Broken Bonds
by Choas Studios
Summary: A few months after the destruction of DOATech's tri-towers a mysterious boy roams the forest outside of the Mugen-Tenshin and finds himself under attack. For what reason and why no one knows, but our ninja are determined to find out.
1. Prologue

Broken Bonds

Prologue: Star Killer

* * *

Time: 08:00

Date: September 18, 2010

Location: Japan, Outside of the Mugen-Tenshin Village

* * *

_Crunch, crunch, snap!_

The sound of leaves and twigs could be heard as the boy ran through the forest not daring to look back.

_Crunch, snap, snap._

He had been running for a long period of time trying desperately to escape his twenty pursuers. Suddenly a Kunai whizzed past his left cheek making him stumbled into a patch of light in the middle of the dense forest.

The boy had skin like cocoa, platinum markings ran up his arms like a flowing river they twisted and turned up his arms with branching marks that moved away from the main body. He wore an obsidian sleeveless shirt that came to a V on his chest, faded midnight blue jeans covered his legs with a platinum-grey drape that fell from his waist down to his heels, opening in the front to expose his leggings. He wore obsidian sandals that wrapped around his feet like a snake, they entrapped his heels so they would not escape. You could not see his face or hair due to it being cover by a platinum-grey straw hat with a midnight blue wrap around the dome. Some of the straw protruded wildly like weeds, though it seemed to be intentionally left that way. He had two blades, black as a starless night, on his hips.

"Why do I always end up in these messes?" the boy questioned in a mild yet exhausted voice, a slight Caribbean accent to his words.

He examined his surroundings hoping for a way of possible escape to present itself. _SNAP_ a loud echoing noise resounded behind him halting his search, he slowly turned to face the source of the noise and there stood a man dressed in black and white attire his face was completely covered except for his brown eyes. He wore a small drape over his face that stopped at his collar bone. His shoulders bore armored plating, he wore Tabi on his feet for swift movement, and razor sharp metal claws on his hands that were easily two feet long.

"You should be careful were you wonder, little _gnat._" the figure spoke and took a few steps closer to the small boy. When he stood in the light more detailed features could be seen namely that he was easily six feet tall, well-muscled, and could easily crush the boy with little effort, most notably the emblems of spiders that covered his drape and shoulders.

"Who are you? And why are you chasing me?" the boy was calm, but still trying to find a way out

"We are ninja of the Black Spider Clan...and you, _gnat_, have wondered into our web." on cue seven more ninja had dropped out of the trees three dressed similarly to the one before the boy. The others dressed in full white attire and bore dual Katanas or bows.

"So _gnat_, want to try your luck?"

"...Why not? It will make for a good warm up!" the boy replied belittling the eight opponents that encircled before him.

"Don't get full of yourself gnat. Even if by some miracle you do manage to kill one of us, two more will take their place!" The Ninja shouted and got into a crouching stance, as did the others. Two white ninja held their Katanas out in front of them, one held in reverse along the forearm out in front so that it could parry any attack and the other held forwardly and behind so it could counter at a moment's notice, the other two had bows pointed at the boys skull.

'_Eight on one and all I have is Star Killer to defend with. Could be worse I suppose.'_ the boy thought. He reached for his two sheath-less blades on his hip and pulled them from their resting place. They were four feet in length, not including the foot long hilt, had no curve in them, and slanted to a point an inch away from the tip. They were so dark that if they didn't come to a point or gleam in the light one could not tell if they were even bladed. The hilts had a blue cloth that twisted up the handles of the guard-less blades that curved outward slightly, and a small seven black link chain, each link in the image of wings tied together by a wire, that dangled from the bottom of the hilts.

Suddenly an arrow flew by the boy's face he ducked and spun around stabbing the white ninja to his left in the throat. He then quickly turned and sliced the other Archer's head off with his other free sword causing a fountain of blood to spew from the ninjas neck as his head slowly slid off its shoulders. The boy then pulled his other blade out of the previous ninja's throat. And jumped back to the center of the of the circle and readied his defense so the dull end of both his blades were resting on his forearms with his left arm bent diagonally across his chest with the blade's tip pointed at the ground and his right so his fist was pointed at the ground.

"That's two, so where are their replacements?" he questioned the now stunned leader. He was just staring at the boy in disbelief, not at the fact that one of his subordinates was now missing his head and the other was trying to breathe through a new hole in his throat, but that the boy had done it so quickly and effortlessly. It reminded him of another ninja clad in black that had done the same to them not two years earlier in their quest to resurrect the Archfiend.

The boy smiled and took off into the direction of the dead and dying Black Spider Ninjas. When the leader realized this he snapped back to reality and screamed "AFTER HIM!" and the five remaining ninja gave chase as well as thirty other shadows leaping from the tree tops "FOR THE HONOR OF THE CLAN, BRING ME HIS HEAD!" His voice echoed through the forest and reached the boys ears.

'_Looks like I stirred the hornet's nest!'_ Unknown to him someone else had heard the blood thirsty cry and took off towards their own village to warn them of an intruder in their territory...


	2. Chapter I

Broken Bonds

Chapter I: Approaching Storm

* * *

Time: 11:00

Date: September 18, 2010

Location: Japan, Inside the Mugen-Tenshin Village, Tenshin-mon sect

* * *

'Thump, thump, thump' the sound of quickened footsteps could be heard through the mansion. A ninja clad in black moved with haste to alert the head of his clan. He stopped and fell to one knee as he slid open the door leading to a room with three very important figures sitting in it.

One figure sitting to the right of the ninja wore an all-black skin tight sleeveless suit with black fingerless gauntlets covering his forearms and three kunai in straps on either side of his outer thigh, his hair was a deep brown and tied in a small ponytail. His emerald green eyes stared at the ninja in confusion.

Another sat to the left of the ninja and wore a dark purple sleeveless ninja garb with black trim a butterfly emblem sewn into the left breast, black fishnet under shirt with a dark purple head band, and black arm cloths. Her hair was a lavender color and kept in a short bob cut with her bangs hanging over her forehead. She stared at the ninja with an annoyed look in her Ruby red eyes.

The last sat in the center of the two ninja and wore all white with gray trim and short sleeves; he too wore fingerless gauntlets and had brown eyes and hair that looked on at the uninvited guest.

"Master Hayate..." the ninja said still looking at the wood flooring

"What is it?" the white clad ninja asked

"There is an unknown force heading towards the village!"

"What!?" the purple ninja practically shouted the question

"We don't know how many there are or if they are even ninja." the ninja replied

"WHAT!?" the Lavender Kunoichi (Female Ninja) said now shouting at the ninja

"Calm down Ayane!" Hayate cut in

"It may be the Black Spider Clan, they have been acting strange lately." the black ninja added.

"It's always them, isn't it Ryu?" Hayate questioned his friend with a playful grin

"Uh Master Hayate, should we prepare our ninja at the gates? They sound like they were headed towards the north gate." the ninja cut in.

"Yes, get ten ninja at the gate we will be there shortly." Hayate replied remembering the situation at hand.

"Yes, sir!" the ninja then slid the door closed and took off toward the north gate

"Finally! Something interesting. It's been quiet ever since the fourth tournament." exclaimed an excited Ayane as she stood to head for the door.

"Ayane head towards the gate and wait for us there." Hayate said trying to refocus the purple Kunoichi.

"Yes, sir." she made no attempt to hide the boredom in her voice. She exited the room leaving the other two ninja to their thoughts.

"Why would the Black Spider Clan decide to attack the Mugen-Tenshin?" Hayate asked Ryu hoping the Dragon Ninja would have some kind of answer.

"No clue but..." the ninja stood and retrieved his Legendary Dragon Sword and placed it on his back "we'd best head for the gate before trouble arrives." He placed his silver headdress and black scarf on his face.

Hayate nodded in agreement, retrieved his Jinran-Maru (Rapid Storm), and they took off towards the front gate.


	3. Chapter II

Broken Bonds

Chapter II: The Wolf Boy

* * *

Time: 11:00

Date: September 18, 2010

Location: Japan, outside the Mugen-Tenshin Village

* * *

The boy continued to run through the dense forest trying to escape his pursuers his obsidian blades stained crimson.

'_How many are there?! I've already killed at least twenty, but they just keep coming! If this keeps up I'm gonna be one dead Okami (Wolf) cub!'_ He was bleeding profusely from the cuts on his cheek and torso inflicted by stray kunai and shuriken that hit too close for comfort. His right leg had an arrow sticking through it and three kunai lodged in his back, how he was still moving is a mystery to all that were chasing him.

"Tenacious little gnat isn't he..." an archer said as he perched himself on a tree further up and to the right of the boy he readied an arrow to pierce the boys skull. He was fifty meters from the boy when he released his arrow, ready to skewer the platinum marked boy's brains. The boy then jumped up, dodging the arrow, rebounded off a tree to his right, pulled a kunai out of his back, and threw it at the archer striking him in the pupil of his right eye. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!?" the ninja screamed in pain and confusion as he fell from the tree snapping his neck as he returned to the ground below.

'_That was way too close for comfort.'_ The chocolate skin boy thought to himself. Suddenly a clawed ninja appeared beside him and readied for an attack. "oh sh-" before he could finish another clawed ninja appeared behind the boy and struck his back with his three razor sharp talons sending the boy flying ahead of them. Blood flowed out of the fresh wound. '_Crap! Are they getting faster or am I getting slower? Either way I gotta get out of this forest!'_ up ahead he saw a light and thought that he would be safe if he could only get there.

* * *

The rustling of trees and bushes could be heard outside of the Mugen-Tenshin village and an excited Ayane was waiting to attack the would-be Invasion force.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked the ten ninja standing behind her. Five of them had bows and were standing behind the five with katanas drown across their chest in a defensive stance. They all nodded at the lavender female, signaling that they were ready. "Good!"

Suddenly Ayane heard a loud painful scream, like someone getting stabbed in the eye. "Get ready!" she shouted and drew her Aura Blade hilt. She focused her Life Force into a glowing double bladed violet sword and crouched down into a defensive stance with the glowing weapon held behind her. A figure emerged from the forest wearing a platinum-grey straw hat, black sleeveless shirt, faded blue jeans with a platinum-grey drape, and platinum markings running along his brown skin.

Without hesitation Ayane jumped out to attack the straw hat figure, but it block her Aura blade with one of its black swords. She spun the blade backwards bringing the second blade up to slice the figures chin open, it back flipped and planted itself five meters from the Killer Kunoichi, settling into its defensive stance with its blades across its forearms and bent so its left blade is pointing at the ground in front of him and the right blade pointed to the sky behind him.

'_Who ever this is, they do have some amount of skill.'_ Ayane thought to herself. She got in her crouching stance and noticed that the figure was already injured '_He's bleeding already? But my blade didn't connect.'_ she took another look and noticed that the straw hat figure had an arrow in his right calf, barely able to stand, his body was shaking slightly, and he was visibly out of breath. _'__Who could have-'_ before she could finish her thought fifteen Black Spider ninjas leapt out of the forest and formed a semi-circle around the two combatants, firing arrows that knocked the straw hat off the figure.

Ayane noticed that it was a boy. His black hair tied in several free-flowing dreads, with platinum streaks strewn about, and seven short dreads dangling over his face. His hair came down to his shoulders and seemed to form downwards slightly on the sides to resemble a pair of ears, like a half human half beast hybrid. His eyes were dull platinum and his left pupil formed to a widened slit in the cloudy afternoon. He wore a platinum chain around his neck. On his face were four scars, one going from the top right side of his head and diagonally down to the left side of his chin, two small horizontal cuts on his left cheek, and a fresh bleeding cut on his right.

'_Well that explains why he's already injured.'_ the boy flipped his blades so he held them traditionally and pointed them at the two groups of ninja, to his right the Black Spider ninjas, his left Ayane and her small ninja squad.

"So it was the Black Spiders after all!" a voice sounded from the behind the Mugen-Tenshin ninjas. The boy glanced out the corner of his eye while Ayane turned around "Master Ryu! Master Hayate! Took you long enough!" the black clad ninja smiled behind his mask.

The boy suddenly shouted in his light Caribbean accent. "What is with you ninja?! I'm minding my own damn business and you guys start throwing knives at me!" the boy stated, clearly irritated with having to fight more ninja. "Well since you're so eager to die..." the markings on his arms began to radiate and black sparks appeared around his arms slowly encasing his entire body until he was radiating with various flashes of black lightning. He slowly raised his right hand, bringing his blade into a horizontal swinging position. "...I'm more than happy to oblige!" Ryu noticed that the boy's blade was split down the middle, like there were two blades on one hilt, and there was lightning bounding between the twin blades.

"AYANE! EVERYONE MOVE!" all of the Mugen-Tenshin ninjas jumped back to the entrance of the village as the boy swung his blade at the Black Spider ninja sending a wave of blue energy surging from the center of his blade. Disintegrating all those unlucky enough to be caught in its path.

The boy turned to face the Mugen-Tenshin and readied for another attack.

He panted heavily; visibly exhausted from the pursuit _'__...I can only fire one more Lightning Wave before I pass out.'_ the boy thought to himself when suddenly noticed that one of the ninja was missing. He then stopped his charge and turned around swinging his blade to meet a white garbed ninja's blade with a loud clang "Clever guy!" the boy exclaimed barely able to hold off the ninja. He mustered all the strength he had left and shoved the ninja away, once again settling into his defensive stance. _'__B__etter end this quick before-'_ he felt a sudden pressure on the back of his neck "ugh!" he turned to look back at the cause, a black clad ninja had struck him in the neck _'F__igures...'_ the boy thought as he blacked out.

"We should take him into the village. If the Black Spider Clan was after him he can't be all bad." Ryu stated in his usual calm voice.

"Okay, but if he causes problems, he's yours." Hayate replied obviously against idea of bringing an outsider into the village.

"Don't worry old friend it will alright."


	4. Chapter III

Broken Bonds

Chapter III: Okami

* * *

Time: 11:00

Date: September 18, 2010

Location: Japan, Inside the Mugen-Tenshin Village, Hajin-mon sect

* * *

In the village all was quiet and normal, kids were running around playing in the plaza, farmers were tending to their crops; the women were conversing about their day and tending to their various chores.

Back at Ayane's home though, an argument was ensuing over Ryu's decision to bring the unconscious boy back the village

"And WHY did we bring him here!?" Ayane was voicing her objection to bringing an outsider into the village. "We don't know who or what he is! The Black Spider Clan was after him for who knows what reason!"

"We brought him here _because_ we don't know who he is and _because_ the Black Spider Clan was so intent on killing him." Ryu was sitting down on a mat, next to Hayate, trying to calm the Killer Kunoichi.

"You saw how he wiped out those ninja and he was obviously hostile towards us! What's to stop him from killing us the same way?!"

"Last I heard, he was only hostile towards us due to a certain _Kunoichi's_ preemptive strike." Hayate cut in obviously annoyed with the arguing.

"I...I was..." Ayane sat down in defeat, unable to think of a comeback.

"Don't worry Ayane. I get what you're trying to say, but we shouldn't kill him because he defended himself."

"Well I still don't like this." Ayane said as she looked to the closed door to her right. It opened suddenly and a woman stepped through wearing a purple kimono she had long brown hair, honey brown eyes, and looked to be in her late thirties.

"How's our patient Okaa-san _(Mother)_?" Hayate questioned

"He should be fine now. We removed the arrow from his leg and the kunai from his back. We also found another deep cut, it was probably left by a kunai that he must have pulled out. He won't be able to walk properly for a week at the very least and his right arm is in the same condition, one of the kunai we removed was laced with a strong poison. It's a miracle he was able to move as well as he did against Ayane and yourself." the woman replied as she headed out the house

The three ninja walked over to the unconscious boy and sat down little more than a foot away from his futon.

Upon closer inspection he looked to be in his teens, how old he was no one would know until he woke up. When he opened his mouth they took immediate notice of his fangs, along with his ear like hair and slit eye he was almost wolf like in appearance.

"What is he? Another of DOATech's pet projects?" Ayane remembered the kind of... interests the company was known for while under the control of Victor Donovan.

"Ugghh..." the wolf-boy suddenly started to stir. The ninja looked at him, waiting for his awakening. "Ooh my achin...everything..." he opened his eyes and tried to rub them only to find his right arm in a sling.

When the three ninja saw his eyes they took immediate notice of his platinum iris _'__How could he react so quickly without the use of his sight.'_ Ayane thought back to how he had not only blocked her Aura blade, but also managed to evade her second attack without much trouble. Sure she had held back, but even then no normal person could manage to evade her strikes, not to mention the eighty dead bodies in the forest, The Black Spider Clan was not known to be push overs.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked wondering if the boy would respond.

"Am I okay? Well..." the boy slowly rose to a sitting position as he thought aloud, his accent becoming more noticeable than when they first encountered him. "...I haven't eaten in a week. Only had an hours' worth of sleep in the last month. I just got hunted by some crazy ninja, ambushed by another crazy ninja..." The older males looked at Ayane who had a slight smirk on her face "...get attack from behind by another crazy ninja..." this time Hayate was in the hot seat "...knocked out by one more crazy ninja "...then Ryu "...and I wake up alive and probably imprisoned by those same three crazy ninja. Yep it's definitely Tuesday." it was actually Thursday, but that is irrelevant.

"So kid you got a name to go with that loud mouth of yours?" Hayate questioned

The boy eyed the white clad ninja skeptically "...Why should it matter? You're goin to kill me anyway so why bother?" it was more a statement than a question.

"We are not going to kill a blind teen-" Ryu started to reassure the boy, but...

"Do NOT call me blind, my eyes may not look it, but I can see just fine!" the boy stated clearly annoyed by the comment.

"Hey, he was just being nice. You don't have to yell at him." Ayane stated.

"And YOU didn't have to come at me with that glowing sword thing!"

"Tokkosho!" Ayane corrected

"Whatever! I just want to leave and pretend this day never happened." He attempted to rise, but a sharp pain shot through his right leg making him fall instantly to the ground "ARGH!"

"You can't go anywhere on that leg and besides do you really want to try leaving unarmed?" Hayate stated reminding the boy of the crimson spotted bandages littering his body.

"...Fine…" he reached up to his collarbone, but noticed something was missing when he touched bare skin "…but only if you bring me my necklace. After that…you can asked my shoe size for all I care."

"Deal, now what does this necklace look like?"

"It's platinum and has a pattern of three small links and one elongated link."

"Is this it?" Ryu stated withdrawing a gleaming chain from his pocket "I held on to it so it wouldn't get misplaced."

"Yes" he reached out his good hand and let Ryu place the chain in his palm. He wrapped the chain around his neck with his good arm a sudden spark flashed around his hand then it covered the chain. The chain floated together, connected itself in the air without the boy touching it. The sparks faded and he dropped his hand visibly tired from the stunt. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Ayane was first to voice her thoughts "For one thing I would like to know how you can see if your blind?" Wanting to know how the boy could counter her so easily during their brief confrontation

"That again…well it is very hard to explain..." He started staring at the ceiling trying to find the words to describe his condition "...I can see the Auras of living creatures or more precisely their soul. What makes them…them."

"You lost me kid, but before you explain. How about introductions?" Ryu stated. "I am Ryu Hayabusa."

"I am Hayate."

"Leader of the Mugen-Tenshin correct?" the boy interrupted. "Which makes this Purple girl your little sister, Ayane?" The room fell silent at the boy's comment; no one was expecting an outsider to know so much about them. "Relax, I am not here to cause a fight, nor do I work for DOATech. The Names Isaac Gospel, for now, you can call me...Okami."


	5. Chapter IV

Broken Bonds

Chapter IV: Aura Gaze

* * *

Date: September 18, 2010

Time: 11:20

Location: Japan, Mugen-Tenshin Village, Hajin-Mon Sect

* * *

The room was silent as the three ninja looked at the strange boy, confusion and suspicion in their eyes at his uncanny knowledge of the hidden village.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Isaac asked trying to get a response out of them.

Hayate was the first to respond "How do you know of us?" the suspicion all too clear in his voice.

"That has to relate to my sight as well. It is a long story but I will make it brief as I can…that is, if you're willing to listen."

They looked to themselves and nodded.

"Good. Now where to start, where to start? When I was born my sight was already lost to me. For five years all I saw was darkness. Until my Grandfather told me of a technique that can be used by those who can naturally command lightning." the ninja remembered how Isaac had been encased in black lightning when he wiped out the Black Spider Ninjas. "Well I can see the Souls of people, their inner selves. For instance I cannot see Ayane's face. Instead I see a fiery purple figure and radiant Lavender wings, like that of a Swallowtail Butterfly Wings."

"…So that's how you see, people." Ayane asked slightly blushing at the mental image of herself with butterfly wings.

"Not always, sometimes the color or image varies from person to person. For instance a Milky pink figure with fins on her arms and legs, like a mermaid I guess. She came to my aid about three weeks ago. I was sick and she was badly injured, we helped each other for a few days, and it was she who knew who you were."

"What was this girl's name?" Hayate asked thinking of the few girls who knew of his clan.

"Your sister…Kasumi."

"That traitor told you about us!" Ayane replied trying not to explode at the mention of her half-sister's name.

"Yes she told me a lot about all of you, but she never said anything of importance. She was kind but...lonely." Isaac replied, sympathy in his fatigued voice.

"If she is so lonely then she shouldn't have left us!" Ayane was close to losing her temper

"She spoke very highly of you guys and in great detail so even I could figure out what you guys looked like to a degree. Ryu and Hayate were like brothers growing up, both were strong and brave. Even though Ryu is like a walking Holocaust. She definitely enjoyed talking about you guys, seemed to brighten her mood." the two older ninja were happy to hear that Kasumi was doing well.

"And I'm sure she thinks I'm some blood crazed BITCH!" Ayane turned to look away from the boy.

Ryu and Hayate were ready to restrain her in case she tried to beat the already injured teen.

"But she talked FOREVER about her _Adorable baby sister._" Ayane stopped her pouting to looked at the boy, shocked to hear the words that he spoke. "She was little less than a year younger than her and she was very beautiful, so much so that Kasumi was kind of jealous." Ayane cheeks reddened slightly "_'__She was strong, determined, and decisive. Everything I was not'_ she said. She was and still is her best friend...even though the circumstances surrounding her birth are...troubling...she would never go into detail about it so I didn't ask, but she would never forget how happy she was the day she found out that her best friend was her baby sister."

Ayane was shocked beyond words hearing this. She knew Kasumi still loved her, even though Ayane had sworn to end her life personally, but she never knew she thought of her so highly. Ayane hated to admit it, but she felt very elated at that moment and something else, though she did not know what. Hayate noticed the smile that crept across her cold features and was glad to see his baby sister in such a good mood.

"But, Kasumi's soul did seem to be very sad at the thought of her sister. I didn't bother asking, but I could tell." Ayane pulled herself away from her thoughts a knot forming in her stomach just thinking about the one reason Kasumi would be sad.

"Well that explains how you know us. But now you have an advantage." Ryu stated trying to return to the matter at hand "Who are you?"

"I thought I told you my name, Isaac Gospel, I'm seventeen cycles…err…years old, sorry we use a different term for Orbital Revolutions."

"And the Okami comment?"

"Well...like the Dragon Ninja has been touched by the Dragon spirit. I have been touched by the Wolf's spirit. I come from a tribe on an island in the middle of the Pacific, the Celestials, and we worship the Okami."

"I've never heard of this."

"Good because the island is on a small tectonic plate that no one has noticed and it moves throughout the entirety of the world. Don't ask how it works I don't really know myself. What I do know is that as my beastly appearance implies I am part wolf and can change into a wolf, fur and all."

"Should we be concerned? There is a full moon tonight." Ayane stated with a smile. She thought the joke was funny and so did the others as they laughed in unison.

"Ha, ha, ha, ow, ow, ow…" Isaac cringed from pain. His body was still recovering from the events of that day. "Don't make me laugh."

"I couldn't resist!" Ayane stated still giggling at her well timed joke.

"Don't worry, I am not like the movies and I am not from that _Twilight_ thing all these girls are on about. But I don't know what happens when I change. It only happens when I'm either severely injured or tired, and when I change I don't remember what happens after, but no one has ever died."

"What of your tribe?" Hayate questioned now curious about the wolf boy's origins.

A moment of silence crept into the room and Isaac sighed remembering his home. "My tribe, the Celestials, are no more you are looking at the last surviving member." he closed his eyes and placed his good hand on his temple. "It happened about four years ago, I was thirteen at the time, everything just...burned. Burned till only ash and the smell of burning flesh was that was left." When he opened his eyes, Hayate had his head bowed and Ryu and Ayane just looked away. "Why the long faces?"

"I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject." Hayate replied solemnly

"No worries!" Isaac said with a wide grin on his face. "I killed most of the ones responsible and left a nasty scar on the other." The three forced a smile, amazed at his strength of will.

"Well I think we have heard all we need to know for now. We'll discuss the incident with the Black Spider Clan later. Ayane, can you watch him?" Hayate asked noticing that the sun had set and remembered his many duties for the next day.

"Why do I have to?" Ayane objected to the idea of babysitting an injured kid even though she was one year younger herself

"Do you have anything better to do?" Ryu asked

"…"

"Then it's settled, since he is already in your home it should be easy. Well good night and try not to kill him..." Ryu stated lightly

They left out of the home, leaving Ayane with Isaac in the room "Well I'm going to bed, try not to move around too much..." and she left him alone in the room

'_Yeah, I definitely got him.'_ He thought to himself before drifting off into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter V

Broken Bonds

Chapter V: Tormented Souls

* * *

Time: 08:00

Location: Japan, Mugen-Tenshin Village, Ayane's Home

Date: September 21, 2010

* * *

Three days after Isaac's arrival to the ninja village his existence had slowly become known to the rest of the village, due to gossip from those who had tended to his injuries and those who witnessed his remarkable display of power. His injuries had healed significantly well regaining the use of his right leg and could move around on his own again if only slightly. His arms were still bandaged along with his body and leg and his right arm was still in a sling.

Ayane had been taking care of him since he had to reside with her in her home. Many of the villagers had insisted that he be thrown out or killed. Often times they have tried to order Ayane to fulfill the deed. This day would prove no different; they sat in Isaac's room to eat breakfast. Ayane was wearing her purple ninja garb. Isaac wore his usual cloths, that he had repaired through the use of his electrical abilities and a black pull belt with two platinum metal rings that pinched the obsidian belt into place.

"…" Isaac was eating fruit, since it was his primary diet.

"…" Ayane was eating a bowl of white rice.

"…Ayane-chan?" Isaac started, his light island accent slightly skewing the words.

"Don't call me _chan_ I am not a child anymore."

"We are all still children Ayane. In a lot of ways, adults are more childish than actual children."

"What makes you say that?" Ayane took a bite from here bowl of rice

"…Children won't wage war to satisfy their egos."

"They also won't hate a child because of their good-for-nothing father!" Ayane stated just above a whisper.

"What was that Ayane?"

"Nothing…just forget it!"

"You mentioned your father. What happened?"

"It is none of your concern!" Ayane shouted "Why do you even care?!" She shot Isaac a challenging glare, letting him know that he was treading a mine field.

His features softened and he calmed his voice as he chose his response "…Because…a butterfly should never hide its wings. Especially one as brilliant as you, Ayane-chan."

"…What are you-oh! Right…your eyes, I forgot you don't see things the way we do."

"Don't worry about it." He took a bite out of a pear that constituted his morning meal.

Ayane stared at the wolf boy "…I can't figure you out Isaac."

"Nani _(What)_?" Isaac replied with a pear in his mouth, he placed it in his still slung hand, expecting a harsh reply from Ayane. She had been hostile towards him since he had started staying with her while he recovered.

"Three days ago you could barely move. Now you can walk again…"

"Barely, still hurts like hell just to stand up." He replied rubbing his right leg.

"You shouldn't be able to move at all! Not to mention when we were fighting! By all rights-" "I should be dead."

"Well, yeah…"

"Ayane, what are you getting at?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're the one who's seriously hurt here-"

"And you're the one I'm worrying about."

"…"

"To be honest…I don't know why. Did the same thing when Kasumi came to my aid. I guess it is just who I am. I can see when someone is in a bad way, but I can't tell when I've lost a leg and you seem to be in a pretty bad spot yourself."

"I am just fine." Ayane stated smugly

"Oh really?" Isaac said sarcastically

"I am the leader of the Hajin-mon sec of the Mugen-Tenshin." Ayane said finishing her bowl of rice.

"But are you happy?" Isaac said taking another bite of his fruit.

"Of course! I have the respect of the village now." Ayane replied getting up from the table to leave.

"How long will that last?" Ayane halted her progress towards the door. "They accept you now because they charged you with the assassination of Kasumi, and yes I do know about it, but what happens once you succeed?" Ayane was glaring at Isaac out the corner of her eye, her back still facing towards him.

"They will accept that I have done my duty. That is all that matters in a ninja's life, something that traitor knows nothing about."

"I am sure that she has her reasons. I doubt she would abandon her family and friends for no reason at all."

"Shows what you know!" Ayane turned around and moved towards the wolf boy menacingly. "She abandoned us for no reason, left us to fend for ourselves when we needed her most, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I tear your tongue out." Ayane's nose was little more than a centimeter away from Isaac's. Her gaze was cold; her crimson orbs piercing though dull platinum crystals, her voice low, venom dripping from her words.

"…Very well Ayane-_chan_…I will watch what I say." Isaac simply smirked and took a bite of his pear in defeat. Ayane smirked in triumph as she walked off. "Mind if I come along to help with the groceries. I feel bad for having you take care of me."

She stopped at the door "I don't think that would be a good idea…" Ayane stated nervously

"Relax, I can still- agh!" he stammered to rise as pain shot through his leg.

"See?" Ayane said in a condescending tone

"I'm alright! Come on let's go." Isaac placed his straw hat on his head, moved past her making his way to leave the house.

'_This will not end well.'_ Ayane dreaded what the villagers would do when they saw the platinum marked teen

They made their way down a dirt road out of the Hajin-mon sec of the village. On the way many Hajin-mon ninjas waved and greeted Ayane and Isaac even though he was an outsider. They were courteous to the wolf boy; some even shook his good hand as a sign of respect. Ayane always felt welcome here, it was her home and the one place she could feel welcomed, wanted even. They crossed the bridge that lead to the Tenshin-mon section of the Mugen-Tenshin.

"Isaac…" Ayane moved in front of the wolf boy so she would have his attention "…when we reach the village, I must ask you to be on your _bes_t behavior."

"No problem." Came Isaac's nonchalant reply as he attempted to keep walking forward only to be stopped by the lavender ninja.

"I mean it Isaac, they don't like outsiders. The only reason you're here is because Ryu and Hayate let you stay while you recover." Her voice was stern, she wasn't moving until Isaac understood the situation.

"…"

"Isaac?" Her voice still stern, like a mother reprimanding her child

He nodded in agreement "I understand. I will be on my _very_ best behavior."

A small smile creased her lips "Good, we're just going to get some food and supplies then we leave, okay?"

"Yes Ayane, now can we please get movin? We look like an old married couple on a date."

She blushed slightly as she looked at the waterfall they were standing in front of. "S-s-shut up!" She turned her head blushing slightly and moved to the village. Upon reaching the village, they noticed the villagers moving through their routine.

A few old men we playing Shoji on the porch, many of the women were doing various chores some hanging laundry others were conversing about the week they had. The children were playing in the center of the village.

"Looks peaceful enough…" Isaac stated not seeing any need to be on complete guard "They look like they do in the Hajin-mon sec. "

"Looks can be deceiving..." Ayane whispered, she remembered how these _nice_ people had treated her as a child. Rocks were thrown, the children bullied her endlessly, and left in the rain with no home. "Let's go, I would like to get this over with as fast as possible."

They moved through the village to the market Ayane never making eye contact with any of the villagers while Isaac walked beside her, noticing all the people around him. As they moved more towards the center of the village, its populace became less cheery. The old men glared at the two, the women ignored their routine and started whispering amongst themselves.

"What is she doing here?" one woman whispered

"Probably here to get some food…" Another replied

"Hey is that the Gaijin _(Outsider)_ who got rid of the Black Spiders?" an old man cut in

"Yeah…"

"What is a filthy gaijin doing here and with that Tengu _(Demon)_ whore no less?" one man said

"She probably seduced him, since no one in their right mind would ever want that _bitch_ willingly." Ayane flinched at the comments, but made no attempt to lash out. She just wanted to get the supplies and leave.

Isaac noticed her uneasy shift in demeanor and leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear "I can see why you didn't want to come here. They look like angels, but their just demons in monk's skin." Ayane giggled a little, she liked Isaac's sense of humor.

They reached the market and began their shopping; they acquired some bandages so Isaac could change into clean stitching, some food and drinking water. Isaac carried the bag with his good hand as they moved out of the market. They ran into the same woman who helped oversee Isaac's treatment when he first arrived.

Ayane dropped to one knee upon seeing the woman. "Lady Ayame, it is good to see you."

Isaac remained standing his features neutral, not bothering to say anything since he did not know how he should react.

"Isaac! Show some respect." Ayane motioned Isaac to take a knee

"I can't show respect, if I do not know as to whom I am addressing."

Some of the villagers took note of this as they looked on, hoping that the gaijin would be reprimanded.

"I am Ayame; I helped tend to your wounds when you first arrived here." the woman replied sweetly, unfazed by his rebellious attitude she knew how to deal with trouble children like him.

"Ah, my apologies…" He removed his hat showing his scarred face and dreaded black hair. He covered his chest with his hat as he gave a bow. "I must give you my deepest thanks Lady Ayame. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you." Coupled with his accent, the gesture was somewhat humorus.

"It was the least I could do Isaac-kun." She replied in a sweet nurturing tone "I hope you're not over exerting yourself."

"Thank you for your concern. I've been taking it slow, Ayane here has been helping in my recovery, which reminds me!" he turned Ayane "Thank you, Chou _(Butterfly)_." Ayane blushed at the nick name as she rose from her kneeling position.

"I-i-it was nothing!" She stated shyly. Ayame giggled seeing her daughter react like little girl.

Ayame glanced at Isaac's hips and noted that he wasn't armed "By the way Isaac-kun, where are your weapons?"

"They're back at Ayane's house. I figured it would be best if I didn't show up barring my fangs." He flashed a toothy grin to which Ayame chuckled slightly. Ayane scoffed at his joke.

"I hope you're not taking advantage of my daughter." Ayame stated, causing her daughter blush even more.

"No need to worry, Ayane would kill me if I tried." Isaac replied nudging Ayane in the shoulder.

"Well mother, we should be going…as much as I would like to chat…" Ayane glanced out the corner of her eye, noting the cold stares she received from the passers-by "…I don't think we're welcome here." Ayame nodded her understanding and turned to Isaac with a serious look in her eye.

"Isaac-kun…" The Platinum marked teen eyed the older woman "…please look after my daughter…both of them. They could use some kindness in their lives."

"By my sword the, Star Killer, you have my word." Isaac Responded without hesitation. With that Isaac placed his hat back on his head and made his way back to the bridge. Ayane looked at Ayame and proceeded to bow respectfully.

"He's quite the catch." Ayame whispered to her daughter

"Wha?" Ayane was caught off guard by her mother's statement

"Off with you now Ayane, it is very rude to keep a man waiting." The older woman added with a warm smile, Ayane simply blushed and nodded her head in response before leaving after the wolf boy.

When she caught up to him he was waiting near the exit to the village.

"Took you long enough." Isaac stated playfully flashing his grin

"Shut up!" Ayane replied giggling slightly

A sultry feminine voice suddenly cut in on their happy moment "So you find that gaijin funny you Tengu whore." They turned to see a woman in her twenties accompanied by a muscular man who looked to be Isaac and Ayane's age. They wore colorful robs indicative of nobility.

Isaac raised his brow at the pair "And you are? Some noble woman and her little _toy_."

The boy next to her took a step forward "This is Lily and I am her brother Kazuya."

"Personally I don't care who you are. You better piss off before I put you on the maggot's level where you belong." Isaac hated nobility because of a few in his tribe. He knew that they were not all bad, but he also knew there were those that believe their wealth and heritage gave them right to do whatever they pleased. He loathed that elitist attitude and made it a point to teach those types a lesson when they went too far and the siblings before him had already gone way too far.

"Isaac, please. Don't cause any more trouble today. I still need to live here." Ayane asked just below a whisper.

"Yeah Isaac-_kun_, listen to the little _slut_, wouldn't want to miss your chance to _fuck_ her silly tonight." The two siblings started laughing.

Isaac decided he'd had enough and was ready to reduce the belligerent siblings to a bloody stain on the ground, but Ayane grabbed him by the wrist. Her gaze was downcast, but he could tell she was shaking. He decided not to start anymore trouble and placed his hand on her shoulder motioning her out of the village, but not before sending a black spark along the ground that rendered the siblings temporarily paralyzed and confused.

They reached the bridge before Ayane decided to chew Isaac out for his outburst "What the hell was that?!" Her interrogation of the wolf boy was direct and simple, but Isaac decided to make his life unnecessarily harder than it needed to be.

He turned to look at her and flashed a wide playful grin "What the hell was what?" his reply was a little too playful and he knew it _'__This should be interesting.'_

"You know damn well what! I asked you to be on your best behavior!" Ayane's temper flared, but Isaac kept on walking across the bridge that connected the Hajin-mon and Tenshin-Mon. He turned around and began walking backwards across the bridge still showing his wide grin, all be it less toothy, further irritating the Killer Kunoichi.

"And I was _Lady_ Ayane…" He leaned back as a kunai with an iris attached to its hilt flew over his head. The usually cold and stern Ayane was visibly flustered as her cheeks were a slight shade of pink. "…but I cannot condone how they were treating you in there."

She looked at him confused, she was not sure how to react she was not even sure what he meant and it showed as she raised a finely trimmed lavender brow. "I don't-"

"It is one thing to treat me like the scum of the earth, I mean hell I'm an outsider in a _ninja _village." Isaac over emphasized the ninja part

Ayane just followed him as they made their way through the forest trail that leads to her house deep in the Hajin-mon sect. "But you are the leader of the Hajin-mon, you command a whole faction of the Mugen-Tenshin."

"Can you stop beating around the bush?" Ayane never was one for patience

"Yet they treat you like shit! For what reason, I don't know, but it is probably the reason why Kasumi damn near broke down when she talked about you." Ayane flinched at the mention of her sister, still remembering the things Kasumi had told Isaac about her.

"Why do you care what they say about me? It's none of your business anyway."

"But it is damned demeaning, I mean really. They call you a Tengu, which if I remember correctly means demon, they call you a slut, whore, bitch and Mother Okami knows what else."

"I get it, I get it you don't have to remind me." She folded her arm across her chest, propped her other arm on it, and used her hand to rub her bandana clad forehead.

"I know, but it really pisses me off." She looked up at the chocolate teen's back, the faint trace of a smile forming on her lips

She whispered softly "Thank you Isaac."

"Don't mention it, or I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your cunt." He replied dryly

Ayane knew he was joking, but decided to go one further. She walked next to him, summoned her most menacingly playful voice, and uttered her threat "Try it…and I'll rip your dick off and shove it in your ass."

"Oh, ha, ha well at least you have a slight since of humor." Isaac chided the kunoichi, his accent adding to the humor. "Though I will admit, that bitch's comment about me being your _pet_ did tick me off." He released an irritated sigh.

"Why?!" Ayane was visibly offended by Isaac's comment "Are you saying you don't want to have fun with _this_…" She got in front of him and motioned up and down her body with her hands as she seductively swayed her hips.

A grin grew across his face as he let out one sharp canine "I'd be lying if I said no. I just know it will probably never happen though, since…" He trailed off as his memories slowly came back.

"Why wouldn't it happen?" Ayane purred

"Never mind. Just forget it..." They were almost at the Ayane's home.

"Aw~, come on. Tell me, pretty please?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"AYANE!" She jumped at Isaac's sudden outburst

"Woah! Down boy. You don't have to get so upset."

"…I'm sorry…" his platinum eyes went downcast and he felt tears welling up inside. He forced them back, not wanting to show weakness. "Can we just drop the subject, please? I…I…I really don't want to think about it."

Ayane just stood at the entrance she did not know what to say. She was never good at comforting people, she didn't know what it felt like to be comforted by those who were not family. She just nodded as they walked into the house. Isaac placed the groceries on the table in her living room and walked to his room.

"Goodnight Ayane."

"…Good night…Okami…"


	7. Chapter VI

Broken Bonds

Chapter VI: Message

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 12:48

Location: Waterfall near Mugen-Tenshin Village

* * *

One week after Isaac arrived in the Mugen-Tenshin village his injuries had mostly recovered. Bandages still littered his body, mostly his torso and leg. He was dressed in his usual attire, obsidian sleeveless shirt, sapphire jeans, platinum drape and straw hat, obsidian and platinum stitch sandals, and his obsidian split blades. Ayane had been leading him to the waterfall that she and Kasumi used to play at when they were kids. The purpose was to discern why the wolf boy was being chased by The Black Spider Clan.

When they arrived at the water fall they found Ryu waiting there by himself.

"Where's Hayate? I thought those two were inseparable." Isaac asked the Lavender kunoichi who's dressed in an unusual ninja garb.

It was an altered dark purple halter kimono with a lavender butterfly sewn above the orange trimming on the left of the skirt, which stopped mid-thigh. She had an orange obi-age, a sash that is wrapped around the stomach and tied in a huge bow on her back. Purple sleeves that attached at her biceps and ended at her wrist they were opened like a traditional kimono, but not so much that they got in the way of her fighting. Her legs were covered with dark purple thigh high stockings and ankle high combat boots with cloth draped around the ankles. She had her two Fuma Kodachi _(Wind Dancer Short Swords)_ on her outer thigh. The blades looked to be two foot in length.

"He has other matters that need his attention." Ayane stated not trying to give away too much information.

"Like the matter of hunting down his own sister." Ayane shot Isaac a cold stare. She clearly did not like how he knew so much about them.

"Remind me how you know about that?" Irritation shown in her voice

"If Kasumi wasn't being hunted, then why would she be injured in the forest and not return to her village?" the boy responded looking at the sky.

Ayane turned to focus on the platinum marked teen "I'm watching you Wolf Boy!" Ayane stated pointing her slender finger in the boy's face

Isaac took Ayane's hand in his and gently kissed the back of it. "I'll be on my best behavior, Lady Ayane." He said in his islander dialect, flashing a wide fanged smile at the now blushing kunoichi.

After a moment of shock she snatched her hand from his, drew one of the daggers from its dark purple sheath and held the tip near the boys throat. "You EVER do that again and I _will_ slit your throat." She stated

He defensively put his hands up flashing his playful grin "Whatever you say."

When they reached Ryu, the Dragon Ninja began his questioning "So why was the Black Spider Clan after you?"

"Ya got me. One minute I'm pissin on a tree, next thing I know a kunai flies past my head. If I hadn't already takin a leak I would've had the piss scared out of me...literally!" Isaac answered shrugging his shoulders

Ayane shook her head at the reply, she was not amused.

"Though I did hear mention of DOATech and Kasumi."

Both ninja went wide eyed at the mention of DOATech.

"DOATech was destroyed two months ago!" Ayane said slightly raising her voice "We saw to that personally!"

"Well ya done goofed then cause they were talkin about them like they were still alive and kickin."

"This is bad. If they are still active and after Kasumi then we are gonna have a rough time." Ryu stated in his characteristically calm voice "I'll go inform Hayate. Ayane you go see if you can find any more information about this."

"Yes, Master Ryu." Ayane replied

"Mind if I tag along with Ayane?" Isaac asked

Ayane turned to look at Isaac "This is a matter for the clan to handle. No outsider's allowed." she stated coldly.

"Yeow! Watch where you're pointin those words." Isaac replied jokingly.

"I don't have time for this." Ayane was close to the forest when Isaac posed an interesting query.

"Do you know where they're hiding, what they're after and why?" she stopped in her tracks

"And you do?"

"Not a clue!"

"Figures!"

"But I do know where to start looking." the two ninja looked him over not believing what they just heard. "And besides DOATech may have been behind my tribe's genocide. I want to find out why."

Ryu nodded in agreement, he knew all too well what it was like to watch all you know burn to the ground with no explanation, or reason. "Ayane! Take him with you, he might prove useful."

"But Master Ryu-" Before Ayane could finish Ryu vanished in a swirl of maple leaves. Leaving her alone with Isaac. He smiled at the girl and placed his straw hat on his head. "Fine, you can come along, but don't-" "Slow you down?" The Isaac said as he moved past the Ruby eyed kunoichi who was staring where had once been standing not a second before, fifty meters from where she herself stood. "What the…" was all she could think to say as she registered what had happened. By the time she regained her senses Isaac was in a tree motioning her to follow.

As they moved through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch and landing on the forest floor occasionally to rest and walk for a moments respite when they thought it was safe. Ayane couldn't help but notice that his movements were fast, fluid, and silent. '_He isn't tired?_' she thought to herself '_Even our best ninja have a hard time keeping up with me. But Isaac...he does it so effortlessly, even with his injuries._'

"Somethin the matter? You've been glancing at me for a good little while. See something you like?" Isaac asked teasingly

"Of course not!" Ayane quickly rejected the idea, and turned her head to face away from him "I thought it strange how you can move so fast in your condition. That's all!"

"Relax I was only joking with you. Man you can be so uptight."

"I don't trust people I don't know. And personally I don't like you that much."

"Ouch. Well you're honest if nothing else."

Another ten minutes of silence went by as they continued through the forest. "By the way Ayane."

"What?" Ayane was very irritated now '_Man he's almost as annoying as that bastard Zack._'

"Kasumi had a message for you. She says '_I want to see you so we can talk._' I don't know what it could possibly be about."

Ayane's mind was filled with questions. '_Why would Nee-san (Big Sister) want to see me now? Could it be a trap? No, she's not the type to start a pointless fight. What could she be thinking and why would she send Isaac to give me a message? None of this makes any sense!_' she shook her head disregarding the thought. "By the way Isaac, where are we going anyway?"

"To talk to the one person who would may know the most about this."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see soon enough."

They came upon a clearing with an old shack in it. It was made out of wood and looked to be quite old considering the faded color of the oak it was made from. Isaac walked up to the door and knocked on it. "I sure hope she's here." he said nervously.

'_She…?_' Ayane thought as the door slowly opened to reveal the inhabitant.

Ayane's eyes shot opened as she recognized the long amber hair, honey brown eyes and the blue and white trimmed ninja garb. "KASUMI!?"


	8. Chapter VII

Broken Bonds

Chapter VII: Sisterly Bonding

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 13:00

Location: Japan, unknown part of the Forest in Mugen-Tenshin Territory

* * *

The tension hung in the air like a heavy fog. Isaac just stood to the side, staring at the two Kunoichi sisters. He could feel that a fight was coming on as Ayane just glared coldly at her elder sister, while Kasumi wore a frown. Kasumi knew Ayane hated her for some reason, but couldn't figure out why. But she knew that all she wanted was to be close to her little sister.

"Well I'm gonna chill on the roof. If you need me holler… Okay?" Isaac said trying to ease the tension to no avail. The sisters just stared at each other "Okay~." He leapt onto the roof "…gonna be a blood bath."

The two Kunoichi stood staring at each other, Ruby orbs filled with hate and despair bore into Lonely Honey Brown Spheres.

"…Okami said you wanted to talk to me." Ayane started flatly, never being one for small talk.

"Yes…" Kasumi replied nervous of the outcome. While she didn't want to cause trouble, she knew Ayane could go into a fit of blind fury at the smallest inconvenience, especially when dealing with Kasumi herself.

"Then out with it!"

"…" Kasumi was use to the directness of her younger sister by now, but it still made her flinch every now and then. "I wanted to ask if you knew anything about my clone, Alpha-152 or if the Black Spider clan has been acting… strange lately?"

"…Maybe…and if I did, why should I tell you, _traitor_?" the last word was almost spat out, like venom in Ayane's throat.

"Ayane-chan…" Kasumi started softly.

"Don't _Ayane-chan_ me!" Ayane repeated imitating Kasumi's innocent tone "You left the village and abandoned your responsibility for your own selfish desires!"

"Ayane, you know as well as I do, that Raidou needed to be stopped." Kasumi was trying her best to keep her calm. "I had to leave."

"Why?! Why did you have to leave? It was bad enough that Hayate was comatose, but then you left us!"

Kasumi paused at her sister's statement. She knew what Ayane was saying, but the way Ayane made her argument, the hint of loneliness in her inflection, made Kasumi wonder "…Ayane… is this really just about my leaving the village? Or is this about me leaving you alone?"

It was more a statement than a question, but it did serve to catch Ayane off guard. "W-Why would I be lonely? I've been alone since I was born."

"We both know that is not true. Remember when we were young? How we use to play down by the Waterfall? I could never catch one carp." Kasumi giggled as she remembered the tiny fish slipping through her tiny child fingers while Ayane stood with a wide triumphant grin as she held four small struggling fish in her hands.

"That was then, this is now." Ayane's icy resolve did not waver at the warm memory.

"Come on Ayane, why can't we go back to how we were?" Kasumi's tender voice tried to melt the ice around Ayane's heart to no avail as her ruby eyes glared at the elder sibling.

"In case you've forgotten you're a '_princess_' born to greatness. I'm the Bastard child of Raidou!" Ayane was shouting at this point, ready to strike her sister out of rage.

"…" Kasumi remained silent hoping that she could find a way to ease her sister's pain.

"While you lived in luxury, I was scorned and hidden in the darkness. Even our own mother wouldn't have anything to do with me!"

"…" She let Ayane vent her anger, hoping it would suck some of the venom out of her life

"Oh but you… you were the '_PERFECT_' little girl that everyone _adored_. You could do no wrong! Until you left us behind... you left ME behind!"

"Ayane I never meant-"

"Oh, but guess who they asked to hunt you down! Of course I would take the chance to kill you. It was the only way for the village to accept me."

"…How long… do you think that acceptance would last?"

"…long enough."

"They will never accept you if you gain it by killing me."

"ENOUGH! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ACCEPTANCE!?"

"Because… no matter what happens in this world, no matter how much you may despise me, and no matter how you came into this world…one thing is certain." Kasumi took a step closer to Ayane to which she responded by placing her right hand on the hilt of her thigh mounted Fuma Kodachi ready to strike kasumi if she got too close.

"And what would that be?" Ayane was ready to strike her sister down, finally able to be free of her shadow once and for all. Though she wasn't anticipating what Kasumi was going to say next.

Kasumi chose her next words wisely, after all they were the words she felt in her heart "You are my Baby Sister and I love you more than anything in his world, and Okaa-san feels the same way, it torn her apart to send you away and she regrets that she ever hid our bond from each other. I'm sure you know this better than anyone."

Ayane remembered a time when she almost took her life when she made Hayate upset over an issue with Kasumi, she was above a waterfall dress in her purple ninja garb with a butterfly sewn into the left chest. She held a kunai, with a beautiful spinning Iris on the hilt, to her throat a single tear flowing down her cheek. A woman with long flowing brown hair and the same honey brown eyes as Kasumi walked up behind the upset kunoichi. She wore a purple Kimono the same shade as Ayane's.

"_Ayane, what are you doing?_" Her voice was tender and nurturing like that of a mother quelling the cries of an infant. She took a place next to Ayane "_When you were children, you and Kasumi use to play here often._" She laid her hand Ayane's head gently pulling it to rest against her own "_You always tried to see who could catch the most carp._" She chuckled lightly at the memory of her daughters running home jumping fish in the folds of their shirts while Ayane seemed unsure of the affectionate embrace. "_We'd have fish for weeks... Are you okay?_" she could see the worried look on Ayane's face as clear as day.

Ayane gently pulled away from the embrace only timidly able to say "_…My Lady…_" unsure how to answer the woman's question. She tried to look away, but the woman gently placed her hand under Ayane's chin and turned so she was looking at her. Ayane's sad ruby orbs looking into loving honey crystals.

"_Please, you don't have to call me that._" The woman said trying to put an end to the unnecessary formalities "_I am your mother._" It was Ayame the mother of Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane, and surrogate mother to Ryu ever since his clan was, for the most part, decimated.

They moved to the base of the waterfall where Ayane took a kneeling position, balancing on her feet, near the narrow river where she and Kasumi once used as their stomping grounds. "_I-I made Hayate angry at me._" She was still on the verge of crying as she recalled past events.

Ayame let out a long sigh "_Yes, but… he's such a worry wart when it comes to his sisters._" She said leaning over the distressed kunoichi. "_I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said._" Her soothing voice trying to reassure her upset daughter.

"_No!_" Ayane quickly rose and took a few steps away from her mother "_He only cares about Kasumi!_" there were the words, the same words that she clung to ever since she learned the truth of her birth.

"_Listen to me Ayane. The blood in my veins flows in both you and Kasumi_" Ayame walked towards her daughter, took her left hand in her hands and held it tenderly "_And in Hayate too for that matter. Our family bonds, are stronger than any Shinobi code, don't ever forget that._" Her voice the same loving tone it had always been.

Ayane turned around, her eyes ready spew forth the tears she had been holding in. "_Mother…_" she uttered as the tears streamed down her sad tormented face

"_Please Ayane, save Kasumi. She always tries to do everything herself._"

Ayane was snapped back to reality with Kasumi barely a foot away from her, she noticed Kasumi was smiling, her soft slender finger place gently upon her cheek wiping a stray tear away from her younger sister's face. She jumped back drawing her Kodachi, to the surprise of Kasumi. "Ayane-chan…"

Ayane held her blades backwards, much like Isaac though she held hers up in front of her chest in a defensive fighting stance. She swung her short blades at Kasumi wildly despite her Hajin-mon training. "Don't you dare call me that!" she shrieked a desperate, angry cry.

Isaac was watching the whole ordeal unfold "…They're probably okay." Suddenly Kasumi and Ayane were on the roof Ayane still wildly swinging her Fuma Kodachi. "…Do you… need any help?" Isaac asked, not knowing if he should get involved or avoid the cat fight altogether, though he was already dodging some of Ayane's wild swings.

"Don't worry Spirit, I'm okay and besides..." Kasumi eyed Ayane's tear streaked face and lonely eyes "...she needs this." Kasumi replied

"…Okay~ whatever you say Ningyo (Mermaid)."

"But if you could please keep the others out of this."

"Okay, whatever you say Ningyo… wait… Others?"

"She means us." Isaac went wide eyed as the masculine voice struck him. He turned around to see Ryu and Hayate standing behind the young Okami.

"Oh~… you ninja sure are sneaky."

"Yes… we are." Hayate stated taking a step forward.

"Whoa~! Hold on there buddy, you heard your sister."

"No offense, but you don't know anything about my sisters, so don't presume you can give me advice on how to settle their dispute!" Hayate stated dryly. Suddenly a split bladed sword was at his throat and Isaac staring him eye-to-eye

"You're right. I don't know your sisters and I'll probably never know them as well as you."

"So why is your blade at my throat?"

"Because… I know what it means to be an older brother." Ryu was simply watching as the argument unfolded, waiting to see how Isaac handled Hayate. "When it comes to little sisters it is best to let them sort out their own arguments, else they will never learn to love each other without their brothers help." His voice was soft yet stern.

"Yeah, but if I don't intervene-"

"But if you do intervene, what's to stop them from fighting again when you're gone?" Ryu stated agreeing with Isaac's reasoning "If you die they may start fighting again, and this time they will have to settle their dispute… and they may end up dead anyway."

Hayate looked away from his friend, he knew he was right. As he looked on at the fight unfolding between his baby sisters, he couldn't help but want to put an end to it. He wanted so desperately to see his sisters get along, but every time he tried he only seemed to make it worse. All he could ask himself was '_Why?_'

Hayate finally relented "Okay Gospel-kun, we'll play it your way."

"Good, and don't worry they won't hurt each other."

They sat back and watched the fight unfold. Ayane was still on the offensive even though she still swung wildly in blind rage. Kasumi had yet to draw her Tanto, the Shrouded Moon; she was letting Ayane drive her back, occasionally letting herself get hit by a few kicks and a cut or two on the arm or cheek. By now Ayane was getting tired and started to calm down enough to ask "Why!?"

"Why what, Ayane-chan?" Kasumi replied tenderly dodging another slice at her neck

"Don't give me that!" Ayane said as she swung her blade again Kasumi side stepped the attack "Why do you always do this to me!?"

"Why do I always do what to you Ayane-chan?" Kasumi questioned again with the same tender voice.

"Why do you always smile at me?! I'm trying to kill you and all you do is smile and laugh at me, like we're playing some kind of game!"

"I'm not laughing at you Imouto (Little Sister), but I can't help but smile when I see my baby sister's pretty face."

"Stop it! Will you stop teasing me already we're supposed to be enemies?!" Ayane brought her left arm down attempting a vertical stab at Kasumi's shoulder, but Kasumi caught her by the wrist and brought their faces close together.

"You may think we are, but I never stopped thinking of you as my little sister-"

"STOP!" Ayane shrieked again as she closed her eyes and brought her free arm around attempting a horizontal slice at Kasumi, but Kasumi caught her by the wrist again causing Ayane's eyes to snap open.

"And my best friend." Kasumi finished her sentence with a loving smile that caused Ayane to tentatively drop her blades.

"I hate you..." Ayane stated, but it lacked her usual menacing tone, rather it sounded like a puppy whimpering for its mother. "I hate you… so much." Ayane repeated as she started to shake uncontrollably, sparkling streams flowing down her flushed cheeks, like a river cascading down a mountain face.

Kasumi drew her vulnerable sister into a tender embrace, dropping Ayane's limp and tired arms so she could gently stroke her hair "I know, I know." She whispered softly into her ear.

"I wish… I wish they never told us. Then none of this '_hic_'…would be happening." Ayane choked out between sobs

"Maybe… but then I wouldn't have such a Kawaii (Cute) Imouto."

"…" Ayane just shrunk in her sister's arms as she collapsed to the roof bringing Kasumi down with her. Kasumi leaned in closer to Ayane's ear and whispered "Secretly, I always lay awake at night, wishing that you were my little sister when we were younger." she placed a kiss on Ayane's cheek as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"See? Now what did I tell ya Hayate?" Isaac said as he lay stretched on his back his platinum-grey straw hat covering his face.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right Gospel-kun."

"You mind dropping the 'kun' part it feels… Weird."

"Okay…Isaac."

The three sat at the opposite end of the roof, letting the sisters have their moment to themselves.


	9. Chapter VIII

Broken Bonds

Chapter VIII: What Now?

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 13:30

Location: Japan, Kasumi's Hut, unknown forest location

* * *

Ryu, Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi, and Isaac had gathered in the old hut that Kasumi had taken refuge. Ayane had her arms tightly wrapped around the Nukenin's (Rogue) stomach, her gaze fixed on the ground, still recovering from her earlier breakdown. Kasumi had one arm around her sister's waist as she lead the quintet into her makeshift home. She lead them to a room with a small rectangular table that had, obviously seen better days, the only window had a torn and tattered curtain covering it.

"…Roomy…" Isaac remarked taking off his straw hat "Remind me to call your decorator." his sarcasm noted by the ninja.

"I don't live here by choice Isaac." Kasumi replied taking a seat by the table with Ayane still attached to her "after all I have no allies with which I can seek a more… cozy residence."

Hayate's gaze went downcast while Ayane slightly loosened her hold on her elder sibling. "I'm sorry Kasumi…" Hayate began "…but you know our clan's doctrine."

"Don't worry Hayate. I knew the consequences, but my mind was already set." Kasumi replied as she gently rubbed Ayane's back sensing her mood shift "I would like to come back…" her voice becoming more solemn "but until then I'll just keep moving from place to place." She finished with her bright smile that she used to tell others not to worry about her.

"…" Hayate did not have anything to say. He could not guarantee her a place back in the village even if he wanted to. There are those that want to make an example out of her, send a message to those that would think to go nukenin.

"But there is something I have to do before I can return." Kasumi said; her voice now serious enough to rival that of the stoic Dragon Ninja "Something very important."

"Does it have anything to do with our beastly friend here?" Ryu stated pointing at Isaac who had fallen asleep on his side with his right hand holding his head and left leg bent back so his knee acted as a rack for his straw hat.

"Yes, I'm sure Isaac told you how we met?"

"Yes he said you were injured in the forest."

"I was attacked by a clone."

"What?" Ayane said drawing herself away from her sister for the first time

"It was a defective copy from what I could tell. Since it looked… off."

"What do you mean off?" Hayate asked

"It looked like-" "A cross between Kasumi and Ayane." Isaac cut in with a drowsy tone, finally waking up from his nap.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked the dreaded teen. Isaac positioned himself so he was sitting upright.

'_Yawn_' "Sorry about that. The trip here plus dealing with that whole debacle earlier drained me. So… you ran into the Splicer eh?"

"What's a Splicer?" Ryu asked his monotone voice still calm

"A Splicer is a mixture of two or more different genes. It was one of Donovan's little projects that he was working on to supplement the Alpha's."

"So why would he splice me and Kasumi together?" Ayane asked genuinely curious at the odd combo.

"Beats me, from what I can figure they may have wanted a more demonized Kasumi and since you have Tengu in you it would make since."

"How do you-"

"What part of '_I can see your inner self_' do you not comprehend? Anyway I would hypothesize that they wanted an elite guard or an unstoppable force at the command of the Invincible Alpha's."

"How do you know all this?" Hayate asked skeptical of the fanged boy.

"You weren't the only ones in the Tri-Towers." The ninja stared at the brown skinned boy. "Well that is the extent of my knowledge on the Splicers so you guys are pretty much stuck at this point in the game."

"…Do you mind if we talk in private Okami?" Hayate asked

"Not really, no." he stood up and moved to the make shift kitchen where he found a sink full of water. He put his hand in, scooped a palm full of water, and wiped his face with it.

"I don't like this." Hayate stated

"What, Donovan's leftovers or Okami's uncanny knowledge?" Ryu asked his friend

"Both, I thought we were done with Donovan after the Tri-Tower's destruction and I do not like how the gaijin knows so much about us."

"I don't think he means us any harm."

"Neither do I, I just don't like how he knows so much when we know so little about him."

"Spirit will tell us when he feels he can trust us." Kasumi's tender voice cut through the two older men's argument.

"Spirit?" Hayate asked

"You know, Isaac? It's a name only trusted strangers can use. That's what he told me. Apparently it's the equivalent of Nippon's Honorifics." Kasumi replied somewhat confused by her brother's question

"But he told us to call him Okami." Ayane responded

Kasumi placed her index finger on her chin "Hmm, I wonder? It's probably one of those 'when he's ready' things."

"Well I still don't like it, but that's not what we should be worried about."

"Agreed we need to figure out how we should approach this whole situation." Ryu added in his stoic voice

"I'm going to look for some leads in the city. That's the best place to start for now." Kasumi said rising to her feet.

"No!" Hayate objected a little too strongly "You will not go off looking for these Splicers on your own. I won't allow it."

"But Nii-san (Big Brother)-"

"No buts Kasumi. It's just too dangerous for you to go alone."

"What if I went with her?" Ayane cut in her, somewhat back to her normal self.

"Ayane-chan?" Kasumi looked shocked by the inquiry. Even the Dragon Ninja was stunned to hear the Lavender Kunoichi's words. "If I went with her then you wouldn't be worried right? And I'm sure Ryu will look after us." She looked to the Stoic Ninja who nodded his head.

"Don't worry Hayate. I'll look after them." Ryu stated his voice the same cool demeanor he was known for.

"…" Hayate remained silent, not really wanting to let his baby sisters venture into the unknown to fight a hidden danger if he could help it.

"Please~ Onii-chan?" both sisters looked at him with pleading eyes. The same eyes that older brothers found very hard to refuse. Coupled with their begging voices and perfect synchronization it was certain that he would give in.

He placed his hand on his face in defeat "Fine"

"Thank you Onii-san!" they both exclaimed hugging the white clad Shinobi (Male Ninja). He returned the gesture, wrapping arms around his sisters. It was the first time he had been able hold them in his arms and at that moment, he felt that nothing else mattered he even thought '_To hell with the clan_' as long as he could have this moment he could care less what happens.

"You can't say no to those two can you?" Ryu stated with a laugh

Hayate responded with a small grin as he rubbed his sister's back "Looks that way."

Suddenly they heard the wolf boy call from the dilapidated kitchen area "Are you guys done or should I give you another minute?" his fanged grin showing brightly

"We're good Spirit." Kasumi responded pulling away from Hayate with Ayane following suit.

"Good! I was getting tired of ignoring you guys." Isaac stated as he walked back to the table taking a seat next to Ryu, since his hat was there. "So~ what did you decide?"

"I'm going to accompany Kasumi to search for these Splicers." Ayane replied

"Okay, so where are you guys gonna stay? If you plan to start in Kyoto then I don't think the forest would be an ideal location for long trips."

The four ninja looked at each other; they obviously had not thought that part through. They knew the Mugen-Tenshin village was out of the question as well as the Hayabusa village and Ryu's Curio shop was a not a viable option since many Mugen villagers visited it for various antiques and the like. If Kasumi was discovered by any of the villagers she was sure to be taken for execution and if Ayane was with her the same would happen as well since most villagers were looking for an excuse to be rid of the lavender kunoichi.

'_Sigh_' "For ninja you don't think the small stuff through do you."

"Ha, I guess not." Kasumi said playfully sticking out her tongue

"Well let's think for a second. If you need a place to stay it needs a few things, like the bare essentials I guess." Isaac said crossing his arms and closing his eyes "You're gonna need a place that no one would suspect, it needs facilities, and I'm sure you are going to want to train… what else?"

"It needs to be close to the city." Ryu stated "So they can quickly search a large area and get back without notice."

"And it needs to be readily available." Hayate stated reminding them that Kasumi and Ayane had little money to pay for bills and food.

"That's only if you just want a simple place that is uninhabited…" Isaac added "If you can't find a place you'll need to stay with someone at the very least and I doubt your brother's here could help with that."

"Agreed Hayate has too much to deal with and I don't know when I will have to leave for some crazy reason." All three men were deep in thought as to what to do with this predicament. Hayate could not think of anyone his sisters could stay with that would not bring any villagers from his clan. Ryu was toying with the idea of letting them stay with Muramasa, but he did not want to trouble the elder shop owner. Isaac had lost his train of thought and started thinking about music and various songs he listened to when he was bored, mainly a song called '_September by Earth, Wind, and Fire_'.

"Why don't we stay with Isaac?" Ayane asked causing the men to eye her in surprise.

"Hmm, that's an idea." Kasumi said, her finger on her chin "At least we can trust Isaac-"

"NO!" the three men cut the sisters off, to which Ryu and Hayate shot Isaac a confused glance. They were not expecting the teenage boy to object to having two beautiful women live with him without adult supervision.

"Why not Spirit?" Kasumi asked equally confused by her friend's objection

"Yeah, I thought you'd jump at the idea." Ayane questioned equally as confused as the rest

"Let me break it down for you. I'm a perfectly healthy seventeen cycle old boy okay. You two are sixteen cycles respectively correct?" The two kunoichi nodded as the two shinobi looked at the platinum eyed teen. They knew exactly what he was getting at.

"That being the case, do you two think that it is a good idea to have three hormonal teens alone in a house together?"

"Well Isaac…" Kasumi started her cheeks turning pink

"Would you actually try it is the question?" Ayane finished her complexion unchanged

Isaac could feel Ryu and Hayate looking at him; Hayate had a particularly murderous glint in his eye. "Honestly I don't know. I can't see your faces, but when I'm home I like to switch into regular sight so I can see properly."

"Why don't you switch now and tell us? Then you'd know for sure if it were a bad idea. I mean you're going to switch when you arrive home so why not do it now?" Ayane stated in her usual smart tone

"…Okay." Isaac reluctantly placed his hands on his face, as if he were wiping off water after a swim. His hands sparked with black lightning as he dragged them in a downwards motion. He opened his eyes to reveal his radiate platinum eyes, but his left pupil was no longer slit. He blinked a few times and looked at them.

"Well Isaac?" Kasumi asked

"…This is definitely a bad idea. You two are…" He placed his hand over his face trying to conceal his reddening cheeks.

"Yes?" Ayane asked grinning widely at his response, pleased that she was having an effect on him. The room fell silent as Isaac delayed his answer

"I think he's in awe of your beauty." Ryu stated speaking up for the embarrassed teen. He felt bad for the boy since he was obviously having trouble dealing with the opposite sex in an intimate or flirting manner.

"Is that true Isaac?" Kasumi asked. He simply nodded yes; the sisters blushed slightly at his answer.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't entertaining the idea." Isaac said "But I have been an older brother and I'm sure that these two would kill me if I even tried to make a move on either one of you. Not to mention that you two would probably castrate me as well."

"We wouldn't go that far Isaac." Kasumi said reassuringly

"But Nii-san might." Ayane added eyeing her brother who was glaring daggers at the platinum streak dreaded teen.

"All I'm gonna say is this. I have no problem with it as long you two don't and if Hayate is alright with it then you two can stay with me."

The rest looked at Hayate while Isaac sat with his back to the four ninja. Hayate was not pleased with the idea of a boy he hardly knew living under the same roof as his little sisters. He knew how teenagers are and he knew that no matter what they said, something was going to happen one way or another. The only question on his mind was who would make the first move Isaac or his sisters.

"Well Hayate? Do you trust your sisters to be mature and make responsible decisions by themselves or do you want to waste time looking for a safe place to stay?"

"…Well… as much as I don't like it I suppose I can allow it. I would like to start looking into these Splicers as soon as possible."

"Really Nii-san?" Ayane was excited to be able to spend time with her sister, seeing as they have buried the hatchet for now. Kasumi seemed just as enthusiastic and Hayate could tell.

"Provided!" Hayate interrupted the girl's enthusiasm "That Ryu can stop in to check on you three when he can, I know I will."

"Okay." Isaac replied. He honestly did not like the idea of letting people live with him since it would mess with his independent lifestyle, but he had nothing better to do with his life so he might as well help and it is not like he could deny Hayate the right to see his sisters if he so chooses.

"And Isaac…"

"Yes?" Isaac replied his back still to the group

"You have to promise that you won't take advantage of my baby sisters or it is a no go."

Isaac peered over his shoulder to look at the shinobi and gave a quick glance towards the kunoichi sisters "…I can promise…" He began with a nervous breath "that I will not take advantage of them, but I can't promise that nothing will happen. That all depends on not only me, but these two as well."

"We promise we won't cause you any problems, right Ayane-chan?" Kasumi stated smiling widely at her sister

"Right!" Ayane replied smiling equally as wide at her sister

"Okay then, well I have to go deal with some things back in the village. Ryu, do you mind following them to Isaac's home."

"Sure." Ryu replied. Hayate walked out of the door and disappeared into the forest.

"Hey do you two have any clothes to bring and I mean regular street cloths. I already know you have at least a few ninja garbs." Isaac asked

"I only have my blue and white garbs." Kasumi replied. She had not had the need to buy regular cloths since she was always hiding.

"I only have two shirts and pants respectively." Ayane added

"I guess I have to take you guys shopping when we get there then. It's a good thing I saved a lot of my money." Isaac stated

"Okami, how much can you afford?" Ryu asked concerned for the teen's financial state

"Well…for the last three years that I have been living in Japan… I've only ate fruit for the most part so that cuts out a lot of expenses. I don't drive so gas is never an issue except for the house itself. I don't buy unnecessary items so you can rule out cigarettes and overly expensive clothing. I do various odd jobs, such as repairing vehicles, black smithing, jewelry work occasionally, performance, and tournaments. So if I had to give an estimation, even after I take these two shopping for clothes. As long as they don't eat twice their own weight in food and don't shower more than once or twice a day… I can support us financially for about three years."

"Impressive, so I guess you won't need our help then."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Okay Isaac, We're ready." Ayane called. She had a large purple shoulder bag strapped to her back. Kasumi had a similar pink bag as well.

"When did you two…" Isaac started with a raised brow showing his confusion.

"We're ninja; we can be very fast if we need to." Kasumi replied

"…Whatever well follow me and try to keep up."

They left the old hut and proceeded towards the kunoichi's new place of residents.


	10. Chapter IX

Broken Bonds

Chapter IX: A Relaxing Bath

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 14:00

Location: Japan, Isaac's house, Outside Kyoto.

* * *

They moved out of the house where Isaac applied his hands to his face to regain his Aura Gaze. He then glanced back at the ninja and gave them a questioning glance to which they nodded their approval. He then crouched low and jumped into the forest the three ninja followed him into the foliage.

They moved east towards Kyoto at inhuman speeds, jumping off trees. Occasionally Isaac did flips off of branches and even ran along them for fun. They kept up the pace for fifteen minutes until they could see Kyoto in the distance. It was at least an hour walk to the city, but there was a train station ten minutes from where they were.

"Only a little further now." Isaac called over his shoulder as he slowed to a walk. They walked another five minutes until they came to a wooded house it had two floors and a flat roof. The house itself was a hundred meters wide and tall, from the front they could see two windows on the top floor and one on the ground floor.

"Well here we are." He said as he sent a small black spark into the key hole causing an audible click "Come on in and I'll show you around."

They followed him into the house and they noticed that the bottom floor was a living room with stairs to the left most wall. It was filled with a table and entertainment area with a forty-two inch flat screen that hadn't been turned on in ages judging from the dust on it. In front of the television was a low sitting glass table and an ocean blue couch. The walls were a peach color that matched with the carpet flooring. It was a simple living space for those who were not expecting any guests. The kitchen had marble counter tops with a black two door fridge, a black stove and microwave, and stainless-steel dishwasher.

"How did you afford this?" Ayane asked slightly amazed at what she saw

"I won it in a Tournament three years ago. Some goof ball named Zack was hosting a mini tournament and this was the prize."

"I'm guessing you don't use this area much." Ryu stated noting the dust on the television area

"Nope, don't have time. Usually I'm up in my room which reminds me. I think I should give you guys the tour before I take these two shopping for a more diverse attire."

"That would be nice Spirit." Kasumi said with a bright smile

"By the way, why is it that Kasumi calls you Spirit while we call you Okami." Ryu asked noting the difference in nick names.

"…It's a cultural thing. In my tribe people call me by Isaac Gospel if they are family or extremely close friends. But we have another name, one that we earn through various traits. Because of my eyes I was named Spirit and because I raised a wolf I am called Okami combine them and you get…"

"Spirit Okami." Ryu finished

"Exactly, but that is what strangers call me. Strangers that have earned my trust call me Spirit…"

"Strangers you don't trust call you Okami." Ayane stated in a slightly dejected tone

"Yes, but only because they did something to earn my distrust, like attacking me out of nowhere." Isaac eyed Ayane and Ryu briefly.

"I guess that will do it." Ryu replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yes it will, but you call me whatever suits you best. After all when you put the two the together that means we are brothers in arms; Strangers fighting to take down a mutual enemy."

"You Celestials sure are interesting."

"Well anyway let us begin the tour starting here. The living room and kitchen are located here as you can see. If you head to the right you'll find a small corridor. On your right you will find the washer and dryer and to the left you will find the Dojo. Now follow me upstairs if you will."

"I actually have to leave, but you can fill me in later." Ryu stated turning out of the door and vanishing into maple leaves.

"Okay then, well girls please follow me upstairs."

Kasumi and Ayane proceeded upstairs behind Isaac once they reached the top they noticed the wide hallway that split into four separate rooms.

"Well now we have reached the actual hallways. So what to start with?" Isaac approached the first door on his left and opened it. "Welcome to the study."

Behind the door was another forty-two inch flat screen with a computer hooked to it that sat on an oak desk. Near the television were a D.V.D. player and a shelf of DVDs to accompany it. The walls had two mostly empty book shelves with only the top two shelves on each being filled with various books. There was a window overlooking the back yard with emerald green curtains. There was one other desk that had a Multi-disc CD player and a stereo system with two tall speakers on either side of the desk. Each desk had black cushion office chairs.

"I can come here to read!" Kasumi said cheerfully

"You should learn how to use a computer." Ayane replied playfully

"There is also a sky light if you look up you'll notice the glass pyramid roof. This room plus the guest room and main bedroom each have one and they can be opened and closed at any time. Currently all three are closed."

"Moving on we'll have the guest room…" Isaac led them across the hall and opened the door adjacent to the study. In it was a pile of half built swords and hilts "…as you can see the guest room is currently…"

"Not usable." Ayane stated dryly

"Yeah~." Isaac replied "I forgot I used this room for sword crafting."

"…" both sisters eyed the platinum marked teen disapprovingly

"Moving on…" Isaac led them to the door next to the 'occupied' guest room. "Here is the second bathroom. It's just a shower, toilet, and a sink so have fun. Next we have the main bedroom."

"Great so we get to see your pig sty of a living space." Ayane stated with her arms crossed

"I don't know Ayane-chan, maybe Isaac keeps his room clean." Kasumi cut in

"Well see for yourself." Isaac opened the door and out jumped a wolf cub with fur as black as Isaac's hair and platinum-sapphire patterns similar to Isaac's as well as its platinum slit eyes. The fur on the upper back of the front legs plumed slightly, growing to be a foot in length with a stream like pattern on each. The hind legs were similar except they plumed on the ankles and only grew to be three inches.

"FANG! How you doing girl?" Isaac said tumbling back at the cub's surprise attack. It began licking his face vigorously. "Hey stop it will ya? I'll play with you later."

"Isaac… is that your… pet?" Ayane questioned. She and Kasumi were entranced by the cub's majestic fur and markings.

"No, she is me."

"What do you mean by that Spirit?" Kasumi asked

"Remember how I said I got the name Okami?" they nodded their heads "Well the cub I raised is my instinct. She separated from my instincts one day. I woke up and there she was lying next to me." He rubbed the platinum marked cub's head. "Anyway, Kasumi, Ayane, meet fang. Fang meet Kasumi and Ayane they're going to be living with us for a while so play nice okay?"

The cub trotted over to the two kunoichi. Kasumi and Ayane kneeled downed trying to be somewhat level with the tiny cub. Fang placed her front paws on Kasumi's lap and started to sniff her, memorizing the scent of Strawberries that clung to her slender frame. When Fang felt satisfied she hopped down from Kasumi and placed her paws on Ayane's lap and sniffed her as well, the scent of Lavender etching itself into her mind.

"Arf, arf" Fangs high pitched bark resounded as she wagged her tail. She jumped and licked both of the kunoichi's faces.

"Looks like she likes you two." Isaac said chuckling at the looks on their faces as they got assaulted by the cubs pink tongue.

"Hey, ha, ha, that tickles." Kasumi said trying to calm the cub down

"Come on quit it." Ayane said trying to shield her face. "Isaac you said that Fang is a part of you right? Then why is she a girl?"

"You know… I have no idea. Anyway come here girl we'll play with you later." Fang let out a whimper as she reluctantly stopped her tongue attack. "Don't worry we'll play with you later I promise." At that Fang wagged her tail slightly in excitement. "Well come on let me show you the bedroom and then I'll take you clothes shopping."

Isaac opened the door to reveal a king sized bed that could easily bed four people comfortably. It had a sapphire blue blanket and emerald green sheets with tribal patterns of various blacks, browns, blues, and reds near the edge. The four pillows matched the color scheme of the large bed.

"Wow, you won all this in a tournament?" Ayane said in disbelief as she examined the bed closely.

"Well just the house, the bed, and the computer and TVs. I had to buy the CD and DVD players along with the rest of the furnishing and bed linen you see here." Upon walking into the room they could tell that it was slightly larger than the living room down stairs. There were two dressers covering the wall to the far left of the room the right had two doors. The dressers had another flat screen and a black four person couch sat in front of it.

"What do you do again?" Ayane looked at the boy questionably

"I fight in tournaments, sell swords, not to mention performing."

"Oh really?" Ayane was slightly skeptical at the list of odd jobs. For a teen Isaac's age it is highly unlikely to manage all of his sources of income at once.

"Yeah what do you think I do? Sell drugs on a corner."

"I don't know, you tell us." Ayane showed a playful grin at his comment

"Heh, I see where this is going. Look Chou I'm more likely to get hooked on drugs than sell them."

"Whatever you say Spirit." Ayane replied playfully

"Well anyway since the guest room is kind of junked we'll be roomin together. So you two can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure Isaac?" Kasumi asked she did not like the idea of forcing Isaac out of his own bed and have him to sleep on an uncomfortable couch cushion.

"Don't worry Ningyo I don't mind, really." The platinum marked boy replied with a bright fanged smile. Kasumi shifted her feet slightly, still not okay with the situation. Ayane noticed her sister's shift and made a mental note to talk to her later. "Now if you head over to the door closest to the window you'll find a walk-in closet that you can hang your clothes in. The one on the right is a bathroom feel free to use it… especially considering Ningyo's cuts." Isaac pointed at Kasumi who still had the cuts from Ayane's emotional rollercoaster earlier. "Well I'll be downstairs, just come down when you're ready and we'll head out to get you a more diverse wardrobe."

"Okay Isaac we'll be down later." Kasumi replied. Isaac left out the room with Fang in tow. He closed the door behind him and the two ninja started unpacking their cloths on the large bed.

"Hey Onee… chan." Ayane started timidly, not used to addressing her sister by her formality.

"Yes… Imouto?" Kasumi replied. She herself was unused to hearing Ayane address her so formally. For the last four years all Ayane ever called her was traitor and she could tell that Ayane was struggling to address her differently as well. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes… there is actually." Ayane laid out her two casual clothes for her and Kasumi to wear. For her it was a matching pair of violet underwear, jeans, and a violet shirt with a pink butterfly pattern sewn into the chest. For Kasumi it was the same attire except that her underwear was pink as was the shirt she picked for her and a jean jacket.

"What is it?" Kasumi took out her white and red trimmed ninja garb and proceeded to hang it up in the walk in closet. She noticed that Isaac did not have much in the way of clothing seeing as only a tenth of the ten meter long closet had any clothes on it and it was only the right side that had anything on its racks.

She walked back to the bed and took Ayane's two ninja garbs to hang up in the closet. One garb was her plain purple garb with black fish-netting and trim with her black tabi. Another garb had a large translucent purple cloth, it was a purple halter top, like her current kimono, it had silver metal trim with a metal butterfly on the right breast, except it was very revealing showing off her abs and belly button while covering the rest of her waist and back. It had an extremely short skirt and short pants with a slit on the right thigh it had a purple thigh brace with the same metal trim and a complete metal thigh bracelet, with cloth arm and leg warmers, that stopped at the elbow and knee joints respectively, combat boots and a black scarf.

Kasumi blushed slightly at the outfit as she hung it up. She placed the boots and thigh braces on the rack above the hanger. She then walked back into the room to find Ayane undressing. She laid her altered ninja kimono on the bed and stood in her blue bra and panties. Kasumi walked next to her and proceeded to do the same.

"Do you feel bad about taking Isaac's bed?" Ayane started

"Yes… I do. I don't like forcing him on the couch, even if he is being polite it just feels wrong." Kasumi said as she took off the blue and white trimmed garb. She took both hers and Ayane's garb and hung them in the closet until she could wash them later.

"I don't like it either, but you have to remember that we promised Hayate we would behave. Until then we can't do much."

"I know… but there must be a way that we all can sleep in the bed without the temptation of us having sex."

"Well that's a problem considering that I sleep nude." Ayane stated as she unbuttoned her bra, releasing her perky c-cup breast from their prison. Her pink nubs slightly erect at the cool air that caressed them.

"I do too." Kasumi stated as she undid her bandage that acted as her bra. Her breast the same size and perkiness as her younger sibling, her pink nubs stood at equal attention as the cool winter air teased them. "and that's a problem too."

"Yeah, we both know he thinks we're beautiful…" Ayane pulled down her panties exposing her nether regions to the room. Kasumi noticed the small, well-kept patch of lavender above her Iris petal. "and if we sleep naked with him then who knows what might happened." They both blushed slightly as the possibilities ran through their minds.

Kasumi followed suit removing her white panties revealing her Sakura petal and neatly trimmed amber patch. "Well we can worry about that after we take a bath." They walked into the door they had not been in to see a large Jacuzzi that could comfortably fit four people, glass door shower, a sink and an empty cabinet. The white tiled floors and walls gave the image of a painting, leaving the ninja in awe. "Well, let's get washed, we don't want to keep Isaac waiting."

They turned on the water and let the tub fill with warm liquid. Ayane brought her bath soaps and herbs and put them in the water. "These should help with your wounds Kasumi."

"Thanks Ayane-chan." Kasumi lowered herself into the bath, wincing slightly as the herb infused water hit her cut skin. Ayane lowered herself in behind and started washing Kasumi's bare back. "mmmm, thank you Imouto." Kasumi cooed at Ayane's soft slender fingers on her back.

"…Gomen-nasai (I'm sorry)." Ayane whispered

"For what?" Kasumi was still in bliss at her sister's finger massage on her back

"For… you know …everything I guess."

"Don't be, I'm not that mad about it."

"But-"

"Ayane…" Kasumi started in her tender voice as she turned to face her sister "…I understand. You don't have to be sorry."

"How can say that? I tried to kill you… more than once."

"Yes, but in the end it was you who stopped me from jumping into the fire at the Tri-Towers." Ayane just remand silent and cast her focus on her misty reflection. Kasumi softly placed her hand under Ayane's chin and raised it slowly so Ayane was looking at her "You saved me that day. And now…" Kasumi drew Ayane into a tight embrace letting Ayane's head rest under her chin "I can finally hold my cute Imouto in my arms. What else do I need now?"

"Onee-chan I… I…" Ayane felt tears threatening to slip out again, but she forced them back down not wanting to go on through another emotional episode.

"Shh, just do what feels right." Kasumi said stroking Ayane's back

Ayane hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kasumi's waist and shrunk in her sister's silky arms. "I… love you Kasumi."

"I love you too Ayane."


	11. Chapter X

Broken Bonds

Chapter X: Spirit's Nirvana

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 15:00

Location: Japan, Enroute to Kyoto Outskirts.

* * *

Isaac sat on the ocean blue couch in the living room, rubbing Fangs furry belly with his split blades propped against the wall. '_I guess those two are taking their time._' He thought to himself as he looked at the stairs. "Hey, Fang?"

The platinum marked cub ceased its blissful wriggling at the platinum marked teens touch and looked at her friend with curious eyes and a hanging pink tongue.

"How do you feel about Ningyo and Chou living with us?"

"Arf!" The fluffy cub replied wagging its tail uncontrollably.

"That's good. As long you three can get along then we should have no problems. I'm just worried about those Splicers." Fang release a small whimper upon seeing the serious look on Isaac's face. "Don't worry girl everything will work out just fine this time, you'll see." He patted the cub on the head to further reassure his young friend.

Suddenly a warm tender voice called from the stairs in front of Isaac "Okay Spirit!"

"We're ready!" another serious yet cheery voice followed its predecessor. Isaac looked up to see the Kunoichi sisters dressed in jean jackets and pants. The only notable difference being that Ayane's attire was faded and she wore a purple shirt with a pink butterfly sewn into the chest while Kasumi had on a plain pink shirt.

"Good, now I need to change into some proper cloths. I've been wearing these for a week and I need to change."

"Okay, just be quick." Ayane stated impatiently

"Says the girl who took twenty minutes in the bath." Isaac rose from the couch and moved towards the stairs "Why don't you get more acquainted with Fang while you wait. I'm sure she'll happy now that there's more estrogen in the house." He disappeared up the stairs leaving the ninja girls and the wolf cub to parade around the living room.

"Hello Fang." Kasumi started off sweetly and patted the cub on the head. Fang responded by licking Kasumi's hand enthusiastically. She giggled at the cub's affection towards her palm "My, aren't you friendly."

"Yeah, I never knew wolves could be this nice." Ayane reached out her hand to pet the cub, but before she could Fang jumped on her and started licking her face. "HEY! Ha, ha... stop it… Heh… that tickles!" Kasumi giggled at her sister's feeble attempts to block the cub's assault on her face.

"I'm going to check what kind of food Isaac has. We may need to shop for some groceries if anything spoiled." Kasumi moved to the kitchen and checked to see what the quartet would need if they were going to live together. When she peered into the cabinets she only saw some canned fruit cocktails, pine apples, and pears. The counter had a bowl of fruit displayed in its center, right next to the sink.

"He sure loves fruit." Kasumi jumped when she heard Ayane's unimpressed voice, she was cradling Fang in her arms like a new born.

"He sure does. I wonder if he even eats junk food."

"I know right, I would have expected more candy and fried food wrappings. Not to mention this place is unbelievably clean… minus the guest room." Ayane stated slightly surprised

"Yeah, I guess he's more responsible than he lets on." Kasumi moved to the black two door fridge and opened it. The left side, which was the freezer, had nothing but ice in a container on a door. The right side was full of water and soda.

"There's the junk 'food' we were looking for."

"Looks like Isaac has a thing for soft drinks." Kasumi stated matter of fact

"Why yes I do." Both girls squeaked in surprise as they heard Isaac's voice. They turned to see the wolf boy in a black unzipped hoody with shimmering metal detailing including the zipper, metal rings that hold the strings, and tied into metal aglets at the end of knotted black pull strings. His black T-shirt bore the image of a black silhouette wolf against the pale moon backdrop, howling at the silver sun as it basked in its pale shimmering glow. The silhouette was perched on a precarious cliff with the shadowy tops of trees rising from the bottom of the shirt. He had faded blue jeans and black shoes with white trim, stitching and black laces. He still wore his platinum chain around his neck.

"You're pretty quiet for a normal person." Ayane indicated his masked approach

"My little sister was the equivalent of a Kunoichi in our village. She taught me a few tricks to help me in case I need to use my head more than my blades." He stated as he moved to the door.

They exited the house, Isaac took out a key attached to a blue lanyard and locked the door tight.

"So Isaac… what kind of person was your sister?" Kasumi asked

He looked at her not really expecting the question, but also not wanting to talk about it. He just looked forward as they walked to the train station.

"If don't want to talk about it that's fine by us." Ayane stated in her usual neutral inflection

"…I just don't want to remember what happened the day she died is all." Isaac had his gaze cast on the ground, the memories slowly, but surely flowing back into his mind. "But I might as well and who knows, maybe it will help close the scar a little."

"I'm sure it will Isaac." Kasumi added in a warm motherly tone

"Okay, well to start her skin was slightly lighter than mine, but it looked so smooth, like a still ocean. She was beautiful, her jet black dreaded hair, sapphire blue streaks that flowed free on all sides as opposed to mine that just do this weird cornrow thing and then fall off the back of my skull. Tiana had blue markings that swirled up her arm like a gentle stream. Her marks were simple yet eloquent like a well-choreographed dance instead of a wild jagged mess like me. She wore similar clothing to me except she had a skirt with blue patterns swirling around it."

The two Kunoichi sisters were listening intently; they could already tell that he thought very highly of the girl.

"Her name was Tiana Gospel, her title Nirvana Aurora. She fought using two arm blades. They were just as black as my blades, Star Killer, but they bore the name Deviant Slayer. I taught her how to find her own fighting style, hand-to-hand and melee, as is custom in our tribe. She ended up adopting my fighting style, Shiranui. I was the second best Swordsman in the village right behind our Grandfather, Dante Gospel the Devil Trigger."

"He sounds like a nice man you'll have to tell us about him later." Ayane added. The name Devil Trigger had her interested in what kind of person Isaac's grandfather was.

"I will one day, but where was I… Tiana was considered one of the most beautiful women in our tribe; every boy was gunning for her at eight years old and older. I told every boy in village that if they wanted to date her they had to beat me and Tiana in a one-on-one fight each and seeing as we were undefeated in the village it was a no go, but people kept trying."

"You were definitely over protective." Ayane cut in

"I had to; both our fathers left when they found out both our mothers were pregnant."

"Wait, you aren't related?" Ayane turned towards the wolf boy with a look of surprise on her features.

"Just because you're not related by blood, doesn't mean that you can't love another like a sibling. You've seen it with Ryu and Hayate so I would not expect it a foreign thing to you two."

"Right…" Ayane stated low, glancing to her left to see her sister who just smiled warmly at her.

"Anyway, our fathers left, well mine left we never knew what happened to Tiana's. I just know my father didn't care for being responsible and left us to rot. Because of him everyone in my village treated me like a demon. Some ill begotten omen that would cause the destruction of our kind and therefore I should be treated as such."

Kasumi looked at Ayane who remembered how she had been treated as a child all because of the fact that she was conceived out of rape. She was shunned, doomed to wonder and look for something that she was so unjustly denied, a loving family.

"It didn't help that my Mother died in child birth so I never got to know her. Tiana's mother was close friends with mine and thus she was my God Mother. She didn't care about my father, but was kind enough to nurture me as if I were her own till Tiana was born on my first birthday. She too died in child birth."

At that Ayane looked at him surprised. This boy had so much in common with her and he had gone through the pain of losing a parental figure at a much younger age and was responsible for the death of his mother, even if it was by accident. In her mind that may have been the reason why she felt so comfortable around him.

"After that it was just my grandfather who could take care of us. No one bothered to take me in and Tiana's mother refused to have Tiana raised away from me. She knew how the villagers acted; they would surely turn her daughter into a needlessly spiteful person. So my Grandfather took us in and raised us like we were siblings. We didn't find out that we weren't related till my eleventh birthday, Tiana's tenth."

Kasumi leaned in to whisper in Ayane's ear "Sounds like us, huh Imouto." Ayane just nodded as they listened to the tale unfold.

"One day my friend told me that he had a crush on Tiana and wanted to know if I would let him date her. I, of course, said no I guess I was being over protective, but I did tell him that if Tiana felt the same then he was free to give it a go. For you see all the other boys just wanted to fuck her, they didn't care that she was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and strong they just wanted a piece of her. A piece she can never get back once she's lost it. And for what? Bragging rights so they can say that they got to pluck her petal, No so long as I breathe they would never have the chance."

Kasumi and Ayane laughed at that, they had not expected Isaac to get so worked up. "That's all well and good Isaac, but what was she like."

"She was well…" he looked at the two kunoichi to his left and stopped causing them to stop a step ahead and look back at him puzzled. "…she was a lot like you two actually."

"Really?" Kasumi was surprised by the comparison

"How?" Ayane was just curious at the combination

"She was kind and friendly towards everyone, like Kasumi, always willing to make a friend. She was the first person alive to ever treat me like… well a person, rather than some monster that needed to be killed."

"Yep, just like Kasumi." Ayane smiled as she remembered how Kasumi always talked to her when no one else would, always played with her, and always provided a shoulder to cry on, and a warm embrace when the villagers would sit and watch as she was pelted with rocks.

"Tiana was also very out spoken, like Ayane, and ready to make you look like a fool in front of everyone in the village. I remember this one time I was walking with her through the village square. Everyone was shooting me a 'You should burn in hell' look. The boys didn't like that I was hogging Tiana so they couldn't get into her panties. I was twelve at the time."

They looked at him waiting to hear what came next.

"This old man, some wealthy aristocrat, and his spoiled bitch of a son walked up to us and started screaming at me. Complaining that I wouldn't let any of the boys date Tiana. Called me the devils child and tried to hit me. Big mistake since I hit him and his son in the stomach. No one in the village liked that and they started throwing things at us. I took the hits so Tiana didn't get hurt. Then she decided to let them have it when a woman screamed for me to 'Return to the abyss from wince I came'."

"'_What gives you the right to say that bitch!' _was the first thing Tiana said_ 'the only ones that deserve to burn is this whole fucking village!_'"

A look of utter shock came across the Kunoichi's faces.

"I know right? Sweet little Tiana screaming at her elder. Well she may be nice, but the one thing worse than me getting pissed is Tiana getting pissed. _'You treat Isaac like shit because his father decided to abandon his role as the next Guardian. Well don't take it out on Isaac because he's here and his dad isn't. Isaac will be the one protecting us now, not your ugly ass or any of your punk asses for that matter._' Now she was tearing into the whole village, even the boys who claimed to be the strongest. '_So don't treat him bad and then come crying to him when you're about to get your throat slit. And as for whether other not I date anyone else is of his concern since…_' This is when Tiana drops the biggest bomb shell on me and the rest of the village."

"What is it? It can't be bigger than finding that you two aren't related." Ayane stated matter-of-factly

Isaac hesitated for moment as he recounted the words that forever changed his life "'_… I don't want to date anyone else because my mother and Isaac's mother agreed to our engagement before they passed to the Celestial Sea._'"

A look of total shell shock slapped Kasumi and Ayane across the face. Engagement?

"I know right? Engagement, who would have thought? '_So if you get mad at my husband again I will flood this entire village._' Tiana had control over the waters and she damn well could and would drown all of us. Everyone left me alone after that. The suitors gave up once they heard about engagement and we started dating… Then we got married… I should mention that we are not expected to live past forty so we marry at a young age usually fifteen or sixteen. We obviously married at a younger age."

"Oh wow!" Ayane breathed out

"That's wonderful Isaac!" Kasumi beamed

"Yeah, this necklace is her wedding gift to me. It symbolizes our unbreakable bond to one another… But things were not meant to be sadly. My friend got incredibly jealous, as well as a stalker girl who wanted me all to herself. Long story short…" Isaac's face shifted from the happy smile he had to a blank slate. No emotion, no anything. The memories he recalled always robbed him of anything that made him sentient. "…on the day DOATech attacked our village. They sold us out and allowed our people to be slaughtered…" Isaac fought to hold back his tears "They personally killed Tiana right in front of my eyes…"

"Isaac…" Kasumi began

"I could've saved her. I could've taken them and yet… I didn't. I just got on my knees and begged 'Please don't kill her. I'll do anything Just… let her go' I closed my eyes and felt the tears falling down my face. I heard a soft thud and I opened my eyes, and there… lying in a pool of blood… was Tiana's head." A single tear slid down Isaac's cheek at the vivid memory of his only love dead in front of his eyes

"Oh my God…" The kunoichi said in unison

"All I heard was the echoing laugh of those two as I sat there… frozen. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I just sat there listening to the laughs as I looked at what lay before me. I snapped and charged them. I pinned the girl to the wall and tore her heart out, made her stare at it as I squeezed it till it burst; blood and muscle erupted, flying everywhere and coating everything, including my face, in blood. My friend, well let's just say that it is hard to live when you're just a head and a fourth of an armless torso." Isaac smiled at them as warmly as he could, the tears never ceased.

"…I guess you really did get them, huh?" Ayane stated remembering his words when they first talked to him back in the Mugen-Tenshin village.

"No, one got away. I will never forget his name as long as I live."

"…What was it?" Kasumi asked hesitantly, not wanting to add more tears to Isaac's already streaked face.

Isaac paused as he remembered the man in a sleeveless black training shirt, the man's black hair and chin shaved goatee, his condescending glare as he looked at the boy with twisted satisfaction. "Raidou" Isaac made no attempt to hide the venom and the anger in his voice as he growled out the name his body slightly shaking at the memory of Raidou's cocky smile that dominated his features.

The two kunoichi froze, their voices caught in their throats. Raidou, the man who raped Ayame, helped give birth to Ayane, paralyzed Hayate and dishonored the name of the Mugen-Tenshin.

"…Isaac…" Ayane started off

Isaac snapped out of his rage as he heard Ayane's nervous voice "Yes little Chou?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and forced his emotions down again, he hoped for the last time but he knew that was not the case.

"About Raidou…"

"What about him?" Isaac's platinum iris curiously stared into Ayane's ruby orbs

"He's my… my…" She turned away from Isaac, disrupting their gaze. She instead looked to Kasumi trying to find some support to tell Isaac the truth about her birth, even though it may ruin her friendship with the wolf boy. She knew that it would be far worse to have Isaac find out later than if she told him herself.

"…"

"He's my father…" Ayane didn't want to look Isaac in the eye she did not know how he would react to her confession "…I'm sorry." She felt tears trying to spill out of her at the thought the only other person in her life would resent her like everyone else.

"For what?" Isaac replied slightly confused but not really concerned. Not really sure why Ayane was apologizing

"Huh?" Ayane whipped around instantly a look of confusion and disbelief at his non-caring attitude.

"He may be your father, but it doesn't mean you're anything like him and it's not like you helped. So to put it in simple terms, I don't really care about your lineage. I just care about what you do."

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry about it okay." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace "You are you and that's all I care about. Hopefully that's all you care about too."

"…Okay and Isaac… thank you."

"Don't mention it." Isaac released Ayane from his comforting embrace "Just be warned that if I see Raidou, I'll kill him." Ayane looked to Kasumi. She did not need to say anything Kasumi already knew what she wanted to ask.

"Isaac, you should know that Raidou is dead… I killed him." Kasumi cut in, not wanting Isaac to waste his time chasing ghosts and spectres

"…Well… as long as someone killed him I could care less. Though I can take satisfaction in putting that cut on his face, it was fun watching scream like a girl."

A sense of relief washed over them. Isaac truly was a nice guy, they were glad call him a friend.


	12. Chapter XI

Broken Bonds

Chapter XI: Out on the Town

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 16:15

Location: Japan, Enroute to Kyoto Outskirts

* * *

The trio continued their walk towards the train station. The Kunoichi were replaying Isaac's story in their heads, catching curious glances at the wolf boy's face, wandering if he received the scars on his face from that encounter. Ayane's curiosity got the better of her though.

"Hey Isaac, how did you get those scars?" She instantly kicked herself mentally hoping she had not opened another scar in asking.

Isaac gave his fanged smile and chuckled at the query "Heh, I was wondering when you were gonna ask. I got this scar across my face from Tiana when we were sparring one day, these two on my left cheek I got from Fang when she decided to rough house a little."

"Oh…" Ayane stated relieved that it was not anything traumatic

"Look! There's the station." Kasumi said pointing at the raised platform.

"Finally… we can get this shopping done and I can get some sleep." Isaac added. They made their way onto the platform. They did not wait long for the porcelain white tram to take them to the city. The tram was not crowded so they found a seat with little problems. Isaac sat next to the door with his arm propped on the arm rest, Kasumi sat to his left, Ayane next to her sister. "So what do you two need in terms of food?" Isaac asked wondering what the two would need to eat.

"Well we're going to need some fish and rice for starters." Kasumi started.

"Tell ya what we'll worry about that after we get your clothes."

"Okay"

The tram pulled into the station. The station was pretty close to the mall so they went there for their wardrobe shopping. They proceeded to look for various clothing outlets where the girls made Isaac sit through impromptu fashion shows while they showed off their unique fashion sense. They never had the time to enjoy the simple pleasure of looking through the various colors and fabrics that lined the stores.

Each sister had a drastically different dress style. Kasumi picked out many different kinds of knee length dresses ranging from milky pink to various yellows and blues. She occasionally had pants and shorts that varied from jeans to nylon shorts and only tried two hooded jackets. One was violet with a Sakura tree design on it while the other was a plain pink.

Ayane preferred mainly shorts and skirts that stopped midway down her thigh and t-shirts that ranged from her trade mark purple color to green and red. In contrast to her sister she occasionally tried on dresses and got two hooded jackets for herself. One was pink with a Violet butterfly pattern littered across and the other a plain purple.

They both shared the same taste in foot wear. Together they both bought, four jackets, eight t-shirts, four pants, four shoes. Isaac purchased a shirt for himself. They moved to a Victoria's Secrets for undergarments. Before they entered Kasumi turned to Isaac.

"Isaac, do you mind waiting outside? We would like to have some privacy." Kasumi asked politely as a light blush appeared on her cheeks

"Yeah, we don't want you to know what if we wear panties or G-strings." Ayane added teasingly

"Ayane!" Kasumi exclaimed, shocked at her sisters comment "You shouldn't say that to in front of a boy."

"Oh please Kasumi, what's the harm in teasing him a little? All it means is that we can get a rise out of him when we want to have a little fun."

"Ayane!" Kasumi's face was beet red now "I'm sorry about this Spirit."

Isaac was slightly blushing at Ayane's comment thankfully it did not show due to his skin complexion "Don't worry about it. You two go on ahead, here's enough to buy each of you a months-worth of under garments. I recommend you keep some left over, if you do I'll treat you to something before we go for groceries." He handed them a few thousand yen, gave a playful wink, and walked off to a café across the way from the women's lingerie store.

The sisters proceeded into the store looking for various undergarments. They started off modestly, only looking at basic panties and bras. Kasumi and Ayane got two pair of each in their favorite colors, pink and purple. Kasumi picked out a pair of white undergarments with a strawberry pattern, a pair of black, blue with a white rabbit on the back, and red undergarments respectively. Ayane picked a pair of black undergarments with purple butterfly patterns, white, green with a raccoon on the back, and red pair respectively.

"I think we have enough to last, come on Imouto. Let's not keep Isaac waiting." Kasumi was about to head to check out when she found herself being tugged to the adult section by a grinning Ayane.

"Come on Nee-chan; let's see if we can find some _sexy_ sleep wear!"

"Ayane, wait!" Her pleading feel on deaf ears however, by the time she manage to wrench herself free of her sister's insistent grasp they were already surrounded by revealing and see-through sleep wear. Kasumi felt unnerved by the sight of the provocative sleepwear as she looked around the room, her cheeks a bright shade of red. She looked back to Ayane who had a devious grin on her face.

"Well Onee-chan let's find something we can wear." Ayane turned and instantly eyed a two piece silk laced garment. It was black and obviously see-through. It consisted of a pair of panties with a top that opened like a curtain revealing the wearers abdomen, it hooked at the bra and could be easily unhooked to reveal the wearers breast.

"Come on Ayane. We shouldn't be here, not to mention we both sleep in the nude." Kasumi whispered not wanting many people to hear or see her there.

"Come on Kasumi just think about it for a second." Ayane said as she picked the black see-through two-piece to take with her as well as a white one for Kasumi. Kasumi obviously knew that the white one was for her. "If we wear something to sleep in, then Isaac won't have to sleep on the couch."

Kasumi thought about the idea and she had to admit that it did make some amount of sense, but she did have one reservation "Why do we need such provocative sleep wear? I think regular clothing will do just fine." Ayane released a long annoyed sigh

"What's the point of sleeping together if we can't have a little fun?" Ayane's devious grin shrunk slightly, but it was still visible. She proceeded to another set of lingerie and found two that piqued not only hers, but Kasumi's interest as well. It was similar to the pair Ayane held on her arm, but it was a full see-through drape that was sewn into a furry top that covers their nipples while revealing the breasts and thong with a fluffy hem that the drape stopped slightly past. "Oh, this is kind of cute."

"But Ayane, we're not old enough to be…" Kasumi's voice got caught in her throat and cheeks went several shades of red at the thought that was caught in her mind.

Ayane realized what her sister was saying and she froze as the realization of what her teasing would lead to. "W-well who says we have to g-g-g-give ourselves to him? I'm just saying we should make it exciting for him, not pleasurable." Ayane's cheeks were just as red as her sister's. "Well we'll get two more that we can just walk in. No provocation just regular sleepwear." She picked a red and a blue version of the fluffy drape.

"Ok just as long as these two are only ones we get." They moved to another section of the store and found a set of loose fitting silk kimonos that stopped just past the crotch area and the sleeves ending at the bend of the elbow. It slightly revealed their cleavage but still covered enough to remain modest. Kasumi got a black version with pink trim and sakura petal design and belt and Ayane got the same thing except it had purple trim and butterfly pattern design. The only provocative part of the kimono was the G-string that came with it. They also bought some plain silk long sleeve pajama top and bottoms, Kasumi chose a dark pink with a light pink sakura petal design while Ayane chose dark purple with light purple butterflies.

Having finished their cloths shopping and receiving a mischievous wink from the cashier, that wished them luck with Isaac having seen him with the girls. They went across to the café that they had seen Isaac head for not half an hour earlier, with a bag of clothing in one hand each, and found him sitting in a corner waiting for them. They approached the wolf boy to find him with a glass of sprite.

"So, how much do you have left?" Isaac asked before he looked away from his drink

"We have five hundred yen left." Kasumi replied handing him the money

"Not bad, I expected you to spend it all on lingerie or something." The two Kunoichi slightly blushed at his comment

"W-well what about that reward you promised us." Ayane quickly changed the subject.

"Oh that. Well it should be coming any minute now so why don't you take a seat?"

The girls took a seat across from Isaac. The waiter came afterwards with a tray and laid the contents out one by one. Isaac was given a bowl of fruit cocktail, while Kasumi was handed a plate containing three pieces of thin bread with strawberries and cream in between each piece, Ayane was given some candied chestnuts.

"Strawberry mille feuille (Strawberries with cream and bread)?!" the sight of her favorite treat overwhelmed Kasumi with surprise and excitement

"Marron glaces (Candied Chestnuts)?!" Ayane was just as excited as her sister upon seeing her favorite treat as well

"I saw a magazine of the Dead or Alive tournaments on the rack over there so I ordered you girls a treat." Isaac took a spoon full of fruit from his bowl. "You think they would get something more recent, the one they had was from the second tournament."

"Arigatou (Thank you) Spirit-kun! Itadakimasu (Thanks for the food)." The sisters said in unison. The way their voices mingled together was enough to make Isaac blush

'_Why am I blushing from their voices? I not getting attracted to them right? I can't be, there's no way I can fall for these two. I have no right to either of them so why do I feel like this?_'

Isaac was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his spoon hitting the bottom of the bowl. '_…When the hell did I become such a fast eater?_'

"Hey Isaac…" the sound of Kasumi's voice caught Isaac's attention from his strange thoughts.

"Yes Kasumi?"

"Why are you treating us so nicely? Even if you are being nice, there really is no reason to take us shopping for clothes."

"Good question, why are you spoiling us?" Ayane cut in finishing her Marron glaces

"I…" Isaac had no idea why he was being so nice to the girls "I don't know. Maybe I still have that soft spot or maybe I'm just an idiot, either way it looks like you two are getting treated like hime-sama's (Princesses) eh."

They all chuckled at Isaac's comment "Well we're grateful to you for all you're doing." Kasumi added with a smile as she finished her strawberry mille feuille

"Don't thank me just yet." Isaac left the payment on the table and headed out the café with his kunoichi clients, he told the greeter that the money was on the table and left. The sun was starting to set on the horizon when they finally got around to the groceries.

They left the mall and headed for grocery store down the street when Isaac felt something was amiss "Hey…" he whispered over his shoulder to Ayane and Kasumi to get their attention "I think we are being followed. Do not turn around. Let's get the groceries and try to head home." They nodded silently as they made their way to the front of the store.

"Hey gaijin!" they heard a voice sound from behind them "What do you think you're doing in my town?" they turned to see a group of five boys two of them looked to be Kasumi and Ayane's age while the other three looked to be Isaac's age. They all wore jeans and grey hoodies. The two younger boys had red highlights in their black hair while the other three kept their brunette hair long. "I know I told you not to come around here." the one in the middle said in a condescending tone.


	13. Chapter XII

Broken Bonds

Chapter XII: Eventful Evening

* * *

Date: September 25, 2010

Time: 18:20

Location: Japan, Kyoto, Market Street

* * *

"Hey gaijin!" they heard a voice sound from behind them "What do you think you're doing in my town?" they turned to see a group of five boys two of them looked to be Kasumi and Ayane's age while the other three looked to be Isaac's age. They all wore jeans and grey hoodies. The two younger boys had red highlights in their black hair while the other three kept their brunette hair long. "I know I have told you not to come around here." the one in the middle said in a condescending tone. He was Isaac's height and well-toned for his age while not being overly muscled, like the others in his gang.

Isaac released an irritated sigh. "Tatsuya Nikamora, how many times do I have to kick your bitch ass before you leave me alone?" Isaac replied in a condescendingly bored voice

"You know him Isaac?" Ayane whispered

"Unfortunately I do. His family is some rich exporter, I personally don't care."

"No one cares what a filthy Gaijin thinks." Tatsuya called interrupting the two "All you need to know is I run this part of town."

"Who died made you Queen?" The kunoichi chuckled at Isaac's gender reversal

"Funny guy…" Tatsuya and his friends walked closer to Isaac until he was arms-length away "Heh, got some nice company with you this time."

"What of it?" Isaac replied irritantly. He already knew where this was going. He'd dealt with boys like him when he used to protect Tiana from suitors.

Tatsuya looked over his shoulder to Kasumi and Ayane who were equally irritated by his uppity attitude. "Hey, why don't you ditch this gaijin and come with me and my boys? We can show you a much better time than this gaijin can." Tatsuya licked his lips seductively

"I don't think so." Kasumi replied disgusted

"Onee-chan and I aren't going anywhere with you and your ugly ass sausage fest." Ayane replied with her usual smart tone

"Yeah so why don't you leave three of us alone and go have a circle jerk with you wrinkly little poodle cocks." Ayane's jaw almost hit the floor when she heard Kasumi "I wanted to say to someone at least once and besides he is really irritating."

"Why you little bi-" before Tatsuya could finish Isaac had leaned into Tatsuya's face with his left fist.

"If she says no then you and your pathetic excuse for a gang should beat it before I get upset." Isaac growled at the quintet.

Tatsuya's boys had gathered on either side of him ready to fight Isaac. Tatsuya regained his footing clutching his nose, blood flowing out of it slowly but showed no signs of stopping. "Why you piece of, agh." The vibration of his voice caused his nose to hurt even more as well as increase the amount of blood flow.

"After having your nose broken sixteen times I would have figured that wouldn't hurt anymore." Isaac mocked again in his condensing tone. He talked as though he was scolding a preschooler.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Tatsuya and one other member pulled out six inch knives "I'll add another cut to that ugly mug of yours!"

"You're welcome try _boy_." Isaac put extra emphasis on the last word. He looked back at Kasumi and Ayane "Chou, Ningyo stay back. This is your shopping trip no need to dirty your hands." He got into his sword stance, Shiranui (Wild Majesty), he kept his left hand opened and right hand bent closer to his ribs than usual, it was unnoticeable to those who had seen the style more than a few times.

The gang encircled Isaac, Tatsuya standing in front of the wolf boy "When we get done with you, we're gonna fuck your bitches in every hole they got. Especially the red head, with a mouth like that she must give good head." One member behind him replied as he looked over his shoulder at Kasumi.

"Whatever, I'm sure a one pump chump couldn't satisfy her." Isaac replied. The gang member behind Isaac charged, attempting to stab the wolf boy. Isaac pivoted on his right foot catching his assailants arm with his left hand; Isaac continued to spin until his assailants arm was draped across his back bending awkwardly till the point of snapping.

"AGH?!" the gang member screamed in confusion and pain until he dropped the knife. His torment did not end however. Isaac shoved his right elbow into the boy's spine earning another agonized scream. Isaac quickly heaved the boy over his shoulder and slammed him into the concrete where he stood before. Isaac returned to his defensive stance, facing away from Tatsuya ready to repel again.

The three unarmed members wasted no time in rushing Isaac. The one on Isaac's right threw a left hook at Isaac while the other three went into grab him. Isaac pivoted on his left foot and aimed for the member to his right. He grabbed his arm with his right hand and he spun around redirecting his assailant's momentum and threw him into the other two knocking them against the store wall. They quickly rose to their feet and tried to attack again, one coming from the middle, left, and right.

'_Which one is moving faster… the middle._' Isaac deflected the middle gang members fist with his left hand and brought his right hand up, upper cutting him in the stomach as he stepped forward avoiding a punch to his scarred left cheek. With the middle attacker sent flying he quickly pivoted around on his left foot and struck the attacker to his left in the throat with his right heel, causing him to drop to the ground he had little chance to gasp for air before receiving a shin to the nose from Isaac's right leg.

The final unarmed attacker tried for another attack to Isaac's face, but Isaac countered with an elbow to his chest he followed with a sweeping kick to his attackers feet causing him to loose balance and hit his head on the concrete.

Tatsuya watched as his gang was reduced to a chorus of agonized groans on the concrete. "Shall we continue this farce or do you want to return home and keep what little pride you have. Knowing that a filthy_ gaijin_ just put four of your boys in the dirt?" Isaac mocked in his calm condescending tone.

Tatsuya gritted his teeth before he charged in to stab Isaac with his knife. Isaac pivoted slightly letting the attack move past his front. Tatsuya back handed his swing trying to add another diagonal scar to the wolf boy's face, Isaac ducked under the swing and crouched down to Tatsuya's left landing on his right foot to stabilize himself. Before Tatsuya could stab at the Okami again Isaac sprang off his left foot, throwing all his force behind his left fist and punched Tatsuya in his face knocking him off his feet. Isaac pulled his fist back with lightning speed grabbing Tatsuya's leg and pulling him towards him while he was still in the air. Isaac brought his right fist downwards striking Tatsuya in his stomach and pushing him into the concrete.

Saliva flew out of Tatsuya's mouth once the concrete, as well as Isaac's stomach covered fist, met his spine. Isaac walked back to his kunoichi friends and called back to the beaten gang. "If you think I gave you a beating, these two can do much worse."

"I'll get you…for this…you filthy gaijin."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a woman's voice called from the front of the store she looked to be in her mid-twenties and wore a white apron and lime green sweater with blue jean pants. "Tatsuya! How many times have I told you and your hoodlum losers to beat it? You're bad for business and you keep treating my customers horribly."

"But-"

"Don't you but me. Take a look around! Notice how many people just sat here and watched you get your ass handed to you?" there was a crowd of twenty just watching the fight unfold "Now beat it before I called the police." Tatsuya and his gang staggered to their feet and limped off.

Isaac turned to face the kunoichi and whispered "This is why I don't like fighting in public." He then walked towards the woman who scared Tatsuya's gang off. "Sorry about that, I'll get shopping done and leave quickly."

"Nonsense!" the woman replied "You take all the time you need to shop Gospel-kun."

"Thank you Akane-san." He raised his head they proceeded into the store and made their purchase. At check out Akane made conversation with the group.

"Well Isaac, I don't see you for a week and you go get TWO girls under your arms, you sly dog." She said with a devious grin

"It's not like that Akane-san. These are some friends from out of town and I'm watching them while they're here since I have a place they can stay."

"Well I would still call that lucky." Akane eyed the sisters standing next to the platinum marked boy "Say…aren't you two Kasumi and Ayane from the Dead or Alive Tournaments?"

"We are." Kasumi replied

"Wow Isaac, you are lucky. There are tons of guys that would kill to be in your position." Akane said slightly impressed.

"Could you please not tell anyone? We don't want to cause Isaac anymore trouble than we already have." Kasumi asked as sweetly as she could

"My lips are sealed Kasumi-chan."

"Well we should be going now Akane-san, it's getting late." Isaac said motioning towards the setting sun.

"Okay Isaac you take care now and don't worry about Tatsuya. That was the worst beating you've ever given to that punk."

"The worst?" Ayane chimed in "How bad did you beat him before?"

"Oh Isaac has had to beat that boy several times in the last two years. This was the first time Tatsuya brought friends and wow Isaac you were brutal. You usually break his nose and that's that, but this time you actually hit him more than once."

"More than once?"

"Yeah Tatsuya's as fragile as glass, all it takes is one punch and he leaves. Isaac never over did it, but this time I thing you mentally scarred him Isaac."

"Good. I didn't like how the boy talked to Ayane or Kasumi."

"So defensive Izzy." Akane said teasingly

"I don't like how he treats women is all. Now come on girls, Fang needs to eat. Take care Akane-san."

"Take care Akane-san." The kunoichi replied

"Take care you three."

They made their way back to the train station and rode back to the outskirts. By the time they made it back to Isaac's house the first star in the night sky had already flickered into view. They came back to an excited Fang.

"Hey girl, you're probably hungry. Here have an apple." Isaac placed the red orb in front of the black pup who happily ate it.

Kasumi went upstairs to hang the clothes that they bought. Ayane was busy putting away the food. "How does Fang eat when you're not here?"

"She's a smart pup so she probably jumps up and eats out of the bowl or something." Isaac replied

"Okay." She put the last piece of food away and headed upstairs with Isaac in tow. They reached the main bed room where Kasumi had just finished hanging up the last of the clothes.

"If it's alright with you girls I'm gonna take a bath, wash the blood from my knuckles." He pointed the red spots on his brown hands.

"Okay…" they both replied

Isaac moved a dresser on the left of the room and withdrew a pair of old, grungy, faded, grey sweats that had been tattered at the bottom of the legs and a pair of blue boxers. He moved to the bathroom door when he heard a crazy idea.

"Hey Isaac, how about me and Nee-chan come bathe with you? We'll wear towels of course." Ayane called over "You said you need to conserve on the water bill so why not."

Isaac paused for a moment noticing that Kasumi had little objection to the idea, but he noticed that they had a look in their eyes like they have to tell him something. "Okay grab a towel from closet." He disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Isaac placed his sleep wear in a small cubby and threw his dirty clothes in an empty laundry basket, leaving his body and length exposed. He wrapped a white towel around his waist.

Isaac's body wasn't that impressive for a fighter, he was thin with a slightly above average muscular build with his stomach creased into four barely distinguishable abs, his arms and legs barely bulged but were still well defined. His platinum markings came to a crest on his chest and back with sapphire blue detailing twirling around like the Aurora Borealis; his back had seven scars spread throughout. He moved to the Jacuzzi and ran the hot water. He got in, resting his head on the rim of the tub, he turned the jets on low for a comfortable massage. "Man I feel sore. I think I overdid it today." He felt his joints pop as he stretched in the tub. "Ah, that felt good."

"Spirit! We're coming in!" Kasumi called through the glass door

"Go for it."

They entered the bathroom with towels wrapped around their bodies to keep them concealed from Isaac's vision. "How's the water Isaac?" Ayane asked as she stuck a finger in.

"Warm." Isaac breathed out as the Jacuzzi's jets massaged his aching body. Coupled with the chase and beatings he received from the Black Spider Clan, returning home, taking the ninja sisters out, and fighting Tatsuya; Isaac needed to relax his weary bones. Kasumi and Ayane slid into the tub with Isaac all three still covered with their towels. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…Ayane and I were talking back at the clothes store and…" Kasumi started off timidly

"We don't want you sleeping on the couch." Ayane finished not wanting to drag the conversation out.

"I already told you I'm fine with sleeping on the couch." Isaac replied firmly

"But we're not." Kasumi replied just as firmly

"Oh, come on."

"We will not '_come on_.' Look spirit we understand that you're trying to be polite and avoid any devious thoughts, but that doesn't mean you should sleep on the couch like a bum." Ayane cut in

"Yeah but-" Isaac started but was cut off by Ayane who was irritated Isaac's delaying

"It's getting cold now, what with winter coming, and you're going to need to stay warm through the night. Do you think sleeping on the couch is the best way to stay warm?"

"…"

"Exactly! So stop being a worry wart and sleep in the bed, its more than big enough for us to all fit in." Ayane finished in her smart tone.

"I see your point, but I still think I should sleep on the couch. I mean, don't you two sleep naked? I know I only sleep in a pair of sweats."

"We can see that." Kasumi said remembering the pair of sweats Isaac picked out of his drawer. "But we bought some sleepwear today."

"…"

"Come on Isaac, please? We won't do anything weird." Kasumi put on a puppy dog expression adorable enough to rival Fang.

Isaac looked at Kasumi's face and knew he had lost "…I'm not winning this argument am I?"

"Nope!" Ayane stated simply "You can't win against me and Nee-chan!"

"Fine! I will not sleep on the couch." Isaac leaned his head on the lip of the tub, letting his dreaded hair hang off the edge. They sat in the Jacuzzi in silence, enjoying the sensation of the jets against their backs.

"So Isaac, do you run into many people like that Tatsuya guy?" Ayane asked

"More than I would like, but most get the picture after I break a couple of bones. Tatsuya is a special case that I don't feel like getting into. All I know is he's an elitist that thinks his money entitles him to anything and everything he wants, couple that with a strong sense of discrimination and an inferiority complex and you get a raging asshole."

"Wow he's a keeper." Ayane stated sarcastically

Isaac chuckled slightly "Tell me about it. I don't care for the racism since not too many people in Japan are that intolerant, but that elitist attitude really pisses me off… Well I'm gonna clock out for the night." He said rising up from the tub his water logged towel almost slipped. Isaac caught the would-be wardrobe malfunction before he was exposed. He left the bathroom throwing on his boxers and sweats and heading to the bed.

Kasumi and Ayane soon followed suit as they exited the bathroom in their pink and purple silk pajamas. Isaac crawled into the far left side of the bed while the girls took the side closest to the doors on the right, leaving enough room in between to fit one more person comfortably.

"I'll see you two in the morning I guess." Isaac started drowsily

"Wait Isaac, what should we do about the splicers?" Kasumi asked reminding them about the main crisis

"I have a data '_yawn_' disk from the Tri-Towers. I'll try and get something off it, even if it is mostly corrupted." Isaac rolled on his side with his back to the girls.

"Okay we'll think of something tomorrow."

"It's better if you don't. If they work for Donovan, then they will find you before you find them. Just keep an eye out, a knife in your pocket, a smile on your face, and you will find them."

"Okay, oyasumi nasai (Good Night) Spirit."

"Oyasumi spirit" Ayane added as she wrapped an arm around Kasumi who was slightly surprised by the show of affection. She whispered to her elder sibling "You don't mind do you? I just want to know what it feels like to sleep with you as… You know… A sister." She stared into Kasumi's honey brown spheres.

"Of course not Imouto." Kasumi replied sweetly and placed a kiss on Ayane's forehead. Ayane smiled happily and snuggled into Kasumi's warm, soft, strawberry scented chest. Kasumi wrapped her arms around Ayane's slender frame and drew her in close to her. The combination of how Kasumi felt and smelled was alluring to the lavender kunoichi, causing Ayane to instantly fall asleep on Kasumi's chest. Kasumi rest her head on Ayane's silk Lavender mane of hair. The scent of Iris petals filling Kasumi's senses coaxing her into deep slumber. The sisters looked like angels laying on a cloud, a mother cradling her child in her arms as they slept.

Isaac, being part wolf, could smell both their fragrances and it was enough to drive him crazy '_It is going to be interesting sharing a bed._' Isaac let the mingled scents overtake him and wisp him away into a peaceful slumber. All three figures lay motionless on the soft emerald sheets, letting the sapphire covers blanket and warm them as they awaited the arrival of the dawn.


	14. Chapter XIII

Broken Bonds

Chapter XIII: Productive Morning

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 05:20

Location: Isaac's house

Two weeks after Kasumi and Ayane took residence with Isaac they have spent their time searching the city for clues as to the whereabouts and motives of the Kasumi-Ayane hybrid known as the Splicer. They searched many places near and far, Kasumi discovered an abandoned DOATech lab by a warehouse district, but it held nothing of interest. Ayane had returned to the ruins of the Tri-Towers in a vain attempt to find a working terminal. Isaac re-examined the data disk he had retrieved from a visit to the former Tri-Towers that he has never talked about, brushing it aside as a 'miniscule detail'.

After two weeks of fruitless searching and Isaac working overtime to make up for his one week job absence, for his various sources of income, the three have become unbearably stressed. The night before, they all but killed each other over the simple issue of who left the toilet seat up. Given that there is only one male in the house the culprit is very much obvious. Ayane had fallen into the porcelain pot and received a rear full of water. Needless to say Ayane was extremely pissed Kasumi took her little sister's side in the confrontation.

"Damnit Isaac! Put the fucking seat down after you use the bathroom! My ass is full of toilet water because I fell in just now!" Ayane spoke in daggers. If she were a demon fire would be spewing out of her mouth.

Kasumi joined in the chastising of the pitch black-platinum streaked dread head teen "You need to remember that you share this house with girls now so you need to be considerate." Kasumi was much calmer with her scolding, but it was still enough to equal the severity of Ayane's jabs.

Isaac did not do much to ease the tension as he just said "Why don't the both of you try to piss standing up?" He promptly received two simultaneous slaps to the face strong enough to draw a small amount of blood.

The next morning Isaac slowly woke from his scent induced slumber. He would not openly admit it, but he enjoyed the intertwining scent that rose from the sister's sleeping bodies. He had no idea why, but the scent alone was enough to put him into a soothing sleep. He got up from the bed exposing his bare torso to the cold winter morning.

Isaac looked to the emerald green glow of the digital clock '_5:20…I hate mornings._' He looked to his right and noticed the still sleeping forms of the kunoichi sisters. '_Look at them. Just sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened last night…_' He reached up to feel his still sore cheeks '_I guess I should apologize, I didn't really help the situation with that comment._' He gently got out of the soft bed and looked towards the starry sky. '_I'll never get tired of the stars._' He proceeded to the door and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. '_Well I'd better get started._'

Ayane began to stir a few minutes after Isaac left the room she slowly opened her eyes her red orbs were greeted by Kasumi's pink silk covered breasts. She looked up to see Kasumi still sleeping soundly with her warm slender arms firmly wrapped around her little sister's tiny frame. They had been sleeping like this for the last two weeks at Ayane's request.

'_She looks so cute when she sleeps._' Ayane thought, she giggled upon feeling Kasumi's warm breath on her forehead. '_Strange, two weeks ago I would have killed her. Now I am sleeping in the same bed as her and she is holding me so close…_' her mind began to wander as she realized how close her face was to Kasumi's, how tightly she was being held, and how beautiful Kasumi was '_We're so close…so close I can clearly smell the strawberries…I wonder if she taste like strawberries?_' she look at Kasumi's pink slightly opened lips '_She must taste delicious. I wonder if… it would okay if…_' her judgment began to cloud from the haze of morning grogginess and the scent of strawberries.

Ayane leaned closer to Kasumi her eyes slightly glazed, consumed by Kasumi's scent. Ayane's body felt unusually warm, her heart began to pound, and she found it incredibly hard to breathe '_Oh, I have to have a taste, just one taste._' Her mind pleaded desperately '_I need to taste her, have her, oh Kasumi why are you so beautiful? Why do you torture me so?_' Ayane's lips were almost touching Kasumi's with barely a hair's breathe between them when Kasumi started to stir.

"Ayane? Mm, what are you doing?" Kasumi began drowsily as she looked at the dazed look in Ayane's eye. Ayane snapped back to reality, her cheeks turning bright red as she finally processed what she had just attempted to do.

"Uh…" She looked into Kasumi's honey brown eyes, lost for an answer to the question "Nothing! I was doing nothing Onee-chan!" Ayane exclaimed backing away from her tempting position, but stopped short as soon as she felt Kasumi's arms close in on her back. "Eep!" she squeaked as Kasumi tightened her grip on the helpless girl, drawing her closer to her elder.

"Ayane…" Kasumi began. Playfully narrowing her eyes in mock anger "you shouldn't keep secrets from your Nee-chan~."

Ayane stopped her struggling and slowly gave into her sister. "Kasumi…Onee-chan will you promise me something?" Ayane began timidly, not looking at Kasumi.

"Sure, what is it?"

Ayane slowly placed her hands on Kasumi's shoulders. "Promise you won't get angry when I tell you." Her eyes still averted.

Kasumi did not know what to think of the request, but she had just gotten Ayane back as her sister little over two weeks ago and wanted to get a little closer to her and hopefully find a place in her closed off heart. "I promise Imouto."

Ayane hesitated for a moment she did not know what to say; even she did not know what she had just attempted. "Kasumi, when I woke up the first thing that filled my senses was you. Your strawberry scent, your silk soft touch, and your flawless skin…" Kasumi tilted her head slightly and blushed at Ayane's description of her, feeling somewhat flattered. "I had gotten used to it over these last two weeks. Sharing this bed together falling asleep and waking up cradled in your arms, I've never felt so comfortable and warm. I love this feeling and I never want it to end."

"I know what you mean Ayane." Kasumi smiled softly "I love cradling you in my arms when we sleep together."

"That's the thing Onee-chan I think I'm enjoying it too much!" Ayane said with worry.

"What's wrong Ayane?" concern laced Kasumi's voice.

"This morning, my body felt warmer than usual and when you filled my senses it felt so different than usual. I would wake up smiling at the fact you really do love me, but this time I looked at your lips and just stared at them…" Kasumi slowly nodded letting Ayane know she was listening. "The scent of strawberries filled my nose and I wondered 'Does Kasumi taste like strawberries?' And before I knew it I was edging closer to your lips. I only thought about tasting them, they just looked so delicious and I was overcome with the need to taste them, to press my lips to yours and slip my tongue in your mouth." Ayane burying her crimson face into Kasumi's chest in shame as she saw the mixture of shock and embarrassment on Kasumi's features "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Ayane kept her face in Kasumi's chest and tightened her grip on Kasumi's shoulders.

Kasumi slowly recovered from the initial shock of learning that Ayane's feelings for her have developed beyond what is socially acceptable for girls, let alone siblings. She slowly rubbed Ayane's back, a habit Ayane has been growing increasingly fond of. "Don't worry Ayane I'm not angry." Ayane slowly raised her face from its hiding place till only her scared ruby eyes were visible between Kasumi's cotton soft breasts "You just have a crush on me, that's all." Kasumi added as if it were no big deal

"'That's all?!' Kasumi don't you get it? I might be in love with my own sister! I'm already an outcast thanks to my birth, but if this ever comes out…" Ayane started choking near the end, but forced her sobs back "if it ever comes to light that I might have romantic feelings for you I wouldn't know what to do." Ayane lowered her gaze again

Kasumi thought on Ayane's words for a moment, considering all the worst case scenarios that could befall Ayane and she did not like what her mind came up with. "Well Ayane…" Ayane lifted her gaze slightly "I don't really mind that you feel this way about me, but I do think that it is too early to know for certain if you really want me for a lover." Ayane's red orbs went wide

"What do you mean it's too early to tell? I just tried to kiss you while you were sleeping."

"I think that is more out of the body reacting in a weird manner in the morning rather than you actually wanting to take advantage of me. I know it has happened to me few times when I wake up before you do, but I get so use to it that I just don't acknowledge it."

"Really, you thought about me like that too?"

"Well you and Isaac too I guess. I'm not too sure about how I feel about him."

"Me either, but what will we do about me? What if it happens again and I can't stop myself from stealing a taste at your lips?"

"Well…" Kasumi thought about the implications of Ayane's actions and came up with a solution that might be crazy enough to work. "How about I let you have a taste?" Kasumi added with a smile.

Ayane was completely dumb founded at Kasumi's suggestion "You would let me kiss you Kasumi?" Ayane was in complete disbelief and what she found even stranger was that she was hoping Kasumi was serious.

"Yes, if you want to you can kiss me." Kasumi smiled nervously in truth she did not want to risk ruining their relationship with this idea. Kasumi knew that if Ayane went through with this it may be awkward between them, but she also knew that if she just let the issue lie it could tear Ayane apart from within.

"O-okay…" Ayane hesitated for a moment before she leaned into her sister once more. Their lips becoming precariously close again to the point their lower lips lightly brushed against each other. Ayane looked into Kasumi's eyes again once again asking for permission, Kasumi nodded her reply, letting Ayane know she was okay to proceed. Ayane hesitated thinking over her action '_She's so close, I can feel her lower lip against mine. I want this so bad, but…what will happen after? Will we go further? I don't know what to do.._.'

Ayane looked at Kasumi one last time before she made her final decision "Kasumi… I think…" Kasumi looked at Ayane puzzled at why Ayane was hesitating "I think I will wait for now. I want to make sure that I have no regrets about this." Ayane backed her head away so she would not make it stiff.

Kasumi smiled softly at her sister "I understand Ayane. You take all the time you need."

"Thank you Kasumi, and will you still hold me when we sleep together. I like falling asleep in your arms and I love how you smell of strawberries, it makes me feel at peace." Ayane felt Kasumi's hand on the back of her head and her body being pulled closer to Kasumi's as her head was brought to Kasumi's chest.

"Of course Ayane, I'll hold you every night if it makes you feel content."

Ayane could hear Kasumi's heart beat and found its rhythm to be soothing. "Thank you, I also need to sort out how I feel about Isaac and I know you need to as well." Ayane stuck her tongue out playfully at Kasumi who blushed slightly

"Um, speaking of Spirit, I wonder where he is." Kasumi quickly changed the subject and took note of the empty spot behind her and the clock that read 06:00 a.m.

"That's strange. He never wakes up before us" Ayane said noting the time "I wonder what's up?" They got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Hey do you smell that Ayane?" Kasumi noting a strange smell in the air

"Yes, it smells like food, is Isaac…" They came to the bottom of the stairs before Ayane could propose her theory. Isaac had laid a table with a cup of tea, a bowl of rice, and fish for them to eat. "I wonder what brought this on."

"You think what happened last night might have had something to do with it?" Kasumi said taking a seat at the table.

"Probably, he did go way too far with that last comment." Ayane stated bitterly as she took a seat across from Kasumi. "'Learn to piss standing up' my ass. Easy for him to say, his hangs out."

"Itadakimasu." The sisters said in unison as they ate their food

"We shouldn't be talking about this while we eat." Kasumi said taking a bite of the fish

"Sorry Nee-chan" Ayane said taking a sip of her tea "But we did get him good though. He's probably still in pain." Ayane stated remembering the thunderous slap she and Kasumi delivered to the wolf boy.

"I honestly don't know what came over me when I hit him and we hit him so hard that he started bleeding." Kasumi moved on to her rice when the fish was nothing but bones "I guess I am more stressed than I thought."

"Who knows and who cares. He still shouldn't have made that comment." Ayane moved on to her fish after having finished her bowl of rice.

They sat in silence having finished their breakfast. They moved to the stairs when they heard an odd noise coming from the direction of the Dojo. They went to investigate the source of the noise thinking that it was Isaac doing some training. When they opened the door they found the large wooden room, easily sixty meters in length and thirty meters in width. They saw Isaac practicing in the room he only wore blue jeans and did not have his blades equipped on him.

Isaac swayed and flipped, kicking wildly in the air as the name of his fighting style suggested. He rarely threw any punches instead he used his arms and hands in a defensive and countering manner. They noticed he was listening to music as he practiced. In the corner of the dojo was a stereo with an amber display reading 'Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder.'

The Kunoichi sat and watched the wolf boy practice his martial arts. They were curious as to what kind fighting style this 'Shiranui' was, the only glimpse they ever saw was when Isaac dispatched Tatsuya's gang. They already noted his unique stance, but they had only seen it as a sword style until the conflict with Tatsuya and they were seeing it in partial display.

Isaac's movements were a series of random kicks with no solid focus or goal, but at the same time they were quick and precise. His stance left an opening in the rear and sides and offered little defense to his front, all things considered it was extremely sloppy and allowed for far too many critical blows to connect to his person.

Kasumi looked at Ayane who thought the same thing "Ayane, do you see anything strange about Isaac's fighting style?"

"Yes, it's not orthodox and leaves him completely vulnerable. It's the same thing when he is using his swords. It is obviously effective he took on the Black Spider Ninja's and those five punks with little effort." Ayane stated

"It's obviously good offensively, but the way Isaac uses it shows that it is meant for defensive combat." Kasumi replied

"Considering how he never throws the first punch and he rarely uses his hands for anything other than counters. But there is something else to his Shiranui style that I can't seem to place my finger on…" Ayane looked closely at the wolf boy as he delivered a kick to an invisible enemy.

"It's almost as if…" Kasumi began to add to her sister's train of thought.

"He's baiting his enemy." A calm male voice said. They looked to their left and saw Hayate and Ryu, in regular street cloths, standing next to them. Ryu had his brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a black jacket and white t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers clutching his dragon sword in his right hand. Hayate wore a red t-shirt and grey jacket with black jeans and white shoes. And also held his Jinran-Maru in his right hand.

"How can you tell Onii-san?" Ayane asked. Hayate was taken slightly off guard by the honorific, but he welcomed it.

"His stance when he's stationary leaves many spots open on his body when he is armed." Hayate began "when he is unarmed he becomes even more open to attacks."

"It's a risky fighting style that only someone with extreme and consistently quick movements can use effectively." Ryu finished their train of thought.

"Very astute Ryu!" Isaac called turning off the stereo and moving towards the ninja "It is a self-taught fighting style, took me five years to perfect and it has many different forms and stances all of which focusing on speed, precision, and countering."

"Sounds difficult to learn." Hayate replied

"The hard part is coming up with the different styles and teaching it to others." He moved past them to the living room where Ryu and Hayate took a seat on the couch. "So what brings you two to my humble abode on this fine cloudy morning?" Isaac retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"We have some news about the Splicers." Ryu started he eyed Ayane and Kasumi who were still in their sleepwear "I recommend that you two get dressed we may have to roam the streets." They nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"I see you've taken my baby sisters shopping." Hayate noted their attire, he had not seen them since it was decided that they would stay with tthe dread head teen for the time being. "I hope it didn't set you back too much."

"It didn't…" Isaac said taking a seat in a chair next to the couch "They didn't get too much, just some winter wear so they don't freeze to death."

"I see."

"…" Isaac took a sip of his water

"…" Hayate eyed Isaac suspiciously for a minute

Isaac released a sigh "What is it? You look like I owe you money or something." He stated jokingly

"Actually, I heard that the three of you share a bed…" Hayate started

Isaac choked on some water as he looked at Hayate. Not so much surprised, but amused "So you heard about that, huh?"

"Let me make one thing clear Isaac…" Hayate began sternly

"Let me stop ya there buddy. Nothing happened, I forgot my guest room is not in a livable condition and it was the girl's idea to share the bed. I was going to take the couch." Isaac stated nonchalantly.

"What? They suggested it?" Hayate stated slightly confused at the notion that his little sisters would suggest sleeping together in the same bed as a hormonal teenager.

"Hey ask them I had nothing to do with it. Now that I think about it… that may be why they got that sleep wear you saw."

"So you wouldn't be tempted to do anything." Ryu suggested

"I guess…" Isaac took another sip of his water

"I see…" Hayate lowered his head slightly relieved "I shouldn't worry too much. They are responsible enough to make their own decisions."

"I told you so old friend." Ryu chuckled at his friend's worried look.

They heard footsteps coming from upstairs and the girls revealed themselves as they materialized coming down the steps. Ayane wore her purple headband with a sleeveless blue shirt and faded sky blue jeans. Kasumi wore a loose fitting red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. In her arms she held Fang who was licking at her face enthusiastically.

"Looking good." Ryu stated "Isaac has definitely spoiled you two."

"He certainly has. I'm surprised he was so willingly to take us shopping for clothes." Ayane stated.

They looked at the platinum marked boy who finished the last of his water "Don't get used to it." He stated getting up and heading for the stairs. They laughed at the comment. He returned later wearing a plain white t-shirt that did little to conceal the markings on his chest. "So what did you learn about the splicers?" Isaac said leaning on the kitchen counter. Kasumi took a seat in the chair Isaac was just in while Ayane sat next to Ryu on the couch.

"We learned that the splicers have been abducting children recently, mainly children between the ages of ten and fifteen." Hayate started

"Why would they kidnap children?" Ayane asked.

"We don't know. We were sort of hoping you two would." Ryu cut in

"I heard the same thing around Kyoto. Apparently the abductions started last week and as of now only three children have been kidnapped." Kasumi added still cradling Fang in her arms like a new born.

"I still can't figure out why they would want children." Ayane stated. The rest had to admit they were a little stumped at the idea of child abduction.

Isaac decided to add his thoughts "So we have child abduction that started only a week ago and three kids have been kidnapped. Anything else?"

"Well there has been some technology taken from the Tri-Towers. Apparently the Alpha chamber had some data extracted from it." Ayane added.

"Okay…I guess I should ask a pretty stupid question now. Are these children and the data related somehow?" Isaac said

"Of course not! Why would random codes and children be connected?" Ayane stated rather irritated at the notion.

"I was just asking. If the disk I had was remotely useful then I wouldn't be asking this question. All I can get out of it is that they wanted to have different fighting styles to help train the alpha, the splicers were barely mentioned." Isaac replied now on the defensive.

"Wait…"Hayate cut in "They wanted fighters to help train the alpha?"

"Well more like they wanted to inject it with any fighting style they could so the Alpha could out class any fighter. That may why some of the Dead or Alive Tournaments were held."

"Well that would make sense…" Kasumi interjected "There were a number of skilled fighters in the tournaments so the Alpha could have learned any number of styles that way."

"What I do know is that due to the nature of the splicer's genes they could only make one. Apparently when you splice together two siblings genes you don't get much improvement and instead they're life cycle is half that of the Alpha's, even after stabilization." Isaac stated remembering some info.

"Was that on the data disk?" Hayate asked

"Yes and apparently they had to add an extra gene to the mix to help balance it out. The data begins to corrupt after that , but it was clear that the gene was of the opposite gender and was incredibly hard to come by, even after cloning it."

"They cloned the third donor?"

"Yes, but they don't mention the donors name. The only mention was a 'Project Delta' and that was it, the splicer project was deemed a failure and they moved on to enhancing Alpha-152's abilities."

"Is there anything else about this donor?"

"Nope, only that it was moved about an hour before the Tri-Towers went up in flames. I can't begin to imagine where it could've gone. If you want to deal with that then you should do it later, for now the Splicers should be your-"

'Ring, ring, ring' the phone went off as Isaac was about to finish his sentence. He went to answer it.

"Good morning…Ah Yamato-san it is good to hear from you…Yes I heard about the kidnappings…you wanted to know if I was free to train the kids today…Yes I am free…okay…well it is seven in the morning so bring them around eight and we'll get started…okay you have a good day." Isaac hung up the phone and turned to the ninja who eyed him curiously. "What~?"

"Who were you just talking to?" Hayate asked slightly interested

"That was Yamato-san, when I'm not making swords or doing other forms of work, I train his son and three of his friends. Apparently one of them almost got kidnapped and the parents are freaking out."

"So you're going to be training these kids today." Ryu added skeptically

"Nope, I am just a paid punching bag. They have a fighting style that they use and I'm just helping perfect their form."

"Interesting, what kind of style do these kids use?"

"…" Isaac eyed the four ninja

"What's wrong spirit?" Kasumi asked concerned

"Well the thing is they learn by watching… and they like watching the Dead or Alive Tournaments."

"…"

"…"

"In other words…"Ayane started

"They learned to fight like us." Ryu finished

"Pretty much." Isaac stated in a sheepish tone "Well I had best be getting ready. I doubt I can train some kids in this attire." Isaac headed upstairs to change, leaving the four ninja alone in the living room.

"So… what now?" Ayane asked

"I think I will stay, see how well these kids can imitate us." Ryu stated amused at the notion of an imitator half his size.

"Same here." Hayate agreed

They sat in silence as they waited for the young Sensei to return from his wardrobe change. It had proven to be a very productive morning.


	15. Chapter XIV

Broken Bonds

Chapter XIV: The Trainees

* * *

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 07:20

Location: Isaac's House

* * *

Isaac made his way downstairs he was dressed in his usual attire an obsidian sleeveless shirt, faded sapphire blue jeans, and platinum-grey drape. He left his necklace and hat behind since he did not need to wear them indoors. He saw that the four ninja had not left to follow the lead on the splicers.

"I guess this means you want to question the one who almost got kidnapped." Isaac stated noting the curious atmosphere they radiated.

"That is one reason." Hayate replied

"Do I want to know the other?" Isaac questioned slightly dreading the answer he would get.

"We also want to evaluate 'Isaac-sensei's' performance." Ryu replied to which the room filled with laughter at the stoic ninja's joke.

"Oh, hardy, har, har, well since you're here help set the dojo up. I need to get ready before the chibi ninja get here." He moved to the dojo with the ninja in tow. They set up various targets for throwing practice and various items for sword practice. They heard the doorbell ring making Isaac eye the clock '_08:00_'.

"Guess they're here. You guys wait here and do some ninja mumbo jumbo to hide yourselves I want to surprise them since they're 'idols' are here." They nodded in agreement "I'll tell ya who idolizes who and you appear behind them okay?" they nodded in agreement "This is gonna be so frickin funny." Isaac chuckled and headed through the door. The ninja looked at each other and shrugged before they vanished. Ryu in his maple leaves, Kasumi in a swirl of sakura petals, Hayate vanished in a swirl of wind, and Ayane dispersed in a swirl of Iris petals.

Isaac opened the door to reveal five figures, four had gym bags and looked to be in their early teens two were male and two were female the other was a man in his late forties. "Good morning Yamato-san." Isaac greeted with a grin.

"Good morning Gospel-kun. I hope I did not trouble you today but…" The older man greeted. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with black kackies and dress shoes. His black hair was starting grey.

"Don't worry about it and besides…" He glanced at the four pre-teens and gave a mischievous grin "It's been a month since I last whipped these kids into shape. I want to make sure they haven't been slacking off." The four kids laughed nervously.

"Thank you, ever since Hikari-chan almost got kidnapped me and the rest of the parents have been concerned for their safety." Mr. Yamato said gesturing to a girl in a green shirt with yellow butterflies sewn into the hem, jungle camo jeans, and a sapphire blue cotton jacket. She had long flowing black hair, with thin faded blue streaks dyed into it, and honey brown eyes.

Isaac eyed the girl with genuine concern "Is that so Hikari-chan? Did they hurt you in anyway?"

The five foot tall girl shook her head "No. Thanks to your training sessions I defended myself and thanks to Chi-chan…" Hikari gestured to a girl hiding behind her, in a red shirt with a sakura petal pattern with black jeans and the same blue jacket, who looked similar to her indicating that they were twins. The only difference was the girl's black bob cut with purple streaks dyed in hair style. "…we were able to get away."

Isaac looked at the twin sister and smiled "That's good to hear. So that means you're ready for a workout today!"

"Well~…" Hikari hesitated.

"What about you two? You ready for some intense training?" Isaac questioned the two boys

"I know I am." One boy in blue jeans and a white shirt with three black birds sewn into it, his hair was slightly spikey with a messy style with crimson on top that transitioned into white as it approached his face.

"Of course you would be Karasu." The boy next to him chastised, he was dressed in white jeans and an orange shirt with his bowl cut hair was a dark teal dye that faded into his natural black color.

"C'mon Kai…" Karasu wrapped an arm around his friend "…it'll be fun."

Isaac clapped "Alright you four, head to the Dojo and change into something more appropriate for training." The four ninja-in-training went into the large wooden room and proceeded to the right where they found two extra changing rooms.

"Well Yamato-san, what time should I expect you or the other parents to come by for the kids?" Isaac asked the older man.

"Actually Gospel-kun we were hoping you would take the children home around eight, just in case the kidnapper comes back."

Isaac thought about the request in his head '_Taking the children home huh? We could find a Splicer if I agree._' "Sure, eight o'clock right?" Isaac agreed. This was the best chance to find a splicer he and his ninja compatriots were going to get.

"Yes, and thank you Gospel-kun." Mr. Yamato shook Isaac's hand before turning to leave for the train platform.

"No. Thank you…" Isaac said under his breath.


	16. Chapter XV

Broken Bonds

Chapter XV: The Wind & The Raven

* * *

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 08:10

Location: Isaac's House

* * *

Isaac entered the Dojo where his ninja associates lay in wait for their private lesson. When he entered the large wooden training room he found the four pre-teens sitting on their legs with their hands in their laps. From left to right it was Hikari, Chi, Karasu, and Kai. Each ninja in training wore a garb similar to which D.O.A. ninja they were learning to imitate.

Hikari was dressed in a green version of Ayane's traditional ninja garb with a yellow butterfly emblem sewn into the breast. Chi wore a version of Kasumi's sleeveless garb except the colors were reversed having black trim outlining a red color scheme with pink sakura petals. Karasu wore a black short sleeved garb with white ravens on the left sleeve. And Kai wore a sleeveless orange garb.

"I see you're ready for some physical exercise."

"Hai Sensei!" they said in unison to which Isaac face palmed.

'_I hate titles._' Isaac thought. The four hidden ninja laughed mentally so they did not give away their position.

Kasumi was hiding near the far end of the dojo behind an incense stand. She wore a black version of her pink garb with gold trim and swan pattern on the front drape and a red sash that firmly held her Shrounded Moon horizontally. In front of her was Isaac's obsidian split blades.

Ayane was hidden behind one blade covered wall of various sizes, types, designs, colors, and decals. She wore her altered kimono with her thigh mounted Fuma Kodachi.

Ryu was hidden in plain sight in a ceiling corner behind the four students. He wore his signature black ninja suit without his silver head dress and had his Dragon Sword slung on his back.

Hayate was hiding in the ceiling panels and wore his loose fitting white garb with his Jinran-Maru slung on his back. He had slid a ceiling panel out of the way so he could get a decent view of the would-be ninja.

"Is something wrong Gospel-sensei?" Chi asked, worried that her instructor was in a bad mood.

"No, don't worry about it Chi-chan." He raised his head and let out a long breath before clapping his hands together "So! Since it has been a month since our last session it is time for a quick review of some ground rules. If you get them right I'll give you a reward."

"Hai!" They replied in unison

"Good. Now since you guys are training to fight like ninja and not become full-fledged ninja what are the four basic rules I taught you for everyday survival? One answer from each of you."

Kai was the first to answer in a calm tone "Rule number four! Always have a plan!"

"Rule number three! Be efficient…" Karasu followed suit with enthusiasm

"Ruler number two B-be aware…" Chi stuttered out

"Rule number one! Be polite!" Hikari finished in a cheerful tone

"Very good, I see you have kept the basics close. Now for your reward, this is also a test to see if you've been practicing." Isaac said. Isaac's features shifting to a more serious demeanor. The four young ninja nodded their understanding of what their teacher expected. "Now close your eyes and lower your heads to the floor." They did as Isaac instructed lowering their heads and closed their eyes.

Isaac motioned with his hand for the four ninja stand behind the pre-teens. They each appeared behind what they assumed would be their imitator judging by their preferred attire. Ryu appeared behind the straightforward Kai, Hayate silently dropped behind the enthusiastic Karasu. Ayane walked behind the cheerful Hikari, and Kasumi walked behind the timid Chi. Isaac eyed the four ninja and wondered how they managed to change clothes so fast.

Isaac quickly dismissed the thought deciding it would ruin the surprise of the four teens seeing their inspirations. He made a motion letting the experienced ninja know to gently place their blades to their necks when the time was right just to scare the trainees; they reluctantly agreed "Okay you can open your eyes now." They raised their heads and looked at the dread haired head teen, confusion clear on their features.

"Where's our reward?" Karasu was the first to speak the question on their minds.

Isaac released an irritated sigh "You failed the test." He stated in a low tone and the four unseen ninja placed the dull end of their blades against the front of the trainee's necks. Their backs straightened instantly as they felt the cold steel against their throats. "I told you to practice your basic fighting skills as well as your survivability and since you couldn't sense our guests' presence it tells me you have not practiced your survival skills." Isaac moved to the incense altar where Kasumi had chosen to hide. "It doesn't matter since I have been absent for a month, any who you four can introduce yourselves whenever you feel like removing those blades."

The four experienced ninja withdrew their blades allowing the pre-teens to release a collective sigh of relief. They moved in front of their respective mirrors and kneeled down in front of them. Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane sat cross legged in front of their mirrors while Kasumi sat on her legs. When the four hopefuls raised their heads to face their ambushers they were awe struck.

Hikari's face resembled that of sixteen year meeting a teen pop star as she eyed Ayane's unimpressed expression. Chi's features resembled a girl looking at a hidden love who had just noticed her existence upon seeing Kasumi's bright smile. Kazuya's face resembled a deer in head lights as he gazed into Ryu's stoic emerald eyes. Karasu's looked like he had just seen a supernatural phenomenon as he eyed Hayate's serious features.

The eight ninja just sat in silence for five minutes until Isaac decided to give a little shove. "Since you lot are having a hard time using your words I'll do it for you. These are my guests for the day and they want to see you train and yes they are the genuine thing. How about you find a spot in the room and stretch so you don't pull anything."

Hayate was the first to act on the proposal "Fine by me, I need to practice anyway." He looked to the still awe struck Karasu "Well, are you going to show me what you've got or are you going to stare into space all day?"

Karasu pulled himself back to reality upon hearing his inspiration's question "Uh no sir!" He rose to his feet and followed Hayate to the far right corner next to the incense altar Isaac was standing at.

The two began to stretch "So I hear you've been imitating me." Hayate started as he stretched his legs out.

"Yes sir…" Karasu replied

"What's your name kid?"

"Karasu Semi."

"Any reason why you chose me to imitate? You could have easily chosen Ryu instead."

"I don't really know…" Karasu had always been one who acted before thinking and never paid much thought to his actions unless they got him into trouble "I guess because you seem so much different than me."

"How so?"

"Well… I get into trouble a lot because I don't really think about my next step. I just move, you know?" Hayate crossed his arms listening intently to the young imitator "When I saw you in the Tournament I noticed how you act and react during your matches, but you always thought two steps ahead."

"Ryu does the same thing and he is known as the super ninja." Hayate replied still not sure why he was picked over his friend

"Well that's just it. I saw how Ryu carries himself. He has so much confidence in his stance and I can tell he has his next moved planned out, but he only seems to have two plans at a time like he knows that is all he needs. I'm not that confident I won't screw up after the first move."

"So you think I can plan for more than one mistake at a time." Hayate finished Karasu's line of thought

"Yes. I thought that if I learned to fight like you then I would learn to think ahead a little."

"hmm, well then." Hayate dropped into his crouching stance "Show me what you've learned then."

Karasu's face lit up in surprise, but he was more than willing to test himself against the reason for his training "Yes!" He dropped into a stance similar to Hayate's but it his hands were closer together, his back straightened more, and his legs positioned more so he could make quick strikes rather than counter and attack accordingly.

'_This is going to be interesting._' Hayate thought.


	17. Chapter XVI

Broken Bonds

Chapter XVI: Dragon's Fire

* * *

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 08:15

Location: Isaac's House

* * *

As Hayate and Karasu began their sparing it became clear that their fighting styles were indeed mirrors of each other, but Hayate was very much a balanced fighter having perfected his speed, power, and accuracy. Karasu had managed to balance his speed and strength but lacked any precision. Everyone who watched noticed this fact, especially Hayate and Isaac the two most interested in his progress. They also noted that his wild strikes worked to his advantage rather than dull his chances of winning as he managed to strike Hayate three times.

"Your friend seems to be giving Hayate some trouble." Ryu stated noting Hayate's inability to counter as often as he should.

"Karasu is brash and never thinks anything through." Kai stated "The worst thing is his recklessness is his greatest strength."

"Really?" Ryu moved to an empty wall on the left of the dojo. "So uh…" Ryu started but realized he did not know his young associates name.

"Kai Yamato."

"Ryu Hayabusa, so Kai-kun, how long have you known Karasu-kun?"

"Ever since we were five so eight years now and he hasn't changed a bit." Kai replied in an annoyed tone

"Heh, I know what you mean; Hayate hasn't changed much in the last sixteen years." Ryu stated

"At least Hayate-san isn't reckless. I couldn't tell you how many times Karasu has nearly killed himself doing something completely stupid."

Ryu eyed the teal head curiously "Such as?"

"There was this one time when we were eight Chi was getting bullied by these older boys in school. Hikari had tried to fix the situation, but it didn't do anything. Even when their parents got involved the bullies just kept at it."

"Do you know who these bullies were?" Ryu asked not really interested in the identities of the troublemakers.

"I think the leader was named Tatsuya Nikamora, I don't remember the rest. All I know is that he was some spoiled rich kid and Chi had said something to him that he did not want to hear."

"I see… Sounds like this Tatsuya is a natural nuisance." Ryu had heard about the incident involving Isaac and Tatsuya from Kasumi so he knew what to expect.

"One day Tatsuya tried to hit Chi. Karasu rushed in and punched him as hard as he could in his nose. It would have been considered brave if it wasn't for the fact that Tatsuya had about six guys with him and Karasu rushed past all of them just to break Tatsuya's nose."

Ryu listened intently to the story wondering how Karasu was going to handle the rest of Tatsuya's hoard.

"Like always I got dragged into the middle of Karasu's mess. I knew neither of us could take the older boys but that didn't stop me from running in after him. We ended up fighting: Clothes were ripped, hair was pulled, and bruises and cuts were given. Needless to say we lost that fight horribly, but Chi had run to get one of the teachers so the older boys got into some amount of trouble." Kai finished his story with an annoyed sigh.

"Sounds to me like Karasu-kun was just trying to protect his friend, there is nothing wrong with that." Ryu mused

Kai looked at the older ninja with a raised brow "I know, but it gets to be a problem when he tries to set everything right. He just can't leave well enough alone." Kai shrugged

Ryu laughed at the thought of his friend's imitator playing hero when he had never known Hayate to use violence until all other options failed.

"And that is why I decided to learn how to fight." Kai said "I want to be able to help him the next time he gets in over his head without getting my teeth knocked out." Kai stated nonchalantly

"Not the most impressive reason to learn the way of the ninja, but it is a reason." Ryu stated surprised by the straight forward reasoning. "So, Kai-kun, what have you learned so far?"

"Well… I learned from Gospel-sensei that we can never imitate you guys so we shouldn't try." Kai stated as if he was reciting a text book.

"That's demeaning…"

"He has a point we can never become you guys. He did say that we should use you guys as a template to find our 'fighter's voice' that's why Karasu has a stance similar to Hayate-san's but it is not the same."

Ryu looked back to the sparring pair. Hayate had gained the upper hand and managed to put Karasu on the defensive. Karasu's offense was undoubtedly good, but his defense was sorely lacking. "So that tells me that if I were to examine your abilities I would find our styles to be similar, but with a few differences."

"Hai, would you like to see what I can do?" Kai asked a hint of excitement in his serious tone.

"Not so fast young one, you need to stretch or else you'll pull something." Ryu stated as he started stretching along with Kai.

Kai was very diligent in his stretching and made certain to stretch every possible muscle he could find. By this time Kasumi and Ayane were already stretching with their acolytes. Ryu noticed that each of the sisters was taking a drastically different approach to their method to training. Ayane took a stern approach with the bubbly Hikari while Kasumi took a motherly approach with the timid Chi.

"Hayabusa-san…" Kai started

"Please, call me Ryu."

"Hai… Ryu-san, how did you get the reputation of the '_Super Ninja_'? Did go out and do odd jobs for secret organizations or something?"

Ryu laughed at the notion of actively trying to be a Super ninja. In truth he never tried to become a world renowned ninja or gain a reputation he just did what he felt was right and often times that put his life in danger more times than he would like.

"Let me tell you something Kai-kun. When I started my ninja training I had no intention of being a '_Super Ninja_' it just happened." Ryu stated stretching his quads.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trained in the ancient arts of the Hayabusa clan at a young age like everyone else in my village. One day we get attacked by and everything is burned to the ground. I went to find the one responsible and make him pay for his crimes." Ryu recounted the time the Dark Dragon Blade had been stolen from his clan

"What happened?" Kai asked curious as to the stories conclusion

"I found the one responsible and beat him, along the way I had to fight many powerful ninja and demons in order to achieve my goal. That has been the case for many of my adventures and as a result of fighting overwhelming odds that would have killed a normal person I gained the reputation of Super Ninja."

"Amazing…"

"Yes, but you must remember one thing Kai-kun." Ryu's reminiscent face shifted to that of a serious tutor.

Kai straightened his posture in response to his mentors mood shift "What is it?"

"I became a super ninja following the path I set for myself and never betraying my feelings, it was never an intended outcome and to this day I hardly acknowledge the title. If you wish to follow my example you must forget all ideas of grandeur and focus on what is important to you. If you can do that then the strength you seek will come to you."

Kai was stunned to hear Ryu down play his status, but he was confused by Ryu's advice 'Forget ideas of grandeur and focus on what is important to me… I don't know what that is.'

"You can't think of anything important to you can you Kai?" Ryu interrupted Kai's thoughts. Kai's eyes looked like saucers when Ryu guessed what he was thinking. "I can tell from the look in your eyes. That's alright you have plenty of time to figure that out for yourself." Ryu stated "For now…" He got into his fighting stance with both his out front and his body hunched over, ready for quick and powerful strikes. "…it's time you showed me how much you've learned.

"Hai!" Kai got into a similar stance but brought his right hand back to his stomach with his palm exposed.

'_So that's what you're trying to do… clever kid._' Ryu thought. He already knew how Kai planned to fight and judging from his contradicting personality to Karasu's he knew that every strike was going to count.


	18. Chapter XVII

Broken Bonds

Chapter XVII: Demon's Light

* * *

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 08:15

Location: Isaac's House

* * *

Ayane led the hyper cheery Hikari to the blade covered wall she had used to conceal her presence from the four young ninja. She noticed how the chipper young girl eyed her Kimono and short swords she figured the girl was getting ideas for her next outfit since she was a green version of Ayane's basic ninja garb, minus the fish netting.

"So…" Ayane stated in her usual neutral tone she used when she dealt with strangers or people that annoyed her. Actually she used that voice on just about every occasion until she started staying with Isaac and Kasumi. "You got a name little girl."

"Of course silly…" Hikari stated with great enthusiasm and a cheery grin. "I am Hikari Shugo age twelve and the eldest of identical twins." Ayane placed her hand on her bandanna clad forehead and sighed

'_She reminds me of Hitomi with that bubbly attitude of hers._'

"Is something wrong Ayane-sama?" Hikari questioned leaning forward to balance on her heels and placing her finger on her chin.

Ayane eyed the strange stance and Hikari's large honey brown orbs '_I think she may be a slightly more ditzy than Hitomi though…_' "It's nothing Hikari, so I'm guessing that's your younger sister over there with Onee-chan huh?" Ayane looked at Kasumi who was still seated near the far left wall talking to the timid Chi before she rose from her feet and lead her to left side of the Incense altar Isaac was standing at.

"That's right Ayane-sama, that is my little sister Tsuchi Shugo and as you can see she is very shy when it comes to meeting people, especially Kasumi-sama." Hikari stated never losing her energetic inflection.

Ayane put her hand up to catch the energetic pre-teen's attention "Uh, do you mind stopping with the 'sama' me and Kasumi don't like being addressed like royalty." She requested slightly annoyed at the girls boundless energy.

"Okay Ayane-sama…" Ayane growled slightly "Oops my bad, I meant Ayane-san." Hikari said rubbing the back of her head

Ayane folded her arms "So how much have you learned from watching me? Or what have any of you guys learned?" Ayane asked skeptically

"Well…" Hikari started as she tilted her head back to think "Karasu learned how to focus his flailing technique…" She eyed Karasu who had randomly back flipped in an attempt to counter one of Hayate's strikes with a kick. "Kai found his own fighting stance and is learning the Izuna drop…"

"Really?" Ayane stated skeptically

"Yes, he's been working on it for a while now but he just can't get the timing or the execution right." Hikari beamed

Ayane remained neutral "I'm not surprised, the Izuna drop is very hard to master and very dangerous for anyone who does not know what they are doing."

"He did do it once though…"

"What?!" Ayane exclaimed "HE pulled off an Izuna drop?!"

"Oh yes, he only did it once by accident while he was running on adrenaline from a sparring session with Karasu."

"This I have got to hear."

"Well one day after our last session with Gospel-sensei we all went to Karasu's home so we could practice in the woods. Me and Chi-chan were practicing our stances since no matter how hard we try we just cannot get the hang of using yours and Kasumi-san's fighting stances or finding a stance we were comfortable with." Hikari explained

"I guess that explains why Karasu-kun's and Kai-kun's stances differ from Ryu and Onii-san's then." Ayane analyzed observing Ryu and Kai as they began their sparring

"Yes and when Karasu and Kai got started they went at each other like they were sworn enemies, but they've always been rivals so I guess it's normal for them. It was a pretty even fight when it came to strength but Karasu had Kai on the defensive with his speed." Hikari recalled the memory with no wavering enthusiasm

"What happened?" Ayane asked genuinely curious

"Karasu always took the initiative but he never thought things through. Kai on the other hand, well… he always has a plan and that time with the sparring was no different. Kai waited for Karasu to do one of his random backflips and then everything just blurred."

"Let me guess. While Karasu can consistently move at the same speed for extended periods of time, Kai saves his energy for right moment so he can use it in quick and precise bursts." Ayane stated inquisitively

"Hai, in one move Kai had Karasu in the air and was twirling down into the lake just off to the side of where they were sparring."

"I bet that did wonders for your health since winter had just started."

"Yeah those two bakas were bedridden until just two weeks ago." They laughed at the two boys' misfortune "I swear it's always the cute ones that get into the most trouble."

"It sounds like you want to be more than friends with one of them." Ayane teased

"Of course not Ayane-san! We've been friends ever since we were eight it would be way too weird." Hikari rebuked strongly

"Sometimes the closest friends become the most romantic couples."

"pah-lease Ayane-san! Those two wouldn't know romance if it stabbed them in the eye!"

"I don't know, you're objecting a little too strongly if you really think that."

"I do not have any kind of feelings for those two they're annoying and need to grow up and act their age."

"You guys are only twelve and thirteen respectively I think they are acting appropriately for their age." Ayane shot back confident.

"Easy for you to say Ayane-san!" Hikari huffed "You don't have to see them constantly."

Ayane laughed at the girl's determination to friend zone the two sparring boys.

"Okay you've made your point." Ayane finally relented

"And what about you and Gospel-sensei?" now it was Hikari's turn to do a little teasing

Ayane's cheeks instantly went a deep shade of red. "What?!"

"I think you like Gospel-sensei, you and Kasumi-san I think." Hikari said with a wide playful grin.

"Nonsense!" Ayane stated turning her head away from the cocky green clad ninja.

"Aw come on. Why so defensive? It's just Gospel-sensei or are you concerned that Kasumi-san may be your competition?" Hikari said with a raised brow.

"Of course not! Me and Nee-chan are not romantic rivals and I'm certain we have no such feelings for Isaac."

"Oh really?" Hikari asked coyly

"Yes! And even if we did feel something for him we could easily have him eating out of our hands and be at both our beck and calls." Ayane finished confidently

"Is that so, Ayane-san?"

"It is and now that you've successfully irritated me I think it is past time I see what it is you can do." Ayane dropped into her fighting stance with one arm outstretched and bent upwards with her palm opened and her other drawn back to her torso.

Hikari went wide eyed when she saw the determined look in Ayane's ruby orbs. '_I think I went a little too far._' She dropped into her fighting stance in preparation to fend off the killer kunoichi's fury. Hikari's stance was exactly the same as Ayane's right down to the position of her legs the only noticeable difference was her drawn back arm ended in a fist and the other hand had two fingers extended instead of an open palm.

'_I hope she goes easy on me._' Hikari worried thoughts flashed in her mind.

Ayane formed a mischievous grin '_Oh this is gonna be fun._'


	19. Chapter XVIII

Broken Bonds

Chapter XVIII: Fated Rock

* * *

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 08:15

Location: Isaac's House

* * *

Kasumi still sat on her knees while the rest went to their respective corners to spar with the mini doppelgangers. In front of her sat the timid Tsuchi Shugo in her red version of Kasumi's current robe, her gaze cast on her knees with her fists clenched tightly due to nervousness.

Kasumi let a warm smile form as she looked at the nervous girl "Ohayo little one." Kasumi's motherly nature showed in her inflection.

"…" Tsuchi hesitated, her nerves in disarray. '_I can't believe Gospel-sensei actually knows Kasumi-san and she is sitting right in front of me!_'

"Come now, there is no need to be shy." Kasumi tried again, still maintaining her tender tone

Tsuchi slowly raised her head so her honey orbs met with Kasumi's. "Ohayo… Kasumi-sama…" Chi responded timidly.

"There we go, I don't bite." Kasumi smiled brightly when she finally got an answer from the shy girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tsuchi, Tsuchi Shugo… Kasumi-sama." Tsuchi replied still hiding in her metaphorical shell '_Wow, she is so beautiful and her voice sounds like a musical melody…_'

"Please Tsuchi-chan; you don't have to address me so formally." Kasumi never liked being treated like a princess despite her heritage.

"Okay…" Tsuchi again hesitated not wanting to offend her elder "Kasumi-san."

"That's better now let's go by the incense altar where Isaac is standing." Kasumi said as she rose to her feet.

"Hai… And please call me Chi… Kasumi-san." Tsuchi rose to her feet and followed Kasumi to the incense altar next to Isaac. '_I see Kai-kun, Karasu-kun, and Onee-chan are already sparring…_'

The two reached the corner opposite Hayate and Karasu "So Chi-chan, do you mind if I ask why you decided to follow the path of the ninja?" Kasumi asked in her tender inflection. She noticed the timid girl lowered her guard when she heard it.

"…Well… I always got bullied and because of my disposition I was never able to defend myself. I was always being saved by others and I hated it." Tsuchi replied

"It's okay to rely on the kindness of others Chi-chan. There is no shame in it." Kasumi replied softly

"I know, but I don't want to rely on others all my life and when I saw you in the tournament I…" Tsuchi fidgeted uncomfortably with her hands behind her back.

"What is it Chi-chan?" Kasumi asked leaning forward so she was eye level with the short haired teen.

"I always thought you were amazing. You're so beautiful and strong, I wanted to be strong… like you." Tsuchi looked away from the Kunoichi causing Kasumi to giggle at the girl's reaction.

"Don't be embarrassed Chi-chan, I understand." Tsuchi looked back to the Auburn haired Kunoichi her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. Kasumi gave a reassuring smile "How about we get started with your practice."

"Hai!"

"How about we start with your stance? Show me your defensive stance Chi-chan." Tsuchi responded by crouching low into Kasumi's stance. She seemed to be struggling to keep her posture solid as she shook ever so slightly every couple of seconds and her left arm kept trying to move forward. "Hmm, you have a decent stance but…" Kasumi walked behind the young girl and placed her hands on the girl's wrist.

"Um… Kasumi-san?" The crimson clad girl wore a look of confusion as the Kunoichi of Destiny gently clasped her wrists

"Just relax, this will help you…" Kasumi gently lowered Tsuchi's stance and brought her left arm forward slightly so her palm was parallel to her elbow. When Kasumi was done she took a step back and looked at her work. "There, now how does that feel Chi-chan?"

Tsuchi closed her eyes letting the stance sink into her mind for a moment, absorbing how the new form affected her fighting. When she opened her eyes she realized that the stance felt… right.

"What did you do? I feel so… empowered!" Tsuchi's astonishment showed in her voice, earning a slight chuckle from Kasumi.

"I saw how you were struggling to keep your stance so I figured if I could lower your center and move your hand forward it would fit better. If I had to guess your move set is slightly different from mine."

Tsuchi just nodded her head in response "I guess…"

"Well let's not waste any more time since everyone else has already started." Kasumi looked around the room noticing the various states the rest of the group was in. Hayate and Karasu looked to be close to finishing their session. Ryu and Kai were approaching the high point of their session.

"Looks like Onee-chan upset Ayane-san." Tsuchi pointed to her sister and Ayane. Ayane looked ready to give Hikari a stern lesson in manners while Hikari wore a look of dread on her features.

Kasumi released a sigh as she saw what Ayane planned to do "Ayane-chan is so temperamental, but at least she's just teasing your sister."

"I hope so. Hikari-chan isn't very good." Tsuchi looked worried for her elder half.

"She will have to learn to adapt, that is the most important lesson a fighter can learn." Kasumi said before dropping into her defensive stance. "Speaking of which, let's see how well you adapt Chi-chan." Kasumi stated with a hint of playfulness to her inflection.

Tsuchi dropped into her newly formed stance "It would be my honor Kasumi-san." Tsuchi threw a quick jab. Which Kasumi promptly side stepped and delivered a quick jab to Tsuchi's stomach causing her to stagger back slightly.

"You need to have more confidence behind your strikes. Don't focus on the fear of being hit, focus on the pride of defending yourself." Kasumi said with a firm voice.

"Hai!" Tsuchi threw another jab, this time it was deflected by Kasumi's outstretched arm. Tsuchi quickly delivered a kick to Kasumi's torso catching her off guard. Kasumi slid back and looked at the spot she had just been hit and back to the recoiling crimson clad girl and smiled.

"Keep at it just like that Chi-chan." Kasumi dropped into her stance ready to face Tsuchi seeing that she was now coming out of her shell.

Isaac had been observing the four pairs sparring and smiled at the pre-teens progress '_I guess I still got it, eh old man? Well I'd better get ready for the next few sessions I hope they don't cut themselves again._' Isaac thought as he pushed off the altar and moved to the center where he and the elder ninja had randomly set up.


	20. Chapter XVIX

Broken Bonds

Chapter XVIX: Long Training Day

* * *

Date: October 12, 2010

Time: 08:45

Location: Isaac's House

* * *

Isaac rearranged the dojo while the ninjas mirror sparred _'__Let's see…this here…that goes there and this should stay right here and finally this goes right here.'_ Isaac had set up two targets and a set of training dummies for striking practice near the door to the main house. When he was done arranging the training sets the throwing targets were positioned opposite the striking dummies. _'__That should do it. Now let's see how the ninja are doing…'_

Isaac turned to see the four pair's progress. He found Hayate had Karasu on his last legs, but not before receiving a few hits to the torso and arms. Karasu was panting heavily and barely had the strength to maintain his stance his hands drifting further apart with passing seconds. The fatigue that wracked his body did not show on his face, he wore an excited grin.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Karasu-kun. Not every day you meet someone who enjoys getting hurt." Hayate stated, impressed by the slightly crimson haired boy's tenacity.

Karasu lunged forward throwing three quick jabs that were promptly blocked by Hayate's rapid arm movement. "Well it's not every day…" Karasu spun around delivering a back hand strike that Hayate grabbed and proceeded to flip the raven sleeved teen on his back. Karasu landed on his feet and transitioned into low sweeping kick that Hayate jumped over only to have the same low sweeping leg rise up and strike him in the stomach earning a pained grunt from the Shinobi of Wind causing him to roll on the ground and fall to one knee. "It's not every day that I get to spar with a ninja and the ninja I wish to surpass at that."

Hayate rose off the ground with a smirk, his recent injury having no effect on his fighting since he fell back into his defensive stance. "Then I'll try not to disappoint." Karasu fell into his defensive stance as well. His breathing was heavy and his fatigue slowly taking over him.

'_The next move will finish this and I'm sure Hayate-san knows it.'_ Karasu glanced to the side and saw that Kai and the Shugo twins were in the same condition as him. Kai had yet to land a hit on The Dragon Ninja _'__Kai looks just fine, but his mental state must be worse since his eyes are dilating repeatedly.'_ He glanced back to the twin Kunoichi siblings Ayane was going full force against Hikari with the emerald clad girl using all her practice just to prevent her defense from breaking against The Killer Kunoichi's relentless assault. _'__Hikari never had the most solid stance and Chi-chan seems to be enjoying herself.'_ Tsuchi and Kasumi were in an intricate match, each move and counter mingling together like a well-choreographed dance.

Karasu brought himself back to his white clad opponent _'__That's enough distractions for now. I've gotta lose gracefully!'_ Resigned to his fate Karasu decides to burn the last of his energy on trying to deliver a hit to Hayate's head.

'_Looks like he's ready to finish this…'_ Hayate thought as the raven clad trainee looked back to him _'__In that case the next blow will decide it.'_ without words the two moved with immeasurable speed Hayate made a quick jab at Karasu's torso, in one movement Karasu jumped over the quick blow and delivered a hard heel to the back of Hayate's head before landing on the wood flooring.

Karasu looked back at Hayate as he stumbled forward from the unexpected hit. "Hmm, not bad Karasu-kun your defense needs some work and you should try aiming for every part an opponents you can, but I am very impressed none the less." Hayate said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes!" Karasu exclaimed forgetting all his fatigue as his body suddenly made him fall on his back from exhaustion "Ow! That hurt but it was so worth it." the two ninja laughed at the boy's remark.

_Clap, clap, clap_ They were interrupted by the sound of clapping. They looked to see Isaac walking towards them with a neutral look on his features "Impressive Little Raven." Karasu instantly tried to rise to his feet causing Isaac to put a hand up "No need to get up Karasu-kun, you performed very well just now and you finished before the others so feel free to rest until the others are done and here…" Isaac tossed the two a bottle of water "Don't want you get a Charley Horse on me."

Isaac turned to head for the incense altar leaving the two tired fighters to sit and watch the others.

Ryu and Kai were in the midst of their duel neither one taking any hits. The fight consisted mostly of counters and dodging with neither combatant staying on defense for very long. Kai made a flurry of kicks and jabs in a vain attempt to break through Ryu's guard. Ryu blocked the orange ninja's assault with his forearms, alternating between each strike. Kai fell back into his defensive stance with his open palm pulled back to his chest.

'_Why can't I get past his defense?! I'm countering everything he's throwing at me and I can't land one hit on him!'_ Kai thought to himself. His stance had been tailor made to be balanced and able to counter anything thrown at it and it showed as the Dragon Ninja had difficulty landing even a glancing blow on the boy.

'_I figured as much. His style is perfect defensively, but that is all he has improved it seems...'_ Ryu thought as he delivered another series of punches to Kai's steel defense. _'__I suppose I'd better end this then or else we'll be here all day.'_ Ryu fell in his fighting stance once again with only one thought in his head _'__I hope he gets the picture…'_

Ryu dashed at the orange clad teen throwing two jabs at Kai's torso. Kai brought his open palm up from his torso deflecting the first strike to his right and grabbing the second strike with the same hand flipping Ryu over his shoulder. Ryu landed on his feet, broke free of the young ninja's grasp and made a low sweeping kick at Kai's heels knocking the defensive teen off balance and forcing him on his back. Before the teal headed teen could recover Ryu had brought his fist to Kai's face.

Kai was on his back before he could process the events that had just transpired, his vision blocked by Ryu's fist eclipsed face. Confusion shown clear in the orange teen's features '_I lost…again…'_ Kai lay on his back contemplating his defeat _'__Why? Even if it is Ryu, why couldn't I land one hit? I thought every move through countered everything that was thrown at me so WHY?!'_

"You look confused Kai-kun." Ryu's stern voice cut through Kai's questioning thoughts like a dagger making the teen eye Ryu in a nervous manner "You are wondering why you lost, am I correct?" more statement than question, Kai did not acknowledge the query but his silence was all the answer the Dragon Ninja needed _'__sigh'_ Ryu eased off the boy and went to take a seat next to his friend Hayate who had seen the entire fight along with Karasu.

Kai drug himself to his feet his body and mind exhausted. He took a place next to Karasu and lowered his head in shame "I lost again…" He breathed to himself.

"Of course you did." Hayate stated not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Hayate-san!" Karasu exclaimed

"I know he's your friend Karasu-kun but right now kindness is not what he needs."

"You can't be-" "It's alright Karasu…" Kai's defeated voice cut his friend off "I lost because I was weak; I deserve to be ridiculed for it."

"Here we go you didn't lose because you were weak Kai." The raven sleeved teen tried to reassure his friend.

"Really? Cause I've never seen someone manage to avoid hitting someone even once because they were strong!" Kai shot back

"Kai-kun…" Ryu cut in having heard all he needed "Why do you think I ended our fight the way I did?"

"Because you were disappointed with my abilities…"

"No…I finished our spar because your abilities were limited."

"What's the difference Ryu-san?" Kai shot back failing to contain his attitude.

"The difference being how your abilities were limited." Kai looked at Ryu with a lost look in his eyes "Some fighters have limited abilities because they cannot help their natural disposition or bodily limitations. Then there are fighters like you Kai-kun, that strive to improve their abilities to such an extreme that they have left themselves handicapped."

"And how does this help me." Kai asked getting very impatient

"It's the same thing that I've been trying to warn you of since day one Kai." Isaac's voice was heard behind them. Isaac emerged carrying several metallic objects.

"But Gospel-sensei, you told me my defense was perfect and I think everything through."

"That's the problem." Ryu stated, Isaac walked off to place the new equipment where they were required. "You think too much on your next move and focus too much on your defense."

"But-" "Thinking your next move through is all well good, but it is pointless if your offense is lacking…and your offense needs a lot of work."

Kai was about to argue with the black clad ninja, but then he realized that Ryu was right. _'__I think everything through and my defense is solid but… That's it I barely touched my hand-to-hand skills.'_ Kai thought

"I'm sure you know what needs to be done in order to make yourself stronger. Just remember, your hands are your most important weapon." Ryu finished and turned to look at the sparring sisters.

Karasu eyed Kai and whispered "I told you working on your swordsmanship is only one part of it."

"…Oh Shut up you baka _(idiot)_." Kai replied somewhat back to his normal demeanor.

Ayane was in the process of making Hikari regret her playful teasing earlier, but she was doing it all in good fun. Ayane made two quick jabs to Hikari's torso which the green clad girl struggled to block and went into two round house kicks. Hikari ducked under the first kick narrowly saving her head and blocked the second kick with her arm at the last second. _'__I guess I should stop playing Sadist and actually evaluate her skill level.'_ Ayane thought.

Ayane went into her signature spin rotating like a top. She spun away from the struggling teen and prepared for her finisher. Hikari looked at the rapidly rotating Kunoichi and she instantly braced herself for the devastating kick that was to come.

'_This is going to hurt.'_ Hikari raised her arms when Ayane rotated forward Hikari closed her eyes and waited for the painful strike to her arms.

Through Ayane's rapidly shifting eyes she saw the green clad pre-teen close her eyes _'__I guess I'd better ease up on her. Her defense could do with some work.'_ When Ayane reached Hikari she used the rest of her momentum to trip the girl with her left heel knocking Hikari off balance and making her fall to the wood floor.

"Wha?" Hikari looked from the floor to the Lavender Kunoichi clearly confused about what just happened to her.

"Didn't know I could do that did you?" Ayane smiled triumphantly as she leaned down and held her hand out offering to help the confused girl from the floor.

"Why didn't you just kick me the way you do in the tournaments?" Hikari asked taking the Kunoichi's hand.

"Oh I was going to…" Ayane started as she pulled the tired girl up "But with the way your defense is now I would have broken your arms and then your training would be over for today."

"Oh, well thank you for not breaking my arms Ayane-san." Hikari's wide smile showed her unwavering enthusiasm to which Ayane just shook her head.

"You are just one big ball of energy aren't you?" Ayane questioned playfully

"I'm living free Ayane-san that is best way to stay loose and happy!" The emerald clad girl beamed.

'_I envy that attitude. Maybe one day…'_ "Well you definitely show it in your personality, but you should work that into your fighting." Ayane said shifting into her authoritative tone.

"How?"

"That is for us to work on, but ultimately you'll have to figure it out yourself."

"…" Hikari's energetic features shifted to a look of dread "That means…I have to do homework." She whined

"You guessed it."

"I hate homework."

"And that's why your defense is horrible and your offense is easily stopped. You need to practice outside of the dojo and mean it when you do!" Ayane's leadership position showed in her reprimanding of the girl's complaining. "If not then you're going to hurt or worse!"

"Hai~" Hikari reluctantly agreed

"Especially considering you almost got kidnapped." Isaac chimed in as he moved towards the two. "You need to be able to use your energy in a productive way."

"Wait, _you_ almost got kidnapped?" Ayane asked as Isaac approached the armed wall they were sparring in front of.

"Yeah, it was three weeks ago when it happened. Tsuchi-chan and I were walking home from the session at Karasu's house. The street lights were just coming on and-" "Hikari-chan I think we should save this until after Kasumi and Tsuchi-chan have finished their dance." Isaac looked at the robed pair. Kasumi's black and gold robe flowed in the air as she did two vertical cart wheel kicks on her crimson clad partner. Tsuchi spun around the attack with the elegance of an Olympic figure skater and attempted two horizontal jabs at Kasumi's back as she did. Kasumi ducked under the first jab and grabbed the second flipping Tsuchi over her back in an attempt to disorient the Spinning girl.

"I guess you're right, I'm sure Onee-chan will want to hear this as well as Ryu and Onii-san."

"Exactly…" Isaac reached up and grabbed three sheathed training swords from the wall two had the outlined image of white ravens and forestry etched into it with a silver circular guard and a black cloth around the grip that dangled from the bottom but one blade was a foot shorter. The other had the orange image of a raging inferno with a rectangular golden guard and teal cloth around its base "Hey Ayane-chan, can you grab those two daggers and the Tanto." He pointed to two daggers with emerald green cloth and yellow butterfly decals. The hilt was covered in a green cloth with a yellow four pronged star design. The blades were similar to Ayane's but had a shorter blade that protruded out of the guard instead of the violet string that dangled from the bottom of the hilt. The tanto had a deep red cloth wrapped around the hilt with an X shaped black guard. The black sheath had the outlined etching of pink sakura petals for its decals.

"I'm guessing they even use our sword styles huh?" Ayane stated as she picked the weapons off the wall.

"Actually Ayane-san, we've never seen you draw your weapons so we don't know how you fight. We just know you have a type of weapon preference and Gospel-sensei thinks that we should stick with that and develop from there." Hikari chimed in.

"Hmm, makes sense if you want to stay consistent. But I do have an issue with teaching these kids with ACTUAL WEAPONS!"

"I know what ya mean; Karasu nicked himself the first day we started weapons training. How he managed to cut himself on a dull sword I will never know." Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"Are they sharp now?" Ayane asked very apprehensive of the idea

"Slightly I made sure all the blades on this wall cannot cut below the epidermal layer of skin and if they are CAREFUL~…" He looked at Hikari who simply stuck her tongue out playfully "Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Ayane replied with dread.

"I'm sure Isaac knows what he's doing." Kasumi's tender voice cut in. She had just finished her session with Tsuchi who had taken her sister over to the where the four males were sitting.

"You sound awfully confident Nee-chan."

"I just think _Gospel-sensei_ will prove himself to be a very capable weapons teacher. Tsuchi had little to improve on. She just needs to be more aggressive and confident in herself." Kasumi replied playfully.

"No pressure." Isaac added sarcastically to which the Kunoichi sisters laughed. They followed Isaac to where he had setup the training dummies and targets. Isaac eyed the CD player's clock and noticed it was 09:42 "Why don't you guys go sit with the others, there is one more thing I need to do before we actually get started finally."

"Okay." They said in unison and left to join the group.

'_Well I'd better get ready, I get the feeling this is going to be a long training day.'_ Isaac moved to the main house to get some proper foot wear. After five minutes he returned wearing his obsidian and platinum stitched sandals and moved to the incense altar where his twin split blades hung. He retrieved them from their resting place and placed them on his hips with the bladed edge pointed toward the ceiling. He moved to the center of the dojo.

"Have you seen Isaac's sword play?" Hikari asked with an eager look on her features.

"No, as far as I know we've only seen his hand-to-hand style and that was this morning when he was practicing." Ryu stated remembering that the only time he had seen Isaac wield a sword was when the brown skinned teen wiped out the Black Spider Ninja with one of his Lightning waves.

"Me and Kasumi-chan saw him fight five thugs by himself and he only threw four punches, everything else was either a counter or he simply threw them." Ayane added.

"Well then you guys are in for a show." Karasu finished

"Are you two done?" Isaac's voice cut in.

"Hai!" They replied in surprised unison.

"Okay, now these four heard about one of you nearly getting kidnapped. You mind telling us what happened?" Isaac asked.

Hikari looked at him and then the rest of the group. "Hai, well it was three weeks ago when it happened. Tsuchi-chan and I were walking home from a group session at Karasu's house. The street lights were just coming on and we were taking a short cut through the park." The older ninja knew where this was going, if they were to ambush someone the park would be a good location. "Suddenly this lady in a red and purple form fitting body suit dropped in front of us from the trees. She had a matching hood so we couldn't see her face."

"Did she say anything to you?" Ryu asked

"No, she just lunged at me and Hikari-chan." Tsuchi added

"She held me by my throat and was about to hit me in the stomach when Tsuchi-chan kicked her in the face."

"That was risky Tsuchi-chan." Hayate was impressed by the silent girl's show of bravado

"Well I had to something and it seemed to confuse her long enough for someone to come by and scare the kidnapper away."

"Well at least you're okay." Ryu added

"Arigato Ryu-san, Hayate-san." The sisters said in unison.

"Good now I'm gonna do my sword practice, in the mean time you four…" Isaac pointed at the ninja trainees "Are going to practice on the dummies near the door. Karasu and Tsuchi are to practice your throwing and remember the target is not the back of my head…" Isaac eyed the raven marked boy with an annoyed look. Karasu looked away and whistled obliviously. "Hikari and Kai are going to practice your jabs on the striking posts and please try not to break an arm."

"Hai! Gospel-sensei." The trainees moved to their respectful practiced stations

"Do you guys mind watching them? I'm fairly confident they won't kill themselves, but I would like you four to watch them. I need to warm up before I get into the dangerous stuff."

"Sure, but we'll be keeping an eye on you as well." Hayate said

"Very well." Isaac replied. The ninja moved towards the trainees and found a place on the adjacent wall where they could watch the trainees and Isaac's swordplay. The trainees did not immediately start practicing however.

"Any reason why you are not practicing like your instructor says?" Hayate's stern voice cut in scarring the trainees, except Kai who did not seem fazed by the question.

"Shhhh, we are practicing."

"No~, you're staring at Isaac like a couple of stalkers." Ayane chastised

"Gospel-sensei said we should practice our physical abilities, but he also told us that we should always practice our awareness and our ability to guess at our opponent's most basic strengths and weaknesses." Tsuchi added in a barely audible whisper.

"That is a good skill to have." Ryu added "And what better way to develop that skill than by watching your mentor."

"Exactly Ryu-san!" Hikari beamed

"Shhhh, you want to get caught?" Kai chastised the energetic girl

"Oops! Gomen-nasai Kai-kun." Hikari whispered playfully rubbing the back of her head and sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, he's starting." Karasu chimed in.

The ninja looked to the platinum marked teen. He reached his right hand to the blade on his left hip. _'__Here we go Star Killer…'_

Isaac pulled the split blade from his hip and whipped it behind him in his Shiranui grip stance in one quick motion the blade leaving a black trail with the speed in which he drew it and hunched down low ready to strike. He started with a diagonal strike then a horizontal slash, the dread haired teen paused for a moment then he brought the blade up in a crescent motion adding a back flip kick at the end and landing in his stance with his left arm dangling in front of him the blade vanishing into a black trail during the display.

The platinum marked teen did another diagonal slash followed by another diagonal slash bringing the tip of the midnight blade to rest on the floor behind him briefly before he flipped the twin blade and made two clockwise spinning horizontal slices adding more force to the ending slice before resetting into his stance.

"Sugoi _(Amazing)_…" Tsuchi breathed out. "It's like watching water dance."

"He moves so fast I could barely see each cut." Kai whispered

"Yeah, I never knew Isaac could move that fast. The air around him just turned black from how fast the blade moved." Hayate stated "And even with his stance slightly altered I can tell he is still baiting his opponent."

Isaac repeated the two diagonal slices, but he paused as the twin tipped blade touched the ground. Isaac then spun to his left bringing the black blade in front of him and rotated it by its hilt, the blade turned into a black circle with the rate he spun it, bringing his left hand around to keep the rotation as he spun himself, he lowered his torso making it parallel to the ground and shifting the blade from its vertical spin to a horizontal spin as he continued to rotate his body, maintaining the black eclipse. He brought the blade down from his back and took a step forward adding more force as he brought it down in an arc leaving a black crescent trail.

"So that's the single bladed Shiranui style." Ryu said. "It's certainly an impressive style, but it lacks any real power."

"But it makes up for it in speed and if his hand-to-hand fighting is any indication he can counter at a moment's notice." Ayane added

"How can you tell?" Karasu asked. "The strikes look powerful to me and when Gospel-sensei's attacking he looks very vulnerable."

"It may look that way to a novice, but we've fought enough to notice subtle details, like Isaac's strength. I can tell he has some force behind his strikes, but I can tell it won't do much to someone with at least an average level of sword practice." Hayate analyzed

Karasu simply nodded and returned his gaze to his platinum streaked trainer as he threw a shuriken at the target behind him, he hit slightly to the side of the circular object.

Isaac replaced the blade back on his hips and shifted to his fighting stance, except he moved his right arm down slightly so it was parallel with the blade on his right hip. His armed moved with lightning speed, grabbing the blade and making a quick horizontal slash. The platinum eyed teen transitioned into a round house kick lifting him off the ground slightly and followed up with a low sweeping kick, he brought the reverse gripped sword up diagonally flipping the blade out of the grip and bringing it down in the same motion he spun around maintaining his momentum and repeated the same cut only to flip the blade back into its original Shiranui grip to bring it up again at an incredible speed. Isaac then jumped back and grabbed his second blade by the winged chain.

Before Isaac's hand closed around the chain a small platinum spark hit the chain, it went unnoticed to all but the experienced Dragon Ninja _'__I saw that Isaac-kun, now what are you going to show us?'_ Isaac pulled the base of the hilt where the wire connected to the blade dislodging it from his side. Isaac eased his grip slightly letting the blade fling forward till his hand was at the end of the chain before he reapplied his grip as the last chain passed through his hand leaving nothing but air. He jumped into a corkscrew spin and he extended a platinum bolt to the left blade, connecting it to the winged chain forming more winged links allowing the blade to extend slightly so it barely hit the flooring six feet below him. Isaac landed on his feet and flipped the left blade so the extended chain wrapped around his forearm multiple times using only its momentum.

"What?!" Ayane and Hayate exclaimed simultaneously earning a laugh from the young trainees. Kasumi and Ryu were simply stunned. Isaac sent a small platinum spark to both blades and wrapped his right forearm with the newly formed winged chain links attached to the twin blade; he fell back into his Shiranui stance causing the chains to dangle to floor before they retracted to where they dangled a manageable distance from the chocolate teen's wrist. "He cannot be serious." Hayate the usually impossible to surprise Shinobi of Wind said with a gaping jaw.

"I think he is Onii-san." Kasumi replied placing her hand on his chin and closing it "It is also bad manners to have ones mouth opened." She added, but she was too shocked to maintain her motherly tone.

Isaac sliced with one arm making the blade extend across the room in a straight jab followed by the second blade, he then spun making a giant black whirlpool then he jumped being propelled forward by the spinning blades. He transitioned into a series of short ranged slashes with the blades retracted into his hands; he made a horizontal slash and rotated his body bringing the second blade around for a surprised attack having it extend slightly to push his invisible partner back. He then transitioned into a flurry of spinning blades, the extended wings turned out to be bladed allowing for agonizing choke moves. The wings cut through the air making the black eclipses on either side of the dancing teen rotate with increased speed. Isaac jumped once more making the blades retract back to his hands before righting himself and bringing both blades in a vertical strike dislodging the chains from his wrists and returning them to their dangling position and original seven link count at the hilt of the blade and holding his blades behind him without returning to his Shiranui stance.

"Well…that was certainly unexpected." Ryu stated still in a state of surprise

"That was an amazing display. " Kasumi stated "The fluid movements Isaac made while maintaining perfect control over his weapons was breath taking."

"But…the way Sensei's blades devoured the light around him…it was Kowaii _(Scarey)_." Tsuchi stated her knees shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I was scared for a moment that the darkness was going to swallow us whole." Hikari replied wearily as she placed a hand her sister's shoulder to calm her nerves

"That is Gospel-sensei's Star Killer. It definitely lives up to the name with how it blots out all the light around it." Kai stated

"I've never seen a blade move like that before it's almost as if…" Karasu started

"The blades are a part of him." Hayate stated

"Only a swordsman who has blurred the line between him and the blade can move that way."

Isaac sent a shock to the chains making the chains stiffen and connect into one stiffen chain before he spun the blades again returning them to the Shiranui stance before smashing the sapphire clothed slanted hilts together and lodging the winged chain into a hidden slot, on the bottom of each hilt, and creating a double ended sword and held it behind him much like Ayane with her Aura blade

The four experienced ninja stood stunned at the sight of the transformation. "This is not possible." Ayane stated in disbelief

"I know Imouto. There is no way two blades can be so versatile." Hayate replied equally shocked at the sight

"And yet I can't help feeling that blade has many more surprises for us." Kasumi added in the same state of shock as the rest.

"I think you are right Kasumi-chan." Ryu replied

Isaac made the ten foot long blade and began to move making a series of wild kicks and spinning it behind his back as he bent his torso parallel to the floor. He suddenly threw the blade and began to reenact his morning session before the trainees showed up. The blade would retuned occasionally making Isaac dodge and continue his kicks. He eventually leapt into the air and caught the blade as it passed under him and landed. He stood straight and separated the blades before replacing them on his hips. The trainees as well as the ninja just watched the dread haired teen as he turned to face them.

"So…I guess this means you didn't practice." Isaac stated

"Uh…" the four trainees replied remembering what they were supposed to be doing while Isaac warmed up.

'_Sigh_' "One hour for each of you rotating on the dummies and no buts! If you're going to slack then you're going to make up for it, or else…" Isaac finished with a mischievous grin.

"Hai Sensei!" They replied with a hint of fear in their voice as they began their various delayed activities. Isaac walked to the wall the experienced ninja were standing at. The ninja eyed the teen cautiously as they slowly followed his movement with their heads as he leaned against the wall.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Is there a problem?" Isaac asked feeling uncomfortable from the constant stares.

"…Yes…" Hayate replied after a brief pause

"Oh, well what is it?"

"We don't know yet."

"Well then it is probably nothing that important."

"…Maybe…"

The five mentors sat in silence for the next two hours as the trainees practiced their shuriken and kunai throwing practice and their striking practice switching every fifteen minutes and taking five minute breaks every half hour. By the time the trainees were done the time read 12:30 and they were on their backs exhausted from the constant practice.

"Okay, good job minna now go grab your weapons and meet me out back." Isaac walked off to the backyard near the forest edge.

"Spirit-kun…" Kasumi's voice cut in behind him, Kasumi followed him along with the rest of the ninja

"Ah, come on? If you are gonna add 'kun' to my name then please don't add it after saying my celestial name, it doesn't feel right." Isaac asked trying his best not to offend the polite teen.

"Okay Spirit, but we have a question."

"Okay~ what is it Ningyo?"

"Actually it is me that has the question." Hayate interjected.

"Ooookay…"

"Who or what are you? You say you're this dying species-"

"Dead Hayate, there is no recovering from this." Isaac corrected

"Gomen, but you claim to be this mystical breed and we've seen what you can do especially that display back there in the dojo."

"What can I say? I had a lot of time to perfect my technique back on Isle de Chaos."

"Is Chaos the name of your home?"

"That would be correct Hayate."

"Well that helps, but it is beside the point. I want to know how you know about us…" Hayate motioned towards the surrounding ninja "No one should know about us especially a gaijin from an extinct species on some mysterious moving island!" Hayate exclaimed clearly frustrated by Isaac's ambiguous nature.

"…" Isaac didn't move or speak. The rest were concerned that Isaac might attack Hayate out of rage but… "…I guess I've caused yet another misunderstanding…" Isaac lowered his head in shame "Gomen-nasai Hayate-san." The ninja were taken aback by Isaac's use of honorifics. Outside of playful teasing, Isaac hardly ever used honorifics. "I'd better fix this before it gets to be a problem with the Splicers. Last I need is a repeat of…never mind."

"…" The ninja noticed the slight sorrowful look in Isaac's platinum iris.

"Okay Hayate, the truth is my people and the ninjas share an…eventful history. We-"

"Gospel-sensei!" Hikari's energetic voice cut through the air

"Looks like this will have to wait." Isaac said turning to head for the forest, but Hayate placed a hand on his shoulder

"Now hold on Isaac-" "Look into the archives of the Mugen-Tenshin and the Hayabusa clan. Search for anything involving Chaos, Guardian, War, Devil Trigger, and Okami. Find those clues and the fog surrounding me should lessen." Isaac spoke rather quickly.

"Wha?" Hayate replied confused by the info overload he had just received.

"Okay you four gather round and we'll start the final exercise before we call it quits today." The four trainees arrived and stood next to their respective mentors.

The Shugo twins stood on either side of Kasumi and Ayane, who were standing side by side. The twins had their blades mounted the same way the Kunoichi sister's had theirs. Karasu had one of his blades on his back and tilted over his right shoulder and his short sword on is right hip and Kai had his on his left hip.

"Okay you lot, we're going to have ourselves a game of tag!" Isaac shouted enthusiastically

"Oh this ought to be good." Ayane stated sarcastically

"Oh come on Ayane-chan, I know you secretly want to play." Kasumi cut in

"You have one goal to reach the waterfall deep in the forest." Isaac smiled his fanged grin

"But Isaac-kun, the waterfall is over an hour's trek into the forest even by running." Ryu stated

"Exactly Ryu! This way I am sure to test these four's abilities and you four…" He pointed to the older ninja "Are going to help." The trainees instantly swallowed hard.

"And how are we going to do that?" Hayate asked skeptically.

"Simple, these four are going to have a five minute head start after that we are going to chase after them; they have two hours to reach the waterfall if all four can make it within two hours they will be rewarded."

"Um, before we start Gospel-sensei…" Kai said

"Yes Kai-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Actually Hikari wants to tell you something."

"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" The energetic girl screamed.

Isaac stuck a finger in his ear and made a rotating motion "Hikari, it's not my birthday today, my birthday was, oh~."

"Problem?" Hayate stated

"Remember the day the Spiders chased me?

"Yes"

"I turned eighteen that day and I completely forgot."

"Well Happy Birthday Isaac." Kasumi said

"Thank you. Now back to the tag game." Isaac said trying to refocus the group from Hikari's random outburst.

"So we chase them along the way making the journey that much longer."

"Exactly and that is why I gave them the blades, we are going to attack them along the way with weapons at the ready. Nothing life threatening, but it will hurt if you get hit so be sure to use everything you've learned till now to keep yourselves safe."

They nodded reluctantly, knowing that Isaac would not intentionally harm the trainees, right?

"Okay and go!" The trainees disappeared into the forest with inhuman speeds "Hmm, not bad. They've gotten much faster." Isaac said genuinely pleased with his student's progress. Ryu walked up behind him.

"Are you sure about this Isaac? They could get hurt, not to mention the Splicer is out there and Hikari-chan has already been targeted."

"…Oh shit!" Isaac threw his hands on his head for the first time looking horrified. "I did not think about that-OW!"

"You baka!" Ayane slapped Isaac in the back of the head "How could you forget something that important?!"

"Simple, I wasn't thinking about it, OW." This time Kasumi hit him. "What was that for…" Isaac trailed off at the end seeing the annoyed look Kasumi rarely wore. It wasn't the look she had when Tatsuya was harassing them, this look was extremely different. The look she wore radiated murder, tainting the air around her in a black-purple aura causing all to tremble in fear of her deadly mood.

"BAKA!" Kasumi screamed causing Ryu to jump into the trees and Ayane to hide behind a petrified Hayate "How do you simply _forget_ that me and Ayane's clone is lurking about waiting to abduct those children the first chance she got?!" The fire clearly raged in Kasumi's honey pools.

"Well you see-"

"I'll tell you how, because you are a baka that's how!" by now Kasumi was so far in Isaac's face that his spine was bent at a ninety degree angle. "What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Well-"

"Did I say you could talk?!"

"No Ma'am!" Isaac said in scared voice, he had never felt fear like he was experiencing now.

"Your damn right I didn't! Now you are going to think up a plan to keep this _game_ going and find the Splicer cause I'm damn sure it is hiding in that forest somewhere!"

"…"

"Say something you baka!"

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!" Isaac responded giving a crisp salute.

"Onii-san…" Ayane said just above a terrified child's whisper.

"Yes, Ayane-chan?" Hayate replied still scared

"Onee-chan is very Kowaii."

"Trust me Ayane-chan, I have stories that would make your blood freeze."

* * *

The children were twenty minutes deep in the forest.

"Where are Gospel-sensei and the others?" Tsuchi asked feeling that something wasn't right.

"They must be coming by now, we shouldn't let up. We do not want to deal with one of Gospel-sensei's punishment games." They all shivered in unison and continued through the forest. They pass by a bush hiding a shadowy figure.

'_Finally! We can finally live!'_ It disappeared and proceeded to follow the four teens in the tree tops.

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! How could I be so stupid?!" Isaac kicked himself as he moved through the forest floor Ryu on his left while the Mugen-Tenshin trio moved through the trees.

"Calm down and focus Isaac. If you let your doubt get to you those kids will be in more danger than they already are." The Dragon Ninja counseled

"I know, I know!" Isaac vaulted over a thorn bush and leapt ahead of the group

"Spirit!" Ayane shouted as she and the rest of the ninja caught up to the panicking teen.

"Slow down, if you tire yourself out then you'll be useless if the Splicer shows up." Hayate stated dropping down next to the platinum marked teen

"Not to mention you're a sitting duck on your own." Ryu added

"Like it matters now!" Isaac shouted as his markings began to radiate even the platinum and sapphire markings on his chest showed through his obsidian shirt. "I am not about to let someone die because I was negligent again!" Isaac shot off again.

Kasumi and Ayane dropped down from the trees running next to the older males.

"Why won't that baka listen?" Hayate exclaimed to which he received a hit to his shoulder from Ayane.

"He may be a baka Hayate, but he is me and Nee-chan's friend and he's clearly upset about something." Ayane stated surprising the two older males.

"You're right. Onii-san let me and Ayane-chan talk to Isaac; maybe we can calm him down enough to let him think clearly."

"Coming from the girl who almost broke his spine with a look." Hayate replied

"HAYATE!"

"Okay, okay just make it quick."

The kunoichi sped up towards the glowing teen. "They really feel for the boy, don't they old friend?" Ryu stated.

"Yeah and that's what worries me the most." Hayate replied

"Calm down Hayate. They haven't had a friend in many years, Ayane-chan in particular. Let them have fun with their new friend."

"Fine, but you and I are going to look into him when we're done here." '_Chaos, Guardian, War, Devil Trigger, and Okami…what are you telling me Isaac?_'

"Spirit! Wait up!" Kasumi called to no avail the glowing teen kept running until he tripped over an exposed root and rolled into the base a tree with his legs pointed towards the sky.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as his spine impacted on the old tree's tough bark.

The four ninja caught up to the disoriented teen. "Are you calm now?" Hayate asked

Isaac rolled over exposing the vivid cavity of his spine and prepared to run again before he was wracked with pain "Agh!" He fell to his knees clutching the left side of his chest _'__Damn it! Why are you trying to escape now of all times?!'_ Isaac questioned in his mind.

**"Simple_ my dear boy…"_** a calm deep menacing voice echoed in Isaac's mind **_"__Your will is crumbling, your doubt devouring you, and the bonds that bind me are weakening…"_**

"Spirit! Are you okay?" Ayane asked worried for the boy's condition.

"Just, ugh, peachy AGH!" He collapsed to the ground clutching his chest.

**"You_ sure about that son?"_ **The voice mocked

"We don't have time for this. Ryu, we'll keep moving so we can catch up with the kids." Hayate said "You two look after him and catch up when you can."

"Hai, Onii-san." Kasumi answered setting Isaac up against the spine emblazoned tree. The two males took off towards the waterfall.

"What is wrong with you Spirit?" Kasumi asked

"We've never seen you so worked up before." Ayane added

"It is none of your concern, agh!" **_"__Son, you really should accept help right now…"_ **The voice said getting slightly annoyed at Isaac's stubborn attitude.

"I think it is now, shut up and let us help you." Ayane said in her authoritative tone which did nothing to reign in the struggling teen.

"Shut it! I won't let anyone else die because I made a mistake." Isaac struggled to rise with the pain in his chest only to receive a thunderous slap from an irritated Ayane.

"You shut it! We're trying to help you Spirit, but all you do is push us away, why?! Do you hate us that much?" Ayane chastised.

"_Do You?_"

"Of course not!" Isaac spat

"Then why?!" Kasumi joined in hoping to stress the glowing teen enough to force him into thinking his actions through.

"Because...because…"

**"_Because It's your fault?"_** The voice asked **_"__Or because you want it to be your fault?"_**

"…"

**"_Child, you need to let the past be. Right now you need to help those kids. Now choose! Will you fight your guilt or will you accept your responsibility…Guardian..."_**

"Because I've been running…"

"Spirit." Kasumi breathed out

"But I'm fine now." Isaac said rising to his feet, the pain in his chest fading slowly and his glowing marks radiating platinum particles that resembled little fireflies. "Now…let's help those kids."

"It's about time! I thought you've gone all emo on us." Ayane stated

"I couldn't picture Spirit getting depressed." Kasumi added with a playful giggle. They took off after the male ninja.

* * *

"HIKARI-CHAN!" Kai shouted as the emerald clad ninja blocked a razor sharp blade aimed at her torso.

The four trainees had reached the waterfall, the water cascading down the sheer rock face deflecting off of the protruding rocks and mixing with the pool below. They were fighting for their lives against a mysterious hooded figure, the winter clouds overhead hid the sun from the fight below, the shadows of the trees masked the figures features from the distressed teens, but they were certain that it was armed with a short sword and extremely skilled.

"LIFE! GIVE US LIFE! WE WANT TO LIVE!" The figure screeched in a twisted feminine voice. The figure's voice sounded like an amalgamation of two distinct vocal patterns each fighting for dominance rather than mingling in harmony.

"That's her!" Hikari exclaimed "That's the kidnapper!"

"AHHH!" The feminine figure roared as she lunged at the emerald clad girl with its short sword. Hikari put her short swords in an X and blocked the incoming attack to her torso forcing the blade into the ground. The figure back handed the girl and tried to strike down at the dazed trainee, Kai came in and blocked the attack with his sword giving Tsuchi a chance to kick the figure in the side making it tumble to the ground.

"Come on Hikari!" Kai offered his hand to the downed girl.

"Hai!" Hikari grabbed the hand and shot up with her blades in hand, she did not hold them in reverse like Ayane.

"What is that thing?!" Karasu shouted both blades in hand. He lunged at the figure trying to scare it off but received a kick to the torso sending him flying into the shallow pool. Tsuchi fell from the tree tops in an attempt to surprise the assailant and succeeded in cut through the hood that concealed her face from her young prey, forcing her into the little light on the river's edge.

Ryu and Hayate arrived in time to see the hooded figure reveal her face. She wore a dark crimson-violet ninja robe. Her lavender hair fell to her mid-back, she turned her head to reveal "Alpha?!" Hayate exclaimed at the red eyed version of his sister, he withdrew his Jinran-Maru from its sheath.

"No, that's a Splicer." Isaac said as he, Ayane, and Kasumi caught up to him.

"Onii-san!" the Splicer exclaimed upon seeing the white clad Shinobi.

"Is that Ayane's voice? Or Kasumi's?" Hayate questioned the shifting tones coming from the unstable clone.

"More like both are voices vying for dominance." Ryu stated

"You four, get behind us now!" Ayane stated

"And both Onee-chans are here too! Now we can kill all three of you and we can finally live!" The Splicer exclaimed adding a twisted laugh at the end, Ayane's and Kasumi's mangled tones echoing in and out as it did. The trainees ran behind their saviors.

"Hayate-san, are you and the kidnapper related?" Hikari asked. For the first time the whole day she was not beaming with energy, she was petrified with fear.

"No Hikari-chan. This thing is not my sister." Hayate replied "Now stay back and stay ready just in case."

"Aw, that is so mean Onii-san~. After all, we love you to _death~_!" The Splicer smiled a twisted smile emphasizing the last word in her twisted sentenced. She lunged at Hayate causing the five veterans to scatter around the lakes edge with Isaac staying in between the Splicer and the trainees.

"Stay back, this one's playing for keeps and you're not ready to kill." They nodded and hid behind a nearby bush "Why are you after these kids?" Isaac stated calmly stepping forward.

"We need them to live!" The Splicer answered as she pushed off Hayate's blade and slashed at an attacking Ryu's torso only to miss by centimeters.

"And how does that help you live exactly." Isaac held his left blade out in front of him with a regular grip while his right hand was still in his Shiranui grip.

"Simple!" Ayane attempted a stab at the clone with her short swords. She cut three times nicking the Splicer on the cheek with the last strike. The Splicer made it hard to get a clean cut with its unnatural speed. "If we can find the Guardian, then we'll find our poison and cure it!"

**"_Looks like someone still knows about you son, the time for hiding has past. It is time to run and run you shall. Run right through her…"_**

"Then look no further, I'm standing right here." Isaac said dropping his guard and holding his arms out to the side.

The Splicer lunged at the glowing teen bringing its blade down on Isaac's head. Isaac blocked the blade with barely an inch away from his nose. The Splicer hissed at the Celestial "YOU POISON!"

"Excuse, uh, me!" Isaac struggled to keep the Hybrid at bay, its strength unnatural.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE US LIVE! BUT YOU ONLY CAUSE US PAIN AND SUFFERING! ROTTING US FROM THE INSIDE! YOU ARE A BLIGHT DAHAKA!"

Isaac's eyes shot open at the title he suddenly brought his second blade up to cut the Splicer. She jumped back avoiding the attack. "How do you know that name?! Who the hell are you?!" Isaac shouted, his dreads flailing from the sparks that arced through them.

"We are Konketsu, and we know all about you Dahaka." Konketsu sneered.

**"_You're losing control son, you know what happens when you do…"_ **The voice warned.

"Argh!" Isaac roared a blood curdling roar terrifying enough to send chills down the devils spine and shake all of Hell to its very foundations.

**"_Do you want me to escape? Do you want to show them what lurks behind these glowing marks? You know what will happen if I do…they may hate you for the rest of your days…"_**

Konketsu shrank under the murderous roar "YOU WILL TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW THAT NAME AND YOU WILL TELL ME _NOW_!" Isaac's voice changed to the menacing voice that echoed in his head, resounding through the forest with booming power and darkening his island accent, making the trainees shrink behind the bush in fear, and the ninja struggle to keep their legs from shaking.

**"..._Very well, it is time for you to sleep. I'll try not to scare them too much. After all, this is the first time I've seen you so lively in these last four years. Reminds me of the time you were with Nirvana. Now rest Spirit Okami, last of the Guardians…"_**

"W-we are not afraid of you Dahaka." The Kasumi-Ayane hybrid stuttered out.

"_Good, I love breaking in a stubborn woman."_ The obsidian shinned Isaac added with a smile, both his eyes turning into the slit that enabled his Aura Gaze except his sclera changed from white to black. His skin and hair started to change into a thin black crystalline substance that slid along the surface, cracking in various places and releasing a pitch black mist that rose in the air from his back, arms, legs, hair, and eyes before falling to the ground. The mist swallowed the foliage and tainting the glistening lake.

Konketsu turned and ran from the ominous mist "We will be back Onii-san, Onee-san and we will make you pay Dahaka!"

Isaac formed a wicked smile on his lips exposing his jagged teeth and serrated fangs causing more of the black mist to fall from his mouth. He raised his hand that now resembled a series five platinum claws each a foot long. _"__Twisted__ Spark…"_ Isaac breathed out, his hand sparked for one short moment before an enormous black orb that radiated the same mist that fell from Isaac's dark body formed above the tree tops Konketsu had dashed into. It was fifty meters in diameter and growing behind the retreating girl. It released a scream that sounded like the cries of the damned as it swallowed the landscape behind her. The black orb was gaining on the fleeing hybrid now only three meters away from her when it stopped growing and imploded on itself.

Konketsu looked back at the massive hole behind her and swallowed hard '_Master will want to hear this."_

Isaac was staring at his clawed hands and crystalline skin _"__Hmm, how long has it been since I last felt the outside air?"_ He asked himself before turning to look at the terrified ninja _"__What?"_

"Just what are you?" Hayate asked again

"_One thing at a time boy…"_ Isaac collapsed to the mist covered ground. His skin slowly changed back to his brown fleshy pigment, his marking's glow faded, and his hair surrendered to gravity's pull. The mist receded back into Isaac's body returning the foliage and glistening pool back to their splendor.

"Isaac!" Kasumi exclaimed as she knelt down to check his pulse before breathing a sigh of relief. "He's okay."

"We should get out of this forest before anything else happens." Ryu stated

"Agreed, can you four stand?" Hayate asked the kneeling teens

"I-I think so." Kai stuttered out. Along with Karasu, Tsuchi, and Hikari; he was recovering from the sight he had just seen

"Ayane-chan, help me carry Isaac." Kasumi asked

"Sure." They picked up the unconscious teen and draped each of his platinum marked arms over their shoulders and moved toward the forests exit. By the time they returned to Isaac's home it was 15:45.

"I think we should take the kids home early today, let the parents know what happened." Ryu stated

"Yeah, you four go get dressed. Ryu and I will escort you home." The trainees nodded and went to change. Ryu and Hayate went upstairs to change back into their street clothes. When they came back down they were ready to leave and they exited the house leaving Ayane and Kasumi with an unconscious Isaac lying on the couch. The Kunoichi had changed back into their street clothes, Ayane had propped Isaac's head on her lap while Kasumi returned his blades to the dojo.

"The Star Killer is much heavier than they look." Kasumi said taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "How is he?"

"Still unconscious…" Ayane said brushing the unconscious teen's dreaded bangs to the side exposing his facial scars. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. After all you checked his pulse Nee-chan." Ayane looked up and smiled at her sister.

Kasumi looked down at Isaac's still form "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"But Kasumi-chan, you said he would be fine!" Ayane exclaimed

"I know, I know. It's just that…" Kasumi placed her hand on the right side of Isaac's chest "Spirit is so much different from us… In more ways than I first imagined."

Ayane eyed the sorrowful look on her sister's face "What's wrong Kasumi?"

"Ayane…put your hand over Isaac's heart." Kasumi said her honey brown crystal eyes and silk soft hand on Isaac's black clothed chest. Ayane complied, uncertain as to the reason for Kasumi's request. "What do you feel?" Kasumi asked in a monotone voice

"His heart beat." Ayane replied.

Kasumi withdrew her hand from his right chest. "Now place your hand where mine was and tell me what you feel." Ayane moved her hand over to Isaac's right side as her hand left his heart she felt the rhythm fade slightly, but then the rhythm changed and began to intensify again. Ayane's eyes shot wide at the realization a slight gasp escaped her lips as she looked at her sister for confirmation. "Ayane, Spirit has two hearts."

"But…how?" Ayane asked in disbelief. Kasumi just shook her head, not sure of a proper answer to the query.

"I think only Spirit himself can answer that, or someone who's an expert on Celestials."

"Like there is someone like that in the world."

"_Arf, Arf._" Fang barked as she jumped on Isaac's stomach.

"I wonder what secrets you're hiding from us Fang-chan." Kasumi asked the cub as she stroked its soft fur.

"For all we know she may be able to talk." Ayane chuckled "But what are the chances of that happening?" They both laughed at the notion.

"What worries me the most is that thing Spirit changed into." Kasumi said as she eyed Isaac's sleeping face.

"Don't remind me. Everything about him changed: his skin, his eyes, his teeth, his voice, that subtle hint of the forest he smelled of. It reeked of corpses and his personality. It was like he was a whole other person." Ayane stated

"More like he was possessed."

"I hope I never see it again, I prefer this Spirit over the other one. He took some twisted pleasure in scaring the Splicer."

"Speaking of Konketsu, did you catch what she called Spirit before he changed?"

"Yes, she called him…Dahaka. What do you think it means?" Ryu and Hayate entered the house just then.

"Hey Imouto, how's our patient doing?" Hayate asked taking a seat in the chair

"Still unconscious, but we discovered something disturbing about him." Ayane replied

"Such as?"

"Spirit has two hearts."

"What?"

"I'm not completely sure myself. When I felt his pulse earlier, I noticed an irregular beat and just a moment ago I found two distinct heart beats." Kasumi cut in.

"You think it might have something to do with that Tengu he turned into?"

"Onii-san!" the sisters exclaimed.

"I know it may hurt to hear this, but your friend may be part Tengu and I would like to know what we're dealing with." Hayate stated trying to calm his sisters.

"All we know is that he turned into that thing when Konketsu called him Dahaka, it may be a trigger word or something." Ayane stated

"I don't think so. He seemed perfectly in control when first he heard it. If anything his anger brought the transformation on." Kasumi added "What do you think Ryu-san?"

Ryu just stared at the unconscious Celestial not hearing the question "Ryu, are you in there?" Hayate asked trying to get his friend's attention.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry about that."

"What's the problem? You never lose focus like that."

"I didn't lose focus so much as I focused too much on what the Splicer called him."

"You mean Dahaka?"

"Yes, why would she call him by the same name as the Persian Guardian of Time?"

"The Persian Guardian of Time?" Kasumi asked

"It's an ancient monster that is supposed to safe guard the flow of time itself. It is usually characterized by two large looped goat horns, black skin, black mist, and tendrils. It is by no means a Tengu, but its appearance can give off that impression."

"Well I didn't see any goat horns on Isaac-kun, but there was definitely a black mist and his skin turned into some kind of crystal."

"The way his hair floated kind of looked like tendrils but I doubt that counts." Ayane stated with a subtle hint of disappointment.

"Unh…" Isaac suddenly started to stir his eyes slowly opened revealing regular circular pupils and white sclera. He slowly sat up rubbing his face.

"Konbanwa _(Good Evening)_ Isaac-kun, you sleep well?" Ryu jeered

"'Bout as well as I usually do…" Isaac replied rubbing his temples "What happened with the Splicer?"

"You don't remember?"

"Only that she pissed me off."

"Well to make a long story short you changed into this black crystal creature."

"And you fumed with this black mist from the cracks in your skin, and then you used this hellish technique. I think you called it Twisted Spark." Ayane added

"…Did anyone get hurt."

"No one we should worry about, though the Splicer may have gotten away." Hayate replied

"Good, once Twisted Spark engulfs you you'll welcome the bittersweet embrace of death without complaint." Fatigue shown in his voice as he explained the twisted move.

"So you know what you did?"

"I knew what to expect the moment my rage got the better of me."

"You mind explaining what that thing was? Cause my little sisters are not staying with someone who can potentially kill them." Hayate stated

"But-" "No buts Kasumi and the same goes for you Ayane, you saw what Isaac turned into and what he almost did to the Splicer. If he can't control that thing then I'm not letting you two stay here! I will not risk losing my little sisters again, especially to a Tengu possessed Gaijin!"

"Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Isaac said as he went for the kitchen to get a pear.

"And how is that? The Splicer said one word and you lost it." Hayate shot back

"To start off I wasn't expecting any Terrestrial, you lot, to call me that name. It is my third name, in Celestial culture we are given a third name in one of two circumstances: exile or sacrifice, mine was the latter. There was a demon that tormented all Celestials since the start of our existence. The demon was called the Dahaka, or the Breaker, in regular terms because it never killed anyone, but when it got done with its victims they would openly kill themselves out of desperation or emptiness. When I was eight I sealed it in my body and earned the name Dahaka to remind the village of my sacrifice to those who would wish me dead, what you saw was the creature himself, the owner of the name."

"Is that why you have two hearts Spirit?" Kasumi asked

"No, we Celestials are somewhat inferior to you Terrestrials in the sense that we need to hearts to equal one of your _average_ life spans."

"What did this Dahaka do to his victims." Hayate asked more concerned with the demon inside Isaac rather than the extra organ in his chest.

"He never kills and he never rapes, and since he's lived in my head for years, I've had a chance to talk to him and he can be a pretty nice guy."

"Oh really?" Hayate stated skeptically

"Yes, he won't kill because he believes all life is precious and should be cherished. He won't rape because anyone who forces themselves on someone else is pathetic beyond redemption. He never goes for children or the elderly, but when he does go after someone it is usually a criminal that either got away or was let off the hook for unjust reasoning."

"So why was he locked up?" Ryu asked

"Why would anyone want to get rid of a vigilante? Because anyone who attempts to fix society is bad for business and there were some corrupt motherfuckers on my island. They were few, but they managed to trick the populace into wanting the Dahaka dead. I decided to keep him alive by becoming one with him, though he has been pretty quiet recently, probably because he's been asleep due to boredom."

"So you can control his power right?" Hayate asked

"Yes, if anything he comes out on his own to keep me from abusing his powers when I'm angry. That's probably why he scared the Splicer off rather than actually try to break her in."

"…I'm still not sure about this, but if you're sure he won't try anything then I'm okay with it. Now then, Ryu, you and me have some research to do."

"Agreed, Oyasumi Isaac-kun, Ayane-chan, Kasumi-chan."

"Oyasumi." The three said in unison as the older males left the house.

"So Hayate, do you think what Isaac-kun said is true? That our clans and his tribe have met before." Ryu asked his friend.

"That's what I intend to find out."

Isaac walked back to the ocean blue couch and propped his arm on the armrest and released a heavy sigh absentmindedly.

"Spirit, are you sure you're okay?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah, just forgot how much my body aches from the soul exchange. Now all my bones and muscles feel like their tearing and snapping." Isaac stated nonchalantly

"Well its six o'clock now, do you want to take a bath and go to bed."

"Yeah…that would be nice. I'll go start the water." Isaac said starting to get up

"We'll do it Spirit, you've had a long day and you've already run the bath for the last two weeks. You just relax and wait for us to call you okay?" Ayane insisted

"…Okay, call me when you're done and throw in some bubbles for the hell of it, your choice."

The two kunoichi went upstairs and went into the bathroom to undress. They stripped their clothes off and threw them in the hamper Isaac used to sort the clean clothes from the filthy. They walked into the bath and ran the water in the large tub. Kasumi added a skin moisturizer and muscle relaxant herbs she had bought one time when she was out on the town. Ayane added a pain relieving herb and deep cleaning soap.

"Hey Onee-chan, do you think we should bathe naked since we're adding all these soaps and herbs? It would help us with our aches from that long ass dry spell of not finding anything on the Splicer." Ayane asked Kasumi

"Because we're trying to be respectful and not cause any more trouble for Spirit, if we bathe naked together we may end up in a very intimate position." Kasumi replied with a slight blush

"I wouldn't mind getting in a few intimate positions with you and Spirit." Ayane stated with a suggestive smile

"As tempting as that sounds…" Kasumi added a playful wink to confuse the lavender female to great success "I don't want to tempt Spirit into doing something he'll regret later. The whole point of sex is to show your lover that you care for them in the most personal connection possible not fucking their brains out till it gets old, which it will."

"How do you know Onee-chan? Have you done it before?" Ayane asked a slight knot forming in her stomach.

"Of course not! I've never had a relationship and I couldn't risk it even if I wanted to." Kasumi added lowering her head.

Ayane walked up behind Kasumi and wrapped her arms around Kasumi's stomach and leaned the side of her head on Kasumi's back, entangling their hair together "Gomen-nasai Onee-chan. I forgot that we weren't always like this."

"No, I have to apologize, Ayane-chan." Kasumi reassured softly as she placed her hands gently on Ayane's tightly locked wrists. "Really, I'm not upset." She turned her head as much as she could to face Ayane and let it come to rest on top of the lavender mane. "You did what you had to and looked how it turned out in the end. You're holding me in your soft arms and we're bathing together. We sleep together with you cradled in my embrace like a new born infant, your sweet lavender scent filling my senses when I sleep and when I wake."

"Yeah, it feels so nice just being like this. You're so soft and warm, I feel safe with you always have even if I never say it. Maybe it's because you were the closest thing to a mother I had when we were young and I know why now. Because you're my over caring Onee-chan and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ayane raised her head and planted a light peck on Kasumi's cheek.

"Arigatou Imouto." Kasumi replied softly "I think that's the first time you've kissed me since we started living together."

"So, that's even more reason for the three of us to bathe in our full glory. I don't want Spirit feeling awkward because our sisterly affection excludes him or something." Ayane said as she turned the water off and stuck her finger in "Just right."

"Ayane I don't know."

"Oh come on Kasumi. If Spirit really is a hormonal teenager then he'll just try to fuck us silly and we can more than handle him in his current condition. But if he is as responsible and caring as he's shown us he can be, then he won't do anything without our approval so we have nothing to worry about." Ayane stated confidently.

"Okay, but only if Spirit agrees to it."

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Ayane said with a sly grin.

Isaac sat on the couch trying to ignore the aches in his body from the soul exchange process "I hate when I lose control. Almost as much as I hate getting sick."

"SPIRIT! THE BATHS READY!" He heard the muffled call of the lavender kunoichi and headed for the bath. When he arrived he stripped out of his Celestial attire and into a white bath towel as he would the last three times he has had to bathe with the kunoichi sisters.

Isaac entered the bathroom and found the tub full of foam and bubbles floating in the air and two clearly naked kunoichi in the bath tub. Kasumi was leaning on one side of the bath while Ayane leaned next to her with both her arms dangling over the side facing the door

"Um, should I ask why you two are naked?" Isaac asked nervously

"Simple! The herbs and the skin cleaners won't absorb well with a towel covering your skin." Ayane replied "And as I recalled you've already seen us naked twice already."

"Ah jeez, how many times do I have to apologize for that? I'm not used to living with others anymore." Isaac replied tiredly.

"Well how about you just ditch that annoying towel and join me and Kasumi-chan in this _lovely_ bubble bath and we'll call it even. I'm curious to see how well _armed_ you are." Ayane licked her lips seductively in an attempt to excite the exhausted teen.

"Are you okay with this Kasumi-chan?" Isaac asked the older sister hoping she would have a more conservative idea.

"As much as I don't like it or Ayane's ulterior motive…" Kasumi eyed her sister receiving a playful tongue in the process. "She does have a point. It would benefit you best if you remove the towel to bathe with us and we need to relieve some stress as well and we're already nice and comfy."

"…Whatever, I'm too tired to argue. Just try to contain any comments you have." At that Isaac dropped the towel around his waist exposing his defined legs and manhood. Kasumi and Ayane went wide eyed at the dangling six inch member.

"Is that all you have?" Ayane asked vaguely recalling how male anatomy worked

"Are we about to have sex right now?" Isaac shot back slightly offended at the insinuation he was lacking.

"Well…no." Ayane stuttered out. Her eyes widening as she remembered the most crucial part of intercourse, excitement.

"Exactly…" Isaac breathed out as he got in the tub on the side opposite Kasumi. "And it's not as if I could get it up right now if I tried."

"And why is that?" Ayane asked

"All the muscles in my body are screaming in pain right now and, contrary to popular saying, that happens to be one large muscle with a lot of sensitive accessories. Need I say more?"

"So, what you're saying is Kasumi and I are causing you a lot of torment right now is that it." Ayane smiled a sultry smile.

"Gomen Spirit, I wasn't thinking about that." Kasumi apologize snapping out of her initial shock of seeing a man naked before her eyes. She'd heard a lot from her time as a runaway to give her an idea, but nothing she heard prepared her for what she had just witnessed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that hard to ignore with you two." Isaac replied nonchalantly

"Oh, is that so." Kasumi replied slightly offended.

"What?" Isaac asked oblivious to her mood shift.

"Oh it's nothing really, nothing at all." Kasumi was getting more and more irritated and so was Ayane since she turned her head away with a small "hmph."

"No something's up with you two and it is clearly bugging you." now Isaac was getting annoyed with the kunoichi's stubborn disposition.

"Oh you want to know huh?" Ayane replied with an unusually snobby attitude that rivaled that of the crimson snowflake assassin Christie.

"Yes! I want to know why you two are so upset."

"Don't waste your breath Imouto we're obviously not worth his time." Kasumi said in an uncharacteristically harsh tone.

"You're right Onee-chan. I'm sure someone like Tina Armstrong would be sufficient for his taste." Ayane agreed bitterly.

"What are you…? Wait is this because I said I could ignore having sex with you?" The idea finally clicked with the confused teen.

"What do you think jackass." Kasumi replied.

"That's not what I meant." Isaac stated putting a hand to his head in frustration.

"Then what did you mean Okami?" Ayane added turning to face the lost teen with murderous red eyes.

"I just meant I can control myself around you two, that's all."

"So we are that unattractive to you huh Okami?" Kasumi added misconstruing Isaac's words due to her irritation. Her honey eyes filled with blood lust.

"No!" Isaac pleaded

"Oh I think we've heard enough don't you Imouto?" Kasumi said folding her arms

"Oh yes Onee-chan, I think we've heard all we need to know from this sleaze ball." Ayane said mimicking her elder.

"Damn it! Why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe because you call every girl you meet a piece of trash." Ayane stated

"You two aren't a piece of trash and I never called you that!" Isaac said trying to reason with the girls without making them anymore upset than they already were.

"But you were thinking it!" Kasumi said

"And that's just as bad if not worse." Ayane added

"I wasn't even thinking it!"

"Then what were you thinking?" Ayane asked

"Yeah what are we to you?" Kasumi added

"…Okay. You want to know what I think of you?" they just nodded their heads. "Okay I'll tell you because at this point, I'm sure there is no way in Hell I can make this any worse than it already is."

"Then out with it." Ayane said

"You two…are by far the most beautiful women I've seen in a long time-"

"Bull shit Isaac-" "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!" Isaac spat when Ayane tried to cut him off leaving the two kunoichi stunned to see Isaac lose his temper for only the second time since they started staying with him. Isaac just lowered his head as he continued to speak.

"I mean it. You two make the stars in that Celestial Sea above us, look like the dirt we walk on. Your personality blinds me no matter what Gaze I use. Even if I do control myself around you; it's very hard to maintain it. When we sleep I feel myself…longing for you. Everything about you fills my senses: the warmth of your bodies, the soft touch of your skin, and that intoxicating aroma that drifts off you two dancing and intertwining before it just over takes me and lulls me off into the most _blissful_ sleep I've ever had in a long cycle. I find myself dreaming about just taking the both of you without a second thought." Kasumi and Ayane just sat in the foaming water and stared at the venting boy as he laid his hearts out for them to see and they were getting the picture, the same picture Isaac was trying to deny. "The reason why I say it isn't hard to ignore this urge is not because you two are unattractive it's not that simple and it never will be. I just know that what I feel is not love, its lust. The same lust that I try to avoid as much as I can."

"W-why?" Ayane asked, recovering from the shock of having a boy confess to her for the first time in her life. "What you just described sounds like love to me."

"Because I believe you two should have your first with someone you love and not me, I'm not worth it and that's not me being emo. I just don't think you need someone like me with the way I am." Isaac said his head still looking at his steamy reflection.

"And what makes you think that?" Kasumi asked putting back on her tender tone of voice.

"I just know there's no way in hell that would happen. I'm too steeped in blood to ever be worth the love of two Tenshi _(Angels)_ like yourselves…" He took a palm full of water in his right hand and just stared at it. "There's no way anyone, could ever love a demon. No matter how kind they seem, people will be people and Terrestrials are no different."

While he was talking Ayane and Kasumi had crawled up to him without him noticing. Kasumi placed her hand under his right hand, surprising him slightly, and Ayane sat on his lap with both her legs on either side on his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck clasping onto her left wrist so he couldn't move, not because her grip was vice like but because it was so gentle it would be wrong to undue it.

"Spirit, we'll decide if you are worth our first time…no…we'll decide if you're worth our love or not and just now…you proved that you're more than worth it." Kasumi said covering his water filled hand with her free hand and smiling a genuine smile.

"But-" "Spirit…" Ayane said softly as she placed her hand under his chin and turned him so he faced her. "I've never heard any man say those words to me and mean them from the bottom of his heart and you have two so I know it to be truer than anything in this cruel world. I loved every word you said even the lust you have for me and Onee-chan, it's thanks to you that me and her can finally be sisters. So believe me when I say…" She brushed his dreaded bangs out his face so she could stare at his platinum crystal eyes "I don't want hear these same lips that spoke to my heart insult the same man who has shown himself to be more honorable and responsible than any elder in our village could ever hope to be." Ayane added.

Ayane leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Isaac's lips, catching him off guard. He wanted to fight it, wanted to avoid making a move they may regret it's the only thing that he's known how to do for the last four years and the only thing that keeps him from having companionship in his life. But in this moment with Ayane's silk soft lips, the sweet taste of her slippery smooth tongue as it explored every crevasse of his mouth and her soft touch as she cupped his scarred face in her hands, he could not help but kiss her back with greater passion. Isaac closed his eyes and snaked his free arm around her slender hourglass body and came to rest on the top of her plump defined rear, pulling her in close. They separated for air Ayane's cheeks completely flushed and both panting heavily.

Kasumi placed her hand on Isaac's scarred left cheek and turned him so she met his platinum crystals "So please, don't sell yourself short Spirit." She leaned in placed a gentle kiss on his lips before he could recover. Kasumi's silk soft lips sucked away Isaac's exasperation, renewing his will to dance the endless waltz of passion with her slippery tongue even when Kasumi wrapped around his fangs occasionally and allowing his free hand to rest on top of her plump defined rear. Again he let himself go despite his better judgment.

For too long he has tried to deny his feelings for another woman even ignoring the reason he stays in his Aura Gaze, to see who was worth giving a chance. These two kunoichi changed all that, for the first time in four cycles he felt he could leave behind his home and let the memory of his beloved Nirvana rest peacefully.

When he pulled away all three were exhausted from the intense passion they had just displayed for each other and their faces clearly showed it as they each panted heavily.

"I…I…I…" Isaac stuttered but he was at a loss for words. His mind was a wreck with ideas and conflict. He wanted to ravage them right now, but he did not want to force them.

"Do you still doubt yourself Isaac?" Kasumi asked finally catching her breath.

"…" Isaac was still too exasperated and shocked for words.

"I think his _not so little sword_ is saying no. Since it is hot dogged between my ass cheeks." Ayane blushed feeling the whole ten inch length grow and harden between her smooth buns until the tip peeked out the top of her firm cheeks. She felt it pulse and throb in between its nestled position, she found the action to be flattering and gave it a firm cheek squeeze to reward the aggressive member earning a twitch from the pulsing hot member as well as a flinch from Isaac.

"That's good…I knew you were telling the truth Spirit…" Kasumi reached her right hand behind her sister "You just needed a special…" She rubbed her soft palm up the curve of Ayane's smooth defined rear earning a shiver from her younger half until her index finger felt Isaac's member and pressed the tip of her index finger on the tip of his manhood making it twitch again to her delight. "_Touch_." Kasumi said in a mind meltingly seductive tone.

"I guess so. You two are something else." The two sultry sisters giggled in unison.

"So, what do you want to do now Spirit? Live the fantasy you've been fighting desperately to keep just that?" Kasumi asked in her same sultry tone.

"Or love us with both your hearts, soul, and body. Right here, right now." Ayane stated matching her sister's seductive tone.

"As much as I want to right now, ugh, and believe me I really, _really_ want to. I can't move cause my dick is hurting so much my balls are being affected too and I'm sure you know what that means."

"Oh!" They both said in unison. "Gomen-nasai."

"How about we call it for tonight before my balls explode… and not in the way you were hoping." They got out of the bath tub and headed for bed. Isaac's member had receded due to the pain being a major mood killer and Kasumi and Ayane had returned to their normal disposition.

As they moved to the bedroom they got dressed in front of each other for the time. Isaac put on a pair of grey sweats and black boxers. Kasumi and Ayane changed into their silk black Kimonos that Isaac did not know they purchased. When he saw the way the sleeves fell off the bend of their elbows and dangled behind their wrists and the hem end at mid of their thighs he felt himself try to stand at attention again only to stop once the pain started to hit him, albeit less potent due to the herbal bath.

"That's, uh…" Isaac started

Ayane placed two hands on her sister's shoulders and placed her head upon them with a seductive smile.

"Pretty sexy huh? You have very good taste."

"Y-yeah, wait did you get that when I took you shopping."

"Maybe…" Ayane said. Kasumi's face was slightly red.

"Makes me wonder what else you bought." Isaac slipped under the sapphire covers and emerald sheets on the right side of the bed where he always slept. Kasumi and Ayane did the same on the left. Ayane snuggled close to Kasumi allowing her sister to wrap her soft arms around her.

"Hey Kasumi-chan…" Ayane stated not trying to conceal her voice "How about we get Spirit to kiss us goodnight?" Ayane added with a wink.

Kasumi stroked the back of Ayane's lavender mane. "Hmm, I wouldn't mind that. How about you Spirit?"

Isaac turned to face the kunoichi sisters with a nervous look in his eye. "…I see no problem with that." Isaac said inching closer to them with his hands. Kasumi rolled over so Ayane was between them.

"On the lips." Ayane said with a mischievous grin. The comment caused both to stop in surprise. "Oh don't give me that, it will only be a peck and if Isaac feels like it we don't have to sleep separately. It is gonna be about one degree tonight."

"…I give up." Isaac said as he leaned in close and pecked Ayane on the lips his dreads acting as a curtain and concealing her face, his hair arced with electricity but it did not harm Ayane instead it made her relax and feel safe. He broke the quick show of affection and leaned over to peck Kasumi on her lips his dreads curtaining her as well. The arcs shown again washing Kasumi in a wave of serene feelings and a sense of safety overcame her, he broke the kiss and looked at the two blissful kunoichi. "Oyasumi nasai little Ningyo, little Chou."

"Oyasumi nasai…" Ayane breathed

"Our little Okami." Kasumi added with a smile

Isaac wrapped his arm around the two, their waist were small enough to let his hand come to rest on Kasumi's back comfortably. The scent of the forest filled the girls as Isaac's scent mingled with lavender and strawberries. As they began to nod off. Isaac whispered in their ears "I should mention that the good night kiss I gave you will let us share dreams. I hope you two enjoy it."

They were intoxicated by Isaac's forest scent to be surprised by his words. When all three of their eyes closed they were wisped away to forest with trees as large as any skyscraper, a lake deeper and blue than the ocean with a waterfall matched in height only by the trees themselves.

In the forest flew a swallow tail butterfly with lavender wings and black outlining to show her majestic decals. Her hair a short bob cut with a dark purple head band tied in a bow. She wore purple leaves that wrapped around her chest and waist for clothing. Her ruby red eyes eyed the lake as she came to land on its edge with her long slender cream colored legs.

"This is amazing!" The butterfly said as she kneeled down to take a sip from the crystalline waters.

"I'm glad you think so Ayane-chan." A motherly voice called to the drinking girl. She looked up to see a girl with long flowing Auburn hair and honey brown eyes sitting next to her. She had milky skin and pink fins on her ankles, thighs, forearms and biceps, her spine, and her fingers and toes were webbed. She wore two pink shells and a white cloth around her breasts with a pink skirt.

"Onee-chan?! You look so beautiful." Ayane said, awe struck by her sister's stream lined form.

Kasumi giggled at the complement "Thanks Imouto, but it's nothing compared to you little Chou." Kasumi said indicating Ayane's curved wings

Ayane blushed at the comment "Arigatou."

"I hope you two are enjoying this while it lasts." They heard a familiar voice call to them. They looked behind them to see Isaac without his scars. Midnight black wings on his back spanning seven feet. He wore a platinum robe that with sleeves that stopped at his elbows, his necklace with an added attachment that mirrored its original design but with a sapphire crystal oval attached to the center and his straw hat.

"Spirit!" They said in unison

"You look so handsome." Kasumi said.

"Arigatou Ningyo."

"Yeah, and this place is amazing. What is it?" Ayane asked

"A dream that we share thanks to that good night kiss."

"A dream?! " They both exclaimed.

"Yes, thanks to my powers I can link our minds together so enjoy it while you can." Isaac said placing his hat over one of his hearts.

"Arigatou!" They said jumping up and kissing him on his cheeks. Kasumi dived into the water and Ayane flew off with her wings to explore this vast jungle.

"I should be the one thanking you two." Isaac whispered placing his hat on his head and flying off into the forest.

In the real world they were still sleeping snuggly together, wrapped in each other's arms peacefully awaiting the dawn and what it brings.


	21. Chapter XX

Broken Bonds

Chapter XX: Folk Tales

* * *

Date: December 7, 2010

Time: 17:45

Location: Mugen-Tenshin Village

* * *

One month since the Splicer, Konketsu, had attempted to kidnap Hikari during the training exercise with Isaac, Hayate had returned to the Mugen-Tenshin village to organize a search party to find the other missing children. The search party located an abandoned safe house in the forest on the edge of the Black Spider territory. The wood hut held the three children that were previously kidnapped by Konketsu and were unharmed when the Mugen-Tenshin found them. One child made mention of another man they did not see since Konketsu talked to him via phone, but they could tell Konketsu was not acting alone.

After finding the safe house Konketsu disappeared from reality. No one had any idea where she had gone or if she was in Japan anymore. Hayate had decided to take this opportunity to look through the Mugen-Tenshin's records for the clues Isaac had told him to look for.

Hayate was in a large wooden building on a hill just south located just outside the Mugen-Tenshin village. He had a candle laid out before him and scrolls of various documents and events from the Mugen-Tenshin's past. He has spent three weeks researching the last three hundred years of the Mugen-Tenshin. Hayate wore a plain white robe and straw sandals.

"Hayate…" Ryu was seated behind Hayate reading through the Hayabusa clan's scrolls. He wore the same attire as his younger friend. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything on Okami and War." Hayate said rolling up another scroll that did not have information on the Celestials and picked up another.

"Well that's specific old friend." Ryu continued to read his scroll

"I just want to know more about the Celestials instead of having a wild card just walking around with an encyclopedic knowledge of my people." Hayate exchanged the scroll he had again in frustration "Damn it! All these scrolls are either about various wars or the origins of Nippon."

"Calm down Hayate, you won't find anything if you stress yourself out." Ryu said still reading his scroll

"He's right Hayate." an older male voice cut through their concentration causing them to look up. The voice belonged to a man in a white robe and long white hair. His dull grey eyes stared at them curiously, his features showed the passage of time. He looked to be in his late forties, his many years as a ninja kept his body in excellent shape for his age and gave him a well-defined tan.

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Otou-san (Father)." Hayate replied

"Ohayo Lord Shiden." Ryu replied with a bow

The older man was indeed the father of Hayate and Kasumi. The husband of Ayame and the eldest brother of Raidou. "More Konbanwa than Ohayo boys, and please Ryu, call me Shiden. Hayate is the current Shukun (Lord) of the Mugen-Tenshin." Shiden replied "So what are you looking for in the old Archives?" Shiden kneeled down and picked up one of Hayate's many discarded scrolls.

"Hayate is looking into a recent friend of Kasumi and Ayane." Ryu said

Shiden went wide eyed in surprise "Oh! Those two are sharing a friend?"

"They have many shared friends from the tournaments father." Hayate replied picking up another scroll.

"Well that's good for them. They've been alone for a while now. They could use some companionship, especially Ayane. I still have regrets about her upbringing, but my hands were tied the moment my brother turned nukenin. I'm just glad Genra was not as senile as the rest of the village."

"Well this one in particular happens to know almost everything about the ninja clans and all we know about him is that he is powerful, skilled, and the last of his kind."

"Well that is troubling. I hope you've at least tried to get something more than a recap of our lives out of him." Shiden said with a worried glance at his son. "Having an unknown element with an advantage over us is not a desirable situation for a Shinobi."

"Yes, but it wasn't much. He just told me to look for Okami and War in our records, but nothing here tells us anything useful." Hayate said in an annoyed tone.

"I see, with such ambiguous words it would be hard to find anything specific in these old scrolls." Shiden walked behind the two younger shinobi and placed the scroll down on the oak table.

"Hayate, are you sure Isaac did not say anything else?" Ryu asked

"Isaac?" Shiden repeated "That's the name of the mysterious boy we tended to a month ago. Is this the friend my daughters have made?"

"Yes Shiden-san and they seem to be getting along just fine." Ryu replied with a chuckle.

"They should be. They've been living together since the day he left the village." Hayate cut in grabbing another scroll.

"What?!" Shiden said in objection "Ayane and Kasumi are sharing a house together with a teenaged boy."

"Yes, but we check on them periodically and so far our young Kunoichi have been behaving themselves, as well as Isaac-kun." Ryu stated

"He'd better be." Hayate stated annoyed by the idea of his sisters sleeping with a teenaged boy he knew next to nothing about.

"You always were overly protective of those two." Shiden replied with a laugh "I'm sure they're responsible enough to make their own decisions, though I am not happy about a foreigner boy getting intimate with my kids. But enough of that, are you sure he did not say anything more than Okami and War?"

"Well, he did mention three other things." Hayate sat back in his wood chair as he recalled the words Isaac whispered to him.

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense, what are they?" Shiden joked

"Chaos… Guardian… Devil Trigger." Hayate recalled causing Shiden to go wide eyed.

"Well that will help, now we need to find a scroll mentioning them." Ryu added with a sigh of relief.

"Don't bother boys…" Shiden said causing the Scholarly Shinobi to turn to the former Lord. Shiden walked away from them down an aisle of books "Come this way and listen closely." Shiden touched a wall at the end of the aisle between two bookshelves. The wall emitted an audible click and the of sound wooden gears could be heard turning as the wall slid apart. "If this child is who I think it is. Then we owe Kasumi and Ayane a debt we can never repay." Shiden said with a hint of joy in his voice.

Ryu and Hayate followed Shiden through the hole in the wall that led to a long descending spiral stair case lit by torches. "Tell me Hayate..." Shiden started, regaining Hayate's attention "What was Isaac-kun's last name?"

"Oh um, Gospel, Isaac Gospel." Hayate replied

"Is he by any chance a Celestial?" Shiden inquired

"Father what are you not telling me."

"Just answer the question son, is Isaac Gospel a Celestial and if so what is his Celestial name?" Shiden asked trying to keep his son from asking unnecessary questions.

"Yes and his Celestial name is Spirit Okami."

"I see, so his name is Spirit Wolf. I never thought I would meet the Devil Trigger's son." Shiden's voice held a hint of amusement.

"Devil Trigger? Kasumi said Isaac's grandfather was called the Devil Trigger." Ryu stated looking at Hayate.

"Yes, Dante Gospel was his name. He appeared during the last great ninja war, but I didn't know Isaac was his grandson, how time flies." Shiden replied still amused by the new information.

"What does Isaac's Grandfather have to do with a war between the clans?" Hayate asked

"Because Dante Gospel, The Devil Trigger, single handedly wiped out three powerful ninja clans wielding nothing more than a blood-red sword as long as he was tall and no thinner than a leg." Shiden said ominously causing the two younger shinobi to stop in their tracks.

"What?" Hayate asked

"It's a long story son and Dante was not the first Celestial to come to Nippon's shores. Since this stair case takes some time I figure I might as well tell you." Shiden said looking at the near endless staircase.

"Please do."

"The Celestials go back many millennia, pre-dating the Mugen-Tenshin. It was in the time when our gods believed to have roamed these lands. The name Celestial as well as Guardian was a name given to Isaac's ancestor by their Okami, or Mother Wolf as they refer to her as. Throughout the many millennia they would traverse the world's oceans far from the hedonistic clutches of us Terrestrials. That island is known as Isle de Chaos, a place where the impossible is possible and the unexplainable is explainable." Shiden explained

"How does Isle de Chaos move, Shiden-san?" Ryu asked

"No one truly knows Ryu. To the very few that do know of it, they believe a small tectonic plate or an ancient sea creature is the source of its mobility. You ask the Celestials and they'll say that it is by the grace of the Okami."

Ryu just looked at Hayate in hopes that he would understand. Hayate just shook his head in response.

"During the feudal years of Nippon there was rumor of a foreigner, her skin like cocoa, in the mountains of Nippon." Shiden began "She had markings of silver like a flowing stream and deep blue like the evening sky on her arms that pulsed like the twinkling stars. Her hair was black as the void. She wore loose fitting black pants and a blue shirt with long loose sleeves that slit in half on the forearms with black trim and silver decals that outlined a forest complete with babbling brooks and a matching cloth belt and a black cloak with silver trim and the image of the the sparkling ocean along the bottom of the flowing cloak." Shiden recited the foreigner's description.

"There was a cave dwelling Tengu, the head of a goat, body of a man as tall as the trees and hooves of a bull, tormenting the locals. The clan at the time was the ancestors of the Black Spider clan and they were powerless to protect their village from the beast, their ninjutsu unknown to them, and night after night the beast would come and eat one villager at a time."

"What did the woman do?" Hayate asked

"She wondered into the village one day as the beast was slaying the helpless ninja. She brandished her thin Sapphire blade and leapt high into the air. The skies darkened with clouds and the land became shrouded in a veil of darkness as bolt of black lightning struck the beast, charring its hide. The woman fell down on the beast's head and with one mighty swing of her sparkling sword cleaved the beast's head off." Shiden Recited

"Impressive, sounds much like Isaac." Ryu stated

"Right down to the black lightning bolt." Hayate added

"The ninja were not happy at the spectacle however, their pride would not allow for a woman to be their savior. They leapt at the lone silver and blue marked woman with the intention of killing her and taking her weapon for their own, confident that it was the source of her power, they thought wrong. The woman stabbed her blade into the dirt, her hand began to crackle and rage with blue arcs of electricity. She swiped the air in front of her and sent a blue wave at the foolish ninja, killing hundreds of men in one move. Then she wondered back to the coast and vanished from history, but the Black Spider clan always referred to the mysterious woman as the Buyo(Gnat)." Shiden recited

"Buyo, gnat, no wonder the Black Spiders were so anxious to kill Isaac when they first met."

"That was the first of many encounters with the Celestials. Though few and very far between, when the Celestials showed themselves it was always ended in blood shed with the Celestials disappearing across the vast oceans. Needless to say the Black Spider clan does not like the Celestial people very much."

They reached the bottom of the hundred meter staircase where they found a series of shelves laid out on the walls.

"This is where we keep our most treasured secrets ranging from hidden histories best left unseen until the time is right and…" Shiden looked to his son "Powers of the Mugen-Tenshin's Shukun."

Hayate and Ryu stepped out into the encircled room and gazed at the many scriptures in the surprisingly well lit room. The crimson shelves towered at eight feet high and held hundreds of scrolls and books. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" Hayate asked clearly feeling betrayed.

"For the same reasons I was not informed. The Council of Elders would have the Shukun's power limited. It seems that the majority have grown senile and narrow minded, forgetting that their first duty is to aid the Shukun in his role to help the village, not their own." Shiden explained

"Well that's just great! So why are you telling me this now of all times?" Hayate asked bitterly.

Shiden walked over to a lone black book in a glass show case with oak walls. Shiden opened the casing and retrieved the book and handed it to Hayate. "Because the only thing that would be of use to you; would be this book. Everything else I thought would be useless to you until you learned how to put the council in its place. Read this book first and if you feel the need to, you may read the rest of these scriptures."

Hayate took the book from his father and opened it to the first page. The caption read "_Guardian's Lament?_" Hayate eyed the title

"Read the first page Hayate." Shiden stated simply with a serious look upon his features.

Hayate flipped to the next page and read aloud "_As per the edict of the acting Lords of the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa clans, Lord Shiden and Lord Joe, the loyalty and honor of the Council of Elders has been called into question. As a result they have ruled that a third party shall intervene if the need should arise._" Hayate recited

"That was a pretty bold move you and father pulled." Ryu stated

"It gets better Ryu." Shiden stated with a smile.

"_As for the third party it has been decided that the individual in question will be the acting Guardian of the Celestial people. In the event there is corruption in the Council in any manner, then the Council members in question may be removed at the unanimous request of the Guardian, Lord of the Mugen-Tenshin, and Leader of the Hajin-mon if their corruption is evident. I, Kashikoi Fukuro eldest member of the current Council, must add personally that the Guardian should not be taken lightly as three of the Council members have been publically executed once their corruption was revealed._"

"So if Hayate, Ayane, and I request it, than Isaac can make a ruling the Council cannot ignore under any circumstance." Ryu said

"Not any circumstance Ryu." Hayate cut in "It seems that the Guardian's power within the village is limited to protection. He can only act if we ask him too and he can only make rulings in accordance with Celestial laws regarding corruption, nothing more. He has no say in the politics and issues concerning the village, at most, he is just a free agent for the Hajin-mon."

"So what about Isaac's grandfather, what does he have to do with you and the Mugen-Tenshin, father?" Hayate asked returning to the main issue.

"It's going on thirty years ago now, I was no older than you were. It was back during my days as a shinobi and your mother's time as a kunoichi. Joe, your father Ryu, Raidou and I were moving through the forest outside the village one day, patrolling for any enemy clans trying to attack us. The war was well into its third decade by now and none of the clan lords wanted peace anytime soon." Shiden recalled.

"The main clans were us and our ally the Hayabusa clan…" Shiden looked to Ryu "The Black Spider Clan and their allies under them, the Kage Kitsune (Shadow Fox), Crimson River, and Shibonda Mori (Withered Oak) along with a number of others. While the other clans sat and defended their clan borders, the Black Spiders were searching for something. Joe believed it to be some ancient weapon long since lost to time. Raidou and I did not know what to expect."

"It sounds like the Spiders really wanted control over all the clans." Hayate stated

"Don't they always?" Shiden replied

"I've never heard of the Shadow Foxes or any of the Black Spider's allies." Ryu stated

"Because the Black Spider Clan will never admit that they needed help and Fox, River, and Oak were extremely skilled in stealth and ninjutsu, but easily subdued into servitude." Shiden explained "Their practices weren't much different so they easily assimilated into the Spider clan's twisted web."

"How dangerous were they?" Hayate asked

"The Shadow Foxes were impossible to find and had ninjutsu that would make you forget you saw them when you looked them in the eye and were by far the largest of the four. The Crimson River rivaled the Black Spiders in strength and skill, but lacked leadership. Withered Oak was a perfect blend of the four clans encompassing the skill, strength, and stealth of its partners but had a very powerful jutsu that, among others, could rip the living soul out of a person and force it to fight its allies though it was not easily performed in a fight, The Withered Oak was few in number."

"Why haven't we heard of these?"

"The Devil Trigger, that's why." Shiden answered plainly

"One day we found a group of foreigners in the forest and they matched the description of the Buyo described in the Black Spider Clan's history. We were deciding what to do since every time they showed up it meant trouble for any ninja that attacks them."


	22. Chapter XXI

Broken Bonds

Chapter XXI: Uncertain Alliance

* * *

Date: June 7, 1978

Time: 12:00

Location: Forest Outside Mugen-Tenshin Village

* * *

Shiden was clad in a white robe with grey trim. He had a katana on his back with a red clothed hilt and bronze guard. He sat on a branch with his shoulder length brown hair shifted forward to cover some of his face as he eyed the three strangers down below. Two strangers were male and one was female, all three looked to be in their thirties. One of the strangers was armed with a massive crimson blade that had no curve in it another held a long broad sword on his hip while the woman seemed to be unarmed. They were standing in a circle talking to each other.

One male wore a red sleeveless shirt and an Obsidian beaded chain through a ruby gem with a long black hooded cloak with emerald green vine decal trimming on the opening hood and opening of the sleeves. and chain to connect it at the neck and weigh it down in the front. He wore faded blue pants and black strap sandals. His pitch black hair plumed back and fell to his neck with seven crimson twisted dreads tipped off with green pointed fasteners. Over his right shoulder was a two foot black hilt with a green cloth wrapped around it, slanted to a point at the end, and lacked a guard. The blade itself was a deep crimson red, six feet in length and six inches in width with a single and slanted to a point. The blade itself was flipped with the edge pointed upward to avoid cutting the brown skinned man's leg when he moved.

The female was of a lighter shade than the man and wore attire similar to the Buyo of Black Spider legend, except she had an emerald green top with pink trim around the bell sleeves and hems with a matching cloth belt and dark purple loose fitting pants and black sandals. She had long flowing black hair with thin emerald green streaks in it and her hands slid into the opposing loose sleeves of her top. There were no visible weapons on her person, Shiden assumed that she was armed or proficient in hand-to-hand.

The last was a man dressed in a white trench coat and shirt with black skulls on the front and back with white outlining on the teeth, eyes, and nose. He had black pants that had a thin white stripe on either side of his shins and white shoes as oppose to sandals. Unlike his colleagues, his skin was white as the summer clouds overhead, his hair a dirty blonde with maroon streaks. On his hips was a four foot double-edged amber bladed broad sword with a two pronged gold guard and hilt with maroon cloth.

"Who are the gaijin?" Raidou spat. He was perched next to Shiden with a black training garb complete with a red belt and trim. His black hair was cut short as to distinguish him from his brother. He was unarmed as he preferred breaking his opponent's bones with his own hands since he relished the feeling cracking bones.

"Don't know…" Joe cut in. He was wearing a black body suit and on his back was the legendary dragon sword. He had the suits headdress removed for the moment letting his brown ponytail fall over his shoulder. "But the woman is dressed like the Buyo."

"Do you think she is the same person?" Raidou asked anxiously

"Calm down Raidou." Shiden said trying to refocus his younger brother. "We don't need more enemies than we already have, especially if they're the descendants of the Buyo that felled an unstoppable Tengu and half of a clan single handedly."

"Oh come on Shiden! The Black Spider's ancestors were weak and lacked any form of jutsu. _WE_ have powerful jutsu and _WE_ have grown stronger sinse ancient times. We can handle a couple of gaijin from an ancient power." Raidou shot back with a smug look on his face

"Do you honestly think they have not grown in power?" Joe asked the overzealous shinobi.

"Who cares?!" Raidou spat as he dropped to the forest floor. "It doesn't matter as long as I can kill something." Raidou stepped towards the talking strangers.

"Otouto _(Little Brother)_ wait!" Shiden shouted

"Baka." Joe breathed out

"Hey Buyo, what are you doing in the middle of our forest? You lost?"" Raidou jeered. The three strangers looked at the condescending shinobi and looked back to each other continuing their conversation in their strange language that sounded like a harmonious song to the annoyance of Raidou. "Hey! Are you listening?!"

"Looks like they've learned to ignore you like everyone else." Joe half joked as he and Shiden dropped down from the tree they were on.

"I'll teach them to ignore me!" Raidou spat as he charged at the man in the emerald trim cloak.

"Raidou wait!" Shiden pleaded

Raidou reared his fist back ready to strike the unsuspecting foreigner. When Raidou was within striking range he struck at the back of the man's skull. Time seemed to suddenly slow around his arm as a black image waved before his eyes and his fist was halted by a cocoa colored hand with jagged blood red markings strewn along the arms that had a pulsating glow. The owner of the had was the man in the emerald trim coat who stood at six feet tall and did not turn to acknowledge his assailant he just flicked his wrist and sent the black clad shinobi falling to his back with little effort.

"Sugoi…" Joe said slightly impressed.

"Sugoi indeed my friend…" Shiden echoed sentiment. Shiden approached the three strangers cautiously followed by Joe as they reached the stunned Raidou. "Konbanwa…" he started slowly

The three strangers stopped their conversation apparently surprised by the sudden greeting.

"Um…my name is Shiden…" Now the three strangers broke their circle and focused their attention on the uncertain shinobi. "I am the Lord of the Mugen-Tenshin."

The man in the cloak stepped forward his blood red iris staring into Shiden's soul. "You're people could do with a lesson in manners." He said bluntly as he eyed the rising Raidou. His command of the Japanese language surprising the three shinobi, mixed with his foreign appearance and Caribbean accent, they were justified in their shock.

"I apologize for my Otouto he can be reckless sometimes."

"He just caught me off guard that's all." Raidou tried to regain his tough appearance.

"More like I kicked your bitch ass in less than a second." The stranger replied in a condescending tone.

"Why you insolent bug! I am Raidou, the youngest son of the former Lord of the Mugen-Tenshin ninjas." Raidou shot back hoping to put the insolent stranger in his place.

"And I can wipe your pathetic village from the face of reality in less than a minute. You want to play this game bitch?" The stranger shot back.

Raidou tried to lunge at the man only to be stopped by his brother. "Enough Raidou! We don't have time for this."

"We can't let this slide Shiden." Raidou shot back

"I will not die for your foolish pride and besides that…" Shiden turned to look at the unimpressed man "I get the feeling we're not on their agenda."

"Smart guy…" The man replied folding his arms. "But before I get into that, are you going to introduce the Dragon Tribe's descendant or is he just going to stare at us all day?" The man nodded to Joe.

"I am Joe Hayabusa, leader of the Hayabusa clan." Joe replied "How do you know of us?"

"My name is Dante Gospel, the Devil Trigger. I am the current Guardian of the Celestial Beings, or Celestials for short. We can sense when a member of the Mighty Dragon Spirit is near." The man replied.

"The Ten no _(Celestial)_? The descendants of the Mother Wolf Okami." Joe asked

"You know them Joe?" Shiden asked

"Only in scrolls and ancient folk tales, but legend says that the Heavenly Dragon, that breathed life into The Dragon Sword, once had an ally in a wolf. She was wise and swift and cunning. She breathed life into a group of people that lived on a moving island called the Aru Tentai _(Celestial Being)_. Most records are lost other than one incident where the two deities destroyed an army of fiends." Joe explained.

"The legend of the Dark Dragon." Dante confirmed "An infamous tale amongst our people. But that is beside the point. You two mind introducing yourselves?" He gestured to the two next to him.

The woman stepped forward. "I am Canaan Tenshi, the Heiwana _(Peaceful)_ Grove. I am Dante's soul mate please excuse his behavior. He's in a bad mood." The woman replied with a warm smile, her accent was light,like her husband's, and carried a nurturing tone to it. Her emerald green eyes shown in the light.

"I am Gol Praxis, the Soul Snatcher." The pale man said, his accent was slightly heavier, but carried an air of refinement to it. "I am the commandant of the Celestial military. The Guardian is our strategist and the most powerful individual on Isle de Chaos." His cyan iris giving a cold gaze.

"Why isn't someone like him head of the military?" Raidou asked in a mocking manner.

"Because the Guardian is the appointed protector of our Island." Gol explained

"So."

"So I don't need to be the commander when I'm on the front lines slaying wave after wave of enemy warriors just because I can." Dante replied irritation showing in his tone.

"…"

"We're here to retrieve an artifact from a tribe that originated on your land." Canaan said

"What would that be?" Shiden asked

"You lot call it a sapphire. So you get the general idea of what it looks like. It has an ovular shape and can be held in the dip of your palm." Canaan held out her hand and cupped it as an example.

"I see, do you know who it was? It may have been someone we are currently warring with."

"They wore deep orange attire with the image of a black nine tailed fox and then a black attire with an orange fox emblem." Gol replied

"The Kage Kitsune, this is going to be difficult." Joe stated

"You know them?" Dante asked getting impatient

"Yes, but we should discuss this elsewhere. We should return to the village. You three will have to wait outside the village gates until I can talk to the village council." Shiden said

Dante released an irritated sigh before nodding his head "Lead the way Shiden."

The six moved back through the forest towards the Mugen-Tenshin village until they reached the bridge overlooking a large waterfall. They were met by two ninja; one was male and wore a black garb and tan brown pants. His brown hair was slicked back like Raidou but his hair was more well-kept. On his face was a black demon's mask with piercing red eyes that matched Dante's in intensity and an opened mouth with sharp canines. Next to him was a female dressed in a dark purple garb with pink sakura petals on the back with flowing brown hair that stopped at the middle of her shoulder blades.

"Shiden-sama, welcome back." The female kunoichi said in a nervous tone.

"Now Ayame, is that any way to greet your fiancé?" The masked man asked playfully.

"Um…" The younger girl replied blushing slightly along with Shiden.

"Don't tease the ai no tori _(Love Birds)_, Genra." Joe cut in.

"Yeah, watching those two flirt makes my stomach churn." Raidou cut in failing to hide his jealous tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you mind focusing on our current problem?" Dante's island tone asked impatiently, causing Genra to pull out a kunai and place it to Dante's throat.

"You will watch how you address the Shukun and Josei _(Lady)_ outsider." Genra said in a menacing tone.

Dante looked at the masked man, Crimson lenses looking into blood thirsty pools. "Don't make me kill you boy. I don't have time to clean my blade right now." Dante's murderous tone breathed out the threat, his accent becoming a hungered growl.

Genra did not seem fazed by the threat, but he did not respond to the blood marked man.

"At ease Genra, these three are descendants of the Buyo." Shiden said earning a startled turn from the masked man.

"Are you serious Lord Shiden?"

"Yes, they even have the markings to prove it."

"Hai. My apologies."

"Don't worry old friend. I need to see the council about this however. These three are looking for something The Shadow Foxes stole and we could use their help."

"Good luck Shiden, those old fools are only interested in helping themselves."

"Noted, now you, Ayame, and Raidou wait here with our guests while me and Joe head to see the council. If two lords recommend an Alliance with the Celestials then they will have no choice, but to accept." Shiden reasoned.

"Hai, we'll stay here and watch them." Genra replied. Shiden and Joe headed for the village leaving the group of six behind to wait for the verdict.

"I doubt their going to get anything done." Dante replied pessimistically.

"Oh I don't know Dante; maybe these ninja will be different from the ones that attacked Mother Wolf." Canaan replied.

"You mean the Black Spider Clan?" Genra asked.

"Yes, thanks to those guys we believed you lot to be a bunch of backwards narcissistic barbarians and your friend over there didn't help allay that notion." Gol said pointing to Raidou who simply ignored the comment, his out stretched finger revealed amber markings that spiraled around his arm like a staircase, unlike Dante, his markings did not pulsate but instead glowed dimly.

"Maybe to you ego maniacal upper classed jackasses, but to those of us that have to work to make a living we don't have time to pass judgment, though I wasn't expecting much." Dante cut in.

"Well you aren't doing much to maintain our expectations of you three." Genra said

"Kiss my ass-OW!" Dante said grabbing the back of his head after Canaan had punched him. "What the hell was that for Heiwana?"

"Simple, you two…" She said smacking Gol as well "Are acting like a bunch of immature brats. These Mugen-Tenshin folks seem to be nice and honorable and are willing to help us find Okami's Sword. We should be grateful to them especially since they are in the middle of a large war and are taking a big risk by bringing us here." Canaan chastised the two like a mother would chastise her children.

"Well it seems one of you has some manners." Genra said

"Gomen-nasai, Dante usually isn't this impolite. He and Commandant Praxis are just irritated because they've had to fend off those Kage Kitsune for four days and their mind tricks are troublesome."

"That's an understatement." Dante said in an irritated tone.

"Anyway, when we learned they had stolen Okami's Great Sword he adopted his no nonsense attitude." Canaan explained.

"That would be enough to make anyone cranky." Ayame said

"Yes, but enough about them I think we need to introduce ourselves. I am Canaan Tenshi, the Heiwana Grove. This is my husband Dante Gospel, the Devil Trigger and the Guardian of our home Isle de Chaos and the strategist of our militia. This is Gol Praxis, the Commandant of our militia force."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am called Genra, leader of the Hajin-mon sect of the Mugen-Tenshin. We specialize in combat and espionage. This is my second in command and our top Kunoichi Ayame, Shiden's naru yo ni hanayome _(Bride-to-be)_." Genra said.

"Oh isn't that exciting. I remember when me and Dante got engaged. He made me this lovely necklace as a wedding band." Canaan said as she revealed the violet and pink bead patterned necklace with a large emerald attached to it. Her arms had emerald markings that snaked around her arms like vines on tree bark, like Dante's markings, they held a pulsating glow.

"My that is lovely." Ayame gasped at the size of the rock "He may be cranky, but I can't fault him on his craftsmanship."

"Oh yes…" Canaan and Ayame started talking about future wedding plans leaving the four men to talk amongst themselves.

"There she goes. I swear no matter where Chaos roams women will always get overly excited over marriage." Gol commented

"Coming from the guy who can't reach first base." Dante replied. "What about you Genra? You got a wife or just a black mask?"

Genra took the mask off revealing his brown eyes "No. I've never had time. The life of a Shinobi is an uncertain one." Genra lamented

"Well who knows, you may find someone to at least give you a purpose other than fighting." Dante replied with a hint of sincerity.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Shiden shouted at the eight older council members in front of him. They were arranged in a semi-circle with the Lord's seat empty in the center.

"It is as we say Lord Shiden; we do not require the help of outsiders and the Buyo's problems are of no concern to us." An older council member in his forties said.

"But the Aru Tentai's ancestor destroyed a whole village of the Black Spider's with a wave of her hand and they have connections to the Hayabusa clan!" Shiden replied

"It would be beneficial for both sides if we ally ourselves with the three that are here. One of which happens to be the military leader and the other being the strategist and the strongest member of the Celestial people. Do you really think it wise to spurn their help?" Joe added

"With all due respect Lord Hayabusa, you two don't have experience ruling over the clan in situations like this. It would be best if you leave these decisions to us." Another council member the same age stated.

"You can't be serious Itachi-san!" Shiden shouted

"We are Lord Shiden. Now please return to these _Celestials_ and remove them from our village." A third council member dismissed.

"You arrogant-" "Don't waste your breath Shiden, its clear these bakas won't listen to reason." Joe cut in.

They left the council chamber and headed for the bridge where they left their guests. "Those old fools, we don't have the numbers or the resources to fight the Black Spider clan." Shiden said

"Then you should show them how strong they are." An elderly voice said from behind them catching their attention he was dressed in a blue robe with white trim and green embroidery in the image of a swan, his aged grey eyes looking at the two shinobi with a determined look.

"Kashikoi Fukuro-san, what are you doing here?" Shiden addressed the elder

"I am here because I have watched this village for many years and have aided your father and grandfather when they most needed it. Now I am here to help you." Kashikoi said

"Aren't you against the involvement of outsiders in clan affairs?" Shiden asked skeptically

"Only if it is a matter that does not threaten the continued existence of our clan, which those fools have been too senile to see that we currently face that very crisis." The elder man warned.

"You truly live up to your name Kashikoi-san."

"You don't live as long as I have without learning to swallow your pride." The elder man replied jokingly. "Now listen carefully to what I have to say."

* * *

Canaan and Ayame had finished their long conversation about future life plans. Dante, Genra, and Gol were discussing tactics to take on the Black Spider's forces. Raidou decided to take this advantage while his brother was not around.

He approached the Hajin-mon Kunoichi "So my little Chou." Raidou began

"I've told you many times Raidou that I don't have time for your clumsy advances." Ayame stated walking away from the brash man only to be forcibly grabbed by the wrist and yanked into his rough embrace.

"Ah, don't be like that Ningyo. I can make your every dream come true." Raidou said trying to sound seductive.

"Your brother has already done all that and more. So leave me alone." Ayame stated trying to break free of his vice grip.

"I am twice the man my brother will ever be. So why don't you forget him and come to my bed instead." Raidou felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face an annoyed looking Devil Trigger.

"Hey dumbass, she's not interested." Dante's condescending accent cut in. "So why don't you back off before you get hurt."

"Shut it gaijin. We are discussing Ayame's future." Raidou said trying to plant a kiss on the woman only to be met with Iris petals. He looked over his shoulder and found Ayame standing next to a very pissed looking Canaan.

"I'll pick my own poison thank you." Ayame said turning her head to the side and scoffing.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." Raidou stated trying to sound apologetic.

"Raidou, you go too far. If you keep this up you're going to end up exiled." Genra cut in.

"Silence whelp! You over step your position." Raidou shot back using his birth status to silence the Hajin-mon leader.

"Then allow me." Shiden's voice cut in.

"B-brother, how long have you been there?" Raidou asked fear evident in his voice.

"Long enough. Now go to the council chamber before I toss you off this bridge. Let them know that regardless of their word I will be bringing the outsiders inside the village and they are to meet us in the village square." Shiden said trying to contain his anger.

"…" Raidou slowly crept by his angered brother.

"NOW!" Shiden shouted making his brother run as fast as he could toward the village square. "Are you okay Ayame?"

Ayame walked next to him and placed a kiss upon his lips. "I am now my love."

Dante walked next to the two love birds. "Get a room you two. I swear new couples get on my nerves."

"Oh come on Dante I remember a time when we were like that." Canaan cut in walking next to him.

"I never tried to make lovey dovey in the middle of a war." Dante commented turning his head to side to avoid his wife's gaze.

"I don't know~, there was that one time-" "Not now Canaan!" Dante stopped his wife before she said something he would regret.

"Oh wow." Joe commented getting the general gist.

"Oh shut it. Now what is this about a village square?" Dante asked changing the subject

"Follow me and you'll see. Genra, Ayame you come as well."

They proceeded to the center of the village where a well was located. The whole village had gathered round to see the Council of Elders and the two lords discuss the Celestial Alliance. Raidou was standing at the foot of the porch the seven members were standing on.

"What is the meaning of this outrage Shiden?" The same council member that denied the idea said "We have already made our decision."

"Simple Itachi, I have called you seven here for a Ketto No Unmei_ (Duel of Destiny)_ to decide whether or not the Celestials will render us temporary aid in our fight against the Spider clan." Shiden said making the crowd grow silent.

"A Duel of Destiny has not been invoked in centuries." Itachi stated

"Exactly why I am invoking it now. I will not let the Mugen-Tenshin fall due to your stubborn pride!"

"Very well… all in favor." No one raised their hand for a while. "Oh look at that, no one agrees with you on this ridiculous idea. No surprise."

"I am in favor of this alliance." Kashikoi's old voice called from the crowd as he moved to stand next to Shiden. "We need help and the Buyo that destroyed the Black Spider's ancestors will make strong allies." The crowd started whispering at the name Buyo, not realizing that the Celestials were the descendant the foreign woman from Black Spider legend.

"Silence! What is the meaning of this Kashikoi-san?" Itachi asked

"Simple, you forget your place Itachi-kun. Shiden is the Shukun and it is his duty to make decisions on the clan."

"…" Itachi stood silent, not daring to challenge the eldest member.

"Well?" Kashikoi asked knowing he had the rebellious member in a corner.

"Very well, all in favor…" five members of the council raised their hand. "I see. Then the Ketto No Unmei shall commence. But be warned that if the outsider loses, then you must give up you position as Lord and hand it over to the opponent who we three will decide upon since it seems we are the only ones oppose to this foolish notion."

"Agreed."

"Hold it!" Dante cut in taking a step forward "What do you mean _If the outsider loses_? "

"Gomen, but the Duel of Destiny requires a representative to fight when it comes to Alliances. It is a way to prove whether or not the partnership will be beneficial." Shiden replied

"I did not agree to this." Dante stated, he did not like being forced into a fight.

"If you agree to this outsider, then you can request anything you want." Kashikoi said

"And how does that help me old man?"

"So ill mannered. If you must know Itachi is a savant when it comes to gathering information."

"So?"

"He may have information on Okami's Sword. That blue gem you're looking for."

Dante shot Itachi a murderous glare. "Is that true?"

"So what if it is?" Itachi shot back with a smug attitude.

"Then when I win this bout, and believe me I will, you will tell me everything you know." Dante stated

"If I refuse?"

Without a word, without a hint, without a second thought Dante had traversed the thirty meter distance between him and Itachi brandishing his ten foot blade in one hand and brought it down on Itachi's head, stopping it a mere centimeter from his forehead with one hand.

Itachi fell to the ground in fear, the rest of the crowd stood in silence, none of them able to track Dante's movement even Raidou who was right in front of Itachi when Dante moved. "Does that answer your question?" Dante stated condescendingly as he placed the massive blade on his back. He walked back to a stunned Shiden's side "Now choose your lamb." Dante stated his boredom showing in his tone.

Itachi staggered to his feet. "You insolent gaijin! Fine, since you're so eager to die. Raidou! You will fight the Ten no and you'd better make it as painful as possible."

"With pleasure." Raidou said as he retrieved a katana from one of the opposed elder council members.

Dante approached the cleared area where he was to fight Raidou. His crimson marked arms covered by his emerald trimmed obsidian cloak. Only his red shirt and black pants were visible. His features remained neutral as he watched the cocky grin on Raidou's face as he sauntered over to Dante.

"You ready to die gaijin?" Raidou jeered

"You ready to be tossed on your ass again?" Dante shot back.

Raidou scoffed at the man and fell into his fighting stance. "Let the Ketto No Unmei begin!" Itachi said.

Raidou lunged at Dante who had yet to even use what remotely looked like a fighting stance. _'__The fool must have realized that he's out of his league.'_ Raidou thought as he closed in on the static Dante. Raidou made a flurry of quick jabs at Dante's torso. His strikes were quick and powerful, his precision was impeccable, and he expertly transitioned into kicks and jabs. Raidou's display was impressive and would bring pride to his village if it was not for one glaring issue in the first five minutes of the match. Raidou had yet to land a single hit.

Raidou threw a jab at Dante's face. Dante tilted his head to the side dodging the blow. Raidou threw another jab only for the same thing to happen. Raidou made a sweeping kick only for Dante to jump over it with little difficulty. Raidou was getting frustrated at the situation and decided to go all out on the stuck up outsider. Raidou used the speed he had developed as a shinobi and moved around the stationary Dante with inhuman speeds. Raidou threw three consecutive strikes each time he stopped in the pentagon he was forming around Dante.

Dante noticed the increased movement of Raidou and the fiery desire that burned within his soul. _'__Looks like he's getting serious, it would be rude of me not to oblige him.'_ Dante thought. Dante fell into his fighting stance with which consisted an open palmed style with his farthest hand placed under his outstretched elbow and his legs placed in a kendo style. He blocked a punch to his side and jumped over a sweeping kick to his legs. Raidou noticed his sudden defensive shift and decided to lay the pressure on him.

Raidou stopped behind Dante and struck at his spine only to have the cloaked man grab him by the wrist and flipped over the striking shinobi using his back as a platform to launch himself away from Raidou. The moment Dante landed he shot forward and struck at Raidou in an attempt to gain the offense. Dante threw seven quick jabs at Raidou's torso striking Raidou in his chest and stomach before finishing with a round house kick that Raidou promptly grabbed and slammed Dante on his back with his massive blade slamming against his spine. Raidou whipped Dante around by his leg and slammed into the well at the center of the village making the wall collapse.

"Looks like you lose gaijin." Raidou jeered as he moved toward the downed opponent.

"I guess the Legend of the Buyo wasn't all it was cracked up to be." Itachi gestured.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Canaan said

"What do mean Tenshi-san?" Shiden asked

"You see Dante's family has this thing about fighting…" Canaan began as Raidou neared his opponent. "This is their number one rule when developing their technique…"

Dante suddenly sprang to life and made a capoeira move with his feet where he kicked Raidou off balance with his first leg and as he spun to the ground he kicked Raidou's head with his second moving leg. Dante then spun on the ground rotating his body with his hands and spinning Raidou with his feet. Dante bent his arms and pushed himself up propelling a dizzy Raidou into the air and landing on his feet.

As Raidou came down Dante brought his shin up connecting with Raidou's abdominals. The force of the kick coupled with Raidou's descent velocity made Raidou cough up saliva and blood. Dante was not done with the arrogant shinobi as he propelled Raidou back into the air and pulling a vertical split so he kicked Raidou in his spine and then dropping his foot and doing a round house kick to Raidou's side propelling the helpless shinobi into a terrified Itachi sending both to the ground.

Dante just stood motionless and indulged in the silence that befell the once awestruck crowd. "That rule is to always bait their enemy, make them think they have a chance to win then…break them." Canaan finished.

Dante walked up to the downed council member and glared at him. "Now then, I think you owe me some information." Itachi looked into Dante's demonic red eyes. As he glanced into their hellish depths he felt his very soul being ripped from his body. Itachi told them everything he knew, the fear being enough to drive him insane.

* * *

Dante, Gol, and Canaan were at the village entrance discussing their next move. "What do you think Commandant?" Canaan asked her hands back in her sleeves.

"If what Itachi said is true, than we won't be able to attack the Black Spider base head on to take back Okami's Sword." Gol stated

"But since they're in the middle of the forest we can sneak in from any number of directions and retrieve the stone."

"But getting out would be a challenge." Canaan analyzed

"It would be a suicide mission even with the ninja's cooperation." Gol replied weighing their options.

"Many ninja would die in the assault, not to mention the Spiders would launch a counter attack in response."

"Not our problem. We just need to retrieve Okami's Sword. If they die than it simply means they were too weak to be left alive and besides that they should not have taken our Mother Wolf's relic."

"Easy for you to say." Dante cut in "You just want the stone for your own ambitions Gol."

"Preposterous! I am simply looking out for our people and that means regaining our stolen power."

"The same _Power_ you wanted to turn into a weapon." Dante shot back

"…"

"Okami's Sword can only be utilized by a Guardian and even then the Guardian must be blessed with the power to use it. You just want to prove that you wield the damned thing to advance your own status. I could've handled this by myself but you insisted that you be brought along and that's the only reason why you and Canaan are here." Dante spat

"And what would be the requirements to be able to wield Okami's Sword?" Genra's voice cut in. He along with Shiden, Ayame, and Joe were coming to see what their new allies were planning.

"If I had to guess…you'd have to be the direct offspring of the Mother Wolf or have the blessings of The Mother Wolf to wield it." Canaan answered

"Well that would mean that there is a lot of power contained within it."

"Well yes, it was also the very same relic used to give the Guardian his defining trait, the ability to generate and control lightning."

"That has been the symbol of my families' power since time immemorial." Dante said ignoring the angered stare he was getting from Gol. "My family is the only one that has the ability to generate lightning from within. Once we show the ability we have a cloak made to show our status when we are on official business or in the middle of a large scale battle. That is how the Guardian is chosen, but the Commandant seems to have forgotten that fact."

"What's the point in having all that power if you just leave it on a pedestal?" Gol questioned

"To keep it out of reach of idiots like yourself. If the Okami's Sword was not an heirloom of the Guardian household, who knows how many Civil Wars would've broken out because of it due to pompous dip shits like yourself."

"You will watch how you address a superior member of the upper class you insignificant peon!" Gol spat venomously.

"And you, dear Commandant, will remember that my power and authority super cedes yours and any member of the upper class by an imaginable amount and I have the power to wage and fight a war against all two thousand of you elitist idiots by myself, so you will mind your tongue before I tear it from your arrogant mouth."

"…" Gol's authoritative atmosphere shriveled under the glare Dante shot him. Gol knew that Dante was not to be messed with…even on a good day.

"Now, since we have that out the way how about we ask our new allies for help since they know more about this forest than we do."

"What are you planning?" Genra asked

"Well, assuming, the information Itachi told us is accurate, than your ninja have spotted a group of Shadow Fox members carrying a glowing blue stone into the middle of their camp to the north. Since I doubt that you have many glowing blue stones on this rock, then that must be Okami's Sword."

"More than likely and sounds like your planning something nasty." Joe stated

"Yes, if all goes according to plan we may make things easier for you and your war efforts while simultaneously retrieving our relic." Dante explained

"If things don't go according to plan?" Shiden asked

"We die and your clan is wiped from existence." Dante stated nonchalantly.

"Risky."

"But if things go the way I expect than we are going to be in for a hell of a fight tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain." All seven gathered around to hear Dante's plan.

They all stepped back and looked at Dante, some impressed and some skeptical, but they all agreed that it was the best chance they got no matter how risky it was.


	23. Chapter XXII

Broken Bonds

Chapter XXII: Legend of the Devil Trigger

* * *

Date: June 8, 1978

Time: 05:00

Location: Forest Outside Mugen-Tenshin Village

* * *

The sun had long since faded beneath the horizon as the six figures moved north through the forest. They reached a tall wall consisting of giant wooden stakes that jutted up from the ground and ran into the mountain side, there were wooden watch towers at the four corners of the enclosed outpost to spot anyone foolish enough to attack the compound head on.

The six figures approached the perimeter of the wall and proceeded to execute their plan.

"Canaan, you and Ayame go to the east gate." Dante whispered. "Try to find some information if you can."

"Yes my love." Canaan replied with a flirtatious wink.

"And be careful. Gol, Shiden, and Joe will take the west gate and make your way into the cave to retrieve the stone and no heroics. We just need to get Okami's Sword and leave."

"Yes sir…Guardian" Gol begrudgingly agreed.

"I will barge in through the front and raise some hell, that should hopefully give you five some time to do your thing. Get into your positions and wait for my signal, trust me you can't miss it. We've got ten minutes to pull this off and then we head back to the Mugen-Tenshin village for the main event." Dante finished his explanation calmly. With one final nod they went to their positions to start the mission.

Dante moved to the front gate and prepared himself for the slaughter that was to come. _'__This is gonna be fun...I just wish no one had to die today.'_ Dante thought as his once invisible wolf-like ears perked up slightly from their downward position becoming horizontal with the top of his head.

* * *

Ayame and Canaan were perched at the base of the east wall "When will Gospel-san give the signal?" Ayame asked Canaan. Suddenly a loud crackling was heard along with splintering wood as the front gate snapped in half for no visible reason.

"Right now amai mono _(Sweetie)_." Canaan replied with playful tone in her accent as her once camouflaged ears perked up till they were horizontal with her head to the surprise of Ayame who did not notice the downward hairstyle on either side of Canaan's head.

* * *

The many ninja in the outpost rushed to the destroyed gate as well as the watch tower guards. The Spider ninja were clad in their traditional robes to indicate status and specialization. The Kage Kitsune were clad in their sunset orange robe with the black nine tailed fox on the shoulders and some wore the reverse color scheme. The Shibonda Mori wore grey robes with the image of dried black trees. The Crimson River wore dark red with the image of a babbling brook. They drew their weapons of varying sizes and type as they awaited the source of the disturbance.

A crimson lightning bolt shot forth striking one of the ninja to the ground and fused his garb to his flesh as he cried out in anguish. They looked back to the source of the crimson bolt and saw a man in a very familiar cloak. "I assume you remember these don't you." The figure said, it's accent foreign and light, as he raised his arm to reveal his pulsating markings. The ninja stepped back instinctively, earning an amused smile from the man.

"It's a descendent of the Buyo!" A Shibonda Mori ninja shouted

"He's here for the stone!" A Kage Kitsune stated

"Kill him! We must protect the stone!" A Black Spider Mage exclaimed

"You're welcome to try." The man mocked as he reached his right hand to the two foot long black hilt over his right shoulder. He gripped the green cloth and pulled the six foot long sword and whipped it to his side before crouching down low and letting the dull end of the elongated crimson blade rest across his shoulders, the blade glowing with a bright red aura.

Four ninja lunged at the crouching man with katanas in hand. The man simply grinned and swung the massive sword with speeds impossible to achieve with the massive blade as he cleaved the ninja in two in a single strike. The ninja fell to the ground with their severed legs still twitching on the ground as the last bit of life faded from them. The ninjas' severed torso wailed in agony as the blood and gore spewed from the large wound in their lower torso and mouth.

"Oh quit your complaining." The man stated, annoyed by the yelling, much to the discomfort of the rest of the ninja "It's just a flesh wound!" The man jeered before lunging at the large group of ninja with his crimson blade draped across his shoulders.

* * *

"Come on Ayame-chan. We have some info to grab." Canaan said as she leapt over the ten meter tall wall.

"Hai!" Ayame replied as she followed emerald clad woman.

* * *

On the west side of the compound Joe, Shiden, and Gol were making their way to the cave in the back of the compound. They were moving along the rock wall when they heard the agonized screams of the defending ninja.

"Show off." Gol scoffed as he brought up the rear with his orange bladed broadsword in hand.

"Just be glad he's drawing their attention so we can get the stone." Joe said

"Come on you two, we only have ten minutes to get Okami's Sword and leave in time to join Genra at the north gate." Shiden stated

They moved into the cave where they saw a bright glowing blue light seated on a pedestal at the back of the cave.

"Looks like we found your stone Gol." Joe replied jokingly.

"We may have found it but now we have another problem." Gol indicated the twenty ninja in between them and the glowing jewel.

"Nothings ever easy." Joe drew his Dragon Sword from its sheath and pulled the black suit's headdress over his head and mouth. "Well let's stop wasting time." Joe leapt into the cave stabbing one ninja in the heart through his back and throwing him at the other ninja gaining their attention.

"There is always a Dante isn't there?" Gol stated in an annoyed inflection, as he rushed into the cave and decapitated two ninja with his broadsword.

Shiden rushed in after the two men and drew his katana. They moved through the cave toward the pedestal with relative ease as the now ten remaining ninja were just gaining their composure. The Shibonda Mori, Kage Kitsune, and Black Spider ninjas pulled out their weapons. The Shibonda Mori preferred to use bladed tonfas and chained sickles. The Kage Kitsune preferred to use daggers that curved around the fist and daggers that had a grip and two blades on either side of the fist. The Black Spider clan used katanas and bladed claws.

Shiden blocked a Mori's bladed tonfa from the front and pushed him away. Shiden immediately countered a curved dagger from a Kitsune, redirecting his assailant's momentum so he moved past him allowing Shiden to sever his spine with a spinning slash. The Mori attempted another attack with his tonfa slashing at Shiden's head. Shiden ducked under the attack and skewered the ninja before tossing him to the side and slashed at another ninja's neck and kept moving, leaving the ninja to have his head slowly slide off its perch as the crimson fountain gushed forth.

Joe was having a similar experience as he countered and deflected two ninja that lunged at him. He grabbed the wrist of a Kitsune ninja attempting to jab at him from behind. Joe kicked the ninja away while simultaneously drawing his blade across his back blocking a tonfa to his exposed spine. Joe whipped around and sliced at the ninja making him jump back to keep his blood within his veins.

"Oh come on! Surely you can do better?" Joe jeered at the two ninja.

They rushed at the taunting Dragon ninja with blades at the ready to run the cocky ninja through. Joe smirked behind his mask and waited till the last second before leaping over the Kitsune ninja in front of him and jumping off the surprised ninja's back making him skewer his Mori counterpart. The Kitsune ninja was in the same shape as he howled from having the Mori's tonfa pierce his stomach. The two ninja slumped to the ground dying as Joe and Shiden headed for the base of the altar where the blue stone was being kept.

Gol had five ninja cornered at the base of the altar they were determined to keep their ill-gotten prize no matter the cost. Gol held his amber sword out to the side as he stood in front of the ninja with an annoyed look in his eye his white apparel had various splotches of red from the blood of the ninja he had killed to get to his goal.

"You fools know not who you are dealing with." Gol's refined tone said in a condescending tone.

"You'll never get the stone Buyo!" A Black Spider said

"We'll see about that whelp."

Gol lunged at the defiant ninja and brought the sword down on his head. The ninja sidestepped the attack and lunged at Gol with his katana ready to skewer Gol's heart, but Gol had other plans as he spun around bringing the hilt of the death weapon to the ninja's forehead revealing a cyan dagger. The Spider Ninja noticed too late as the sharpened hilt ran through his head squeezing the contents of his cranium out the three inch hole in the back of his skull.

Gol threw the lobotomized ninja to the ground making the quickly dying ninja collapse and bend in one quick motion snapping his spine in half. Gol spun around kicking another ninja in his head snapping his neck. Gol pulled the blade out of its ninja corpse pedestal and cleaved the heads of two nearby ninja. The last Ninja took a step back not wanting to face the blood thirsty man, his once white coat now red from the waist line down from the blood that has splattered on it, his white trimmed pants now red trimmed and the lower half of his white shirt starting to redden.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance. Now you will burn with the rest of your pathetic breed." Gol spat as his body suddenly became engulfed in raging flames, his dim amber markings glowing brightly and radiating amber particles. Gol held out his hand and the flames shot forth in the image of a snake. The ninja stumbled backwards tripping over a stone step behind him. "Now be cremated by the burning serpent!" The fiery snake opened its mouth wide and engulfed the cowering ninja the flames burning his skin and muscle, fire bursting from his mouth and eyes as the flames roasted him alive. His agonized screams mixed with the sounds of the raging inferno.

"Was all that necessary?" Joe asked. He did not approve of torturing his opponent to death.

"Oh come now Dragon Ninja. I'm sure a descendant of the Heavenly Dragon can appreciate this wondrous spectacle. The burning of the flesh, the smell of ash…" Gol inhaled deeply. "The pinnacle of elegance. Surely a warrior such as yourself can appreciate this sight." Gol stated

"I may be a warrior, but I do not indulge in my enemy's death." Joe stated as he reached for the glowing blue stone.

"Ah, wait Joe-san. Perhaps I should take possession of Okami's Sword, just in case a none Celestial should suffer for touching it." Gol stated anxiously.

"The Kage Kitsune grabbed it with no problems." Shiden replied

"They probably held it in a bag to conceal it; after all it does glow rather brightly." Gol replied

"…Very well." Joe said as he stepped aside allowing Gol to take possession of the sapphire.

"Good…" Gol breathed out as he looked at the gem with a hypnotic look in his eye "This is it."

"…" The two ninja eyed each other with a suspicious look.

"Let us depart from this cave." Gol said regaining his senses. They nodded in agreement and made for the exit to the center of the compound.

* * *

Canaan and Ayame had entered a tent near the cave entrance and were dispatching several ninja. The tent was filled with eight corpses and four still standing ninja. The ninja were of the Crimson river clan, they wore full red with the image of a creek running through a dead forest. They used tantos, katanas, and six foot spears as their main tools of slaughter.

Canaan leapt at two of the ninja. Two blades flicked out of her sleeves each two feet in length, they came to a slanted point with one edge running along the dull end of the blade till it came parallel with the slanted edge, they came to rest on the back of her hand. The blades were obsidian with the image of a flower carved into it with violet-pink petals each color glowing brilliantly. Canaan sliced the neck of one ninja making him drown in his own blood; she then stabbed the other in the heart.

Ayame did a low sweeping kick and sliced open another ninja's stomach causing the contents to fall from their hold Ayame then stabbed the remaining ninja in his eye.

"That makes ten to ten." Canaan said in a solemn tone. "You ninja are certainly dedicated to your duty."

"That is the life of a ninja. We live and die for the clan, it is our nature." Ayame said sounding somewhat disappointed. "I just want this war to end already."

"Don't worry Ayame-chan. You'll get your chance soon enough…" Canaan said playfully as she walked over to an oak desk that contained a number of documents laid out on its surface. "According to this, they were planning to use Okami's Sword to launch an attack on the Mugen –Tenshin and Hayabusa Clans." Canaan said as she looked at the piece of paper on the desk.

Ayame came over to her and looked at the same piece of paper. "From the looks of things they were planning to attack from this outpost in a month. We should head back and warn the rest of the village."

"Agreed, now let's go meet Dante out front, its just too cruel to let that fight continue." Canaan said sounding worried. "And I think I will take this, just in case." Canaan retrieved a particularly interesting scroll from the pile of devious plans.

"Hai, Gospel-san shouldn't have to fight all those ninja by himself." Ayame said mirroring Canaan's worry.

"Yeah, those ninjas shouldn't have to suffer for Dante's amusement." Canaan looked at Ayame who was dumbfounded by the lack of worry for Canaan's own husband. "What? Did you think I was worried for Dante? Oh my goodness no, I'm more worried for the sanity of the ninja." Canaan said as she opened the tents flap as they encountered Gol's party.

"Grove, how did your objective go?" Gol asked

"We discovered that they are planning to attack the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa clans soon, but since we've attacked first they will no doubt attack tomorrow morning assuming your mission went well."

Gol showed Canaan the glowing sapphire. "I always get the job done."

"Then we should hurry before the Black Spider Clan attacks the Mugen-Tenshin." Canaan said looking to the large and growing smaller group of ninja.

Dante had killed over seventy of the one hundred ninja that had gathered around the broken gate. By now he was getting tired to the point that he now hefted his glowing red sword with both his bloodied hands. Another ninja leapt at the tired Celestial and attempted a slash at Dante's head. Dante sidestepped the blow and cleaved the ninja's head from his torso and kicked the severed screaming head into another ninja knocking him over.

"We'd better help him." Joe said. They leapt into the center of the circle and made a defensive circle around the tired plumed haired man man.

"Took you long enough…" Dante breathed out, still hefting his blade with two hands.

"We ran into some friends." Joe replied playfully as he stabbed a charging Crimson River ninja.

"Did you get the job done?" Dante questioned.

"Too easy." Gol replied as he sent a burst of flame toward a group of Shibonda Mori ninja. "Ah, I love the smell of burning trees in the morning."

"Good, Heiwana cover us." Dante asked feeling his fatigue trying to overtake him.

"With pleasure." Canaan stepped forward and stood between the infiltration group and the ninja army. Her emerald markings began to glow brightly, radiating stunning emerald particles into the air. Her arms began to swirl with a green liquid before it expanded and merged into a massive orb before floating into the air above the remaining ninja. "Emerald Tsunami!" Canaan shouted as the green bubble plummeted to the ground and washed the surprised and fleeing ninja away.

"Let's go!" Canaan shouted.

* * *

They moved through the forest as fast as their tired bones could carry them. "So what are we looking at?" Dante asked

"We have Okami's Sword in our possession." Shiden said.

"And we learned that our clans are in danger of attack." Ayame added

"Anything else?" Dante asked

"We have one day before the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa villages are attacked." Canaan replied

"Why one day?" Joe asked

"Because Isle de Chaos only stays in one place for seven days at a time after a hundred years of wondering the oceans." Canaan replied

"We were under siege by the Kage Kitsune for two days before Okami's Sword was stolen and we've been searching your forests for three days." Gol added with no sense of urgency, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"So the day after tomorrow is when the island leaves again." Shiden said

"Correct and since the Black Spider clan went through all that trouble to get Okami's Sword, you can bet they will come after you to get it back." Dante reasoned

"So what do we do?" Ayame asked

"_WE_ are going to return to our island, we got what we wanted." Gol replied snapping out of his distracted thoughts.

"You can't be serious!" Shiden objected "We had an agreement!"

"Our agreement was simply to help us gain information and retrieve our island's sacred relic, nothing more." Gol replied smugly.

"Fumeiyona okubyomono _(Dishonorable Coward)_!" Ayame spat. She may not like violence, but she was ready to tear Gol's tongue from his mouth.

"Who cares what a bunch of barbarians think." Gol replied smugly. "All that matters is the continued existence of the Celestial Being. We could care less about your inferior breed."

Dante leapt ahead of the group despite his fatigue and landed on the side of a nearby tree bending his knees to shift his momentum so he could propel himself backwards. Dante launched off the side of the tree and punched Gol in his face, coupled with Gol's forward momentum, the punch hurt something fierce.

"Agh! What is the meaning of this Dante?!" Gol demanded as he held the side of his face.

"Simple, you will not insult our allies. They have helped us to retrieve _MY_ families' sacred heirloom and _we_ are going to help them." Dante stated

"Why? We have what we need so why bother with these barbarians?"

"Because a Guardian's duty is to make sure all creatures get the one thing that every spark of life is guaranteed, a future, and nothing more."

"I should've known you would betray us." Gol retrieved the glowing sapphire and held it out in front of him. "But I have the stone and I will use it to establish a new Guardian order, one that won't be passed to the filth of the lower class!"

"…Is that so?" Dante questioned

"Yes it is." Gol replied with an unstable look in his eyes and a determined grin.

"Then you leave me no choice." Dante's crimson markings glowed brightly as he outstretched his hand. "Soul Cage!" Dante exclaimed and Okami's Sword began to glow brightly in response.

"What?!" Gol exclaimed as he felt a great force pulling him into the stone. "No! No, no, no! I was supposed to lead our people! I was going to be a God!" The glowing sapphire radiated brightly before dissipating and falling to the ground with Gol nowhere to be found.

"Wha-what did you do?" Shiden asked half in a daze.

"I sealed him inside Okami's Sword to await his trial back on Isle de Chaos. I will not tolerate ignorance or cowardice." Dante said as he retrieved the glowing stone and placed it in his pocket "Gol's life never did pulse with purpose. Now let's go, we have a war to fight."

* * *

They reached the village where Genra had amassed the village's ninja force; the sun had just begun to peek over the morning horizon.

"Where is Commandant Gol?" Genra asked

"In here." Dante stated holding the glowing sapphire. "He will stand trial back on Isle de Chaos, but for now we have bigger fish to fry." Dante stated placing the sapphire back in his pocket.

"Genra-san, the Black Spiders are planning to attack the village and our mission has accelerated the time table for their assault." Ayame explained

"They'll be here soon and I do not think you want to have the battle at your front door." Canaan added.

"No we do not. We should take this to the clearing at the base of the mountain." Genra suggested

"If we do that then we are going to attract a lot of attention from outsiders are you sure you want to do this?" Dante asked

"The clearing is small so there will be cover from anyone or anything passing overhead."

"Sounds good, now we need a plan if you lot are going to see the sun rise tomorrow." Dante stated.

"We can hide in the forests and form a perimeter so the Black Spider clan can't get to the village too easily and leave a few behind so the ones that do slip by won't cause too much havoc." Joe suggested

"Good, Canaan you go with Ayame. You two seem to have good chemistry when it comes to a fight. I'll stand in the clearing."

"That's suicide!" Genra said "You can't possibly survive that onslaught by yourself."

"Genra…" Dante said turning to the Hajin-mon leader "It's only suicide if one plans to die, and as far as it not being possible…" Dante flashed a wide fanged grin for the first time that day, catching the tengu masked shinobi off guard "We Celestials can make the impossible, possible."

* * *

The morning sunrise had reached its midpoint over the clearing that would decide the fate of the ninja clan's power struggle. Dante sat with his legs crossed in the center of the clearing with his blade stabbed into the ground to his right, its crimson glow now gone leaving a dull red blade. Genra, Shiden, Joe, Ayame, and Canaan were in the forest behind the sitting Guardian.

"Canaan-san…" Genra said gaining the older cocoa skinned woman's attention "What is your husband thinking with this stunt? This will all be for nothing if your protector dies."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if Dante goes too far with his ideas." Canaan said with a look of pity on her features for the first time. "'_Keep all life precious and protect it as if it were your own._' That is the burden of the Guardian. He can never let his guard down and never feel at peace so long as some creature is suffering in this world."

"Sounds like a hard life, no wonder he imprisoned Gol-san in Okami's Sword." Ayame said sympathetically.

"Gol was brash and never got along with the Guardian family. When he claimed that your lives were worth less than ours, he did more than insult you, he insulted Dante's sacred family duty." Canaan said as she turned to face the younger kunoichi. "Your husband will face many hardships in his reign as Lord. There will be those that will try to usurp him and make him out to be a fool."

"Is that what Dante-san deals with on a daily basis?" Ayame asked the older woman.

"It is what we both deal with, Ayame-chan. As his wife, I stand with him through thick and thin so I may ease some of that burden. Like me, your duty will be to help ease that burden for Shiden the way he most needs it, not the way he most wants it." Canaan said

"Hai, I intend to do just that." Ayame replied with a confident smile.

"Just remember, a tender embrace and caring words from the bottom of your heart can do more to heal a man's tormented soul than any common street walker will do in her life time." Canaan advised with a motherly smile.

"I will keep that in mind Heiwana-san." Ayame replied.

"Good girl. Now follow me, we'll guard the east side. Let Joe, Genra, and Shiden handle the west, Dante will handle the center, and we should get out of this without a scratch."

Canaan went to the east side of the forest to defend from the ninja horde. Ayame was going to follow when she felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see a worried Shiden.

"What is it love?" Ayame asked concern clearly showing in her voice.

"I…well…um…" Shiden stammered out.

Ayame giggled at the Mugen-Tenshin's Shukun. He could handle hordes of ninja, a rogue Elder Council, and a new race of people in a day. But it seems that he still has trouble dealing with his feelings. "I'll be careful." Ayame replied softly relieving Shiden of his discomfort. She placed a kiss upon his lips and darted after Canaan.

Shiden caught up to Joe and Genra who were grinning like hyenas behind their masks Shiden knew what they were thinking even if he could not see their facial features.

"I'm not worried." Shiden replied trying to save face.

"Sure you're not Shukun." Genra replied playfully.

"Watch your tongue Genra, its liable to get you in trouble." Shiden shot back.

"Oh calm down Shiden…" Joe replied nudging Shiden in the arm "It's only natural to worry about the one your heart desires. We wouldn't want you distracted during the fight."

"Glad to see you're so concerned." Shiden replied dryly

"BUYO!" a voice shouted through the forest catching the attention of the hidden ninja. They looked to the center to see a Black Spider Mage clad in brown with white spider embroidery strewn throughout his attire.

Dante sat in the center of the small clearing barely acknowledging the irritated ninja.

"You will give us the stone or you will die!" The Mage yelled

"Oh shut up will ya!" Dante shouted rising from his seated position "Geez you lot are so demanding." He grabbed his blade and it began to glow its murderous red aura. "If you want Okami's Sword, then come and get it." Dante stated calmly as he crouched into his fighting stance.

* * *

"Harbinger, the Devil Trigger is out for blood." Canaan whispered from afar.

"What do you mean by Harbinger, Canaan-san?" Ayame asked.

"Remember the fighting style Dante used on Raidou…" Canaan asked, Ayame nodded in response to the query. "That was Dante being nice, his hand-to-hand stance is the same as his melee stance and its name is Harbinger, to let his enemies know he has a message for them."

"Why would they be the same?"

"To mess with their opponent and it makes things simple. Since Demon's Bane, Dante's blade, is glowing the way it is; Dante intends slaughter that man."

Ayame just looked on at the scene before her, not sure if she understood what Canaan meant.

* * *

"Then you have sealed the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa clan's fate Buyo! You will die and they will burn for the eternal glory of the Black Spider clan!" The Mage summoned up a ball of fire and threw it at the crouching Celestial.

Dante dodged the ball of flame by rolling to his right and lunged from his lowered stance at the brown mage bringing his blade down on the boasting ninja's head, only to have his blade split the ground in two. The mage had disappeared into a flaming hole in the ground and reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

"I'll take care of this insolent buyo, everyone else head for the Mugen-Tenshin village. Burn it to the ground!" At the Mage's command the Black Spider force leapt from the trees; Shibonda, Kage, and Crimson ninjas rushed towards the lone Celestial, some brandishing their weapons in an attempt to wound the claymore wielding Guardian. Other members ran through the forest avoiding the man altogether as some of them were at the scene of the slaughter that had taken place not three hours prior.

Dante ignored the Mage and whipped around to face the thirty ninja that attempted to run past him. Dante's body began to spark to life with crimson flashes arcing across his entire being. The crimson flashes focused into Dante's elongated blade until it not only glowed with a murderous red aura, but crackled with thunderous flashes. Dante, with one hand, reared his blade past his head with his arm bent across his features.

"_Lightning Wave!"_ Dante shouted as he sliced at the air releasing a crimson wave of energy towards the ninja force. The ninja skidded to a halt to avoid the attack, but the wave was too wide to dodge. Some ninja managed to jump over the attack in time to be spared, but not all were that fortunate. The wave hit the charging ninja force, the energy from it vaporized the flesh from their muscles, their nervous systems went haywire from the surge of electrical energy that coursed throughout their being making them spasm violently. The sound of snapping bones could be heard from the force some ninja's muscles jerked with.

The forest filled with the screams of more than two dozen agonized ninja the sound alone made the remaining hundreds of Black Spider ninja halt their advance and stare at the sight. The Mage leader stood wide eyed at the spectacle as Dante's crimson sparking body turned back to him.

"Now… Where were we?" Dante asked with a serious expression on his features.

"Enough, he's just one man! Get to the village and eradicate them!" The Mage shouted refocusing the army. They took off towards the village in the forest far away from the reach of the destructive cocoa skinned man.

"Not so fast!" Canaan dropped down from the trees stabbing one ninja in the neck. The rest of the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa clans dropped down from the trees on both sides of the forest halting the Black Spiders advance.

"You won't take another step toward the village." Genra stated as he dropped to the ground stabbing a ninja in the heart with a kodachi.

"Damn it! KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!" The mage shouted.

"You have more pressing issues to deal with." Dante stated as he charged at the cornered commander.

The mage dropped back into his Hell Gate transporter and avoided yet another attack from the cloaked Celestial's crimson blade.

"Damn you Buyo! You will not stop us this day."

The Mage lunged at the Celestial, his clawed fingers poised to slit Dante's throat. Dante ducked under the attack and punched the brown mage in the stomach with his left fist sending the Mage skidding back. Dante followed up with a downwards strike only to have his blade blocked by a Crimson River ninja's katana, if only barely since it took all the strength the loyal ninja could muster just to fend off the six foot blade. Dante reared back with his left hand to punch the struggling ninja and slay his intended target, but a Shibonda Mori had other plans as Dante's left arm and both legs was engulfed in steel chains as he was pulled away from the Black Spider Commander. Dante fell on his back from the force of the three ninja pulling him away from his prey losing his large crimson blade in the process.

The Mage got off his back and walked to the downed warrior looking at him with a condescending leer. "You are in over your head Buyo. We will have the stone and we will rule all of Nippon with its power." The Mage boasted, but his decree fell on deaf ears as Dante was paying no attention to him. Dante was rolling his chained wrist and ankles, testing the durability of the material. "It is useless to struggle. You will die by my hand long before you get lose." The Mage reared back his clawed hand preparing for the final blow.

"Tell me ninja, do you know how electricity works?" Dante asked as he looked back at the Mage feeling satisfied with his analysis of the bonds that bound him.

"What kind of foolishness is this?" The Mage mused "Are you trying to beg for your life?"

"Simple really, you have me bound with metal chains and your wearing regular clothing and to top it off…" The sound of thunder was heard overhead and the small drops of rain could be heard falling to the ground and picking up in intensity. They looked up and noticed that black clouds had begun to gather overhead during their skirmish. "It's starting to storm." Dante's body irradiated with more crimson bolts and his markings glowed intensely. The chains that held him to the ground were soaked in the hard rain as well as the Shibonda Mori ninja that held their sickles in hand.

The Mage realized what Dante was saying, if only too late. "Drop your weapons! Drop them now!" He shouted at his subordinates.

The crimson bolts arced up the chains and hit the ninja handlers with great force "Too late boy." Dante said as the bolts irradiated the ninja handlers to the point that their skeletal structure could be seen twitching occasionally as the sparks made their skin and cloth go transparent, a crimson glow radiated from their eyes as they boiled in there sockets. Dante rose from the ground the chains still attached to his arm and legs. The Mage lunged at the glowing man again but was repelled by an unknown force and thrown back ten meters.

"What the hell are you?!" The Mage exclaimed

"We are the Celestial Being. I am the Guardian of the Celestial people. My title is Dante Gospel, but you may call me…The Devil Trigger." Dante flicked his left arm bringing the chained sickle forward and reaping the loyal Crimson River ninja's head clean off. His skull came down towards the chained Dante as he caught the severed head in his hand and spun it on his finger like a ball.

The Mage staggered back and made a series of hand signs and slammed his fist into the ground. A series of flaming pillars erupted from the ground as a shockwave hit Dante making him slide back slightly and his black cloak flutter in the after math as he raised his arm to cover his face. Dante lowered his arm to see the Flaming pillars subside and disperse into the rain. The ground where the pillars erupted was still on fire and flickering under the rainfall. In the center of the fiery circles stood ten foot tall dragons with long spindly arms and legs bent in a crouching stance, one was purple with extremely tiny wings that could never lift it off the ground. The other was gold with larger wings that would prove useful in flight.

"Very well then, Ten no Devil Trigger. It would seem that regular ninja are no match for you. Let's see how you fend of fiends." The Mage taunted. One of the golden wing fiends suddenly lost its head leaving black-crimson blood to spew from its elongated neck. The Mage looked to the Celestial and saw Dante bringing his leg to rest on the ground. He had used the sickle still attached to his ankle to decapitate the glimmering demon.

"Bring it." Dante stated with a wave of his unchained sword arm.

* * *

Shiden and his ninja were having a similar time dealing with the Black Spider ninja. He along with Genra and Joe had been fending off the waves of Shibonda, Kitsune, and Crimson ninja as well as the Black Spider commanders. The Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa clans were few in number compared to the opposing force, but they were more efficient in using the forest to their advantage making the Black Spider clan work to get through their defensive line.

"Hold them off!" Genra shouted to his Hajin-mon ninja "Don't let them near the village!" Genra drew his bladeless Tokkosho hilt and focused his energy into it forming a light purple double bladed sword.

Genra stabbed backwards at a Kage Kitsune ninja that attempted to severe his spine with his bladed fists. The glowing blade pierced the ninja's stomach causing blood to spill on the glimmering blade as the ninja crumpled on the weapon. Genra spun the dual ended blade counterclockwise cutting the dying ninja in half and brought the spinning blade down on a Spider ninja rushing at him with his clawed hands, cutting the ninja across his torso. Three more ninja dropped down from the trees attempting to strike the Tengu masked leader only to receive a burst of violet fire to their torso coating them in flames.

Genra looked to the left to See Joe dispatching ninja with relative ease, but he saw that the Hayabusa leader was beginning to wane in his strength as was Shiden and the rest of the ninja under their command. The Black Spider clan was far too numerous to hold off and some had already managed to get through and head for the village where the rest of the Mugen-Tenshin ninja were stationed as a precaution.

Genra dealt with the ninja that were attacking him and ran over to Shiden and Joe "We need to do something about these odds if we are going to survive this." Genra stated.

"Agreed, we can't keep this up forever with our numbers, and our new allies look like they're beginning to tire out." Joe noted Dante who was using his chained limbs to fend off eight dragon fiends. He had managed to kill three of the fiends but he was having trouble managing the rest.

"I hope Ayame and Canaan-san are okay." Shiden grunted as he cut down a Kitsune ninja.

"We can only hope. Ayame knows the _Hajin Shinzan (__Art of the Raging Mountain God)_ and her technique is powerful by far." Genra reassured "We'll know if she needs help."

"If you insist Genra-san." Shiden relented

* * *

On the east side of the forest Canaan was defending her station, dozens of dead ninja lay before her and the Mugen-Tenshin next to her had yet to lose a single body. Her brilliant emerald markings radiated as Dante's did during battle, emitting small particles into the air. Ayame was fighting next to the brown skinned beauty their moves mingled and parted; a deceptively beautiful yet deadly waltz that tore through anything that got near it.

Canaan's glowing obsidian two foot daggers cut deep into the ninjas that threw themselves at her the black-violet-pink blended trail the blades left as they moved through the air. "That makes one hundred and three, how are you doing amai mono?" Canaan asked playfully dancing in the pool of blood as she bent down to allow the violet clad kunoichi to roll across her back to slit the throat of a Crimson River ninja that tried to interrupt the dance partners. Canaan sliced vertically up the center of another Crimson ninja's torso, severing the muscle and sinews that held back the contents of the ninja's body as she opened the kunoichi like a book.

"I don't think now is an appropriate time Heiwana-san." Ayame replied as she cut another ninja with her tanto.

"I guess that means I'm winning." Canaan said as she summoned a swirl of emerald water around her arm and lashed at three Shibonda Mori ninja and encased them in a bubble of emerald liquid "Maybe you wouldn't be so withered if you were properly hydrated. I hear oak is very absorbent. _Emerald Mizu Keji_ _(__Water Cage)_!"

Canaan closed her hand into a fist and the emerald bubbles slowly closed around the ninja. The ninja started to squirm and attempt to break free of their watery cages. "_Asshuku (__Compress)__._" Canaan breathed out. Suddenly one ninja's hand began to shrink, then his arms, and suddenly his torso and legs began to dent and crumple. The ninja shrieked through the water but only orbs of air came out his mouth until his head caved in and nothing was left but a headless pocket marked corpse. One more soon followed until she was a contorted ball of her former figure. The last ninja managed to throw a kunai at Canaan, but the Celestial dodged the last ditch attempt to break free.

"Aw, looks like this one doesn't want to grow big and strong~, I guess I'll have to force feed him." Canaan opened her hand and the emerald bubble released the shinobi, letting him fall to the ground briefly before the water hung over him _"__Kakudai (__Expand)__!"_ Canaan exclaimed and the emerald orb forced its way through the ninja's mask and down his throat. The water entered with enough force to rip the ninja's mask off and force it into his ever expanding stomach. The orb got smaller and smaller as the unfortunate shinobi grew bigger and bigger until his flesh ripped and the water spewed forth from the ever increasing number of holes on his body, the liquid turning a sickly green-red hue.

"Was that really necessary Heiwana-san?" Ayame asked feeling disgusted at the sight before her.

"Take a look around you Ayame-chan. See how your clans have been winning? That's because my markings can boost the morale of my allies within a hundred meter radius and demoralize my enemies, and using these tactics can really serve to scare the enemy witless, I call it _Battle Meditation_. But to answer your question the Kakudai was a little much." Canaan admitted

"Then why do it?" Ayame asked as she noticed the Black Spider ninja retreating so they could regroup for another push.

"Because Dante and I hate war." Canaan replied with a serious look, authoritative tone in her dialect, for the first time catching Ayame by surprise. "We hate it more than anything in the world because it brings out the worst in people. Makes them commit unspeakable atrocities for the sake of power and wealth, but we know that if we do nothing than we are no better than those that cause wars, for we allow them to succeed unabated."

"If there was another way then we would have no need for war, but sadly that is not how the world works and it probably never will." Ayame answered solemnly.

"So where does that leave people like you and me? The people that do not want to fight, but we have no choice if we are to protect those that are dearest to us? We would have to draw a hard line to let our enemies know how far we a willing to go to protect ourselves."

"I wish I had an answer for you Canaan-san."

"It's okay Ayame-san, I believe that answer will come in due time, but for now…" Canaan flicked her blades out, ready to attack the now refocused ninja horde. "We have more pressing matters."

* * *

Dante had killed six of the eight initially summoned fiends only to have twelve more replace them. Dante flipped and spun his arms and legs in a capoeira style show case, allowing the chained sickles to cleave and rend the attacking demons. One dragon snuck up behind him and severed a chain causing the sickle on Dante's kicking left leg to fly into the forest and stab a Black Spider ninja in the neck leaving Dante with one sickle as another on his leg came lose and lay to the side of the corpse filled arena. Dante flung his remaining sickle at an air born fiend, but the golden dragon grabbed it by the chain and pulled Dante into the air with it. The fiend clutched Dante in its golden tri clawed hand and slammed him into the ground tearing the chain from his arm and relieving Dante of his liberated weapon.

"So Devil Trigger, do you still believe you can win this farce?" The Mage mocked "You are weaponless and your pathetic excuse for an army is beginning to crumble around you while we are still many in number. You cannot hope to stave us off for long!"

"We'll see about that." Dante breathed out as he tried to drag himself up from the dirt only to be slammed back to the ground by the claw of a violet dragon.

"No, you won't." The Mage replied smugly.

* * *

Canaan was beginning to falter in her stamina, her Battle Meditation technique taking its toll on her in order to maintain it as well as fight in the ninja battle. She suddenly collapsed to the ground next to Ayame who stabbed another ninja in the heart.

"Canaan-san, are you okay?!" Ayame asked as she knelt down next to the emerald clad Celestial woman. "You three, cover us!" Ayame shouted to three Hayabusa, Hajin-mon, and Tenshi-mon ninja next to her.

"I think I'm at my limit. Soon the Battle Meditation will wear off and the Black Spider ninja will attack in mass."

Ayame looked around as the Black Spider horde began to attack with renewed vigor. She saw the Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa clan begin to struggle just to hold their ground. She instantly worried for Shiden, wondering how his group was fairing.

"Don't worry about your beloved, he'll be fine." Canaan placed a reassuring hand on Ayame's shoulder at the teenager's worried expression. "We have to think of something if we are going to get out of this alive."

Ayame pulled herself away from her concern for Shiden's well-being "Agreed, I have one idea but you must stay low." Ayame eyed Canaan with a serious look.

"At your command Ayame-san." Canaan nodded with a smirk, letting Ayame know she understood.

Ayame looked to the three ninja gathered around her. "You three disperse and get at least two hundred meters from us unless you want to get caught in the blast."

"Understood." A Tenshi-mon ninja replied and they dispersed.

"Okay, here we go." Ayame made a series of blindingly fast hand and arm movements, various kanji appeared around her as her arms flailed in their rehearsed pattern. She brought her fists towards her, her index and middle finger extended and covered in a ball of violet flame "_Hajin Shinzan!_" Ayame exclaimed as she slammed her fist into the ground. The area around her exploded into a dome of purple-orange flame as it plumed outwards the diameter spanning one hundred and fifty meters in size. The Mugen-Tenshin and Hayabusa ninja knew what was happening and avoided the attack, but the Black Spider horde was caught unaware as the plume engulfed them, reducing the unfortunate ninja to ash in an instant.

* * *

Genra saw the plume and knew instantly what had happened "Looks like things are getting tense where Ayame is if she's using the Hajin Shinzan."

"Things are tense here Genra!" Shiden shouted "We have to finish this now!"

"Lord Shiden, we should use the _Rekku Jinpu Satsu_ _(__Torn Sky Blast)_ to disorient them." Genra said

"No good. If we use that now, we could hit some of our ninja and we can't afford to lose anyone." Joe replied

"_Genra, Joe, Shiden, can you hear me?_" Dante's echoing accent rang out through their minds.

"Dante-san, how are you…?" Shiden asked slightly confused, but maintained his focus. The battle required his full attention so he could not afford to let himself get distracted.

"_No time to explain, just know that my command of electricity allows me to link my mind with the minds of others and right now I can only afford to do this for a moment so listen carefully. I'm going to burn this forest and take everything with it. I'm going to have Heiwana withdraw your ninja so they do not get caught in the blast, do what you have to in order to keep the Black Spider clan from following you for a moment."_ Dante explained

"You hear that too right?" Joe asked fending off another Crimson River ninja.

"Yes and we are going to retreat now. Get behind me and keep moving. Everyone retreat and do not question me!" Shiden barked and all the Mugen-Tenshin ninja withdrew due to the influence of Canaan's Battle Meditation.

"That goes for you too!" Joe added and the Hayabusa clan retreated as well.

Shiden's hand suddenly crackled with a white-purple arcing aura _"__Rekku Jinpu Satsu!"_ Shiden exclaimed and a white-purple bolt of lightning shot forth from his hand. The bolt cut through the Black Spiders in front of him disintegrating limbs and leaving some ninjas cut in half with exposed ribs dripped with blood and charred organs that cracked as they pulsed. The resulting shock disorientated the ninja that were lucky enough to be grazed by the bolt. Shiden withdrew after the last of his energized attack left his hand.

* * *

Ayame was carrying a tired Canaan over her shoulders as she and the rest of her ninja squad retreated through the forest thanks to Dante's warning. Canaan was still glowing brilliantly and the Black Spider clan was still recovering from Ayame's devastating Hajin Shinzan blast.

"Canaan-san, do you know what Dante-san is planning to do?" Ayame asked as she regrouped with Shiden and the rest on a cliff overlooking the clearing where Dante was pinned by a dragon fiend.

"He plans to use _Shogekiha_ _(__Shock Wave)_, a devastating technique of the Guardian." Canaan breathed as she relented on her Battle Meditation and her markings stopped radiating their emerald particles and returned to their natural pulsating glow.

"Well let's hope he can pull it off, because we have company." Joe stated as he looked down at the twenty approaching Black Spider ninja. Joe pulled his hands back and concentrated his energy into a fiery ball _"__Kaen Ryu (__Art of the Inferno)!"_ He shot his hands forward and a giant Dragon shot forth from his palms, it glowed with the orange flame that encased its scaly armored body and hurdled towards the oncoming ninja and trapped them in its sharpened teeth before biting down and swallowing them whole.

"Come on Dante." Canaan breathed out, her concern for Dante's safety evident in her tone.

* * *

Dante was on his back with the violet fiend holding him down. He looked to his right and saw his crimson blade _'__If I could reach Demon's Bane, I can use Shogekiha and wipe them from existence.'_ Dante thought as he looked back to the approaching Black Spider Mage.

"So Buyo, do you surrender? If you say yes, we'll forgive this transgression and allow you serve us." The Mage said walking between the fiends that stood and soared above the pinned Guardian.

"A tempting offer, but…" Dante's markings began to glow brighter than ever before. "I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." The arcing crimson bolts shot out from his body and struck at the fiends that floated in the air and some ninja in the trees.

The fiend that was holding Dante to the grassy ground was suddenly torn to shreds by an unknown force, coating the Mage in its black-crimson blood. Dante's crimson sword began to glow brilliantly with a crimson aura that flooded the arena. The blade lifted off the ground and flew towards the rising Dante as his crimson bolts arced wildly and struck into forest, setting some of the trees ablaze. Water vapor plumed from the rain as it struck the blazing foliage.

"Now, I think it is about time to finish this childish war." Dante stated his eyes aglow with a crimson aura that spilled out the corners of his crystal orbs. His black and crimson streaked plumed dreaded hair flashed and sparked with crimson arcing bolts.

"S-stay back tengu!" The Mage shouted, he had fallen to the ground and was too petrified with fear to try and run.

"You seem scared. What happened to all that bravado?" Dante's drenched and glowing form questioned the cowering mage.

"…" The Mage's pants changed to a darker shade of brown around his groin as he wet himself.

"…Pathetic, you boast when you know you're going to win. But when you face an opponent you've never dealt with, you run like cowards. It is past time I teach you a lesson, one that you will pass down through the generations." Dante's electrified cloak turned in a pair of angelic wings, they were black as night and crimson tipped. He levitated into the air until he was above the tree line. His sparks concentrated into his blood red blade "By the might of Okami, wipe these heathens from the face of this beautiful world. _Shogekiha!_" Dante fell to the ground upon the utterance of his prayer and slammed his electrified blade into the soaked soil, his wings spread wide.

The air around Dante silenced, all sound removed from the world as the red wave radiated from the center and expanded outward with ever increasing speeds and wild arcs of crimson that shot from Dante's hunched over form. An electrified dome radiated from Dante's blade and surged outward with the wave, hurtling toward the ninja horde with enough force to make the earth shake and roar in protest at its might. The Black Spider clan started to run from the oncoming crackling dome to no avail as they were vaporized in an instant. The fiends exploded in a red mist from the pure radiation of the blast and their durable skin resisting the urge to vaporize allowing its internal organs to expand within their bodies. The dome hit the edge of the arena allowing sound to come back to the world and a loud booming thunder hit the ninja horde and shook them from within their bodies, leaving some petrified while others simply ran. The fleeing ninja ran fast, but the wave was faster, it tore through the remaining force reducing hundreds of ninja to ash that scattered through the electrified wind.

The Mugen-Tenshin force looked at the destruction before them. They heard the screams of the fleeing ninja crying out in agony, others crying out in fear. But they knew the cries would not last long as the echoing screams slowly but surely faded as the thunderous rain and the enormous dome spread throughout the forest growing ever larger as it came towards the cliff they were perched on.

"Sugoi…" Genra breathed out as he watched the spectacle before his eyes

"This is impossible…" A Tenshin-mon ninja stated

"No man can have such power." A Hayabusa ninja stated

"Is he a Kami _(God)_?" A Hajin-mon ninja asked

"More like a Tengu." Another responded

"That, my dear, is the power of the Guardian." Canaan breathed out as she watched the glowing spectacle. "He has power beyond imagination, but he is still only mortal and power like that comes at a very high price and an even greater toll on his body."

"Whatever he is, I'm glad he's on our side." Shiden answered his subordinate

"It looks strangely kirei _(pretty)_ for such a destructive technique." Ayame stated noticing the shifting hue of the crimson dome as it tinted and shaded in various patches.

"Hey…" Joe stated noticing the continuously growing dome "Is that thing coming this way?" Before Joe got a reply the dome released a large gust of wind that struck the face of the cliff they were standing on. The resulting updraft knocked some unprepared ninja to the ground as well as sending some stray water into the air from wince it came. "Got some kickback to it…" Joe stated playfully as he recovered from his fall.

They looked at the crimson dome and saw it start to collapse and disperse. The only sound left was the falling rain as the dome of water that was being held up by the electrical field fell to the ground like a tsunami. They dropped from the cliff and headed to the epicenter of the dome where Dante was last seen.

Canaan and Shiden were the first to find the powerful Celestial while the rest split off in search of Black Spider remnants. They came to the clearing to find Dante sitting with his back against a tree, his long blade stuck in the ground under his left arm, and his wings returned to their cloaked form.

Canaan knelt down in front of the Dante's sitting form. "Hey Dante, how are you holding up?" Canaan asked her tired husband.

Dante looked up to meet his beloved wife's emerald gaze. He was visibly tired and struggled just to reply "I…I'm…fine…" Dante breathed out, the fatigue evident in his voice. "The Shogekiha…takes a lot out of me…I doubt I can generate any lightning…for a long while…"

"Do you think you can walk?" Shiden asked "I know you don't have much time before the island leaves again."

"Yeah…yeah I can stand." Dante grunted as he struggled to his feet. Canaan came next to him and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Lord Shiden!" Genra shouted catching the three warrior's attention "We've surveyed the area."

"What did you find Genra?" Shiden replied

"By our count, most of the Black Spider's forces were decimated in that attack."

"Not only that…" Joe cut in "The Shibonda Mori, Kage Kitsune, and Crimson River appear to have all been wiped out."

Ayame walked into the clearing with two kunoichi following her "That's correct, only the Black Spider clan survived." The ninja eyed Dante with a serious look.

"What?" Dante asked, his island tone breathy.

"Could you always do that?" Genra asked suspiciously

"Was it always...raining?" Dante asked

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Shogekiha...can naturally spread a range of two hundred meters...add water to the mix...and you get the equivalent of an atomic bomb…minus the cancer."

"So the rain doubled your power?" Joe asked.

"Only on days when the clouds darken the sky and the heavens pour forth an ocean from their heavy lids, can the Guardian use all his might against his enemy." Canaan explained seeing that Dante was too tired for complex explanations.

"Exactly…now...can we head back to the village…? I'm exhausted and…we have till noon tomorrow before…Isle de Chaos leaves."

"Very well, Minna! We're leaving!" Genra shouted.

* * *

In high orbit, a satellite monitored the situation in Japan's forests and captured the battle that ensued. On the side bore the name DOATech and it was transmitting to a lab deep in Tokyo's urban district. A group of scientist in white robes meandered and moved through the dark room, the only light source was the computer monitors strewn about the room.

"Hey Director!" One female scientist called out. "Take a look at this." A man with black hair walked over and peered over the female scientist shoulder at the monitor.

"What is it?" the older male asked, he looked to be in his early sixties.

"A large energy spike inside Japan's forest" the thirty year old woman pointed to the tall green yellow and red bar on the monitor. "We found other energy blips appear before this one popped up." There were other bars next to the large one tri-colored one, these ranged from green to orange barely making it to the red zone.

"Can you zoom in?" The curious man asked

"Yes." The female scientist typed furiously and showed the sight of a battle between garbed figures. "Ninja? And something else…is that an African?" the scientist eyed the crimson and emerald marked figures with cocoa colored skin.

"No, I've never seen an African with markings like those. No, those are the markings of a Celestial." The older man commented with an excited grin and a conniving tone underling his excitement.

"But those are a Myth!" The female scientist objected. "They've only been seen or mentioned in ancient paintings."

"Aren't ninjas a myth too?" The man countered. "Ancient spies from the feudal age that appear and disappear without a trace. Yet, there they are, plain as day and fighting amongst themselves within Japan's forests."

"…"

"Exactly." The man stated smugly.

"But still, we have no way of knowing for certain." The woman argued.

"Then we'll make certain. Record this data and send it to my personal desk. One way or another I will prove that Celestials exist; be it through me or my children."

"As you wish, Director Donovan."

* * *

The ninja and Celestial couple had returned to the Mugen-Tenshin village. There they found the few Black Spider ninja that managed to get past their defensive line dead at the entrance with Raidou perched on a stump near the village gate.

"Took you long enough, It was boring picking up the scraps." Raidou stated sourly.

"At least you kept the village safe." Shiden said "Now we can rest easy for a while since Dante-san eradicated the Black Spider's forces."

"Oh, so the gaijin was useful huh?" Raidou jeered.

"Not now boy…" Dante said easing off of Canaan, his markings beginning to pulse again. "I'm too tired to put up with your childish antics."

"Agreed, we need to inform the council and tell the village the news." Genra added.

"Yeah, I'm sure Itachi would _love_ to hear about this." Canaan stated sarcastically with a wide grin.

They wondered to the center of the village where the Elder Council was gathered along with the whole of the village. Itachi noted the victorious hero's arrival and stepped forward. "I see we are victorious. Let us celebrate the return of our brave ninja and our new allies." Itachi boasted with a forced smirk.

"I'll agree to that." Canaan said "But there is one glaring issue we need to discuss before doing a proper celebration."

"And what would that be Canaan-san?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

Canaan retrieved the scroll piece from her pocket. "This. It was found in the Black Spider compound." Canaan handed the paper over to Shiden.

Itachi wore a look of dread on his features as Shiden unfolded the paper. As Shiden read the paper Dante peered over at it and a displeasing scowl formed on both their features. "Genra, read this will you." Shiden handed the paper to Genra while he and Dante shot Itachi a soul piercing glare.

Genra read the paper and looked up at Itachi "Arrest the traitors!" He barked at his Hajin-mon ninja. They jumped at Itachi and his two cohorts. They brought the three to the center of the gathered village and tossed them to their knees, various gasps of surprised escaped every villagers lips.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?!" Itachi yelled.

The elder Kashikoi walked next to Shiden with a puzzled look in his eye "Yes Lord Shiden, what is the meaning of this."

"Fukuro-san, take a look at this." Genra said as he handed the paper to the elderly man to read, Kashikoi looked from the paper to Itachi as he read aloud. "This paper states that…Itachi and two members of the council were approached by Kage Kitsune spies. It states that in exchange for leaving the whole village exposed to attack, Itachi would be named Shukun."

The crowd as well as the remaining council members and Kashikoi looked at the conspirators "Is this correct Itachi? Have you really betrayed our people?" Disbelief shown in his aged voice.

"What do you think you old fool?" Itachi spat "I'm tired of serving as nothing more than advisor to a weak family."

"So you wanted to become Lord." Shiden concluded dryly

"Of course! At least then I wouldn't lead the clan astray. It was my idea to steal the sapphire from the Aru Tentai and once we had it we would make them kneel before us." Itachi stated with defiant eyes.

"Too bad we wiped out your beneficiaries." Dante cut in.

"Then your punishment shall be death." Shiden said "Genra, give the order."

"No." Dante spoke up

"You would let him go after all he's done?! He's stolen from your people and betrayed ours." Genra exclaimed to which Dante pulled his sword from his back.

"No, I plan to make him suffer." Dante stepped forward and raised his sword high as it radiated its crimson glow. "To those who lie and scheme, if they should be so vane. If they would dare to dream, then taste the wrath of Demon's bane!"

Dante's voice resounded through the village as the sky grew black and the earth shook ever so slightly. Dante slammed his blade into the ground calming the violent lands. On either side of the three traitors appeared pools of blood and flame. Two pair of large, red, boney hands with chains around their wrist to bind them to the abyss from which they came.

"W-what is this?!" Itachi exclaimed as one hand wrapped its cold scaly fingers around the three traitors followed by the second hand, their grip was strong enough to slowly crack several ribs.

"You're punishment." Dante replied as the three were gripped by one of the six hands. "From here on out you will be taken to the deepest abyss where you will spend the rest of your physical life repenting for your sin. If you are judged as forgiven by the time you take that eternal sleep, then you will pass to a better place. If not, well…I do not envy you." Dante explained as the three traitors were dragged screaming into the fiery pools of blood to the last place anyone wants to go whether they are dead or alive.

The crowd stood around the Celestial as the spectacle unfolded before their very eyes. Some of the spectators passed out from the grueling sight that had just transpired. Dante turned to face the ninja and many of them were very unnerved and on edge at what he was going to do next when Dante suddenly collapsed to the ground, his pulsing markings went dim again.

Canaan walked over to her husband and felt his pulse. "He's alive, he just over did it again." Canaan explained "You lot can breathe now." On cue a collective sigh left a few of the ninja who had unconsciously been holding their breath.

Joe walked up to the unconscious man and knelt down to confirm it, but found an irregular pulse.

"We Celestials have two hearts so our pulses are a bit different from yours." Canaan explained noting the strange look Joe gave her. "All he needs to do is sleep for a while and he will be fine."

"Very well, get these two somewhere they can rest." Shiden ordered. Dante was heaved off the ground and carried to a hut off to the south corner of the village. "The rest of you head back to your homes and know that the Black Spider clan will think twice before challenging our might."

"Same goes for the Hayabusa clan. Return to your family and tell them of our triumph." Joe stated

"Genra, you and Ayame get some rest as well. Joe and I have something to discuss with the Elder Council." Shiden said.

They went their separate ways with Shiden, Joe, and the rest of the Council of Elders heading for the council chamber. They took their respective seats with Joe and Shiden seated in the middle.

"So Lord Shiden, what do you wish to discuss?" Kashikoi asked

"Yeah, I thought we would be done for now." Joe said with boredom in his tone.

"We would be, if recent events had not transpired." Shiden replied

"Itachi's betrayal is disconcerting." One of the older council men said

"If not for the Aru Tentai, we would be in dire straits indeed." Another council member added.

"Which is why I would like to extend a permanent alliance with the Celestial people, giving them the same standing with us as the Hayabusa clan." Shiden stated

"That is a bold move Lord Shiden. If we did that then the Celestial people will be recognized as a full-fledged clan and will have equal standing with us in terms of authority." Kashikoi stated.

"Do we really want a clan with warriors of Gospel-san's caliber able to make important decisions among the clan?" One member questioned.

"Only the Guardian will be able to speak on important matters with the clan and only when it comes to issues dealing with corruption amongst the higher ranking members in case we have a repeat of Itachi. He will also be granted permission to act for the clan only if the Lord deems it necessary." Shiden explained.

"I agree. Having an agent that can act for us when a form of secrecy is needed that we can't attain normally; sounds like a good idea to me." Joe added

"The only downside to this is that the Guardian's island stays off the coast for seven days for any given time. But if a day comes when that should change, having this doctrine in place would do to greatly strengthen the clan."

The council whispered amongst themselves, some in objection and others in favor in the event they needed aid.

Joe leaned over to whisper to Shiden. "Do you think they will accept this proposal Shiden? They are stuck in the old ways after all."

"With Itachi and his conspirators gone, they will decide for themselves what is best for the village at this." Shiden replied.

When the council was done discussing the alliance Kashikoi turned to the two lords and gave the council's reply. "We agree to the terms, but only if the Guardian agrees as well."

"Thank you Council, you are dismissed."

* * *

In the hut Ayame was helping Canaan tend to Dante's condition.

"He really is something isn't he?" Ayame said as she sat next to the older cocoa skinned woman.

"Yes he is." Canaan said Stroking Dante's plumed hair. "He's been like this ever since he was a kid."

"How long have you been together?" Ayame asked the older woman

"We are well into our twenties now, but we got married around your age Ayame-chan so a good decade now." Canaan replied turning to face the young bride-to-be.

"I hope me and Shiden-san stay together that long." Ayame whispered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry!" Canaan said smacking Ayame on the back hard enough to make the blushing teen stumble forward from her sitting position "If your hearts beat as one, you'll live happily ever after." Canaan pulled Ayame into a tight hug with one arm around the younger cream skinned girl's neck.

Ayame giggled at the show of affection from the older woman. "Yeah, we'll grow old together and tell our children of the adventure we had today." Ayame said with a bright smile.

"Yeah…we'll tell our children." Canaan said loosening her hold on Ayame, her accent becoming less cheery.

Ayame picked up on Canaan's mood shift "Is something wrong Heiwana-san?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Canaan said.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something is bothering you." Ayame offered.

"Well, it's just that…" Canaan stuttered

"Yes…?" Ayame was getting even more worried at Canaan's hesitation.

"I can't have children of my own." Canaan said holding back her tears.

Ayame grabbed the older woman's emerald marked hand "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be sorry child…" Canaan said using a motherly tone "I am quite alright with this. I know the day may never come, but I pray to Mother Wolf every day that I may bear one child. That is all I ask." Canaan smiled reassuringly with her arm still around Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame looked at the woman with a look of admiration "You are really strong Canaan-san."

"Arigatou, Ayame-chan." Canaan said with a smile leaning the girls head on her shoulder.

"What good is strength if she can't bear an heir?" Raidou's voice cut in to the annoyance of the women.

"Raidou, I must ask you to leave." Ayame said getting up from her sitting position.

"Why should I when you're here?" Raidou said grabbing hold of Ayame's wrist.

Ayame decided she was not putting up with Raidou's advances and kneed him as hard as she could in his most sensitive area, making him crumple to the ground with a dagger at his throat. "I said leave. Now. Or would you rather have it cut off." Ayame spat with a very murderous glint in her eye.

Raidou looked at the dagger to his throat and then to Canaan who looked ready to aid Ayame should Raidou choose to get aggressive. "Fine..." Raidou relented. Ayame got off of Raidou's torso slowly retrieving the dagger from his throat and let stumble to his feet to leave. "You'll regret this day Ayame. I swear it." Raidou left the hut with a very displeased attitude.

Ayame returned to the cocoa skinned woman and sat down. "That is the only down side to marrying Shiden-san." Canaan was watching the door that Raidou had left through and missed Ayame's comment "Canaan-san?"

"Watch that one Ayame-chan. I get the feeling things will only get worse for you if you don't draw a line with him soon." Canaan warned. Ayame looked at the older woman, the look on Canaan's face told Ayame that she was serious. "Well goodnight Ayame-chan, tomorrow will be the last time we see each other." Canaan said noting the red setting sun.

"Um, before that, do you mind if I ask why Gol-san was imprisoned?" Ayame asked

"I see no reason why not. To start, Commandant Gol Praxis was a strong military leader. Many Celestials looked up to him, but he was a sadist." Canaan started.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was born into nobility. He was rich, powerful, and held great say in our politics. Not surprising since the house of Praxis is the most influential family amongst the nobility of the Celestials. His power and authority is second only to the Guardian, and that was the problem."

"How would that be a problem? Dante-san is the most powerful of your people and responsible for the protection of your home. It would make sense for him to have more weight behind his word." Ayame reasoned.

"It wouldn't be a problem if it was not for one glaring issue. Dante's family is not of the nobility, they are of the lower class."

"So that means Gol-san and the rest of the nobility don't like the idea that a lower class citizen had more power than them. That explains why Gol-san and Dante-san were always at odds." Ayame concluded.

"Clever girl, you are much smarter than I was when I was your age." Canaan replied patting Ayame on the head playfully "But yes, the rest of the nobility hated the fact that for all their power and wealth. They were second in stature to a family that built their lives with the blood, sweat, and tears of the current generation instead of making a less powerful house do the work for them." Canaan replied sympathetically, she pitied the spoiled since they will never know the satisfaction of creating something from nothing using only their hands.

"But why would that be a bad thing? Is working to build a life for yourself really such a bad thing?" Ayame asked

"Ayame-chan, when someone reaches the rank of nobility, in any culture, it means that they have left behind a life of hard labor and dirt. What happens when someone who has the same power and authority as you decides to live a life you left behind, what does that say about your life? What does that say about all the things you did to get where you are?" Canaan asked the young kunoichi.

"I would feel as if all my work till now would have been pointless." Ayame answered understanding what Canaan was getting at.

"That is how Gol and the rest of the nobility felt and was particularly furious at this notion. Gol would actively try and prove himself superior in every way to Dante. For example, the reason why Gol wears white with black skulls is so that the blood of his enemies would stain his clothing until the skull resembled something twisted and demonic."

"That explains a lot." Ayame replied.

"But every time Gol tried to outdo Dante, he would just wind up looking like a fool. The only thing he succeeded in doing was irritating Dante whenever the two are within sight of one another." Canaan explained.

"But why not just let Dante into the nobility? Then they wouldn't feel so worthless." Ayame reasoned

"Dante's family prefers to work for a living to prove that they can perform the duties of the Guardian. Even if that was not the case, the nobility would never allow a lower class citizen amongst the ranks of nobility."

"Why? It doesn't make since to despise someone for being in a lower class, who happens to be responsible for your safety, when there is such an easy solution." Ayame objected sternly but calmly, knowing that her ideas held little weight amongst the Celestial Culture .

"Ayame-chan, if the nobility extended a hand of generosity to a lower class citizen, then that allows all the lower class to aspire to be nobility. If everyone is noble, then no one will be, no one will be. That is why Dante will " Canaan replied softly.

"I'm guessing that's why Dante-san was so impolite to everyone. Especially Raidou, he loves to through his weight around."

"Yep, those two can't stand one another and when Gol found that the Celestials most sacred relic was in the possession of Dante's family I think his sanity finally slipped. He had good intentions I'm sure, he always acted within the interest of the Celestials, even if he was an elitist. He just went about it the wrong way."

"I guess when you get back Gol-san will suffer the same fate as Itachi-san." Ayame surmised.

"No, I'm afraid Gol will suffer a fate much worse than that."

"I don't think it can get much worse than getting dragged into hell and imprisoned there until you die." Ayame replied.

Canaan turned to the young girl and eyed her with a serious look. "Ayame-chan, imagine a creature that stalks those who have sinned against the masses. Imagine that creature will find you no matter where you run or where you hide." Ayame nodded as Canaan continued her explanation. "Now imagine that when it catches you that it will torture you in ways far worse than the devil could only dream of, and when he's done torturing you…he lets you go…and you are nothing but a broken husk that begs for death's bittersweet embrace."

"Oh my gods…" Ayame breathed out

"On Isle de Chaos lives a being that does just that, a demon by the name Dahaka."

"How do you live knowing that it is on your island?" Ayame asked

"Simple, he only goes after sinners." Canaan replied with a slightly cheery grin.

"So he is not a demon?" Ayame asked with a raised brow slightly confused by Canaan's explanation.

"That, Ayame-chan, depends on who you ask. But that is a story for another time, for now you need to get some sleep." Canaan finished.

"Well, do you mind if we talk some more before I go. I would like to know more about you and your people. This is the last chance I'll get to talk to you before you leave forever." Ayame asked with a hopeful look.

"Okay then." Canaan agreed seeing the hopeful look in the young girl's eye.

* * *

Before the ninja and the Celestials knew it the sun had come up and Dante and Canaan were at the front gate with Genra, Shiden, Joe, and Ayame.

"Well, I guess it is time we said our goodbyes." Joe said

"It would appear that way Joe-san." Canaan said

"I must admit I will miss you guys." Dante said with a hint reluctance in his voice.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Ayame asked wanting to spend more time with her new friend.

"I'm sorry, but Isle de Chaos moves where it will and we never know when or where the next time we'll make contact with the outside world." Canaan replied

"But don't feel bad, the island seems to be rather fond of Nippon, so we may see each other again." Dante added

"And who knows, maybe we'll stay here permanently." Canaan added with a bright smile. "We can't wander forever after all."

"In the mean time, I have this to take care of…" Dante said holding up Okami's Sword "I have to deal with Gol appropriately."

"I guess you do." Genra said he heard about the incident from Joe before he went to sleep last night.

"By the way Shiden…" Dante walked over to the younger men leaving Ayame and Canaan to talk "About your proposed alliance, I would be more than happy to accept your offer." Dante said holding out his hand.

Shiden shook Dante's hand, happy to hear his proposal was not rejected. "Thank you, we will rest easy knowing that we have you as an ally."

"But I do have a word of advice for the three of you." Dante leaned in so the two women would not hear. The three shinobi leaned in to hear his advice. "About your brother, Raidou…" Dante began.

"What about Raidou-san?" Genra asked

"Be careful around him, I since a lot of eagerness in his heart. I fear it may lead him astray from a more…" Dante paused trying to find the appropriate word. "Dutiful path. I understand he's your brother Shiden, but don't be blind to his growing nature or you will regret it…all of you."

"I'll keep that in mind Dante-san, but I doubt Raidou will do anything to harm the village." Shiden stated confidently.

"I hope your right Shiden, for your village's sake."

Ayame walked up and hugged Canaan "Sayonara _(Goodbye)_, Heiwana-san."

"Sayonara Hanabira-chan_ (Flower Petal)_, I hope we meet again someday." Canaan said returning the bittersweet embrace.

The two Celestials left the front gates of the Mugen-Tenshin Village and headed back to their island home.

* * *

Date: December 12, 2010

Time: 19:15

Location: Mugen-Tenshin Village, Hidden Archive

* * *

"And that's what happened." Shiden said finishing his long tale.

"Wow, I did not know the Guardian had that much power." Ryu stated

"And my Imoutos are good friends with the last one. We certainly are lucky." Hayate added

"I still can't believe the grandchild of Dante Gospel is friends with my daughters." Shiden said "I would very much like to meet him. I'm sure Ayame would like to talk to him as well."

"But..." Hayate cut in "There is one problem with Isaac's appearance here that we are overlooking." Hayate stated with a puzzled look.

"And what would that be son?" Shiden Asked

"If Canaan-san couldn't have children, then who, or what, is Isaac-kun?"

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, the Splicer Konketsu was talking to a robed figure on a large computer screen in a hidden lab.

"What have you to report my pet?" The figure said it had gold trim embroidered with the imagine of a blazing fire outlining a grey cloak.

"We have encountered the poison, but we were unable to kill him. He unexpectedly turned into the Dahaka, forcing us to retreat." Konketsu answered in her twin toned voice.

"I see…and what of Okami's Sword?" The figure asked, but his inflection showed he was not expecting much.

"Unfortunately we could not locate it. We do not know where it is or if it is even in Nippon."

"Then look harder." The voice said calmly, but held a menacing edge to it "I want that jewel."

"Of course, Master, we will not fail you." Konketsu stated with a low bow.

"Your failure is not as much my concern as it is the Director's. Remember that he wants the stone for his own purposes. Just remember that if you and Delta ever want to live, you would do well to find that stone and bring it to me without delay." The figure warned.

"Of course." Konketsu replied still bowed with her long violet hair falling over her shoulders. The monitor revealed various streaks of auburn mixed in with the long lavender locks she inherited from Ayane and Kasumi.

"Speaking of which, how is our test subject?"

"Delta is doing fine. He is showing signs of life, but has yet to show any signs of awareness or movement. He also hasn't developed along the guidelines of our partner's _Egg of God_ project. Even if he was, he won't live long without the stone." Konketsu said walking up to a large glass tube.

"I see; the Director will be somewhat pleased with that progress I suppose." The figure tapped a bandaged finger to his concealed chin. "Now I have prepared something for your next encounter with the Guardian." A panel opened below the large screen revealing a vile of blue liquid. "Put this poison in your sheath and let your blade soak in it. If you stab the Guardian with that blade then he should reveal the location of the stone. He'll need it if he cares about living."

The Splicer took the vile and poured it in her sheath "Understood Master."

"Do not fail us again." The figure warned before the screen flicked off.

Konketsu turned towards the green tube and walked towards it until she was close enough to hug it obsessively "It won't be long now, Chichui _(Traditional and formal to address ones father)_. Soon we will have the stone and we can live as one, body and soul." Konketsu placed a kiss on the tube and walked away, letting the steel doors close behind her.


	24. Chapter XXIII

Broken Bonds

Chapter XXIII: Rebirth

* * *

Date: December 15, 2010

Time: 02:00

Location: Isaac's House, Main Bedroom

* * *

Kasumi and Ayane were lying in the bed. After two months of adjusting to living together with their Celestial friend the sisters had developed odd sleeping habits. Kasumi would roll over on her back with her limbs spread out. Her right arm and leg dangled over the side of the bed with the covers half thrown off her. Ayane was in a similar position, but she ended up at the foot of the bed with her upper body hanging over the edge with her head touching the ground, both of them wearing their casual silk pajamas.

Isaac was in the bathroom staring into the mirror. His eyes were shifting between three shades of his characteristic platinum crystals, a dark tint that identified his aura gaze, a medium shade for his normal sight, and a light shade that the Dahaka used. His pupils were alternating between the thin iris that enabled his aura gaze and the Dahaka's menacing glare, a normal human being's iris, and an unusually wide pupil.

Isaac stared into the bathroom mirror with a look of annoyance on his features, his cocoa skin was slightly pale, and his dim platinum markings lost their dull glow. A glass of red liquid sat atop the white sink opposite his left elbow, his hand massaging his temple as he grimaced from the throbbing pain in his head.

**"_You alright Guardian?"_ **Dahaka asked from the depths of Isaac's mind.

"I don't know." Isaac replied with a pained whisper.

**"_Looks like you overdid it with Konketsu-chan. Your condition is starting to flare again."_** Dahaka warned

"You think I don't know that?" Isaac's irritation showed in his voice. "I'm the one with the migraine here."

**"_You forget; I'm in your mind."_** Dahaka corrected **_"__I can feel your pain as well and let me say, it's annoying."_** Dahaka replied cynically.

"Don't start Dahaka. It's bad enough that it's early, but having you annoy me while my skull gets beat in with a mallet is not helping me right now."

**"_I'm just saying that you should ease off the powers for a while. We both know the Guardian's power has its price, especially yours. If you go around using my power on top of that you'll only worsen your condition."_** Dahaka warned.

"Thanks for the concern _mom_, I'll be careful." Isaac drank the red liquid on the sink top, when he finished the glass he grimaced at the taste. "I can't believe I still have to drink this."

**"_Just be glad you remember how to make Mother Wolf's remedy or you'd be in a lot of pain by now."_**

"I suppose. Still doesn't taste good, ugh!" Isaac suddenly clutched the left side of his chest. "Great…as if I didn't have enough to worry about." Isaac stated sarcastically.

**"_The medicine should kick in soon so try and get some sleep. Your body needs to rest from all the energy you've been using."_**

"If I stop having nightmares then maybe I will." Isaac replied in his tired voice.

**"_You still have dreams about that day?"_** Dahaka asked with slight, almost unnoticeable, concern in his dark tone.

"I'm still having nightmares about that life." Isaac replied walking back to the bedroom with the sprawled out kunoichi sisters. "Heh, those two have settled in nicely." Isaac mused at the sight of Kasumi and Ayane's sleeping forms.

_**"Considering who they settled in with."**_ Dahaka teased. **_"__I still can't believe you would live with others, especially two pretty girls. I guess there are some things even a Guardian can't do without."_** Dahaka chuckled at his teasing remark.

"Even if those things are denied to a Guardian." Isaac replied in a solemn tone. He walked over to Ayane's sprawled form.

**"_Not this again. Look Spirit, they're only denied to you because you deny what it is your heart desires."_** Annoyance shown in Dahaka's tone. He was a patient being for the time he has lived, but he cared little for wallowing in one's own self-pity.

Isaac knelt down by Ayane's awkward sleeping form "I suppose…" He gently scooped the Lavender Kunoichi in his smooth cocoa arms. She stirred slightly before resting her head on his bare chest. "I'm just trying to avoid any more nightmares." Isaac gently got into bed and gently laid Ayane in the center, she groaned slightly before rolling on her side away from Isaac. He pulled the covers over the sleeping sisters before laying down himself.

Dahaka released a defeated sigh **_"__Suit yourself; just remember that your dreams are something you can control."_** Dahaka faded into the depths of Isaac's mind.

"I'll keep that in mind old man." Isaac lay down and went to sleep, unaware that his conversation was heard by the kunoichi.

"Hey…" Ayane whispered "Did you hear all that Kas?"

"Yeah… I think Spirit and Dahaka-san were talking to each other." Kasumi whispered back.

"I couldn't tell, all I heard was Isaac groaning about something, it sounded like he was sick." Ayane pointed out looking over her shoulder at Isaac's still form.

Kasumi looked at the sleeping Celestial, her maternal nature picking up on Ayane's observation. "I agree, but what is it that ails him…? Isaac's body or his heart?"

They both eyed each other and then Isaac, neither one had an idea as to what the problem could have been. They had noticed that Isaac was acting strangely ever since the run in with Konketsu, but the Celestial never discussed the issue with them.

"Whatever it is, it's been getting worse these past two months." Kasumi said.

"Yeah…" Ayane replied "I wonder if we can help?"

"I don't know Aya, but there is no point in dwelling on it in the middle of the night. Let's get some sleep for now. I'm sure we'll think of something soon." Kasumi replied.

"Okay…" Ayane agreed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on her side facing Kasumi.

Kasumi stared at the closed ceiling. Isaac insisted that it stay closed as long as the Splicer was still a threat. Kasumi ran through the events of her life in her head. Discovering her best friend was her little sister and the terrible crime that conceived her, her uncle's betrayal of the clan and crippling of her brother, the hunt to bring him down, her exile, and the plot to clone her. All this leading to an encounter with a boy she never knew could exist.

'_Life certainly is a strange thing. You never know what the dawn brings with it.'_ She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the three teens lay lazily in the bed, neither one of them wanting to leave the comforts of the soft furnishing. Isaac lay awake in the bed rubbing his temple with his index and middle fingers as to not let the kunoichi know that he currently had a headache, the other hand placed behind his head, and the sapphire blanket around his chest; barely exposing his Guardian's crest. Ayane sat up further on her pillow so the mid of her back rested on the soft cushion, her hands clasped behind her lavender head of hair, the blanket draped across her stomach. Kasumi sat upright with her back against the headboard, her hand played with her long auburn locks as she let her free hand rest in her lap, the blanket around her waist.

"Saturday…" Isaac breathed out as he stared at the ceiling, his tone showed his boredom.

"Yeah…" Ayane replied equally as bored as the Celestial.

"Between the fight with Konketsu and searching for the missing children as well as Konketsu's safe house, we could use a break." Kasumi replied.

"But what if the Splicer tries to attack us while we're trying to enjoy ourselves?" Ayane asked. "A lot of people are going to get hurt in the crossfire."

"Only if we go out in public." Isaac cut in. "Which we've been doing sparingly these last two months."

"So that means that we have to stay inside if we want to enjoy ourselves." Kasumi said solemnly, she was used to hiding in the shadows and avoiding conflict by keeping a low profile when she went out.

Ayane was a similar, but different matter. She would occasionally go out, leaving the village as often as she could manage in order to get away from the hateful glares and cold insults that were thrown at her. When she was in public she could barely interact, even with the training she received to blend into normal society, her cold demeanor often got in the way of her making friends or falling in love. Ironically, in her attempt to be somewhere she felt wanted she pushed everyone away.

"Oh joy..." Ayane stated sarcastically.

"Well, I think we could find something to do since its only nine o'clock right now." Kasumi stated.

"Like what?" Ayane replied, not expecting a pleasing answer.

"Just sit here and watch something on the TV." Isaac suggested. "I do have it sitting there in case I have nothing to do."

The sisters looked at Isaac like he had grown two heads. They were not expecting the cocoa skinned Celestial to suggest such a lazy idea.

"You'll lock your jaws up like that." Isaac said as he looked at the sister's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry…" Ayane started off in a teasing manner with a very amused grin on her face. "But did we just hear the diligent Isaac say that he wanted to watch TV.?"

Kasumi mimicked her younger sister's teasing grin. "I think we did Imouto." Kasumi started to giggle.

"Hell must've frozen over!" Ayane started to laugh with Kasumi.

"And Zach must have grown a brain!" Kasumi joked causing both girls to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked as he propped himself up on his forearms.

"You!" The sisters exclaimed simultaneously, causing them to laugh even harder.

"And what about me is so funny?" Isaac asked even more confused.

"The-the idea of you wanting to watch TV instead of, ha, ha, oh I don't know training!" Ayane said through her laughing fit.

"Or doing one of your various _odd_ jobs!" Kasumi added extra emphasis on the word odd. Over the past two months living with Isaac, they have seen Isaac do jobs ranging from maintenance to performing instrumental tracks at Akane's store to attract customers to electrical work ironically.

"Or training your students." Ayane added as she calmed

"Akane-san doesn't need my help today and no one needs anything fixed as often anymore so I don't have to worry about that much longer. I trained those four last week so they won't be seeing me for another month or so. And to top it off my body's sore and I have a splitting headache, so yeah, I'm taking the day off." Isaac replied rubbing his temple.

"About that…" Ayane started off. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little overworked is all, this is my busy month seeing as it is getting close to Christmas."

"People are going to want to spend time with their family." Kasumi reasoned.

"It makes sense that they would want to make sure things are running smoothly I guess." Ayane added

"Exactly, you worry too much." Isaac replied as he lay back on the pillow.

"Just be careful okay?" Ayane warned.

"We don't want you to push yourself to take care of us." Kasumi added.

"I'll be careful." Isaac replied as he lifted his hand to release a platinum bolt that struck the dressers. The dressers, along with the TV, moved to the wall in front them. "Usually I'd sit on the couch to watch something, but I don't feel like moving right now and I'm sure you two don't want to climb on top of each other." Isaac explained as he set the TV down and plugged it into the outlet on the wall.

"Arigatou." Kasumi said

"When you relax Isaac, you really relax." Ayane added with an amused smirk.

"Thanks for the complement." Isaac replied as he plucked the remote from the dresser and made it float towards the sisters. "So…what do you want to watch? Sports, cosmetics, horoscopes, anime, or Netflix?"

The sisters wondered for a moment at the possibilities. Ayane thought about watching the cosmetics channel, she loved applying makeup, but she was curious as to what was on the anime channel. Kasumi thought about what her horoscope might be, she was known for her fortune telling, but she decided against it as she found broadcast horoscopes were rarely correct.

"How about Netflix? I'm sure you have something on there that is more interesting than the re-runs they have on right now." Ayane replied cynically.

"Only thing I'm watching right now is this British cable series that is supposed to be very good." Isaac replied.

"Is it any good?" Kasumi asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It currently has the record for longest running Sci-fi series at forty-seven years."

"Great, I'm sleeping with a sci-fi nerd." Ayane teased as she poked Isaac in the head playfully.

"Heh, what can I say, I like interesting things." Isaac replied.

"Well go on then, don't keep us in suspense."

Isaac flicked on the flat screen and the grey back ground with a red over hang came into view. A row of icons flicked into focus, the covers of various series and movies coming on display for them to see. The selection showed the first seven options available while the next sat off screen waiting to be uncovered. The first thing the girls took notice of was the blend of live action series and movies with animated and C.G.I. works.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting Isaac." Kasumi teased. "Live action and animated series all at your fingertips."

"Makes one wonder what makes you tick." Ayane added.

"Stick around long enough and you'll figure it out. Now whether or not you stick around afterwards is another matter." Isaac replied as he flicked to the D section of his queue, the first thing that caught the kunoichi's eyes was the cover art for the icon that Isaac floated over with the cursor. It was a blue box with the words _Police Public Call Box_ written in white on a black background.

On the front were silver letters that spelled. "Doctor Who?" Kasumi read the spelled out silver words.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ayane asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Apparently it's based off a book series, but what I'm watching right now is a reboot of it." Isaac explained.

"Why a reboot?" Kasumi asked

"No clue. All I know is that this continues from where the show left off. Apparently the main character changes every time he dies or something. I just started recently and apparently I'm on Doctor number nine." Isaac replied as he selected the play option.

"In that case, why don't you just start at number one?" Ayane replied with her usual smart tone.

"Simple, the show started back before the concept of _color_ was introduced and some of the episodes are missing so I'm just going to start here and work backwards." Isaac replied.

"Okay, well I hope it's good or you owe us another shopping trip." Ayane warned playfully as she stretched out in the bed.

"I'm a little ways in, but how about we start from number one." Isaac suggested. The kunoichi nodded and he hit select on episode one that read _Rose_. They sat in silence as the techno orchestral intro blared and the blue whirlwind vortex with the Blue box shown through. They watched the near hour long episode unfold as the tall British man with the shaven head, black jeans and shirt, and black leather jacket stopped the mannequin like aliens from destroying London.

When the show ended the three sat in the bed. Isaac had an amused smile as he laughed at the various funny scenes and cocked an angled brow at the plot twists. Ayane and Kasumi just looked at the screen in an attempt to discern what it is they had just seen.

Isaac turned to the confused teens and asked "So, what did you think?"

Kasumi was the first to respond. "I liked how the Doctor never fires a gun in this. I also liked how comically relaxed he is for an all knowing and ancient being. He's just so adorably childish."

"I'm just trying to figure out how he can be so playfully nonchalant about blowing up Rose's job. He just has the most playful grin on his face." Ayane replied afterward.

"Yeah~, I love that grin. That scene is actually what convinced me to keep watching." Isaac replied as he chuckled at the memory of him being dumbstruck at the playful actor.

"Oh!" Ayane cocked her head.

"Yeah, that grin reminds me of my Grandfather a little. He was strict with Tiana and me, but he was also kind and cared for us deeply." Isaac replied.

"You haven't told us much about your Ojii-san _(Grandfather)_." Ayane added.

"No…I suppose I haven't, though I would assume that Hayate has learned all about him. Assuming he took my clues to heart."

"What clues Isaac?" Kasumi asked in curious tone.

"Chaos, War, Devil Trigger, Guardian, and Okami; those five words should be in the Mugen-Tenshin archives if they want to keep track of the most destructive being they've ever encountered." Isaac replied with a slight chuckle.

"Is there something you're not telling us Spirit?" Ayane asked.

"All I'm going to say is our families have known each other much longer than you two know. I'll let Hayate tell you the rest, it'll make for a good sibling bonding experience." Isaac replied as he got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to the dojo, I want to check on something before I decide how to spend the rest of the day." Isaac replied as he opened the door. Fang trotted through and began barking at her owner. "Did I forget to crack the door again? Sorry girl." Isaac bent down and patted the black furred cub on the head.

"_Arf, arf, arf._" The cub whined, earning an amused chuckle from the kunoichi.

"Do you want to go for a walk girl?"

"_ARF!_" The cub replied enthusiastically wagging her tail.

"Okay, let me check the dojo and then I'll take you for a walk okay?"

"_hmmm…_" The cub whined impatiently.

Isaac released a defeated sigh. "You really can't wait huh?"

"_Arf!_"

"Fine…if you insist."

"How about I take her for a walk?" Ayane called sitting up in the bed.

"You don't mind?" Isaac asked

"Of course not. I need to stretch my legs, and a walk in the forest will do me some good. Besides that, Kas has been spending the most time with Fang. I want to hang out with the cub too." Ayane replied in her usual tone.

"You don't mind if Ayane-chan takes you for a walk do you Fang?" Isaac asked still kneeling over the cub.

"_ARF!"_ Fang replied as she wagged her tail enthusiastically.

Isaac rose out of his kneeling position "You heard the fur ball Ayane-chan." Isaac walked out of the door and headed down to the dojo leaving Ayane and Kasumi in the room together with Fang who immediately jumped on the bed as Ayane got out and walked over to the closet.

Fang trotted up to Kasumi and lay down in her lap. "Ohayou Fang-chan, how are you this morning?" Kasumi asked in her innocent tone as she stroked the cubs pitch black fur. Fang just cooed and wagged her tail under Kasumi's gentle touch. Kasumi giggled at the cubs reply.

"Okay Fang-chan, you ready for a walk?" Ayane called as she emerged from the closet. She was dressed in a pair of black tight fitting jeans, a plain red sweater and purple scarf, her signature purple headband, and woodland camouflage jacket zipped up to her collar bone. She had her Fuma Kodachi on her thighs, just in case she ran into some unwanted visitors on her forest stroll, and maroon boots.

"_Arf!_" Fang replied enthusiastically as she hopped off the bed and proceeded to run around the Lavender Kunoichi and jump up off her fore legs so she walked awkwardly like a human.

"Ha, ha, well come on." Ayane mused at the cub. Fang just hopped from side to side, crouching down on her forelegs with her rear in the air wagging her tail, and spinning around in circles.

Kasumi giggled as the two walked out the door. _'__I wonder what I should do?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Isaac was in the dojo eyeing his vast assortment of sharp weaponry. He would normally try every blade out as a form of practice, but his muscles ached from the long months of playing catch up with his various forms of work.

Isaac was sitting down in front of the altar staring up at his black blades mounted on the wall. _'__Three months. Three months since I decided to join the ninja. Two months since I decided to stitch this old wound in my heart. I never thought I would get a shot at Donovan…then again, that's not what I want.'_ Isaac thought to himself.

**"_I'm sure it's not Spirit. But you must remember the difference between revenge and release."_ **Dahaka cut in to Isaac's inner monologue. **"_One gains you nothing and begets a vicious cycle. The other grants you peace of mind."_**

'..._Are you invading my thoughts Dahaka?'_ Isaac asked in a playful, if somewhat irritated, tone.

**"_No. I may reside in your head, but your thoughts are your own. I just chime in when you start talking to yourself very loudly. Which you do quite often for a guy living with two beautiful women."_** Dahaka teased.

'_Yeah…I still can't believe they kissed me like that.'_ Isaac thought back to when the ninja first found out about Dahaka's existence.

**"_Even though it was because the pain reliever and muscle relaxing herbs they used produced an aphrodisiac effect."_ **Dahaka reminded the young teen. **_"_****_Who would've thought that the herbs in the bath had a small amount of chemicals that, when mixed together, increased hormonal reactions in animals."_** Dahaka mused.** "_They definitely succeeded in helping you 'recover.'_"**

'_Yeah~… That was an awkward week. I even linked our minds._'

**"_That was risky, not even Dante could've pulled that off when he was your age, and he was the strongest Guardian to date."_ **Dahaka said. **_"__You '__are'__ developing nicely."_** He mumbled to himself.

'_What was that?_' Isaac asked not catching the demon's remark.

**"_Oh um…why if it isn't the presence of the Kunoichi of Destiny."_** Dahaka sensed Kasumi's energy as she approached the dojo's door.

Kasumi poked her head through the door cautiously due to an incident where she walked into the dojo when Isaac was practicing his Shiranui style. Isaac had flung one of his chain blades at the door when she came to ask tell him dinner was ready. If not for Kasumi's Mugen-Tenshin training, she would have had her head cleaved off.

"Isaac…" Kasumi started off. "Are you practicing right now?"

"Not this time." Isaac rotated to the Auburn Kunoichi. "What do you need?"

Kasumi entered the dojo, her pink silk sleep wear gleamed slightly revealing the sakura petal patterns. She took a seat next to Isaac as they faced the altar. "Nothing really, just wanted to be by someone." Kasumi replied with a smile. "Aya is walking Fang-chan right now. That just leaves you and me alone for now."

"Alone with nothing to do…" Isaac replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah…at least there's no aphrodisiac around this time." Kasumi replied jokingly, causing the Celestial to tense up slightly.

"Please don't mention that. It took the three of us a whole week before we could just be in the same room together." Isaac leaned away from Kasumi slightly.

Kasumi giggled at Isaac's embarrassed state. "It was rather awkward, but we know what we did. Ayane-chan and I have no regrets. After all, you didn't show any apprehension at our action." Kasumi replied in a reassuring tone, mingled with a little teasing.

"I know, It's just that..."

"You just want to stay friends right?" Kasumi interrupted the shy teen, her tone still calm.

"…Yeah, is that okay with you and Ayane? I know things went kind of far that night." Isaac asked, unsure of the reaction he would get.

"It's okay, Aya and I already talked about it. We are okay with being friends. She even said '_I don't want to fall in love because of some stupid sex bath._'" Kasumi imitated Ayane's no nonsense tone.

They looked into each other's eyes briefly before they started laughing at Kasumi's impersonation attempt. "Did she really?" Isaac asked. "Now _that_ is funny." Isaac said between laughs.

"Yeah…" Kasumi finished her brief laughing fit. "I can understand how she feels somewhat. After living alone for four years, I wouldn't want to fall in love just because we mixed two random herbs together."

"Oh really now?" Isaac asked teasingly.

"Of course Spirit; just because we've known loneliness, doesn't mean we'll just sleep with any man who says some kind words to us." Kasumi replied. "Especially Ayane-chan…" Her voice became slightly less cheery and her features softened slightly. "Do you know what Ayane-chan went through when we were growing up? How the villagers treated her because of what Raidou did?"

"I've seen more than I would like when we visited the Tenshin-mon sect of the village to get some food and bandages while I recovered. Those pompous asses called her horrible names. I couldn't figure it out why though. She's the leader of the Hajin-mon and the daughter of Ayame, like you." Isaac replied.

"They've done far worse when she was little." Kasumi replied.

"Then let Ayane tell me." Isaac said as he rose from his sitting position

"Isaac?" Kasumi replied looking at Isaac.

"I appreciate the offer Kasumi, but I would prefer to hear the story from Ayane-chan when she is ready. Otherwise I can never truly grasp how she would've felt." He paused briefly as he looked at his swords, then to Kasumi. "When she does, I would like to hear your side of the story." The dread haired teen looked at Kasumi with a playful smile. "Now how about a walk. I would like to get in tune with my _wild_ side." Isaac said as he made a motion with his hands to resemble claws.

Kasumi laughed at Isaac's pantomime. "Of course Spirit, but what about Aya? I'm sure she'll want to come along too." Kasumi replied standing up as well.

"Fang loves to take long walks. She won't be back till about One o'clock." Isaac replied as he picked his black blades from their resting place on the wall. "Just in case, last thing I need is Konketsu, the Black Spider Clan, or your Mugen-Tenshin ninja to ambush us." Isaac stated with a breathy sigh.

They moved back to the dojo's doors. "I might as well get Shrouded Moon then, no sense in only one of us being unarmed." Kasumi replied as they made their way back to the staircase. As they went up the stairs, Kasumi's face shifted to one of sadness as the thought of fighting her clan entered her mind. "I just wish I could return to my home…" She breathed out just below a whisper so Isaac would not hear her. Thanks to his wolf ears he heard just fine.

"Sounds like Ayane-chan isn't the only one who has been wronged by the Mugen-Tenshin." Isaac stated as he entered the bedroom.

Kasumi was taken off guard, she did not think she was being that loud. She quickly composed herself and said. "No Isaac, the clan has done nothing wrong. I made my decision and now I'm dealing with the consequences." Her voice stern, but lacking any sense of credibility.

Isaac opened the closet door to reveal the partially filled walk-in wardrobe. The teens had gained a number of clothing over the months as the need arose. The closet racks were filled to the third of eight angular bars that supported the clothes rack, spaced at seven feet apart. The closet was split down the side so that their clothes would not get mixed up. Isaac's side held his casual shirts and jackets spaced between one bar and the wall next to the door as he walked in, the next space held his casual leg wear. Ayane and Kasumi had their casual clothes put together with Ayane's being closest to door. Kasumi had her clothes on the rack space behind Ayane's. On the third rack on both sides were the teens combat attire. The girls had their three basic garbs they had brought with them with the foot wear on the rack above. Isaac had his shirt, jeans with a sewn in drape on the other side of the closet. He also had a few other garbs along with a black cloak with platinum trim and sapphire blue stitching that outlined the image of a forest with a creek running down the center and a wolf with platinum-sapphire eyes and markings, much like fangs, that glared at anyone who trailed behind.

Isaac picked out a pair of blue jeans, a grey shirt with a faded dark blue circular pattern, a large outer ring encircling a smaller one that held a cursive X in the center, that had multiple snaking lines flowing off of it, much like Dahaka's black mist. He wore blue shoes with white trim and grey laces and the same black jacket he had worn when he took the kunoichi sister's shopping. He pulled off his grey sweats, exposing his grey boxers, and placed them on the rack before putting on his winter selection. "What harm did your actions bring?" He asked as he placed his black blades on his hips with a strong electromagnetic attraction and walked out of the closet to give Kasumi some space.

Kasumi pulled off her silk pajamas, exposing her blue bra and panties, and placed them on the rack as well. She picked out a magenta shirt with a winking white rabbit sew into the torso, a yellow turtle neck, and a blue pull over jacket and matching scarf. She wore blue jeans with her kodachi placed on her lower back and yellow boots. "I left my clan without leadership, making them incredibly vulnerable to attack." Kasumi replied as she emerged from the closet and left the room for the front door before Isaac could respond.

Kasumi went downstairs and wrote a note for Ayane so the Lavender Kunoichi would not worry.

'_Went out for a walk, be back soon. It's my turn to cook tonight so don't worry about dinner. We brought our weapons just in case something happens. _

_Kasumi ;)_'

She put the note on the black refrigerator and turned to see an un-amused Isaac. "I was just writing a letter for Ayane-chan. There's no need to get that upset over it." Kasumi replied in a confused manner.

"That's not why I'm upset." Isaac said as he made his way to the front door with Kasumi in tow.

Kasumi exited the house first. "Then why are you upset Spirit?" She asked Isaac as he locked the door.

"I'm upset because the Mugen-Tenshin are a bunch of bakas." Isaac replied bitterly.

"My clan is not a bunch of bakas Isaac." Kasumi replied sternly. She did not like anyone insulting her clan, whether they were friend or foe.

"Oh, really?" Isaac replied sarcastically as he started walking down the dirt road away from the train station.

"Yes." Kasumi replied, keeping her voice very stern.

"Then tell me something Kasumi-chan. Why the hell didn't they make Ayane-chan the next leader as a replacement until either you returned, or Hayate-san recovered?" Isaac shot back.

"Because Ayane-chan isn't a member of the immediate head family." Kasumi said though her tone lacked any certainty.

"Is that so?" Isaac said as he glanced to his side to see Kasumi's resolute face falter slightly. "She may be your half-cousin because of Raidou, but she is still your sister because of Ayame-san. That should be more than enough to allow her to, at the very least, sub in as a leader." Isaac reasoned.

"Well…" Kasumi started off, but she couldn't respond immediately. "You do have a point Isaac, but Ayane-chan was not trained to become the clan's next leader."

"And whose fault is that?" Isaac replied bitterly. He released a long sigh in an attempt to calm himself down. "Look Ningyo, I didn't mean to offend. I know I don't know much about Ayane's life or how Ayame and Raidou ever became a thing, though I have a feeling that it was not consensual." Isaac paused allowing his demeanor to calm. "But Ayane is still Ayame's daughter and the way your clan treats her is simply unforgivable in my eyes."

"It's okay Isaac-kun. You have a very strong respect for women." Kasumi replied warmly. "But because of what Raidou did to Okaa-san, Ayane-chan will never be accepted by the clan as long they continue to take their frustrations out on her. I had hoped that through my killing of Raidou that the Council of Elders would do something to help Ayane-chan. But it seems that all I managed to do was get revenge for Hayate-san's injury and guarantee my exile." Kasumi finished solemnly.

Isaac noticed the look in Kasumi's eyes and could not help but curse himself. '_I'm supposed to help people with this kind of thing, but all I can do is watch as they suffer around me. Just like with Malak and Maya._' Isaac thought. "I just wish there was something I could do to help." Isaac said absent mindedly.

"Spirit?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself is all."

"Okay…" Kasumi replied, not convinced of Isaac's answer.

They walked for another thirty minutes down the dirt road in silence, neither one feeling up to conversing. Kasumi's thoughts lingered to her time away from her home, running from the same people she had once called family. She never killed anyone from the Mugen-Tenshin. She always managed to evade them when they managed to track her to whatever safe house she would use. She wondered what would happen if her former clan discovered that she was living with Isaac, the implications that would have on his life and how he would have to deal with the Mugen-Tenshin. She wondered what Isaac had meant that morning when he said their families have known each other much longer than what she had known. But the one thing that occupied her thoughts more than anything was how the clan would respond to Ayane's deliberate ignoring of the death mark placed on Kasumi's head.

'_Aya is the head of the Hajin-mon and they are tasked with my execution. If the rest of the village finds out that we are living together under the same roof, they will surely try to have her killed as well._' Kasumi thought worriedly. '_W__hy can't they understand that I am not a threat to their existence? I only acted to eliminate the one person who would be a threat to us…_' Kasumi thought about Raidou when she fought and killed him in the first Dead or Alive tournament and how Donovan had changed him into a monster through his experiments.'_I wonder if Donovan had a hand in this as well._' The mere thought that Donovan had planned to orchestrate her exile made Kasumi's blood boil. '_Is he that desperate to keep me out in the open so he can experiment on me again? If he is, I swear when I'm done with him, the Devil will take pity on his soul!_'

Isaac on other hand had his mind elsewhere. The scent of the forest that clung to his body and dominated his house always brought him back to his home on Isle de Chaos. The bamboo huts with straw shingles in the forest where the lower class lived, some towering at two stories for bigger families, and his family had lived. The multitude of people moving through the markets as they went about their daily routine as the rich stayed in their brick houses in fields that once held tall majestic trees, now usurped for their brick houses that held more than what was needed to keep a small family alive.

Isaac thought back to the young girl he once called sister, then called wife. He thought of her smooth light brown skin and her flowing sapphire markings, the whimsical scent of the lake that clung to her slender frame as they moved through the market. He remembered the stares she received and the glares he endured. He remembered how the lower class Celestials always treated them as one of their own and showed him great respect and care, but he remembered how the upper class Celestials despised his existence and loathed how he protected the greatest treasures on the Island, Okami's sword and his Tiana.

Unfortunately, every time Isaac remembered the sights of his home in its prime, he also remembered the smell of burning wood and flesh as everything he knew burned down around him. The demons in grey clothes with the strange weapons that resembled a cross bow, but roared like the dragons that once roamed his skies as a testament to his God's alliance with the Heavenly Dragon. He remembered the blood of his fellow villagers being spilt as they fell, one by one, to the demons that invaded his home. He remembered the stunned look on the Upper class' faces as they were slaughtered by the demons that they had allied themselves with. He remembered the rage and hurt as he watched his Nirvana die right before his eyes. He remembered the guilt as he was lured away by her killers before the invasion began and the guilt that came with his failure to protect his people.

'_If only I didn't listen to them, then maybe you would still be here in my arms and we would have our child already, just the way you wanted Tiana._' Isaac lamented.'_Now I'm alone and confused. I thought helping these ninja would ease my suffering, but instead I think more and more about my guilt. I want to move on, but I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll hurt anyone who gets close to me and hurt these two girls I've been helping. What should I do now? What would you have me do?_'

They kept silent a little longer until they both simultaneously said. "I wish I had my old life back." They paused and looked at each other. "Um…" Isaac started off nervously.

Kasumi fidgeted a little under his stare. "Um…do you want to go first…?"

"How about you?" Isaac asked.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Kasumi asked.

Isaac paused for a moment before he replied. "I was thinking about Tiana and my home. I just remembered how it all got burned down…" Isaac paused, letting the silence settle before he asked. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about my life before Raidou betrayed us. How I used to play with Aya when we were kids and how things changed when Okaa-san told us we were sisters. And I…"

"Wished you could go back to before that all changed." Isaac finished her thought.

"Yeah…and I guess you were as well."

Isaac started walking again. "We all think about the past Kasumi-chan and some of us wish we could go back to when things were simple. The only thing I wish for is someone I can hold in my arms and the warmth of their soul against mine. Tiana was that someone, but I failed to hold onto her." Isaac let out a tired sigh before his features changed to a look of determination. "Now I just want to make sure no one goes through what I had to, and the best way to do that, is to send Donovan a very clear and very bloody message." He finished as he tapped a finger against the sapphire cloth on his hilt.

Kasumi giggled at the hint "We'll make sure he gets it Izzy."

"Izzy?" Isaac asked slightly puzzled at the name.

"That's what Akane-san calls you." Kasumi replied.

"Akane-san calls me that because I acted like such a brat when I first showed up. She saw me help some kid out by giving him a piece of pokey I was saving for myself and she decided she was going to tease me about it to no end." Isaac replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, well I didn't mean to annoy you about it." Kasumi replied.

"I don't mind. You can call me whatever you feel like...just don't call me often." Isaac replied wrapping his arm around Kasumi's neck in a playful manner, earning a laugh from the Auburn Kunoichi.

They continued to walk along the dirt road, their moods more joyous than before, unaware of the hateful glare they were receiving from the trees.

'_You bastard…why do you get to live while our Chichui is sealed in that infernal tank? If you hadn't escaped our research facility when Onee-chan broke free, then Chichui would be alive!'_ Konketsu thought as she looked at the Celestial teen with hateful crimson eyes. _'__And now you've tricked both our Onee-chans and Onii-chan into believing you're some kind of **hero**, but we will see to that problem soon.'_ She pulled out her tanto slightly to make sure that it was still on her, a small drop of green liquid fell from the deadly blade. _'__Very Soon.'_

* * *

Ayane and Fang were walking through the forest. Fang was running in front of Ayane and falling into a playful pouncing stance as she wagged her tail enthusiastically to tell the Lavender Kunoichi to hurry. "Alright, Alright…" Ayane mused at the cubs energetic movement. "Don't wonder too far. We'll turn back once we reach the waterfall." Ayane called as she walked up to the cub. "I never knew you could have so much energy for something so small."

"_Arf!"_ Fang replied as she jumped up on her hind legs and rested her forelegs on Ayane's knees.

Ayane bent down, picked the cub up, and held the cub out in front of her with both hands under the cub's forelegs. "I wonder if children are anything like you. If so, I'm going to have a hard time when I have kids." Her mood shifted slightly when she thought about children. She brought Fang to her c-cup chest as her sorrow set in to her angelic face. "I wonder if I'll ever have children." Her solemn voice caused Fang's ears to fall to the side of her head. "No one in the village will ever give me the time of day and even if I did find someone to make love to me, my child would be shunned just like their mother. I don't want that life for my child." She said as the memories of her childhood crept back into her mind. The girls calling her vulgar names and the boys throwing rocks at her while she cried for an adult to come save her, but they never came.

Fang tilted her head slightly and licked at Ayane's face, shocking the Lavender Kunoichi from her hellish daydream. _"__Arf!"_ Fang barked as if she was chastising her own child.

"You don't want me to beat myself up too, huh Fang-chan?" Ayane replied as she patted the cub on the head.

"_Arf, arf!"_ Fang replied licking Ayane's face like it was candy.

Ayane tried to stop the cub, but was too preoccupied with laughing to put any effort in. Instead she simply put the cub down and let Fang walk on her own as she wiped the slobber from her face. "Okay, okay, I won't beat myself up." Fang wagged her tail at Ayane's cheerful reply. "I guess I'll worry about my children when I decide to get married. Geez, here I am talking about marriage, and I haven't even dated yet."

They continued to walk through the forest, they passed the tree that Isaac had crashed into when he was having his frantic moment of desperation. As Ayane passed the spot she felt a presence was watching her, she quickly caught up to Fang. "Hey girl, how about we race to the lake?" Ayane suggested as she bent over slightly and patted her legs.

"_ARF!"_ The cub replied enthusiastically as it began to run ahead of Ayane with incredible speed that caught the Killer Kunoichi off guard.

'_I guess all Celestial beings are beyond normal…then again, I am running through the woods with Izzy's instincts.'_ Ayane mused as she ran behind the cub.

The figure in the trees began tailing the two forest goers. Soon there were six figures tailing Ayane and Fang.

'_I'll lead them to the lake. That should allow a moment to talk to them.'_ Ayane thought to herself. She had a feeling that she knew who her pursuers were, but she wanted to make certain instead of making a mistake and falling prey to one of Donovan's tricks.

When they reached the lake, Fang started spinning around as she reached the water first. _"__Arf, arf, arf!"_

"You really are something." Ayane replied as she caught up and slowed to a stop.

Fang suddenly jumped up and licked Ayane on the face. Ayane caught the black cub and giggled slightly at the show of affection. She then set the cub down and pointed to the lake with a hand on her hip, her body slightly bent over. "Why don't you get a drink before we head back?" Fang wagged her tail and trotted over to the lake and started lapping at the water.

Ayane turned to face the forest. "Okay, you can show yourself now." Ayane stated in her neutral demeanor.

The six figures fell from the trees and revealed themselves to be Tenshin-mon ninja. "Ohayo Ayane-_chan_." The Tenshin-mon leader stated as he added a condescending twinge to chan. He took off his black hood to reveal a man with black hair, brown eyes, and a vertical scar over his right eye. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

Ayane recognized the Shinobi. She remembered how he was at the forefront of her childhood tortures. "Orochi Akuto." She breathed out calmly, remembering her position as the leader of the Hajin-mon. She turned around and walked towards the hydrating cub. "What can I do for you?" She knelt down next to the cub and stroked her black fur.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted an update on your hunt for our nukenin princess." Orochi said maintaining his mocking tone.

"It's going as well as you can imagine. She has eluded my Hajin-mon ninja and her current whereabouts are unknown." Ayane lied. The Mugen-Tenshin was unaware of Kasumi's involvement in their efforts to find the Splicer and the Killer Kunoichi would prefer to keep it that way. "All I know is that the Splicer is out to get her which leads me to think that if we find the Splicer, then we may find her. If not, then we can at least stop another of Donovan's plans."

Orochi approached the Killer Kunoichi and the Celestial Wolf. "I suppose that is why you've been away from the village for so long. Then again, no one really cares where you go Ayane. I know I don't." Orochi stated earning a condescending laugh from his fellow Tenshin-mon ninja.

Ayane shot them all a menacing glare with her blood red crystals. The ninja flinched slightly as her eyes glinted in the sun, her image silhouetted by the lake giving her form a shadowy image that gave emphasis to the title Female Tengu. Fang tilted her head towards the ninja squad, her slit platinum iris adding to Ayane's deadly atmosphere.

"Watch your tongue Orochi. Remember that your name is no more liked than mine because of your father's betrayal of the whole clan. Raidou may have done a grave offense to the head of the clan's wife, but your family sold us out to the Black Spider clan during the war." Ayane said in a menacing tone.

Orochi flinched slightly at the reminder of his father. "Itachi may have betrayed the clan, but I am nothing like him. You, on the other hand, have Raidou's blood in you. Your loyalties are questionable." Orochi stated regaining his composure.

Ayane stood from her kneeling position and walked towards the condescending Shinobi, her form radiated a murderous blood lust that took Orochi all of his being to resist the urge to back pedal. She was mere inches away from his face when she made her threat. "Unlike my sister or your father, my loyalty is first and foremost to the Mugen-Tenshin. If you dare question me again, you will take Kasumi's place at the top of my kill list." Ayane felt a knot in her stomach when she mentioned killing Kasumi, but she had to keep up appearances if she was to continue living peacefully for the time being.

"Don't you talk to Orochi-sama like that you whore!" A Kunoichi said from the back. She had hair similar to Ayane's except it was raven black and trimmed in the back, her bright brown eyes staring intently at Ayane.

"Circe Akuto." Ayane stated in an unimpressed tone as she glared at the woman, causing her to back down. "I forgot your submissive slut of a wife was a member of your team. Both of you were too cowardly to join the Hajin-mon."

"We were not cowardly!" Orochi stated getting defensive.

"You're right. You just had no talent for being a ninja so you were delegated to nothing more than denshobato _(carrier pigeons)_." Ayane replied in her smug authoritative tone.

"Why you-" "Watch your tongue Orochi…" Ayane cut the Tenshin-mon shinobi off, her voice calm but authoritative. "Or I will strike you down here and now for disrespecting a leader of the Mugen-Tenshin." Ayane replied drawing one of her Fuma Kodachi and examining it for any non-existent imperfections. Orochi stepped back slightly at the gesture, but quickly regained his composure as to save face.

"We'll see how long you are leader of the Hajin-mon once the village finds out that you've been living with that gaijin boy with the ridiculous markings on his arms." Orochi threatened.

"I'm living with him as per Master Hayate's orders. My _yujin (friend)_ has been hurt by Victor Donovan and wants him dead just like us. He can and will be trusted and fyi I like those _ridiculous markings_, adds an air of mystery to him." Ayane stated matter of fact.

"A yujin? You made friends with a gaijin?!" Orochi mocked. "I guess that is only way you could make a friend!" Orochi stated earning another laugh from his subordinates.

"Or a lover for that matter!" Circe added, clinging to her husband.

"Strike two Orochi. Keep it up and you will lose that eye." Ayane stated keeping her cool. She had unfortunately gotten use to insults being thrown her way.

"I guess that filthy mutt is his pet." Orochi pointed towards Fang who growled a very menacing growl that rivaled the roar of a hungry lion, all the ninja were taken aback by the ferocity of the black furred cub's growl. "We won't harm the gaijin if you are under orders from the _Shukun_, but we will bring you to trial for abandoning your mission to assassinate the nukenin, Kasumi." Orochi stated with a smug smile.

Ayane was visibly taken off guard by the comment. "W-what are you talking about? I've been trying to locate her ever since-" "Don't lie Ayane." Orochi interrupted. "We know that you, as well as our runaway princess, have been living under the same roof as the gaijin boy." Orochi stated stepping closer to Ayane, who in turn took a step back towards the lake. The rest of the Tenshin-mon denshobato drew closer as well.

"I…I…I…" Ayane was standing right next to Fang by now, who was still growling at the condescending denshobato.

"There's no talking your way out of this one Ayane-_chan_. We are taking you back to the village for your trial." Circe stated in a sultry mocking tone.

"Better yet, we'll just kill you here and then raid that gaijin's house and kill him and Kasumi." Orochi stated. "That way, we'll be welcomed back as heroes."

"Maybe they'll make you the next head of the Hajin-mon since this whore doesn't have any children and probably never will." Circe mocked.

"Even if she did, no one in their right mind would ever acknowledge their legitimacy." Orochi agreed with a conniving laugh.

Ayane felt her heart pounding in her chest. She drew both her Kodachi knowing she could handle the ninja, but images of Isaac and Kasumi lying dead on the floor of Isaac's house and her unborn children being tortured and ridiculed flashed before her eyes. _'__Please… Anything but that. I don't want that.'_ She thought to herself as her emotions began to run rampant inside her.

Fang was watching the whole ordeal and felt that she had seen enough to make her decision. Fang leapt in front of Ayane and crouched low before releasing her fierce growl.

The ninja laughed at the pups resolve. "What's this? The great Killer Kunoichi needs an Okami's baby to defend her." Circe mocked as she drew her katana.

"_Rawf, Rawf!"_ Fang roared out a bark more menacing than her growl making the deshobato flinch ever so slightly.

"Oh come on! It's just a cub. What's the worse it can do?" Orochi stated.

"_Wooo!"_ Fang released a mighty howl and her whole body was suddenly erupted in bolts of black lightning. The sparks arced widely, striking two of the deshobato to the ground unconscious. Fang's form glowed a bright white glow, her silhouette growing more and more. Her claws began to grow and sharpen till they rivaled Isaac's blades in sharpness. Her fangs and teeth became more defined and deadly. The plumed fur on her legs plumed even more till they looked like black storm clouds on her legs, the swirled markings began to resemble small twisters and bolts of wild lighting. A platinum-sapphire streak formed on the upper sides of her torso till they looked like wind in ancient Japanese drawings. Her eyes gained markings of their own that encircled her sockets and formed down to a point on the sides of her face, complementing her platinum orbs and supplementing her feral appearance.

When the blinding light cleared, all that remained was a full grown and very angry wolf. **_"_****_Don't you dare insult my musume (daughter) like that ever again!" _**Fang roared out in a booming goddess like voice, causing the entire forest to shake from her anger and make the three still standing deshobato, as well as Ayane, fall to the ground in utter fear. Fang's eyes glowed with a black mist as she walked towards Orochi. Circe fainted from the intensity of Fang's presence, the remaining Tenshin-mon ninja tried to stab at Fang but received a black bolt of lightning that shot out from Fang's torso and pinned him to a nearby tree.

Orochi shook in fear at Fang's menacing growl as she brought her face to his. "Wha-what are you?" Orochi stuttered out.

**"_A woman who is very defensive of her cubs. Now if you threaten Chou, Ningyo, or my musuko (son), I will make your beg for death."_ **Fang growled out, a sapphire mist falling from her gritted teeth. She turned back to the fallen Ayane. **_"__Come musume, we don't want to keep Spirit waiting."_** Ayane hesitantly nodded her head and moved next to Fang as she made her way back towards the house. **_"__And Orochi…"_** She called back over her plumed shoulder. **_"__Go ahead and tell the village of Kasumi and let them know that she will be free of her death mark soon."_** Fang called as she released the tree stuck ninja from his mounted position. They left the lake, leaving a stunned and terrified Orochi with his unconscious band of ambitious deshobato.

As Fang and Ayane walked back towards Isaac's house Ayane could not help but eye Fang's new form. _'__I thought Fang's fur was majestic before, but now it_ _looks absolutely mystical.'_ Ayane thought to herself.

"Thanks for the complement Chou." Fang replied, her goddess tone rescinded to a normal tone, causing the Lavender Kunoichi to jump slightly. Ayane picked up on her island accent, much like Isaac's except with a more motherly tone to it.

"H-how did you?"

"I'm use to people thinking that when they first see my true okami form." Fang replied.

"Oh, okay." Ayane replied. They walked a little longer in silence until Ayane's curiosity got the better of her. "Um, Fang…san?"

"What is it little Chou?" Fang replied.

"What are you? You can't just be Isaac's instincts, not even Isaac has that kind of power." Ayane stated, her confusion evident.

Fang released an amused chuckle as she hopped over a fallen branch. "Why am I not surprised? To tell you the truth Chou, Isaac does have that much power. He just can't use it as freely beause of his health condition." Fang replied.

"Health condition?" Ayane asked as she hopped over the fallen branch as well.

"Isaac gets chronic migraines because his powers are very intense and take a great deal of mental concentration to use, couple that with Dahaka's form and powers and his whole body becomes wracked with unbelievable pain. Add it all up and Isaac becomes light headed and paralyzed after seven hours of continuous use or several days of continuous use without rest."

"So that's why he's been rubbing his head recently. After we found him outside the village, his healing, the ordeal with Konketsu, and his work…" Ayane started.

"He's drained mentally and physically. If he were to use his powers again, he wouldn't have any energy to move, let alone heal his wounds." Fang explained.

"But how does that involve you?"

Fang stopped for a moment "I-" Fang suddenly shot her head up, her entire being screamed at her, telling that something was wrong. "Musuko…" Fang breathed out.

"What is it?" Ayane asked

"Come musume, we have to get back to the house!" Fang said as she moved around Ayane with a movement so quick that Ayane could not follow the black wolf until she felt her legs rise off the ground and she was suddenly sitting on Fang's back.

"But can you at least tell me who you are?!" Ayane shouted.

"The people of Isle de Chaos call me…Mother Wolf."

"Wha-" "No time to explain, Spirits in danger and I need to move fast!" Fang interrupted as she shot towards the house at blinding speeds.

* * *

Back in the Mugen-Tenshin village, Hayate and Ryu were heading back to Hayate's family home from the Archives, both of them clad in white robes. He had spent the last three days reading all he could about Isaac and his grandparents. He had learned a great deal about the Guardians and the Celestial people, as well about his denied powers as Lord of the Mugen-Tenshin.

"So Ryu…what should we do now that we know about the Guardians and their standing within both our clans?" Hayate asked his friend.

"I don't know. I think we should hold off on doing anything until we confirm that Isaac-kun is indeed the current Guardian. After all, his grandmother could not bear any children." Ryu stated.

Hayate looked forward as they approached the house. "I know, but I want to have some hope that my Imoutos can have some kind of peace in their lives as long as Isaac-kun is their yujin." Hayate replied solemnly as they entered the house. They proceeded down a hallway till they came to a room with a low sitting table was Shiden and Ayame. Hayate and Ryu bowed at the two elder ninja. "Ohayo Chichui, Okaa-san." Hayate said.

"Ohayo boys." Shiden replied, he wore a white robe much like Ryu and Hayate's.

"Did you two find anything useful in the Archives?" Ayame asked, she was dressed in a purple kimono with a white robe over top.

Ryu and Hayate sat down adjacent from the elder couple. "Not as much as I would like, but we read everything we could about Dante-san and Canaan-san." Hayate replied, tiredness eveident in his voice.

"Here Hayate, it'll help you relax." Ayame said as she passed him some tea.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

"And here's some for you Ryu." Ayame passed Ryu a cup as well.

"Arigatou, Ayame-san." Ryu replied as he sipped his tea.

Hayate stared at his tea briefly before he took a sip.

"So what did you find out?" Shiden asked.

"Aside from the Guardian being a liaison for us if we need it. We discovered that if the Guardian should take up permanent residence in Nippon, or establish a safe house, it is to be treated as a neutral ground. No one from either clan can go in and attack someone if they have taken residence with the Guardian in the event they are hunted unjustly." Ryu stated.

"Or they want a place to rest and be free of any responsibility for a time." Hayate added tiredly.

"That means that as long as Kasumi is there, then no one can lay a finger on her and Ayane cannot be harassed by the villagers." Ryu finished.

"And what is the punishment for breaking this code?" Shiden asked.

"The Guardian cannot officially kill anyone, but he is free to deliver disciplinary action as he sees fit otherwise." Hayate replied.

"Good, you seem to have committed the doctrine to memory."

"Only the parts that he can use in the even he needs to protect his sisters." Ryu stated teasingly.

"I'll look over the rest when I go back to see about the other powers the Council has saw fit to hide from me." Hayate replied taking another sip of tea.

"Well that's all well and good you three, but you are forgetting something very important." Ayame cut in, refilling Hayate's cup.

"What would that be Okaa-san?" Hayate asked.

"I can finally go see my musumes together after all these years." Ayame replied sweetly. The room grew silent as the men looked at each other. Hayate grew a small smile on his lips as he remembered what his mother wanted most. "Gomen, I just thought it would be nice to see them. Away from the eyes of the villagers and the Council."

Hayate looked to his father, giving a look that asked the elder shinobi for permission to speak his mind.

Shiden picked up on the hint and nodded his approval with a subtle smile.

"Well then Okaa-san, how about we go see them now?" Hayate suggested.

Ayame froze, her eyes transfixed on her son. "Are you serious?" She asked, her face looked like that of a child getting her very first puppy. "I can go see my musumes right now? And no one can stop me?" She asked, not believing her son's suggestion.

"I don't see why not?" Shiden stated. "I wouldn't mind going as well. I would very much like to have a word with this Spirit Okami if I could."

"Well how about we all get dressed. We'll meet you out front near the south gate. The guards will think that we're going to the Hayabusa village." Hayate said.

"Isaac-kun's home is to the south. If we go in the direction of the Hayabusa village, then no one will suspect a thing." Ryu stated.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Ayame exclaimed. "Come on Shiden, I don't want to wait another second." Ayame dragged Shiden up from his seated position.

"Okay, okay. Now you've done it Musuko." Shiden stated before he disappeared past the door.

"Was that wise Hayate?" Ryu asked as he stood to leave the house.

Hayate stood as well to head for his room and retrieve his ninja attire. "I don't know, but I don't want to make her wait any longer than she already has." Hayate replied as he moved back down the corridor.

"Very well. I'll head back to the village and retrieve my things. I'll meet you three half-way down the path. I'll bring Momiji along so she can look at Isaac-kun. I hear that he's been sick as of late." Ryu replied as he left the family home and headed for his village.

Hayate went to his room to retrieve his weapons. Inside was an oak desk and futon with a closet to the right. On the desk was a picture of him, Ryu, Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji when they were still kids, and Ayame. All six were smiling brightly, Ayame had her arms wrapped around her unknowing daughters while Ryu held Hayate in a head lock and Momiji chuckled at the two. _'__She's waited much too long to have this moment again.'_

* * *

In Ayame and Shiden's room, Ayame was frantically looking for something to wear to see her daughters while Shiden had picked out a white robe that he had worn when he trained Kasumi before she left to kill Raidou.

"I don't know dear, should I wear the red one or the blue one?" Ayame asked as she held up two different colored kimonos.

"You'll look fine no matter what you wear." Shiden replied.

"Oh, you're no help!" Ayame replied as she hung the cloths back up.

"I'm sorry if it's true." Shiden said as he moved towards his frantic wife. "Just relax, I'm sure you'll pick something nice."

"I know…" She replied as she pulled out an old ninja costume that she had not seen in years, the last thing she wore before she parted ways with her Celestial friend. "I just don't want to show up and they think I don't care." Ayame said as she touched the old uniform.

Shiden walked up behind her and hugged her. "It doesn't matter what you wear. As long as you show them that you love them, they will understand." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Shiden." Ayame replied as she kissed him back.

* * *

Ryu had made it back to his curio home. He dawned his Black ninja outfit and placed his dragon sword on his back. As he moved back through the village he ran into a young boy who's light brown hair was tied into a small ponytail, brown eyes, and wore a dark faded blue training shirt and pants. He looked no older than fourteen.

"Sanji-kun." Ryu called, gaining the boys attention.

"Ryu!" The young boy exclaimed as Ryu continued to walk through the village. Sanji followed Ryu through the village until they came to a hill side.

"Have you seen Momiji-chan?" Ryu asked.

"Ummmm, I think she is out gathering herbs near the village gate." Sanji replied.

"Can you go tell hear to get her Naginata and bring some herbs? I have a friend I would like her to meet." Ryu asked the young boy politely.

"Of course!" Sanji exclaimed. "I'll go tell her right away!"

"Arigatou." Sanji took off toward the village gate while Ryu made his way up to the grave site of his beloved Aileen. He bent to a knee and prayed before her grave for ten minutes until a woman clad in a white and red shrine maiden outfit with a long Naginata on her back that had a lantern attached to the end of it. She looked to be around Ayane and Kasumi's age and had deep brown eyes with matching hair tied into a long ponytail.

"You called Master Ryu?" The girl asked.

"Yes I did Momiji." Ryu replied as he rose from his kneeling position. "Me, Hayate, Shiden-san, and Ayame-san are going to meet the descendant of an old and powerful ally today."

"Very well Master Ryu. I have also brought the herbs as you requested." Momiji replied.

"Very good, now let's go. We don't want to keep Hayate waiting."

"Hai."

They left for the path that connected the two villages. Half way down the path they ran into Hayate clad in his white ninja suit, Shiden, and Ayame who wore a blue kimono with flower petals embroidered into the length of the dress.

"Oh Momiji-chan, it's been a while since I last saw you." Ayame said as she eyed the Shrine Maiden.

"Kon'nichiwa Ayame-san, you look well today." Momiji replied.

"I am very well today." Ayame replied excitedly.

"Well come on, we better get moving before someone notices." Hayate stated as he lead them through the forest.

"I can't wait to see my children as well as Canaan-san's grandchild." Ayame said below a whisper.

'_If he is the grandchild of the Devil Trigger and Heiwana Grove...'_ Hayate thought to himself.

* * *

_Clang!_

The sound of blades resounded through the forest as Kasumi blocked Konketsu's tanto with her kodachi, sparks flew as the steel of the blades grinded against each other, the dull grey turning orange as they heated from the clashing. Isaac rushed at konketsu with his Star Killer and attempted a stab at the amalgamated clone's side.

Konketsu pushed Kasumi away and strafed out of the way of the attack. She landed and assumed a stance that mirrored Kasumi's in terms of her legs positioning, but her torso upper stance was slightly off. She had her tanto in a reverse grip with her arm covering her face, save for her red eyes, and her free arm extended towards the ground behind her.

Isaac and Kasumi stood next to each other in their respective stances. "Even on my day off I have to work." Isaac breathed out, visibly exhausted.

"Be careful Spirit, you're not well." Kasumi whispered, trying to conceal Isaac's condition from her clone.

"Okay then, I'll shift my Shiranui Parry style. Hopefully it should throw Konketsu off enough for us to take her out." Isaac replied as he replaced his split blade back to his right hip and stood in an unfamiliar stance to Kasumi. He stood straight up with his right arm extended and his blade pointed at the ground, he held the split blade traditionally instead of his reverse grip. Isaac brought his left hand to his collar bone, the way his hand was partially opened resembled that of a claw.

"You can change your stance, but we know that's your Shiranui." Konketsu replied, matching Ayane's condescending tone even with Kasumi's voice.

'Ahhh, s_hit! Donovan's done his homework.'_ Isaac cursed in his head.

"What do you want from us?" Kasumi asked her clone.

"Simple Onee-chan!" Konketsu exclaimed, her voice sounding like Ayane's. She lunged at the duo causing them to separate while she made a horizontal slice at Isaac. Isaac brought his lowered blade up to parry the attack, but Konketsu had more strength than her slender physique let on and forced the blade to his face, using his free hand to stop her advance. "We want this traitorous experiment to die!" Konketsu exclaimed.

"Experiment?" Isaac repeated. "What the hell are you on about?!" Isaac pushed Konketsu away.

Konketsu spun around, disrupting her forced momentum to maintain her balance. "Don't worry. You won't be a problem much longer." Konketsu lunged at Isaac again attempting a vertical strike at the Celestial.

Isaac flipped his wrist so the blade of his sword pointed upwards as he brought the blade up to parry the attack. The blades collided and forced the combatants to recoil slightly. Konketsu let her blade fall back along its path as she brought it back around to stab upwards at Isaac's chin. Isaac parried the attack again by making a horizontal slice to his right that knocked Konketsu's attack to side. He followed up by gripping his 'sheathed' sword and drawing it to make a diagonal cut to the clone. Konketsu jumped back and avoided the attack.

Isaac replaced his blade back to his hand as he followed by bringing his blade down on Konketsu's head. She blocked the attack and kicked at Isaac. Isaac grabbed her leg with his free hand and flung her into a nearby tree behind him. Konketsu's spine collided with the tree as she bent awkwardly before falling to the ground. Kasumi had made her way onto the tree's branch and jumped down to stab at the downed clone.

Konketsu rolled out of the way of her mirror image's attack, pushed off the ground with her hands, and landed on her feet with her arm drawn across her face.

"Why are you intent on killing Isaac?" Kasumi asked her clone as she stood next to the Celestial in her fighting stance.

"That _failure_ is reason for our hell." Konketsu replied playfully.

"I've never even met you before." Isaac replied

"But it's your fault that we're alone." Konketsu stated with venom in her voice. "You're the reason why we will die much sooner than Alpha-nee-chan. You're the reason our Chichui is dying. You're the reason our Okaa-san is dead!" Isaac let his guard down slightly at the accusation. Kasumi looked at Isaac out the corner of her eye, confusion evident on both their features. Konketsu replaced her blade into its black sheath. "Now, we will see to it that you don't live beyond this day. Even if it is against the Director's orders." Konketsu started to radiate a black aura until she was encased in black flashes of lightning.

"Impossible..." Isaac breathed out as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

Konketsu pulled out a kunai with her left hand, her right still clutching the hilt of her tanto, and concentrated her flashing aura into it. _"__Lightning wave."_ She breathed out.

"Get behind me Kasumi!" Isaac exclaimed as Konketsu swung the dagger, unleashing a sapphire wave of energy.

Isaac quickly gathered his energy into his 'sheathed' sword. _"__Lightning Wave!"_ Isaac shouted as he gripped his blade and unleashed his own sapphire wave.

The waves were small in size compared to Isaac's obliteration of the Black Spider ninjas. They moved towards each other until they collided, sound dissipated briefly before they released a large explosion. Isaac dodged to the left, back to the dirt road, and rolled on the ground to duck under the explosion. Kasumi and Konketsu dodged into the trees, using their branches and leaves to block the shockwave. Dirt and debris flew into the air and covered the area in dust.

Isaac rose to his feet and switched to his Aura Gaze in an attempt to locate the Splicer. _'__Great…surrounded by dust and my opponent is cloned from two skilled kunoichi and an unknown factor.'_ Isaac thought to himself. He noticed movement out the corner of his eye, it was fuzzy and distorted, but he swung his blade in the direction. There was nothing there as he only succeeded in clearing some dust from around him. He suddenly clutched his head, his migraine acting up. '_Why now of all times?_' He kept his altered Shiranui stance just in case of attack.

"What's the matter Doku _(Poison)_? Feeling sick?" Konketsu's voice called through the dust. "Your body must be reacting to our Chichui's powers negatively. After all, clones like us aren't use to the power of the Guardians, being born of Terrestrial and Celestial blood and all." Konketsu mocked.

"How do you know about my family? How do you know the Lightning Wave?" Isaac called back keeping his guard up.

"Isaac-kun?!" Kasumi called through the dust.

"Kasumi?!" Isaac called back.

"We know because _our_ family shares a genetic memory passed through generations. Even though we only share our father's memory. Well we share our Onee-chan's memory as well, even though our Okaa-san's memory is lost us." Konketsu replied.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not a clone." Isaac shot back.

"Keep telling yourself that lie." Konketsu shot back. "But we know the truth."

"Isaac!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"We know how you escaped the cloning facility. How you stole Okami's Sword from our Chichui." Konketsu replied.

"If I'm a clone, then tell me. What is grandfather's Celestial name?" Isaac questioned.

"Dante Gospel you _baka_." Konketsu replied smugly.

"Wrong! It was Devil Trigger." Isaac replied. "Only the real thing could know what his grandfather's celestial name was. Any _baka_ with access to files from the Black Spider clan would know his real name and think his celestial name a fancy title, but a real celestial would know the difference." Isaac bragged.

"Shut up!" Konketsu shot back. "You're nothing more than a faulty clone trying to be real like us."

"So you admit you're faulty?" Isaac mocked.

"Isaac where are you?!" Kasumi called again.

"But I want to know a how simple clone can learn our techniques. Cause they sure as hell aren't passed through the genes. That's just a load of crap." Isaac stated.

"That is no concern of yours." Konketsu replied.

"Oh yes it is, and you are going to tell me, now!" Isaac exclaimed, getting agitated about how the Splicer knows his family secrets.

"What will you do if we don't? You can't even find us." Konketsu mocked.

"Easily fixed." Isaac breathed as he summoned his electrical energy, and with a swipe of his arms, forced the dust back into the ground. He looked to his left and saw Kasumi standing in her defensive stance with her back to him. "Ningyo!" Isaac called.

Kasumi whipped around at hearing her nick name "Spirit!" She called back.

Isaac ran over to her but then a red-violet blur fell before him halting him mid step. He looked down to see Konketsu's murderous red eyes lunging at him with tanto in hand, the blade dripping with green liquid. Before Isaac could react, he felt the cold tip cutting into his flesh and muscle as the blade ran up his torso.

"AGH!" He exclaimed as he staggered back, clutching his long wound. He tried to summon some energy to heal, but his migraine struck him in full force, making him fall to the ground on his knee.

"ISAAC!" Kasumi exclaimed as she lunged at her amalgamated clone.

Konketsu peered over her shoulder and disappeared into a swirl of iris and sakura petals as the Kunoichi of Destiny cut the air where Konketsu once stood. Konketsu reappeared on a tree behind Kasumi. "We told you already. You won't be a problem much longer." Konketsu said as she disappeared one again.

Kasumi ran to the downed Isaac as he clutched his chest in an attempt to stop the blood that poured out of his fresh wound while he clutched his head. "Isaac! Are you okay?" Kasumi asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"Just, ugh, peachy!" Isaac exclaimed as he felt his body become wracked with unbearable pain.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Kasumi replied rolling Isaac on his back to examine the wound. What she saw horrified her. Isaac's veins were pulsing out of his skin and glowed an eerie green glow that slowly worked their way through his torso. "This is bad, we need to get you home now." Kasumi said as she took Isaac's arm over her shoulder and hefted him off the ground. He winced slightly as his wound stretched open slightly. "Just hold on Isaac, I'll teleport us there. Maybe I can get Ryu-san to bring Momiji-chan here, she'll know what to do." Kasumi disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals.

* * *

Ayane and Fang had reached the front door of Isaac's home. Ayane took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She was about to open the door when she heard a masculine voice call over her shoulder. "What's the rush Imouto?"

"Hayate?!" Ayane called as she turned around. She gasped at what she saw before her. Hayate was with Ryu and Momiji, but then she saw two figures that she never expected to see.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ayane-chan." Shiden greeted.

"Kon'nichiwa…Shiden-san." She greeted timidly, but she had a hard time taking her eyes off the woman standing next to him. "Kon'nichiwa…Ayame-san."

Ayame winced slightly at the formality. "Kon'nichiwa…musume." Ayame said, equally as hesitant.

"We can save the family reunion for later." Fang cut in causing the new arrivals to step back in surprise at the large talking wolf. "Isaac's in trouble and I need to find him fast." Fang pushed the door open and went inside.

"Was that…?" Ryu began.

"Fang-chan…" Ayane answered as she looked into the house. "Hai."

"What happened?" Hayate asked.

"Long story, but let's explain it inside." Ayane replied.

"Agreed, it is pretty cold out here." Momiji replied as she turned to face Shiden and Ayame. "We don't want you two to catch a cold now."

"Agreed." Shiden replied.

They moved into the house and the first thing Momiji, Shiden, and Ayame noticed was the scent of the forest that lingered through the home.

"It definitely has an interesting scent to it." Shiden commented.

"Yes it does, but Kasumi and I have added our own touch to it as well." Ayane replied as she motioned them to the couch. "Please have a seat."

"I can smell that." Ayame replied as she sat on the couch in between her husband and son. "There's a hint of strawberries and lavender in the air as well."

"I smell it too." Momiji replied. "You must have been living with this Isaac for a while if you can make your scent this distinct amidst the forest."

"Only three months." Ayane replied. "It was difficult at first, but the three of us managed to make it work."

"I hope you three have behaved yourselves while you live under the same roof." Shiden said. "I know that you three share a bed." Ayame turned her head to Shiden in response.

"Nani?" She said before turning to look at a beet red Ayane. "Is this true Ayane?"

"Well…" Ayane hesitated as she watch Shiden, Momiji, and Ayame eye her up and down. "…Hai." She squeaked out.

"Ayane!" Ayame and Momiji shouted.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Ayane said.

"But you're sleeping in the same bed as a teenage boy!" Momiji added.

"We wear clothes and we don't even touch each other!" Ayane defended. Momiji had always played older sister to the kunoichi sisters, especially Ayane. "Even if we didn't, we've already bathed together!" Ayane covered her mouth once she realized she had said too much as she saw the look on Shiden, Ayame, and Momiji's face.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"We were trying to save water so Isaac wouldn't work himself so hard to pay the bills and we wear towels when we have enough to spare!" Ayane added, trying ease the tension slightly.

"What happens when you run out of spare towels?" Shiden asked.

"W-well… Isaac simply turns off his gaze so all he can see is our auras. His eyes change to this slit pupil so we know he's telling the truth. Ryu and Hayate have seen it happen first hand." Ayane explained.

"It's true." Hayate confirmed.

"...Okay, as long as you aren't doing anything…" Ayame released a breathy sigh. "Then I'm okay with it."

"Arigatou, Ayame-san." Ayane replied.

Ayame winced at the formality again, but did not address it since she did not want to embarrass her daughter.

"I can promise you that they have not done anything." Fang cut in catching their attention. She was laying down lazily next to the Television. "I'd tell you if they were."

"And how would you know?" Hayate asked. "You're usually a puppy when I see you."

"Trust me, I can tell a screamer when I see one." Fang replied causing the ninja to drop their jaws. "And I can tell from looking at them that Ningyo and Chou howl like banshees." Ayane's face went beet red at the comment. "Anyway, I'm more worried for my musuko."

"You mean Isaac?" Ryu asked.

"Hai Dragon Clan, I felt something amiss while Chou and I were coming back from our walk." Fang replied.

"I note you call Ayane-chan and me by what the Isaac calls us occasionally. Aren't you his instinct personified? And why do you call him musuko?" Ryu asked.

"Simple Ryu, I am the ally of the Heavenly Dragon and the one who helped forge that blade you carry on your back." Ryu instantly got up from his seat and approached the platinum-sapphire marked wolf.

"You…are the Dragon's Ally?" Ryu asked.

"That's what the Dragon's descendants call me, but the Celestials call me Mother Wolf." Fang replied.

"You!" Shiden exclaimed. "You're the woman that felled the demon and the Black Spider's ancestors?" Disbelief shown clearly in his voice.

"I'm not always a drop dead beauty Shiden. Especially after I gave birth to Isaac and Tiana." Fang replied.

"But Isaac married Tiana!" Ayane added. "And he told me and Onee-chan that they were clearly unrelated and had two distinct mothers and fathers." Ayame took notice of how Ayane addressed Kasumi and she felt a smile creep onto her features.

"One of the abilities of the gods, Chou. We can have children and if we so choose, they can be related and have a degree of god hood if we so choose, but then they would be subject to the laws of the gods." Fang replied, he accent becoming solemn. "But if we create a race of people, which the Heavenly Dragon and I did do, then we cannot have children of our own."

"So why did you break the law?" Momiji asked.

"I was asked by the Dark Dragon, the bastard who created that damned law, to create a people on par with the Heavenly Dragon's so he could have more _loyal subjects_ to command. Because of that, I was denied something that I wanted more than anything." Fang growled out, making the ninja jump. She calmed down slightly to continue. "I may be a Kami, but I'm a woman too. If I want to have a child, I should not be denied that right nor be denied the right to be in my child's life."

"I understand all to well what that feels like." Ayame replied catching Ayane's attention. Shiden wrapped an arm around his wife to comfort her.

"It wasn't until after the war with the Black Spider clan that I decided to defy that rule and give birth to a child. I saw how the upper class reacted to an unknown birth and decided to give him a companion to ease his suffering a little."

"Don't you think that is over stepping your bounds as a Kami" Hayate asked.

Fang chuckled at Hayate's question "You don't have any kids so I don't expect you to understand the want and desire to protect and help your children as best as you can. My punishment was being forced to never be known to my children." Ayame gripped her hands together, remembering the pain she went through at seeing Ayane be treated horribly by the villagers and her powerlessness to do anything about it. "I eventually told the gods that they could go fuck themselves and their ridiculous laws." Fang said catching the group off guard. "That is why I am worried about Isaac right now-"

Fang was cut off by a swirl of sakura petals as Kasumi materializing in the middle with a bloodied Isaac over her shoulder.

"Kasumi!" Ayane exclaimed seeing her sister fall to her knees and lay Isaac on his back.

"Isaac!" Fang exclaimed seeing Isaac's horrific state. The other ninja went over to examine the injured teen. the green glow had spread through his whole body until it encroached on his face, his veins resembled vines invading a house as they grasped at his features.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"Konketsu. She ambushed us while we were out." Kasumi replied as Momiji examined the wound.

"Looks like a kind of poison." Momiji reasoned as she withdrew her herbal pouch. "I'll see what I can do."

"We fought the best we could, but then Konketsu and Spirit used the Lightning Wave and everything became dusty. Everything suddenly became clear and next thing I know Konketsu had cut into Spirit and he was like this." Kasumi explained.

"How did a clone of Donovan's learn one of the Guardian's techinques?" Shiden asked catching Kasumi off guard.

"Chichui? Okaa-san? What are you two doing here?" Kasumi asked.

"We wanted to see you two." Ayame replied. "But it seems that we've come at a bad time."

"I've cleaned the wound, but I can't do anything about the poison. It's nothing like ever I've seen or read about in the Hayabusa Archives." Momiji said rising to her feet. "What happened to the Splicer?"

"I tried to kill her, but she escaped. She definitely has our techniques down, there is no question of that." Kasumi replied.

Fang loomed over Isaac's form. "My baby…" She sniffed the wound to see what the infection was. Her ears perked up when she recognized the scent. "It can't be." Fang said.

"What is it Fang-san?" Ayane said.

"Fang-san?! How long were we walking for?" Kasumi exclaimed.

"No time to explain, take Isaac into the dojo." Fang turned to head for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hayate asked.

"To get my sword." Fang replied. She disappeared up the stairs and went to Isaac's room where she shot a bolt of lightning at the dresser and out rose a chain similar to the one Isaac wore around his neck, except it had a platinum panel attached at the center with a sapphire crystal embedded in the center. '_It's been a long time._' She thought as she placed the chain around her neck. She went back down stairs and headed for the dojo where she found the seven humans sitting in a circle around the Celestial.

"Do you know what's happening to your son?" Kasumi asked, Ayane had told everyone what happened with Orochi and Circe. She also told Kasumi about Fang so she knew that Fang was Isaac's and Tiana's biological mother.

"Isaac's been infected with Soul Root." Fang replied.

"Soul Root?" Momiji asked. "I've never heard of this."

"It's a poisonous plant found on Isle de Chaos that infects the body and slowly eats away at a Celestial's flesh and muscle until it gets to the bones and internal organs. It's extremely painful and one of the few poisons that Celestials aren't immune to." Fang replied as she unhooked the necklace from around her neck and placed it in the center of Isaac's bloodied chest.

"Okami's sword." Ayame stated as she remembered the stone from years ago.

"I plan to use it to rid Spirit of the poison." Fang placed her paw on the jewel. It began to glow a bright blue color before it changed and morphed into a split blade sword, like Isaac's Star Killer, it had a six inch wide hook that protruded out of the base of the blade and curved upwards and back on the bladed side of the sword leaving a one inch gap between the tip of the hook and the edge of the blade. The edge ran along one side of the blade and both sides of the hook. The hilt had no guard and was obsidian black with a platinum cloth to act as a grip that zig zagged up the hilt, like Isaac's blades, and the blade itself was a mystical sapphire blue hue.

"Sugoi." Shiden breathed out. "So this is the real Okami's Sword."

Fang lifted the blade into the air with an unknown force and pointed the tip at Isaac's chest. She slowly lowered the blade toward his left heart. When the blade was six inches from his chest it split into two separate blades and lowered further until they penetrated his chest and push through his hearts, phasing through his chest without piercing through his hearts delicate flesh.

Isaac shot his eyes open at the intensity of the pain. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" He wailed in pain.

"Shh…" Fang reassured with a motherly tone. "You'll feel better soon." She sent a bolt of lightning through the blade that engulfed Isaac's form.

"…" He could not scream from the pain he felt at that moment, his eyes simply rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from the pain.

Fang ceased the electrocution and retracted the blades from his hearts. The green vines slowly retracted back to the wound from which they had entered before they both disappeared from his body. "There, the poisons gone."

"Thank Kami." The kunoichi sisters breathed out.

"Don't thank me just yet." Fang chuckled.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"He is not waking up." Momiji added. "If I had to guess, his hearts aren't well enough to beat on their own. Probably from lack of his natural spirit energy."

"Very perceptive Momiji-chan." Fang replied impressed. "You'll make a fine Shrine Maiden when you get some more experience." Fang turned to face the group. "But she is correct. Spirit cannot live on his own for a while. It appears that he depleted the last of his energy when fighting Konketsu. The only thing that was keeping the Soul Root from eating him alive was Dahaka's power."

"You mean the monster that lurks on Isle de Chaos?" Ayame replied, earning a confused look from her children.

"How do you know about Dahaka-san?" Ayane asked.

"You aren't the only ones who met a Celestial my musume." Ayame replied with a wink.

"_She is correct."_ Dahaka replied as a black cloud rose from Isaac's mouth and nose. _"__I am the only thing keeping him alive right now."_ The black cloud flashed with a white aura each time it spoke a word.

"Hello old friend." Fang greeted the cloud.

"_Greetings to you, my old mistress."_ Dahaka replied. _"__And hello to you, servants of the Heavenly dragon."_ He said as he floated around Momiji and Ryu.

"Kon'nichiwa Dahaka-san." Ryu replied. "Have you been well."

"_I've had worse days __Dragon Clan__."_

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be some evil demon?" Ayame asked.

"_That's just the stories the upper class snobs tell to keep their children and __the__ rest of the island from knowing what I really am."_ Dahaka replied floating towards Ayame.

"And what would that be?" Shiden asked. Dahaka floated towards Shiden.

"_In due time Shiden…"_ The Dahaka floated back towards Ayame. _"__B__ut for now I need to ask for your __d__aughters assistance in this matter."_

"And what do you want with my musumes?" Ayame asked, fearing what the black cloud would ask.

"Don't worry Hanabira-chan, I just need their help to keep Isaac alive until he can support himself on his own again." Fang said.

"_Think of it like Life Support. If we link your __musume__s__'__ hearts to Isaac's individual hearts, then he __can__ use their spiritual energy to support his life and use my power to keep access to his powers as a Guardian."_ Dahaka explained.

"…" Ayame looked to her beautiful daughters with a worried look. "You're going to go through with this aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Hai." They both replied in unison to which they earned a chuckle from themselves as well as their mother.

"He's our yujin." Kasumi replied.

"We won't let him stay that way if we can help it." Ayane added

"How long I have dreamed of seeing you two act like this?" Ayame said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. Kasumi and Ayane looked at their mother with a lost look, but let her know they were listening. Shiden and Hayate were watching as well and could not have been happier for Ayame. "I won't stop you. Just be sure you know what you're doing." She hugged her daughters.

"We will…Okaa-san." Ayane replied to which they both hugged her back.

"_Ahem…"_ Dahaka cut. _"__I should warn you that this procedure will expose you two to my and Isaac's powers as well as Isaac's memories which are…troubling to a degree."_

"I will let you hold onto my blades. I'll morph them as best I can so they can fit your fighting style, if you so choose. As long as you are connected to them you shouldn't be exposed too much, but this connection works both ways. Your techniques and memories will transfer between the three of you." Fang added.

"_Knowing that, do you still want to share your life with our foolish Guardian?"_ Dahaka asked.

"Let's just get on with it already." Ayane replied impatiently.

"We made our decision and we are not backing down." Kasumi added firmly.

_"...You_ _two__ remind me so much of Tiana right now."_ Dahaka stated.

"Like she was reborn into two beautiful girls." Fang replied. "Now prepare yourself, this may hurt a bit." Fang said as she stabbed her blades through the kunoichi's chest. Dahaka went back to Isaac's body.

"What are you doing?!" Hayate exclaimed as he watched the scene unfold.

"Mixing Isaac's essence with theirs." Fang replied as she shocked the kunoichi briefly before she retracted the blades from their bodies and allowed them to fall to the ground. She moved them next to Isaac with the use of her electrical powers. "They should remain next to him for a time so they can sync properly."

Ayame moved from her seat and sat on her legs above her daughters head. She moved their heads onto her lap so they were comfortable. "Are they okay?" Ayame asked with worry laced in her voice.

Fang moved next to the concerned mother so she was facing her. She rested Isaac's head on her stomach so he was comfortable as well. Ryu and Momiji moved to Isaac's side while Shiden and Hayate moved to Ayame's side.

"They will be fine. I would never harm another's children for the safety of my own." Fang replied.

"Good, I don't want to lose my daughters before I get them back." Ayame replied as she released a relieved sigh.

"I can't believe we are sitting next to a Kami and her child." Momiji stated.

"Isaac is only half Kami. It just means his powers are more intense and he can use them longer than most Guardians." Fang replied as she licked his sleeping face tenderly. "I've waited to do that as his mother for so long."

"So that means that Isaac is the new Guardian then." Shiden stated

"Correct Shiden. Isaac is the rightful heir to the Guardian's mantle, cloak and all." Fang replied. "I'm glad Dante agreed to raise him while I tried to find a way to be with him."

"Mother Wolf…" Ryu started.

"Fang will do fine Ryu." Fang corrected.

"Fang-san then, why have you never revealed to Isaac who you were before this happened?" Ryu asked as he placed a hand on his chin and rested his elbow on his knee.

"I broke the law of having a child so I was barred from seeing him. I broke the law giving him a companion as well. But that isn't the only reason…" Fang looked to Ayame who noticed the look in her eye.

"You were scared of how he would react." Ayame answered for the Wolf God. "It was the same way when I told Ayane who I really was." Ayame stroked Ayane's lavender mane.

"Hai…I was scared he wouldn't want me in his life. So I hid myself in plain sight so no one caught on. Only Dante knew. I owe him everything for this chance to be with my son." Fang admitted.

"I understand." Shiden replied. "Ayame was devastated when Ayane told her that she hated her."

"I think I cried every night until I finally talked to her above the waterfall where she and Kasumi use to play." Ayame replied.

"Tell me about it." Shiden replied in an irritated manner. "Genra and I would eat fish for weeks on end. I swear we could have doubled our retirement fund off of how many fresh fish those two caught."

The ninja laughed at the old man's plight.

"So Fang-san…" Ayame started. "Since my daughters' hearts are linked to Isaac-kun's, does that make us Giri no ane _(Sister-in-law)_?" Ayame asked jokingly.

"Giri no ani _(Brother-in-law)_ to a Kami. The Council would have a heart attack eh Chichui?" Hayate nudged his father in the arm.

"You have no idea." Shiden replied.

"That would make her your Gibo _(mother-in-law)_ Hayate." Ryu added in.

Hayate laughed at that. "I guess that means I need to be extra nice to Isaac." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Fang laughed at the implication. "You better believe it Hayate-kun." Everyone laughed at that. "But no it doesn't. If Isaac wants to take these two to be his naru yo ni hanayomes _(brides-to-be)_, then I would be fine with it." Fang answered "And they would make such beautiful brides."

"I'm not sure I want to give both my daughters to _one_ boy." Ayame replied jokingly. "That would be unfair to the next boy that comes along." Ayame stated.

"I didn't mean it like that, and it really is up to them to decide that really."

"I guess you're right." Ayame replied as she looked at her family.

"I don't like it." Hayate stated.

"Then _you_ can do something about it." Shiden said with a playful nudge. "I'm too old to be dealing with teenagers." Ryu and Momiji chuckled at the old man's relaxed demeanor.

"Besides…" Ayame looked at Fang. "I wouldn't mind marrying my daughters off to the son of an old friend." The room fell silent at Ayame's remark.

Fang just raised her head and gave a playful smirk as her tail wagged slightly. "What gave me away?"

"You called me Hanabira-chan earlier. Only one person has ever called me that and the last time I saw her, she left with her husband, Dante, after the war." Ayame replied.

Shiden went wide eyed as he realized what his wife implied. "Wait...Canaan-san?!" Ryu and Hayate's mouths went agape at the elder shinobi's exclamation.

Fang released a chuckle as her body glowed her black aura again. Her form shifted to something more human in resemblance, she kept her wolf ears and fangs. When the light faded, Fang held the form of a cocoa skinned woman with platinum-sapphire markings, like stars in the night sky. Her hair was black as the void and long as a waterfall and full of braids with two wrapped around the back of her head and tied together at the center. She wore loose fitting black pants and a blue shrine maiden's top, that draped off her d-cup breasts, with long loose sleeves that slit in half on the forearms as they came to the bend of her arm with black trim and silver decals that outlined a forest complete with babbling brooks and a matching cloth belt. She had on a black, long sleeved cloak with silver trim and the image of the sparkling ocean along the bottom of the flowing cloak.

"It is good to see you again my Hanabira-chan." Canaan replied as she put an arm around Ayame and leaned her head against her young friend.

"Same here Heiwana-san."


End file.
